Those NOT chosen by the fairy
by Weiila
Summary: While Duran, Angela and Carlie are saving the world, what are the other three doing? They're not exactly having an easier time... slight HawkLiseKevin love triangle and rated for violence. Finished!
1. Amazon, thief and beast

While you wait for A look on another one… this is my masterpiece.   
Dedicated to my grandpa and anyone who has suffered the shock of a sudden stroke, by own experience or by a beloved relative/friend's.   
  
It's been a long way… I started taking notes on this one year before even nearing the end of the final result.   
  
Ahem.   
Seiken Densetsu 3.   
Party:   
Leader = Duran, second character = Carlie, third character = Angela   
And now I'm going to write about…   
  
~*~ ~*~Those NOT chosen by the fairy~*~ ~*~  
  
Well I'm kinda going to make an attempt to explain how and why at least half of the non-used characters show up at certain places throughout the game… kay-o?   
And yah, I lend the characters a few… abilities that I think would be quite possible, even though the good ol' people maybe never needed 'em in the game. There, now you won't have to ask yourself if you missed something while playing ;)   
Oh, and this version is the non-Riesz, Charlotte and Deatheater man (for example), due to the fact that I never played the ROM (shame, shame, shame…) with that translation. But I don't think there should be any problem, I have no troubles reading fanfics based on the Riesz-version. OK, so that's me. Well, anyhow, let's just get on with it…   
Aaand… action!   
…   
I said action!   
Duran! Hello?!   
Carlie, wake him up so we can get started…   
"Okay! Here goesh…!"   
*DONK!*   
Ouch! Ah, now we're talking!   
Action!   
  
*~*~*Chapter 1, The chosen ones*~*~*  
  
"Urgh… where am I…?"   
Duran heavily rose up on his left elbow, trying to massage some life into his head. It took him several seconds to realize that he was rubbing the visor of his helmet. With a frustrated snarl he moved his hand to the back of his neck instead.   
"Carlie and Duran are criminals!" a squeaking voice happily announced, "we're in jail!"   
Oh God… so Carlie wasn't just a tiny, irritating nightmare after all…   
Err… what did she say?!   
Duran looked up and around, finding himself in a small prison cell.   
"What the heck…?" he snarled in a harsh voice.   
It all dawned on him. The big crab, Wisp, the cave… the beastmen.   
Duran growled at the memory. Surprise attack, eh? And they were supposed to be the naturally strongest race of the Earth, were they?   
Pha!   
Just afraid of him, that was it…   
Well, anyhow… now what?   
His sword was gone, and as he tried to stand up he fell back again a couple of times before managing. The time unconscious still had a grip of him; he was slightly dizzy.   
And to make matters worse Carlie sat on the floor, her pink-purple shoes moving back and forth as she waved with her feet.   
The only reason Duran had allowed her to come along in the first place was that she showed signs of having a very frustrating way of crying. So… alright, she could fight surprisingly well for being so small, he had to admit that… but she was so incredibly…   
"Shtoopid hairy guys in charge here."   
… /Irritating/…   
"Carlie think they are big and ugly."   
… Dumb…   
"Do you think they'll spank us?"   
… Sadistic…   
"Err… no," Duran muttered and stumbled over to the door.   
It was made of iron bars, and the lock looked pretty resolute.   
On the other side of it, just across the room… his sword. And Carlie's flail. And also a cane of light wood, carrying a few simple mysterious inscriptions. It looked like something belonging to an aspirant magician or something.   
All the three weapons were on a table, so close and yet so far away…   
"Hey, is somebody there?" an unknown voice suddenly called.   
It was a young woman's voice, and it seemed to come from the mercenary's left. But in that direction was only a wall.   
"Ohh… person in other cell!" Carlie exclaimed and jumped to her feet, rushing over to the wall closest to the voice, "hello, who'sch there?"   
"I'm Angela," the woman called back, "who are you guys?"   
"I'm Carlie, the cute little girl from Wendel. And Duran is here too," the child announced, "he's a merchant."   
"Mercenary!" Duran growled, groaning.   
He walked over to the wall too.   
"Where are we?" he asked.   
"In Jad," Angela replied, frustrated, "and just how dare those beastmen keep me here?! Pha!"   
Duran was about to ask what that was all about, when he heard heavy steps closing in.   
"Hey, pipe down!" a snarling voice demanded; the same kind of voice that Duran had listened to when he had been in Jad the first time.   
A beastman.   
"I have a plan," Angela hissed, "I'll let you out when I'm free…"   
Carlie and Duran turned to glare at the pile of hairy muscles that suddenly stood on the other side of the bars.   
"What's going on here?" the beastman growled.   
Duran's brain tried to figure something out, but planning wasn't his kind of thing. So Angela beat him to action.   
"Oh, mister guard!" she voice called out, dreamingly, "I need some help changing clothes, would you lend me a hand?"   
The warrior of Forcena's jaw was about to hit the floor, and he couldn't help staring at the wall that separated him from the mad woman. The beastman looked much the same as Duran felt.   
Carlie just looked puzzled.   
At first the guard was stunned by the sheer surprise, then he turned and walked out of the two prisoners' sight.   
Carlie and Duran held their breath.   
There was a sound of clinking keys, and Angela giggled seducingly. Then suddenly a surprised "ouff!" was accompanied by the sound of running feet.   
A jail door slammed shut and the key turned.   
"Hey! You fooled me!" the beastman roared.   
"So what?" Angela snorted, "you're the one who fell for it!"   
Then she walked up in front of the neighboring cell.   
And Duran saw Angela for the very first time.   
His first and overwhelming thought was:   
'What the heck is she… not wearing?!'   
You couldn't exactly say that Angela was wearing any clothes. The peculiar clothing she had was more of a part of her body, and she was without doubt well aware of her looks. She moved with some sort of seemingly lazy sensuality, but behind the easy appearance there was a dangerous needle.   
This girl could be nothing but trouble, even Duran was smart enough not to miss that.   
He could feel more blood than usual move into his face as Angela made a teasing movement with her hips at the lured beastman's direction. She moved her body so that the part between chest and legs swung, and somehow that move made Duran's poor head spin around again.   
"Angela nice person!" Carlie cheered and jumped up and down while clapping her hands, "let Carlie out now, thank you!"   
The young woman gave the child a peculiar look before turning her eyes to Duran. Her eyebrows performed a small twitch, in a way that somehow lit a deep wish within the swordsman to flex his muscles in order to show his strength. He almost fell over as he tried to keep from doing it.   
"Lemme out!" the beastman snarled, bringing both Duran and Angela out of the spell.   
"I heard some townspeople were planning an escape," the young woman said and used the key for its better purpose, "if we hurry to the harbor we might be able to catch it."   
Carlie leaped out of the cell and climbed onto a chair by the table.   
"My flail!" she happily said, "and Duran's big sword too!"   
The warrior of Forcena jumped backwards just half a second before his weapon got partly buried between two stone plates of the floor. Grumbling he tore it free.   
"Don't ask," he muttered at Angela's astounded look.   
"Is this yours?" Carlie asked.   
"Hey, be careful with that…!" Angela snapped and caught the cane as it flew above her head.   
Carlie jumped off the chair with her twin morningstar in her hand and a big grin on her lips.   
"Carlie think we should spank some ugly beastmen now!" she announced and rushed up the stair.   
Duran heavily sighed and hurried after her, followed by Angela.   
In the building above the prison (seemingly the fort of Jad) were no other beasts than bound wolves. It seemed as if the beastmen themselves had taken the night off, or they were busy somewhere else…   
'They were going to Wendel…' the fairy bitterly said inside of Duran's head, 'I opened the shield for them…'   
Oh. Uh… uh-oh…   
'Don't worry,' Duran said, feeling a needle of guilt for being the one persuading the little sprite into opening the path, 'we had to get through, you know. Besides, the priest of Light can surely think of something.'   
'I hope you're right…'   
Well, whatever the beastmen were doing, it was probably just as well if they weren't in the way. Duran was certain that he could handle the weird monsters, but Angela and Carlie weren't as strong as him.   
Speaking of which, for looking like a beauty queen Angela fought pretty well. She wasn't strong, but somehow she seemed to manage in knocking the wolves whenever possible.   
As soon as he had outrun Carlie Duran lead the way to the harbor. To the three warriors' relief a ship was still at port, and the captain waved at them.   
"Hurry, get aboard!" the seadog shouted.   
It was not an escape. Duran just hadn't time for battling the beastmen; he had to see king Richard as soon as possible.   
It was simply a temporary withdrawal.   
Yep.   
Duran, Carlie and Angela dashed onto the ship, the sails were hoisted and Jad was left behind with all its new inhabitants.   
And a shadow rushing down the pier, desperately waving after the leaving ship. But the night had already swallowed all possibilities of being noticed on that distance.   
Too late.   
The ship was gone.   
Lise heavily sat down on the harsh wood that the harbor was built with, staring after the distant big boat.   
She'd been stuck in Jad for almost a week, unable to continue her journey. And now she missed her chance of escaping?! If she'd only managed to fend those two wolves off just a few moments faster…!   
"Now what?" she muttered, rubbing her forehead as she tried to pull herself together.   
Every minute wasted in this town was one minute which Eliott suffered in Navarre's grip! She couldn't be stuck here, she had to find a way out!   
But the town gate was blocked, and climbing up the walls unnoticed would be impossible…   
Take it easy… think!   
Lise growled to herself.   
She had been trying to think for a week. And now…   
Missing the escape… it was simply worth an award for stupidity…   
"Hey, don't just sit there! They'll see you!" a voice suddenly hissed.   
Lise spun around and saw a darker shadow in the duskiness of a dark and abandoned warehouse. It waved at her to come over to the hiding place.   
She pondered it for a moment, then gave up. Whoever it was he had already seen her, and the voice and shape of his body showed that he was no beastman. He grunted far too little and was too thin.   
So the princess of the fallen Rolante got to her feet and hurried over to the safer shadows. Looking back on it, she had truly been unwise to sit on the pier. Anybody could have seen her…   
Anybody…?!   
The person in the shadow was a young man of Lise's own age, wiry and with something of a fox about himself. He kept his long, blue hair in a peculiar pigtail beginning from his neck, and his clothes were cut in a special manner. A manner which Lise knew all too well.   
Her spear whirled in her hands, accompanied by another growl leaving her throat. The young man stared at her in shock, pressing his back against the warehouse's wall with the sharp end of Lise's spear just below his chin.   
"Stop, wait!" he hissed, "what did I do?!"   
"You're a Navarre ninja, aren't you?" Lise growled, "you monsters invaded my home and kidnapped my brother, you…"   
"Wait, wait, wait!" the sunburned man hurriedly said, "I used to be one of them, but now they're after me!"   
Lise hesitated.   
"A traitor?" she suspiciously asked.   
Her prisoner's shoulders dropped, and he looked so miserable all of a sudden that she removed her spear without considering it. His sadness took her too gravely of surprise.   
But he didn't exploit the chance to attack.   
"Well…" he bitterly said, "in reality it's all the others that are traitors. There's this woman, Isabella, who's hypnotizing everyone. She fooled me to kill my best friend Eagle and then cursed his sister Jessica… she'll die if I tell her the truth or if Isabella dies…"   
He looked up and sighed.   
"I guess you won't believe me that easily… but anyhow I'm Hawk, first class thief. Did you say you're from Rolante?"   
The last thing was asked very carefully. Lise slowly nodded.   
"Yes," she said, "I think I'm the only survivor, except my brother."   
"I'm sorry," Hawk said with honest compassion, "but I'm telling you, the real Navarre thief guild would never kill anybody. It's Isabella who's behind it all."   
Nobody could look that miserable without really feeling it. Lise came to the conclusion that she probably could trust this thief, even though his story was pretty vivid. But on the other hand, the whole world seemed to have gone crazy nowadays… ninjas and beastmen invading other countries without any provocation, killing innocents and kidnapping children…   
Well… at least Hawk was a human. The exile princess wasn't the only one of that kind left in Jad, as she had feared. At least that was some better news, whatever it could be worth.   
The amazon tiredly leaned against the cold, dark wall of the warehouse.   
Navarre, Isabella… whoever the foe was, Lise knew that she couldn't do much about it alone. She just had to find Eliott, that was all that she possibly could do in order to put something right again.   
"My name's Lise," she told Hawk, at first without any real spirit.   
Then she thought about his former cause and straightened up.   
"Do you know anything about my brother, Eliott?" she asked, a grain of hope glistening among the troubles she carried, "he was kidnapped in the attack…"   
Hawk sadly shook his head, killing the weak light.   
"I'm sorry," he said again, "I fled Navarre before the assault against Rolante."   
"I see… thanks anyway," Lise said, tiredly.   
They leaned back against the wall, both of them silent for a while.   
"You wouldn't have even the craziest idea about…?" Hawk asked, without any hope waving at the high walls of Jad.   
Lise looked at the dark ocean in the growing moonlight. She had pondered swimming a couple of times, but one look at the water pushed that one away. That weren't exactly smooth waves coming in from the east ocean. And apart from that, Jad was infamous for having nasty little fishes inhabiting its closest waters.   
She shook her head.   
"Nope…" Hawk muttered without the unspoken question and kicked at a piece of an old plank on the ground, "but there must be some way out of here…"   
"Gah…"   
They both jumped and spun at the grunting sound. But seeing that it wasn't really a beastman standing in the shadow just by the building's corner the two warriors relaxed a little bit again.   
But that murmur had really sounded like a beastman's growling, and anyhow…?   
"Who's there?" Lise demanded in a not too loud voice, just enough for the stranger to hear it.   
He held up a couple of empty hands in a sign of peace.   
"Me not enemy," he said.   
His voice was human, but it also had a deep growl that one normally awaited from a beastman. And that peculiar pick of words…   
"That's good, but who are you?" Hawk said, his hands suspiciously easily resting by his belt.   
The thief seemed to carry no weapons, but Lise knew better. Even though she didn't know him too well she felt much better knowing that she at least had a temporary ally in Hawk.   
"My name's Kevin, gah… no attack, promise," the shadow said. 


	2. The first battle

I can't upload anything except .txt files it seems. :P Sorry about that -_-  
  
Chapter 2, Battle  
  
Slowly he walked closer, making no attempts to lunge at the amazon and the ninja. His way of walking was peculiar too; he seemed unable to move completely upright. As he came forwards he lowered his head a little, crouching as if awaiting an attack himself.   
He didn't become less of a strange figure as he came in close up.   
Well, he was human… or?   
He looked mostly like a human, but… there was something different, which Lise couldn't pinpoint. By now her eyes had gotten partly used to the night, so she could at least see Kevin's forms.   
The clothes he wore were just as uncommon as the rest of him. His pants were wide and seemed to be tiger-striped, the cloth somehow pasted just around his ankles. Above the belt he carried an open shirt, an not even meant to hide his chest. Around his neck was a crag of some kind of fur, and among the thick hair on his head was a small, peculiar hat of some kind.   
Oh, the hair… that was it. It was more of a lion's mane, flowing out of and around Kevin's head like a dark aureole. Lise had never seen such hair before, not on a human.   
He seemed to be just about her and Hawk's age, but the amount of muscles he carried made Lise uncertain.   
Kevin was obviously some kind of warrior, but she couldn't tell from which country he could come from.   
Plus, his way of speaking really was unique…   
It was hard to see his face in the shadows, but in his eyes was a deep sadness that even the dusk couldn't hide. Lise tried to look away as she noticed it. His grieve was so strong that her own troubles rose up inside of her memory, and that hurt her. But somehow she couldn't pull her eyes away from Kevin's, some part of her absentmindedly worried that such a move would hurt him even more.   
"My name is Lise," she heard herself say, "this is Hawk."   
"Me hear you," Kevin said, almost shyly, "want to escape too, gah…"   
A new hope carefully awoke inside of the princess.   
"Do you have any ideas about how?" she asked, "we're stuck."   
Kevin nodded and pointed at the fort's shadow that hovered above Jad in the moonlight.   
"Risk, but me think only way now," he said with his grunting way of speaking, "many beastmen go to Wendel tonight, but birds are still there. Me can handle them."  
"Say, how can you know about that?" Hawk suspiciously asked.  
"Ah…"   
Kevin crouched his shoulders, even though he wasn't walking now. Just miserable. Lise almost reached out to touch his arm, but was held back by sense of manners.  
"Me half beastman," the young man with the mane said in a low voice, "son of Beast King…"  
"You're Iwhat/I?!" Hawk gasped and Lise said in surprise.   
"Ah…" Kevin grunted again, "my precious Karl…"   
He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.   
"Karl little wolf, and he had no mother either," he muttered, "so we always together. But then…"   
A growling that almost sounded like a sob worked its way out of his throat.   
"Suddenly Karl attack me," Kevin bitterly continued, "after that… I fell into rage and… and killed Karl."   
He rubbed his cheek again before continuing. Hawk and Lise silently listened.   
"Then hear Beast King and Deathjester talk. They made Karl attack me… me charge at Beast King, but no luck. Too strong… Priest of Light no help me either, no can do."   
Another growl, this time completely pure left his lips.   
"Me go back and avenge Karl somehow," Kevin snarled, "but stuck here now, gah. Can flee with birds tonight… ah, still dangerous go alone. You come?"   
Hawk tried to catch Lise's eyes for an exchange of glances, but she was still watching Kevin.   
The princess struggled against herself as she desperately wanted to try to comfort the half blood beastman. He had lost someone he loved, just as she… but that didn't make them less strangers.   
"I'm sorry about what happened to you," she said, deep within wanting to hug him for the shared pain.   
Kevin looked back into her eyes and tried to smile a little.   
"Thank," he honestly said, "me hear you talk, sorry too."  
His eyes went to Hawk for a moment, telling that Kevin also meant the thief's torments. Then the sad eyes came back to the female warrior.   
Lise found herself smiling warmly because of his compassion. It soothed her troubled mind a little.   
"What do you think?" Hawk carefully asked, more or less only subconsciously aware of the warm understanding between the half beast and the amazon.  
He had a part of their compassion, no doubt. Hawk had been forced to kill his best friend, and his mind still turned over itself in pain every time it swiftly touched the painful memories. Empty and wide open eyes, screech, daggers, blood…   
Kevin had killed a beloved friend.   
But still it seemed as if it was Lise who understood the half blood better.   
Some part of Hawk snarled that he could be puzzled about such facts later, when Eagle was avenged. First of all he had to right the wrongs that he and all of Navarre had been put through.   
"Hmm?"  
The princess of Rolante awoke from the silent sympathy.   
"I think we should try," she said, "I trust him."   
Kevin almost shyly smiled by those words, as if he hadn't awaited or ever heard them before. Shrugging his shoulders, Hawk nodded.   
"I guess we have no other options," he said, "you lead the way, prince."  
Kevin grimaced.   
"No prince," he said, "traitor and no want Beast King as father."   
"I see," Hawk said with a slanted smile, "at least I'm not the only so called traitor around here, then."   
Silently and hesitating Lise watched the two young men.   
They were going into battle together, and the amazon belief was that any comrade in battle needed to be fully trusted. Hawk wasn't her enemy even though he was of Navarre; she had already chosen to trust him. And Kevin was… somehow it was completely impossible to even assume that he had any kind of foul intentions. Despite his obvious strength and talk of revenge he still seemed innocent. It was probably his shy way, which brought a distance to the blood running in his veins. Beastmen weren't exactly known for being careful and awkward.   
Well… it was probably unwise, but she decided to tell them anyhow. In any case, her title wasn't worth anything now that Rolante was a part of Navarre.   
"Before we go there's something I want you to know," she said and got her new allies' attention.   
She took a deep breath. It's alright. It's painful to say, but it's just the truth.   
Urgh.   
"I'm the exile princess of Rolante," she admitted.   
Kevin seemed to take it with a shrug, but Hawk let out a low whistle.   
"Geez, am I the only non exroyalty in this town?" the sunburned one said and chuckled, "what a group this has become… a runaway princess, a half blood werewolf and a thief who's face is hunted down by his old best friends... the only things that possibly could be missing now are an elf and a magician who can't use magic. And of course a maniac knight bent on fulfilling a quest of some sort."  
Kevin gave a short, grunting laugh in agreement and Lise had to smile at the humor in that. He was right, looking at it in that way it was a really bizarre meeting.   
"I'd like to see Isabella's face if she knew that the princess of Rolante was in the reach of a warrior of Navarre, but that he'd never dream of capturing the lady," Hawk thoughtfully smirked.   
His sneering way of saying that caused Lise to laugh shortly in a low voice. And just yesterday she had been sure that she'd never even smile again. But Kevin's hope and Hawk's humor, ah…  
"Thank you," she warmly said, "even if we should fail getting out tonight, at least you two have managed to make me feel a lot better."   
"Glad about that…" Kevin mumbled, smiling with that simply adorable shyness peeking out at the world again.   
Hawk grinned and bowed, his way of moving bringing the mind an image of a cat.   
"At your service, my lady," he said with a low chuckle.   
He straightened up and spoke once more.   
"Well then, shall we take our leave?"  
Lise and Kevin nodded.   
The half blood beastman turned around and began to walk in his crouching way, and his allies followed him. But just by the warehouse's corner Kevin stopped and looked around.  
"Just warn," he said in a low voice, "know beastman power; transform when night?"   
Slowly Lise nodded. She had heard about that power, yet never seen it and actually believed that it was just fairytales before coming to Jad. However, throughout the past nights in town she had heard the creepy howling and heard townspeople talk about the beastmen's other forms. Like wolves, walking on the back legs.   
But she hadn't seen it herself, wisely staying inside like everyone else while the monsters roamed the streets.   
"Yeah?" Hawk said, warily.   
"Me half blood and not used to it," Kevin grimly said, "but can transform when in danger. So you know, just."  
He sighed heavily and shook his head.   
"Lost control with Karl, gah…" he muttered, "but no worry, can handle it now."   
Lise figured that Hawk had called the other young man a werewolf only as a joke, for in the thief's eyes a sparkle of doubt could be seen.   
But if he said that he was able to control himself now… and well, Kevin's plan was all they had.   
She managed a calming smile.   
"Thanks for the warning," she said.   
Kevin looked relieved when facing the living trust. He turned his head forwards, sniffing the clean air before looking around the corner. By his behavior Lise could conclude that he had a reliable sense of smell.   
"Quiet now, careful," he whispered.   
"Tsk…" Hawk smiled, with that kindly pointing at his profession.   
Since her armor was made of hardened leather dyed in Rolante's green emblem color and not a creation of metal, even Lise was able to move fairly silently in the shadows.   
There were no bound wolves around now. The last refugees that had left had been strong enough to kill a few beasts; the bodies of the animals were still lying in the moonlight since nobody who cared to clean up had noticed them yet. Lise threw a glance at the pub. By it's closest corner she could see a dark heap. Those were the two wolves that she had killed. She grimly pursed her mouth and focused on where she was placing her feet.   
The small group hurried up the stair to the fort, finding that the door was wide open. Lights spilled out into the night from the hallway inside.   
Kevin suspiciously sniffed, gesturing at Hawk and Lise to be ready for anything. He finally shook his head.   
"Winds make hard," he whispered, "and smell better transformed, but gah… think at least two beastmen here."  
"Didn't bother to close the door either…" Hawk said, unable to fully hide the tension in his voice, "think they're awaiting us for dinner?"  
"Don't think so," Kevin concernedly said, "but not sure."  
"Have you any idea… hm, can you smell how far away they are?" Lise asked.  
The half blood sniffed the air again, as he bent at the door the light unveiled his frown.   
In the light of the fort's candles Lise had her very first chance to see Kevin's face properly. It was a nice face overall, smooth and free of scars. Still… his skin was a bit peculiar. It was slightly dark with a reddish tone, but not like sunburn. It was hard to explain. And his hair was also strangely red, mixed with blond. It really Iwas/I a mane… the hair was pointing in all directions, spreading out like the rising sun. Except for the top of his head, where his peculiar hat rested. It was blue now that the dark couldn't hide any colors. His belt was also blue, and the rest of his clothes were softly orange with ultramarine stripes. The backpack he carried wasn't more than a simple sack with two laces.   
His eyes were strangely yellow, like a wild animal's. But not invoking fear. However, the sadness in them was even more obvious as they were lit up.   
"Me think deeper inside," he finally said and looked around, "dare to try anyway? I say only chance tonight, when many are in Wendel…"  
Lise and Hawk exchanged glances. Hmm…   
He was right about the chances. They just had to trust the half blood to not lead them into a trap on purpose.   
"Let's go, people," Hawk said, seemingly taking out two short daggers from thin air.   
"I agree."  
Lise took her spear in both hands and grimly nodded. Kevin also nodded and turned to the open gate.   
The three warriors hurried inside, as quietly as possible.   
There had been battles even in the fort; three lifeless, furry bodies laid in a corner of the hallway. They seemed to have been battered badly with at least a sword, but irregular wounds shining through the fur spoke of other weapons too. The imposters had no time for or interest in further investigation for the moment, though.   
After the hall was yet another room, and an open door ahead.   
With Kevin still in the lead the small invasion group rushed on.   
In the third room was a closed door on the wall facing the entrance, and to the right of it was a stair leading down.   
Lise suddenly thumped into Hawk, who had thumped into Kevin as the leader stopped. The half blood's sharp inhalation gave a warning even before the sound of voices and heavy footsteps in the stair did so. Still, all of it was too late.   
"How could you let them fool you, Freddy?" a grunting sound that could only be the voice of a beastman growled.   
"You don't wanna know…" another snarling explosion of powered up breathing announced.   
Lise desperately looked around for something to take cover behind, she had a good idea about how great her and her friends' chances were against grown beastmen… there was nothing to hide behind, and the half human beasts were already to be seen in the stair. Four of them, and a third one began to speak just before the fate of the intruders was sealed:   
"Be happy that you didn't allow someone important like Kevin to esc… huh?"  
Four furry faces nailed their eyes onto the unexpected guests.   
"Kevin?!" four voices growled.   
"Ah… hello," the half blood innocently said, desperately waving at Lise and Hawk to run.   
His two friends hesitated…   
"Lugar said to get you, turncoat!" the one who had been the second to speak growled.   
Well, at least that finally guaranteed Kevin's role as an ally. The circumstances could have been better, though.   
"Run!" Kevin hissed from the corner of his mouth.   
"And what about you?" Lise harshly replied, automatically moving her feet to get into defensive position.  
She had lost her father, brother, friends and home just two weeks ago. It was a bit too early for her to face another loss, no matter how new and unfamiliar her ally was. No, there would never be time for her to willingly put up with another friend's death. Her amazon instincts growled that if she was to fight she would do so, and if she was to run away she wouldn't leave anyone behind. And her common sense agreed to the fullest.  
"Me?" Kevin said.   
He sounded surprised for some reason. Lise figured with a cut of sadness that he probably hadn't experienced others' worries for him very often, and for a dangerous moment her fighting spirit wavered.   
She clamped her teeth. No feelings in battle! She was good at managing that… at least most of the time. Now and then, when someone else was in danger… she lost it and forgot the importance of complete focus on the enemy, turning to help a friend instead of keeping her own defenses up. Lise was far too concerned about everyone else, she was well aware of it. By taking the role of Eliott's sisterly step mum she had brought a heavy task upon her shoulders at an early rate. Plus, she was the leader of the amazon army. She Ihad/I to care for others, all the time. But preferably not when four muscled beasts two heads taller than her were about to attack. That would be a time where planning strategy would be more wise.   
Against all pride she knew that running was the only option; the beastmen were without doubt dangerously fierce foes. But she refused to leave Kevin; he seemed determined to keep his own clansmen occupied long enough to let the members of his crisp alliance to flee and Lise couldn't allow that.   
She threw a glance at Hawk. His lips had drawn away from his teeth in a grimace screaming "not again!" to anyone who cared to look at him.   
No, Kevin. We're not leaving another friend.   
"No way!" Lise growled.   
He looked confusedly concerned, but the united growl of the beastmen made him turn his head again.   
"But remember," he growled, and his hair bristled, "me taught by Beast King."  
"Bring it on, if you're that confident!" the fourth hairy beast snickered.  
Kevin growled and clenched his fists, shaking off his backpack. It landed on the floor with a thump that seemed deafening, crucially drawn out into a fatal rumble.   
Nothing could have prepared Hawk and Lise for what happened.   
The young half blood bent his neck backwards and howled like a wolf, his body being swallowed in an intense light. Through the flashes the amazon still clearly saw her ally grow, his arms and legs thickened, something happened to his head…   
She blinked as the light disappeared. Where Kevin had been a wolf now stood. A humanoid wolf, covered with fine, grey fur. He was simply built up by well defined muscles and stood up straight on secure legs which obviously ended in feet, not paws, hidden in suspiciously soft looking boots. Blond hair fell down between his long ears and over the back of the simple tunic he wore.   
Kevin looked around for a short moment, and in the wolf's face with its protruding nose which also was a mouth were still his sad, warmly yellow eyes.   
"Better run," he said, his voice even more grunting and growling in his other form.   
With a piercing roar he dashed forwards, managing to tackle one of the beastmen into the wall. But the half blood's foe grabbed Kevin's thick arms and threw him aside, beginning to howl. Three other voices joined the first, two of the beasts sending the exile prince back and forth between them with powerful strikes even as they were transforming. Kevin had no possibility to defend himself against his strong clansmen, surrounded by hairy and clawed fists he…   
"Stop!" Lise shrieked and lounged forward.  
Using her spear's hard stick she forcefully hit the back of one beastman's neck just when his transformation ended, and with a surprised growl her enemy fell to the floor. Unconscious. The element of surprise had at least made the odds a little less bad; it seemed as if the half monsters hadn't expected Kevin's weak looking friends to dare an attack.   
While the three evil beasts still were caught in the surprise, Hawk buried his daggers in a furry hip. The roar ended suddenly when Kevin slammed both his fists into the extremely distracted werewolf's head. The monster fell with a curse falling from his lips (if they were to be called that).   
Two down, two to go…   
The couple left exchanged glances and stepped up side by side, preparing a simultaneous attack. Kevin backed and thereby he also caused his two friends to do so.  
"Duck!" Hawk snarled.   
Lise and Kevin obeyed by instincts, and the thief sent one of his daggers dashing through the air. The two beastmen bent aside, but Hawk had been planning for that. As his first dagger hit the wall, the other almost completely disappeared into a hairy arm.   
With a growl Kevin rushed at the pained monster and rammed him into the wall, his head in particular. But the half blood wasn't fast enough; the other beastman cut up four deep wounds on the blond werewolf's back. Kevin's roar was just as good at shaking walls as his half clansmen's.   
"No!" Hawk and Lise snarled.   
The princess tried her back attack again, but it didn't work twice. A thick arm forcefully hit her chest and sent her flying into the wall. Her backpack didn't work very well as a shock absorber. Through the dancing stars and the flashing pain she heard Hawk shriek in rage, followed by a shout of surprise and pain from the same throat. Seemed like he had gotten it too… a forceful yet somehow soft rumble told Lise that her Navarre friend had crashed into a wall further away.   
"Humans should not mess with beastmen!" a grunting voice snarled.   
"No… hurt friends…!" Kevin's voice snarled.   
"Ouff!"   
Several thumps said that the last beastman had fallen.   
"Lise, Hawk…?" the half blood gasped, his voice accompanied by a few more sounds of pieces of a body hitting a floor.   
Get up… come on…   
With a groan Lise managed to get to her knees. After shaking her head she even got her eyes open again.   
Hawk was getting to his feet with a little help from the wall. The beastmen seemed to have transformed back from their wolf forms as they lost their consciousness. And Kevin was on his knees and hands, gasping for air. He had also reclaimed his other body.   
Blood dripped from his shirt onto the floor.   
"Oh, goddess!" Lise hissed and dashed over to him faster than showed to be wise.   
She was still dizzy and almost fell into pieces by such a quick movement. But after a moment she managed to pull herself together.   
"Me be fine…" Kevin muttered and tried to smile a little to calm both his friends.   
"Well, it's not that deep," Hawk reported and reached for some hidden pockets, "I have a little ointment…"  
"Bandages," Lise nodded and shook off her backpack.   
"No worry for me…" Kevin weakly protested.   
"Not another word!" both the princess and the thief stated.   
Hawk helped Kevin to get his cut and bloodied shirt off while Lise hurriedly dug around in her packing. The four beastmen they had beaten didn't show any signs of waking up very soon, but you never knew what could come up. Especially not in this town…   
All three of the warriors glanced at their beaten foes every once in a while, nervously. Perhaps it could have been wise to take this chance and kill the beasts now that they were… they were helpless.   
Neither Lise nor Kevin or Hawk spoke out the shared thought.  
We're not like them.   
"Sit still," the thief commanded and carefully spread a softly greenish liquid from a small bottle over the open wounds.   
Kevin clenched his fists not to groan as the touch caused his flesh to burn. But as soon as Hawk was done, the ointment could start working on the pain.   
"Alright, hold up your arms and I'll wrap you up," Lise kindly said.   
He slowly obeyed not to lit more pain, and she sat on her knees by his side as she worked.   
"I'm not so good at this, but…" she slightly sheepishly said while securing the bandage over and around his shoulder.   
"Fine," Kevin gratefully said.   
Lise leaned forward to wrap up the last few feet of the bandage around the half blood's chest. And as she did so she fought against a blush for what felt like the hundred time.   
It's Inot/I like a hug, I'm not holding onto him…   
But it sure was close.   
Kevin's muscular back seemed to glisten where the ointment had been, the light of the torches danced on his strangely dark red skin. Whenever he made the slightest movement it was a show of pure strength.   
Lise tiredly wondered if she had been a teenager and single for a little too long… she didn't want to think of such things, anyway.  
Carefully she secured the soft cloth with a needle for the matter.   
"There," she said with a forced smile.   
Ridiculous…   
Kevin glanced at her.   
"Lise smell bothered," he said as Hawk held up the torn shirt for him.   
The princess startled, the thief looked rather puzzled at the half blood.   
"What?" Lise said.   
Kevin tapped his nose with a pointing finger.   
"Sorry if surprise," he shyly said, "but feelings smell a little, gah…"  
Oh, Idear/I…  
She hoped that she didn't look too panicked.  
"It's nothing," she assured him, "I'm just a little worried about your wounds."  
"Ah… be fine. Promise."  
Kevin smiled, and that caused Lise's tension to crack up again. It surprised her how relaxed she suddenly felt, despite all that had happened.   
Both of them got to their feet.   
"This way," the half blood grunted and waved with a finger as he walked over to the wall left of their entrance. 


	3. Personal troubles

Chapter 3, Freedom and botherings  
  
A blue, wide banner hung on the wall. Kevin easily tore it down, thereby revealing a door.   
"Don't like thieves," the leader said with a short grin and pushed the small portal open.   
"Yeah, they are a /pain/, aren't they?" Hawk smirked, hurrying to retrieve Kevin's backpack.  
The thief took care of his friend's pack, refusing to let Kevin carry his own stuff because of the wounds.   
The door lead to a wide balcony.   
About ten gigantic birds rested on the thick railing; they were twice Lise's size. The sight was lightly said impressive and, frankly, not too pleasant. But none of the winged beasts moved. They seemed to be sleeping.   
Kevin waved at his friends to wait and carefully walked over to the closest bird. Its eyes suddenly opened, glimmering in the light of the door.   
The halfway human reached out and touched the feathered creature's left wing.   
"Hello," he said in a low, soft voice.   
The bird chirped, surprisingly smoothly singing for its size.   
"Been eating?" Kevin kindly asked, "can you fly?"  
With a warm chirp the bird waved a little with its wings. The half blood nodded and looked around.   
"Hawk, let her greet you, gah…"   
"Umm… okay," the thief said, not too secure.   
The bird seemed affected by Hawk's nervous tension for a moment, but Kevin kindly patted its wings to make it calm down. As the man of Navarre finally dared to touch her himself she nodded and chirped at him.   
"Good," Kevin smiled and went on to the next bird in order to talk to it.   
A moment later he called Lise forward. She moved closer with respect for the bird's size, but as soon as she touched the soft feathers with her hand the worries flew away. There were many birds in Rolante, but she had never been this close to any of them. Except the needle birds that she and the other amazons had to clean out in order to make the roads safe for travelers, of course. But those birds were aggressive and dangerous. This one softly pecked at her shoulder with a friendly chirping.   
"Likes you," Kevin smiled, "that good."  
Lise smiled at him, a bit unsure about what to understand by his statement. Was it a compliment? She had no idea.   
While Kevin got himself a bird of his own she checked that her spear was safely secured on her back, just beside the sack of supplies. She couldn't afford to lose her weapon, especially not in a nightly flight.   
"Ready?" the half blood asked.   
"I guess so," Lise nodded.   
"Let's go," Hawk said, still a bit tense.   
Kevin whistled. By the sound all the three birds spread their wings and got into the air. Then they kept as still as possible, waiting.   
"Not dangerous," Kevin said with a calming smile and reached up.   
He grabbed his bird's legs, and it rose up above the balcony. Lise and Hawk had to do as their friend did.   
The princess of Rolante secured her fingers around the thick, hard legs and her feet left the building. At first she experienced a worry for the flight, not certain for how long she would be able to hold on. But then the bird's talons carefully closed around her wrists without harming her the slightest, relieving Lise from the duty to hold on.  
"Where to?" Kevin asked.   
Now he and his bird were just shadows of the moonlight, therefore Lise heard him much better than saw.   
"We need to go someplace neutral to plan better," she said after pondering it for a moment, "I think that Maia is still free of occupation, but it's almost two days' sail from here…"  
"Birds make it in few hours," Kevin grinned, "we rest when need. Where?"  
"Towards the west."  
Kevin whistled again, and the wind began to whisper in Lise's ears.   
After the first moments filled with a swirling tension the princess was completely caught up in the overwhelming feeling of freedom as she soared through the air. The bird's grip was safe, its wings trustfully beat to keep her floating. The three moons' rays lit up her friends and their flights.   
As she watched the skies and its dress of stars, surrounded by the clean, clear air Lise was filled with a feeling of glorious triumph. She would find Eliott, she knew it! And she'd find a way to free her country from Navarre!   
A laughter grown from the roses of happiness in her soul left her lips, dancing through the night like the stars above. Yes!  
"What are you laughing at?" Hawk moaned, "I feel sick…"  
"Get used to it after a while," Kevin grinned, "tell when need rest. We follow coastline just for safe tonight."   
Lise looked towards him in the moonlight, a smile still on her lips. He looked back, and the weak light was enough to show the smile on his lips too.   
"Happy if Lise like flight," he said, a bit shy again.   
She had to laugh again, warmly this time. Kevin was just so… cute! A kind, shy boy in the body of a monster!   
"It's great, Kevin," she gladly reported, "thank you for everything!"  
"Thank you too," he replied, "save my life."  
By those words Lise's memory caught up with something that caused her triumph to shatter, and that was very painful. Wasn't her feeling of approaching victory stronger than that…? What was it worth, in that case?  
"Kevin, can you really hang on with your wounds?" she asked, suddenly much less warm.   
Now she was worried instead. Such an awful turn…   
"Ah, no problem," Kevin hurriedly said, almost shocked of her concern, "rest when needed. No worry, Lise."   
She said nothing at that, but couldn't shake off the worry.   
Half an hour later they went further southwards, and with the help of the birds' dark sight landed on a beach below the mountain area north of Astoria.   
"Goddess, my arms…" Hawk muttered in the darkness, and by the sound he was smacking his limbs with his hands in order to awaken them, "but you're right about that one gets used to it, anyway."  
The last was said with a small grin.   
"Me feel dizzy when first time too," Kevin agreed with a smile, "but now great."  
"I can see that," the thief smiled.   
Lise massaged some life back into her numb arms. Flying was wonderful, but after a while it got harsher on you.   
She pondered how to go on. Kevin's wounds concerned her, by no means she wanted him to strain himself just because of her and Hawk. But she didn't want to nag on him either…   
"Hey, are you sure about flying with those holes on your back, Kevin?" Hawk suddenly said.   
Lise let out a relieved breath.   
"You worry, gah," Kevin sheepishly said, "no need…"  
"You don't have to pain yourself for our sake, right Lise?" the thief said, and she could trace his concerned frown by his voice.   
"Hawk's right," she agreed, "don't tell us that it doesn't hurt."  
"Ah…"   
Kevin was silent for a while. Then he gave up.   
"A bit," he admitted, reluctantly.   
"Let's rest here until sunrise," Lise kindly said, "and I'll check your wounds again tomorrow. This place should be safe, it's far away from the main paths of the forest."  
"I agree," Hawk said.   
Kevin was silent for a moment.   
"Well, alright," he finally said with a sigh.   
  
Lise took the first guard, not awaiting any trouble. The cute but aggressive rabites always slept soundly at night, and the mushroom creatures, matangos, preferred to guard the roads of the forest for travelers who didn't pay attention. Those monsters were the only ones she knew infested the land around her, but anyhow none of them were at home on beaches.   
The ocean's movements caused a whispering sound as the water softly moved onto the beach and back again.   
Counting the hours by the planets' movements the princess of Rolante patiently waited for her turn sleeping.   
What a night…   
Lise yawned and stretched her legs a little.   
So far it had truly been a night of experiences. Now she had time to try sorting them out.   
Maybe it hadn't been a bad thing that she had missed the ship after all. It had lead her to meeting Hawk and Kevin. She didn't really think that they'd be traveling together for very long, but some part of her wanted to hope. The two young men had no real place to go for the moment; neither had she. They all needed to find safe ground for a while in order to prepare for whatever fate had in store for them.   
She sighed a bit.   
The two young (just admit it, lady) peculiar men had brought some light to her darkened mind and heart. And she wouldn't exactly say no to an offer to keep fighting together with them, the fight against the beastmen had proven that the small group without doubt could overcome frightening ordeals. Plus, the world was an insecure place these days, even for a skilled warrior. If the warrior was alone.   
But she knew that their quests were too parted by the goals. It just wouldn't work out.   
Lise wanted to find her brother, and carried a faint hope of someday being able to somehow free Rolante.   
Hawk wanted to avenge the death of his best friend and save Eagle's sister. What would follow… the young thief probably didn't know himself.   
Kevin wanted revenge on his father and Deathjester, those that had fooled the prince to kill his best friend. But how he would manage that…   
The three roads lead away from each other, all of them covered with own stones and thorns.   
It just wouldn't work out.   
Lise sighed again and looked up at the sky. She wondered if Eliott looked at the same stars and silent planets, wherever he could be.  
She missed him.   
She missed her father.   
She missed her friends.   
She missed her country.   
She could hear the desperate groans of her trusted warriors as they fought against the sleeping flowers' poison, all of them knowing that if they fell asleep the invading ninjas would…   
She could see her father's blind eyes stare at nothing, glistening as the last of his life ran out over the green carpet of the throne room…  
She could hear Eliott's weak squeal for help, that she in her haste to save her father had ignored. In that moment she had waved the danger behind her brother's back off, thinking that he could outrun a couple of ninjas… like a fool, leaving him to face his doom…  
The princess of Rolante closed her eyes and tried to fight the memories back. A tear ran down her cheek, but she immediately rubbed it away. No tears. Not during battle. Focus. Be strong.   
Be strong.   
Lise pulled up her legs and hugged them, clenching her teeth.   
She had to be strong. Miss Lise wasn't a damsel in distress who'd break down crying after only a week of exile. No, she was the leader of the great amazons of Rolante, the wind kingdom!   
Rolante is no more.   
Lise clamped her teeth even harder.   
It would be fine. She'd find Eliott safe and sound, they would find a way… if she just kept fighting, not allowing herself any weakness… it would be fine.   
Fine. Strong.   
She forced her mind into focusing on those words. Clamping her teeth, hugging her legs, focusing her mind to the border of madness.   
After the longest hour of her life later she went over to Hawk to wake him up.   
"Waz… my turn?" he drowsily mumbled and yawned and he went into a sitting position.   
"Yeah," Lise said in a low voice not to wake up Kevin or the birds, "good night."  
"Sleep well."  
Neither the thief nor Kevin called her "miss Lise" or "Your Highness". The princess found it calming, as if the lack of titles she was used to brought her to a level of purer friendship.   
As Hawk left his bedroll Lise walked over to her, even as she sat down working on freeing her hair from the two metallic wings resting above her ears with the help of her metallic headband. It was custom of the amazons; those wings pointed out the power of the creature's devoted to the Wind.   
Lise tiredly pulled out the green ribbon keeping her hair fairly under control and placed her accessories on the ground. Then she paused for a moment.   
She figured it would be impossible to sleep in her armor, and by now she was gladly prepared to trust her friends anyhow. If they'd get any ideas, which she highly doubted, they should know her knowledge of battle. She could trust them.   
Her skilled fingers released the laces of her leathery armor, and after taking off her shoes she crept into her cold bedroll only dressed in the simple, long tunic she wore beneath the battle clothing. Soon enough the blankets around her began to warm up by the warmth of her own body, and she fell asleep.   
Hawk sat down in the sand, listening to the whispering of waves as they caressed the tiny and bigger stones of the beach.  
He tried not to think about his last hours in Navarre; Eagle's empty eyes, the blood on the daggers, the shock and accusation burning in the eyes of all the ninjas rushing into the room, Jessica's grey face as her trust in him faltered…   
Jessica…   
Hawk's lips formed a small O, and he slowly released a deep breath through it.   
He hoped that she was alright, that Nikita would look after her as he had promised. And all the others… who didn't trust him anymore…   
He'd just have to prove himself somehow. But maybe killing Isabella wouldn't help him to do that. It certainly wouldn't help him save Jessica.   
What to do…?  
There just had to be a way to free her of the cursed necklace!   
He looked over at the shadows that were his two allies. Just temporary allies… a pity, really. After only a few hours of knowing each other he already dreaded the moment of goodbye. Both Kevin and Lise had impressed him during the battle in Jad's fort. He couldn't keep from wondering if they thought that /he/ had been helpful… well, he hadn't managed to knock anyone, but at least he had helped the half blood to do so. It was just the way of the ninja; brain and quickness was far more important than brute strength.   
It would be nice to keep traveling together. Not only would it be much safer for all of them, but Kevin was also the only reason they could use the birds and Lise was… strong. And she was… she was…  
Hawk slapped his own face and tried to focus on Jessica instead, before he thought anything he might regret.   
But on the other hand… Jessica wasn't exactly his girlfriend, and maybe she had no trust in him left at all.   
Hawk pursed his mouth. Here we go again…   
No! Have to focus on Jessica! /Jessica/!  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead with all his fingers.   
Come on… blue hair, sunburned face… blond hair, smooth… ugh!  
Lise surely had a dozen high class youngsters begging for her attention back in Rolante… no, wait… that wasn't exactly possible nowadays. So much for that argument…   
Well then, she is a princess… no kingdom. She's a lawless. Oh, just like him!   
Good grief…   
She… she is… umm…   
He groaned, as quiet as possible.   
Good ol' Hawk, new love every month… he seemed to return to Jessica every time though. Now that he thought about it, how many times had she really won back his attention? Heh… and did she even know?   
Hmm, Kevin was a lawless too. And Lise seemed to care for him…   
Hawk snorted.   
Yeah, she cared for him. But it was just common sense worries. At that level, Hawk was concerned about Kevin too. That half blood was crazy, hanging himself onto a nightly flight with his back torn up. It must have stung pretty badly, but he wouldn't hold back. Tss…   
And he was a werewolf. He grew fur and whiskers at night.   
He wasn't any opponent.   
Hawk slapped himself again.   
'/There are no opponents, I'm not in a contest for Lise's attention/!' he furiously thought.   
In her state she surely wouldn't want any romance anyway. Exiled, in the search for her kidnapped brother… a messing thief was the last thing she wanted.   
Yep, that's it.   
But she really was cute, though…  
Urgh, now he had thought about it. Just great. Well done.   
He looked up at the moons and stars with a deep sigh.   
What a night… a real pity that they probably wouldn't keep traveling together.   
After the longest guard time in Hawk's entire life he went over to the dark lump that happened to be Kevin. And the thief realized that among all the things that he had thought about, he had forgotten to invent a good way of awakening a potential werewolf.   
Ahem.   
Carefully was surely the wisest thing.   
"Hey, Kevin!" the thief whispered as politely as possible, "wake up, it's your turn to guard."  
"Mhh…"   
By the sound of it the half blood yawned pretty widely.   
"Coming…" he mumbled while rubbing his eyes.   
"How's your back?" Hawk asked.   
"Not bad."  
Kevin sounded rather embarrassed, he obviously wasn't used to speaking of his ordeals.   
"Good night, then," the thief said and managed to smile a bit, even though his new friend probably couldn't see it.   
"Good night."  
Hawk gratefully went back to his bedroll, Kevin walked closer to the water and sat down in the sand. Better not sit on the warm blankets when keeping guard, he didn't want to risk falling asleep again.   
Kevin wasn't really used to blankets in any case. He had bought some food and a bedroll in Mintos before leaving, using money that the few pure werewolves of the Moonlight forest had dropped after he had… made them step out of his way. The only reason Kevin had thought about something to sleep in was that he had heard that the other countries had a cooler climate. It was true, and he was happy for the precautions he had made.   
The beastmen had beds in their castle, but the exiled prince had always preferred the grass of the dark forest.   
Every blade of grass and of the bushes and trees glowing in the moonlight, a smooth wind gently whispering, Karl's warm body by his side…  
Kevin shuddered and rubbed his upper arms. As he did so the wounds on his back burned a little, but he didn't mind much.   
Karl…   
He tried to push the memories aside, tried to think of something else. His eyes, already well used to the darkness, went over to the three shadows of the birds and then to the two dark heaps on the ground.   
Hawk and Lise.   
Their care for him was puzzling. They kept asking him if his wounds hurt. Sure it did, but he had already told the two humans that it was alright once. Why did they keep worrying about it?   
It /had/ been hard to stay in the air; the pain had grown more and more for every moment. But still he could have continued the journey for a while longer. Kevin knew that he had to push himself if he was to gain enough strength to fight Beast King.   
Yet… even though he didn't think that it was necessary to mind, his two new friends' concern somehow made him feel ticklish around the stomach. Almost like when Karl had been rubbing his head against his half human friend's chest…   
Kevin clamped his teeth and closed his eyes.   
He wanted to think of Karl, but whenever he did so it hurt. He couldn't keep his mind off the sudden madness in the small eyes, hair bristling so that the pup seemed much bigger and the fangs… blood on the soft-brown fur and on his hands…   
Beast King and Deathjester…  
A growl ran through Kevin's throat and passed his teeth, bare as the lips had drawn apart.   
All alone now… he was all alone.   
He looked at the shadows again.   
For just a short while he wasn't alone. But he realized that Hawk and Lise wouldn't travel with him much longer. This fight ahead was his lonely one. And they had other things to take care of.   
Hawk was searching revenge, just like Kevin. But that was nothing the half blood wanted to share with anyone; he didn't want anyone to know his pain. At least Lise had some hopes of finding the one she cared for. Oh, but she had lost her father and many other friends…   
Kevin rubbed his cheek.   
What was a father, how did it feel to lose one? He had always known that Beast King was his father, and even though Kevin had been taught how to fight by the great beastman he had never felt any closeness.   
He could remember endless hours of practice, the strong voice commanding him to hit harder, kick with more force… just a teacher, a voice to take commands from.   
And whenever the training was finished the young prince had gone into the Moonlight forest. One day he had found a small, lonely wolf pup. Karl hadn't had anyone who cared for him either.   
/"I protect like mother!"/  
Kevin shuddered again. He had promised Karl that… moments later he had killed the small wolf. After all they had experienced together, so many nights of just running around in the dark, welcoming forest… free as the wind…   
And now…   
The half blood rubbed his cheek again.   
He would return, and he would have his revenge for the death of his friend!  
But he needed to become so much stronger, he knew that. But how?   
Kevin shook his head, trying to get rid of all the bitter thoughts. It didn't help him at all.  
He looked up at the still dark sky. The sun would rise soon, and turn the black into a flaming scenery of wonder. And then warmly blue.   
The exiled prince liked the sun. He had never seen it before leaving his home. On a ship sailing from Mintos in an early hour he had been standing with open mouth, watching the glorious morning's beauty for the very first time.   
He had left fifteen years of missed sunrises and sunsets behind.   
But the sun wouldn't help him to become stronger. Only training would. He had to find some place where he could train on his own, without being disturbed.   
On his own…   
He looked back at the birds and two sleeping warriors again. Lise and Hawk were strong. That was good. Without their help he wouldn't have been able to escape from Jad.   
They seemed to smile a lot. It was nice, he wasn't used to that either. But it made him feel much better.   
He wouldn't like leaving them behind. Maybe he was worried that it would have even the tiniest similarity with the pain of losing Karl. He didn't want to lose anyone again. It hurt too much. 


	4. The first spark

Chapter 4, Morning impressions 

Lise awoke because the sun was itching her eyes through her eyelids. She drowsily raised her arm to cover her eyes for a moment before rubbing and opening them. Her first thought was the confusion about why she wasn't at the inn in Jad. Then she remembered what had happened, and was filled with a wave of relief. Out! Free! 

    She sat up, keeping the warm blanket over her legs. 

    The sky was a painting of flaring red, warmly purple and fantastic yellow. Kevin sat in the sand, watching the scenery with a faint smile on his lips. He was completely absorbed by the magic of nature. Lise didn't want to disturb him, so she didn't say anything. Instead she turned her eyes in the same direction as the half blood did, becoming absorbed in the wonderful serenity of the morning's glory just as he was. For a moment she allowed her mind to leave all her problems. 

    The waves peacefully whispered their way over the sand and back. 

    Without really thinking about it she placed her hands on the ground behind her and leaned back, allowing the warm light to shower over her. 

    A few feet away Hawk opened his eyes and tried to blink the sleepiness out of them. He drowsily turned over and blinked again. 

    Just then Kevin happened to turn his head, his sharp ears catching up with the weak, muffled sounds of movements. He blinked too. 

    The rising sun's golden light painted Lise's simple tunic softly orange with its sacred rays, glistened in her uncombed hair that tumbled down behind her back. Her locks swayed lazily in the winds coming from the ocean, and her halfway open eyes carried the same absentminded smile which lived on her lips. The light of the sun added a somehow inner glow to her skin.  

 '_Jessica_!' Hawk desperately thought, hoping that his stare wasn't _too_ obvious. 

    Kevin watched the princess of Rolante, and for some reason he was unable to turn away his eyes from her. He felt something sparkling inside, almost like he had felt when seeing the sun rise for the very first time. 

    Suddenly Lise straightened up and looked at her two friends, the smile still dancing on her lips. Hawk and Kevin blinked almost simultaneously and tried to smile back not too sheepishly. 

 "Good morning," the exile princess said. 

 "Mo-morning," Hawk mumbled. 

    He stretched out to cover the stuttering parts of his speech. 

 "Good morning, gah…" Kevin said and rubbed his cheek a bit. 

 "How's your back?" Lise asked while pushing her blanket aside. 

 "Ah… better." 

    Now she cared again… it was strange, but he liked it somehow. 

 "I'll take a look in a moment," she said and reached out for her armor. 

 'What a life, having to walk around dressed up as if ready for battle every single day…' Hawk thought while watching the princess get equipped. 

    He shook his head as he with the skill of everyday movement put on his boots without getting hurt by the hidden daggers. 

    Lise easily got into her armor and walked over to Kevin, who slightly shyly worked his way out of his sleeveless shirt. 

 'Lucky guy…' Hawk thought and fought back a sigh. 

    He almost slapped himself again. For heaven's sake!

    But he couldn't help feeling a little jealous as Lise released the half blood from the bandages and carefully examined his wounds with small touches of her fingertips. 

 "Tell me if it hurts," she said. 

 "A bit," Kevin said, clenching his teeth not to yelp. 

 "Don't be such a martyr," Hawk said and came over to his two friends with the ointment. 

    The half blood said nothing at that. A few minutes later he put the shirt back on. 

 "Thank you," he mumbled as he stood up. 

 "You're welcome," Hawk said, and Lise nodded. 

    As Kevin's eyes trailed off to the big birds all three of them chirped and waved with their wings. It sounded like a question as they squeaked. The half human nodded and pointed at the ocean. 

 "Go eat, but come back," he said. 

    The carriers chirped again and took off.  

 "Breakfast sounds like a good idea," Hawk nodded and went back to his backpack. 

 "Yes," Kevin agreed, walking over to his bedroll and bag of whatever he had brought with him. 

    Lise did as her friends did. 

 "I have some bread and dried meat," she reported and took out a smaller sack from her backpack. 

 "Only bread, gah," Kevin said. 

    Hawk turned his backpack inside out. A couple of extra daggers, a lump of clothes tied into one big knot, a mysterious small black sack and a light brown bag fell out. The thief repacked everything but the last container. 

 "I have a little bread, some dried meat and a piece of cheese," he said with a smile. 

    He looked at Kevin. 

 "I'm sure that we could live on this at least until tomorrow, if your wounds hurt too much to fly…" he said, carefully. 

    The half blood resolutely shook his head. 

 "No, go today," he grimly said, "must be stronger than that. Or never revenge Karl." 

    He said it with such stubbornness that Hawk and Lise had to give up. It was obvious that they wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. 

    They shared the food they had equally, and the leftovers were split in three by a democratic agreement without any protests. They had only known each other for a handful of hours, but as Hawk chuckled: 

 "Nothing creates an alliance like a battle of life and death!" 

    Even if it was rather bizarre if you went deeper into the topic, it was true and in this case it was truly not a bad thing. 

    While waiting for their ride the friends took care of their package and other business. 

    Lise sat on a rock, brushing her hair to get rid of all the knots born during the night's turns. Her filled backpack lay by her feet. Hawk fought not to glance at her too often, and he was somewhat jealous at Kevin who seemed able to forget about the female friend. At least he was free of such troubles. 

    The half blood was in the water, with the liquid above his knees. In those conditions he worked on kicks and jumps to improve the strength of his legs. Concentrating fully on one task. Despite his wounds. He could forget everything, it was simply amazing.  

    At least that was what Hawk thought. 

    In reality Kevin trained more for the reason that he needed to clear his mind from Lise. He felt so strange when he looked at her, both happy and sad at once. And he didn't know why he kept either feeling. He just couldn't help it. It was so strange… and he needed to focus on revenging Karl. Focus… battle… must be stronger… 

    Water danced around him, the resistance forcing him to use more strength than usual. It made even the simpler kicks hard to perform. Good. 

    Beast King had told him about it once. 

 _"Whenever you can, train in water. It'll help you build up the power of your basic hits."_

    Kevin stopped for a moment, his back stinging.

    Wasn't it wrong of him to train with advice from the one he wanted to defeat? But he had no other ways; Beast King was his only teacher. It was the custom of beastmen that the heir fought and won against the old leader. 

    He was _meant_ to battle his father. 

    No father. Just Beast King. Evil. 

    Kevin growled and jumped again, violently sending a shower of small drops above and back into the ocean. 

    He hadn't ever liked fighting before. He still didn't, but he'd avenge Karl no matter the prize. The crime of killing an innocent friend weighed heavy on the half blood's shoulders, and he'd do anything to ease it. 

 "Don't strain yourself, pal," Hawk called, "I haven't got an endless supply of ointment, you know."

    Kevin looked around, frowning. He had to become stronger, didn't Hawk understand that? Hadn't he killed a friend too, without wanting to? Why wasn't the thief training for revenge, come to think of it?

    The thief picked up a small, rather flat stone from the beach and sent it jumping on the surface of the ocean. Automatically Kevin sent out his hand and caught the projectile as it was about to pass him. Hawk whistled in surprise. 

 "You're just unbelievable, beastie," he said with raised eyebrows. 

    Kevin looked at the stone. It was white, somehow looked like it could have been clear as glass if it hadn't been for the color. Millenniums of waves had given it a round, smooth surface. Such stones hadn't existed in the forest either. 

    The young man with beastman blood wondered how much he still had to discover about the world outside of the endless night.  

 "How did you do that?" he asked, looking at Hawk. 

    He went off track again, when he needed to concentrate on training he asked about how to make a stone leap upon water. No discipline… Beast King had said something about that too. 

    Always Beast King… taking so much room after being a major part of Kevin's life.

 "The rock thing?" Hawk said and smiled with a shrug of his shoulder, "it's all in the wrist."

 "How come a desert warrior knows how to do that?" Lise wondered while securing her headband and hair wings. 

 "The fortress isn't that far from the ocean," the thief said and picked up another stone. 

    Kevin watched the second pebble go and then tried to imitate Hawk's movement. The white stone managed two hops. 

 "That's good for a first try!" Hawk grinned, bending down again. 

    The half blood watched the new stone jump and reached out. He found a triumphant grin on his lips as he managed to catch that too. 

    As he raised his gaze he found that Lise watched him, smiling. She still sat on the rock, now with all her equipment on. Her warmly greenish armor, the peculiar things in her hair. The bladed end of her spear was to be seen behind her left shoulder. Kevin felt that strange happy sadness again as he looked at her.  

    A shadow fell on him, and he turned to the sky. The three birds swept in over the beach again, each one carrying a couple of fishes in their claws. Kevin nodded at them and went ashore. After the carriers had had their meals the small group took the sky again, aiming straightly northwest. 

 "There's Maia!" Lise called.

    The horizon really seemed to have a small, townish dot beside the cliffs. 

 "I think we better not land inside of the town," Hawk pointed out, "such an entry might cause interest we don't want."

 "True," Kevin agreed. 

    He looked up at his carrier.

 "Understand?"

    The bird's chirp sounded almost like a chuckle. 

    About ten minutes later they swept down over the "golden road", the national symbol of the trading between Maia, Forcena and Byzen. It wasn't made of real gold, of course. It was just a road made of bricks of a yellowish kind of stones that could be found in certain parts of the mountains. Somebody must have thought that it would look nice to have a yellow brick road to travel between the cities.

    A couple of hooded, furry monsters yelped and dove into the bushes as the three warriors dropped from their birds. Hawk glanced at the greenery. 

 "I guess we're not _completely_ safe here," he sighed, "but at least there shouldn't be any beastmen around." 

 "Think they'll attack?" Lise asked and pointed at the bushes with her thumb, doubting it but still ready. 

    The monsters had hid, and they hadn't looked that strong either. But you could never know. 

 "Probably not" Hawk said with a small snicker. 

    Kevin looked up at the birds, who kept up in mid air. 

 "Better go and find somewhere to hide," he told them, "but stay around here in case we need you." 

    The birds took off towards the cliff area to the south. Meanwhile Kevin, Lise and Hawk began to follow the road to Maia. The town wasn't far away; they could see the rooftops about a hundred yards away. 

 "It'll be nice to be in a town where you don't have to fear being chopped or hunted do_ooh_!" Hawk calmly began, but ended in a shout as he fell to the ground with a whip secured around his knees. 

    Lise ripped forth her spear and swung it at the whip, thus cutting it. While Hawk worked on getting his daggers and freeing himself Kevin turned to the bushes with an irritated look. 

 "Go away," he growled. 

    There was a sound similar to "Eep!" and then the bushes swung back and forth for a while as the monsters fled. 

 "Thanks," Hawk sighed and rehid his daggers, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't seen the attack coming. 

    Lise offered him her hand to help him stand up. Feeling somewhat blessed the thief grasped the smaller grip and got to his feet. 

    Without any further problems they went towards and into Maia. 

    It was a small town; it was rather famous for that. Called the tiniest dot on the map; nobody was really sure if it was to be named a town or merely a village. But it was also known for being peaceful and the country had no Mana stone. 

    With a sigh of relief Lise went to sit down on one of the small benches by the pier, placing her spear across her lap since she hadn't returned it to her back. Just keeping sure in case they should have encountered more brave or rather dumb monsters. Kevin's thick arms should be enough for a beast with the slightest intelligence to ponder an attack wisely. 

    After hesitating for a moment Kevin too gave in to his leaving tension and sat down to fully relax. There had been several nervous days… he was still amazed that none of the beastmen had found him in Jad by his mere smell. Too many people moving around, probably. Otherwise he would have been killed long ago. A heir being overconfident enough to be so easily defeated by his father and then even having the nerve to run away… he wasn't really a traitor; more of a shame of the race. Beastmen were strong because weakness wasn't accepted. Hopeless failures were removed.

    And Kevin was doubtlessly and proven to be considered far beneath any kind of mending process. The son of the greatest warrior should be a model to everyone else.

    He'd like to talk with someone about it. But he didn't really know why, or what he could say. Not to who, either. It just felt hard to carry all this anger and shame alone. Karl would have listened… barked a little and licked his face… and all troubles would have been gone. 

    Kevin heavily sighed, blankly watching his hands. Hawk sat down on the other side of Lise just a moment after the half blood's settling. 

    The thief heard his friend's sigh, but didn't ask. He didn't want to be considered a babysitter. 

    Even though he tried to relax his brain went off to ponder all paths he could take now. Just like Kevin he had visited Wendel and the priest of Light before the magical shield against the beastmen was created. But the old man hadn't been able to help him either… the curse of the necklace was too old, too powerful, too forgotten. 

    But there _had_ to be some way!

    So, what to do? 

    Hmm, since Isabella had cast the spell, she should know how to remove it as well. That seemed pretty logical. He hadn't any other options. 

    Maybe if he could capture Isabella… 

    Hawk almost chuckled bitterly. 

    Yeah, fat chance… but what else could he try? Frowning and thoughtful, he leaned back against the bench. 

    Capture Isabella somehow. The more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that that probably was the only way to save Jessica. If he could only force Isabella to remove the curse… she was the only one who could know how to do it, as far as Hawk knew. 

    Madness. Yep. Suicide. Indeed. Last hope. Afraid so. 

    Okay then, step two. Where could she be now? In Navarre or Rolante? 

    Hawk pondered it for a moment, finally deciding that the later was the most logical alternative. The kingdom had been invaded not too long ago, and as the leading mind Isabella surely would like to stay for a while to make sure her troops were in place and fortified properly.  

    The thief smiled a little to himself.

Well, at least he had an expert on Rolante with him. Question was, would Lise want to help him? After all she had just fled and was set on finding her brother. But Isabella might know something about Eliott… it could be possible to talk Lise into it, if he only managed to think of a few good reasons. That shouldn't be too hard. 

    Making Kevin help wouldn't be bad either; he was an unbelievably strong fighter and the birds would without doubt be very helpful. But he could be harder to convince. The half blood had, after all, nothing to do with the fall of Rolante and the source of said. 

    Some part of Hawk said that he shouldn't try to get someone involved in _his_ personal battle, but the other half of him wanted to aim for all help he could possibly get. 

    But in the end it was their decision, of course. He could only hope, not force. 

    He stood up and stretched out a bit. 

 "I have a little money left, think we can afford a decent meal?" he said. 

    They could. 


	5. You can't get involved in our war

I know it's not exactly action packed yet, but please bear with me. Just a little more…

Chapter 5, Not your battle 

The unstable state of the world and the recent closing of Byzen had harmed the amount of travelers passing through Maia, thus forcing  the inn of the small town to lower the prices. 

    Kevin used a knife and fork really well, a little clumsy but not too badly. This was a slight surprise in Hawk's view; not that he was a racist or anything but the beastmen were… well, they were beasts. More intelligent than your everyday monster, but still beasts and not supposed to be used to the eating ceremonies of humans. 

    The half blood was crouching as he ate just as when he walked, it seemed as if his back had taken the hardest hit of his crossed lineage. That and his tongue. 

    Remembering what he had experienced in Jad, Hawk realized that the "true" beastmen had no speech problems whatsoever. Their voices had a collective grunting and snarling, but they said "I'll be fine" and not "me be fine".  

    Was it the mixed genes that caused the problems?

    Or was Kevin just… well… stupid? 

    Hawk frowned and tried to concentrate on cutting a potato into two neat pieces to go with the stew.  

    He told himself that it was mean to even think such things. Without Kevin's help he could have been dead, killed by angered beastmen in Jad. Or at least he would still have been stuck there. 

    None of the three warriors said a word, tired after the escape's tension releasing them. 

    Hawk pondered if he should talk to Lise after they had eaten or wait until the next day. In the end he decided that he'd wait, since he felt like his brain was about to turn into cotton candy and it wouldn't hurt if her mind was clear as well. Then she'd have the energy needed to listen to and ponder his arguments. Talking to Kevin could wait to, for the same reasons. And Hawk hadn't really been able to think of something strong enough to convince the beastman.  

    He had to sleep. 

    They all needed that. 

    Kevin could smell that Hawk was bothered in some way, but didn't ask. He was so tired that he just wanted to finish his meal and get to sleep. 

    The half blood glanced at his friends past his thick, waving fringe. Hawk was frowning slightly as he ate, deep in thoughts. But Lise looked almost like a zombie. Her eyes were half closed, and she seemed to eat more because she knew that she paid for it and that she really needed to eat, than of real hunger. 

    Just like he felt. 

    Tired of the run and of the endless wondering about what the next step would be. 

    But she still kept up. Behind that exhaust in her eyes was a fragile but determined flame of will. Kevin held onto the wavering he saw far back in those green-blue eyes, finding a weak smile on his lips without really knowing what it was doing there.  

    As he laid on the bed in his own room later on, even though he could have slept standing… the sleep just kept at bay. So Kevin just watched the dark roof, his eyes soon getting used to the darkness. 

    Maybe he was just _too _tired, had past the wall and gotten so exhausted that it was impossible to sleep. Kevin grimaced at the thought. 

    The bed was too soft and smooth. He missed the kindly tickling grass in the forest; there he had never experienced troubles to sleep. The wind had whispered lullabies in the bushes and trees, Karl's warm little head on his stomach… 

    Kevin sighed and moved his arm from under his head to cover his eyes. 

    Ugh. 

    The arm fell away, its hand traveling down to the place where the wolf's head had used to be. The touch of his fingers almost burned Kevin's skin through his high belt, and he removed them. The memory was far too painful still. 

    When he moved his fingers he touched the bandage surrounding his torso. 

    Lise and Hawk…   

    As if the mere touch called for it, his sharp nostrils recaptured the even for him now distant smells of the cloth. The sweet scent of the ointment was pleasantly vague; at first it had made Kevin feel a little dizzy after a few moments. About the time that Lise began to cover his wounds with the bandage, actually. But it had worn off soon after.  

    The cloth carried a remaining scent of the exiled princess after the time in her backpack and her working with it. 

    Friends… 

    Kevin smiled a little and fell asleep, his mind embedded in the soft smell of his allies. 

    He slept so deeply that even his sharp ears didn't catch the low argument, late at night. 

 "I am so sorry, sir, we only have one room left. It's for three persons…" 

 "Not again! I'm so tired of sleeping in the same room as this snoring, armed peasant! As if the infernal boat ride wasn't enough!"

 "Who are you calling a peasant!?"

 "Carlie say Angela and Duran shut up and schleep now!" 

    And even if the half blood had heard the short discussion, it hadn't meant more to him than a swift sort of irritation before he'd turn over and fall asleep again, forgetting about it. So in the end it didn't matter that he didn't hear the Mana heroes speak right then. Of course the three blessed ones would be important to him at a later point, but right then it was more important that he got the rest he needed. 

Lise closed the door behind her and went down into the main room of the inn. It was rather early in the morning; she had gotten to sleep so early that it was natural to awake with the sun. Her spear bounced gently against her back; just by habit she had brought it with her. 

    Somebody snored peacefully from on of the other rooms; it didn't sound like Hawk nor Kevin. Besides, she didn't think that either of them had gotten a room on the lower floor since that of tradition was for three people. 

 "Good morning, lady…" the innkeeper drowsily mumbled as she walked past him. 

    He was almost lying across his desk.

 "How are you?" Lise asked, following her character as a caring person. 

 "Well there were these late guests… came with a ship from the goddess know where, didn't tell and I don't care… and they argued with each other until they fell asleep, kept me awake through half the night…"

    He yawned and waved with a hand. 

 "I appreciate that you care, m'lady, but don't worry. I'll just sleep when my brother comes here, let him handle things here for a while. Breakfast is ready, it's included in the price." 

 "Thank you." 

    Lise opened the door to her left went into the dining room and found Hawk working on a bowl of porridge. Finding that a good idea she found her own bowl and served herself breakfast. It was some time ago that she had eaten two proper meals in a row; the beastmen had taken almost all sort of supplies in Jad.   

 "Morning," the thief said with a wry smile as Lise sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. 

 "Good morning," Lise kindly replied, "is Kevin still sleeping?"

 'Would she ask  _Kevin_ that if  _I_ was the one still in the hay?' Hawk wondered deep down. 

 "I think so," he said aloud with a shrug of his shoulders, "either that or he's up very early."

    Lise nodded and began eating. After glancing around a bit just to assemble the little bit of courage he needed, Hawk opened his mouth to speak again. 

 "I need to talk to you, by the way," he said, "but it can wait until we've finished breakfast." 

    Lise looked surprised for a moment, but nodded without questioning. 

    A short while later she put her spoon in the now empty bowl and straightened up. 

 "What gives?" she asked. 

    Hawk finished his sandwich and glanced around again out of habit. Nobody else had showed up and the innkeeper had fallen asleep. 

 "Look, now you're gonna tell me I'm crazy," the thief said in a low voice just in case, "but at least hear me out."

    Lise nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 "I've been thinking," Hawk mumbled, "I think the only way I possibly can save Jessica is by capturing Isabella and forcing her to remove the curse. And I'm pretty sure that she's still in Rolante."

    The young, blond woman before him startled, staring at him. 

 "You can't go there, it's madness!" she hissed, bending slightly forward so that only Hawk would hear her low voice. 

 "It's my only hope," the thief grimly said, "and…"

    He pursed his mouth, hoping his attempt to pull a few strings would work out. 

 "She might know where Eliott is, after all she's the one commanding the troops that kidnapped him," he ended the sentence, "what if he's still in your castle, held captive in his own home?" 

    Lise fell back on her chair, her whole being showing signs of raging doubts, hopes and worries within her. The friend on the other side of the table almost held his breath. 

 "I can't… I can't allow you to go there alone," Lise finally said, grimly, "but you were hoping I'd say that, didn't you?"

    She didn't sound  _too_ bitter saying that, so Hawk dared to nod. 

 "A bit," he admitted, "but that's your decision. I'm going whether you're coming too or not."

 'Come with me, please come with me,' he grimly thought, 'sneaking into that place will be hard enough, but it'll be easier if I have a company who knows the area.'

'Who are you trying to fool, you hopeless flirt?' some hidden part of him sighed.    

    The exiled princess watched the table, frowning and leaning her cheek in her hand as she wrestled herself. Afraid to irritate her into neglecting his suggestion, Hawk kept from trying to encourage her even more. He knew the delicate weighing of a woman's mind through a few more or less painful experiences. 

 'He's got a point…' Lise hesitantly thought, 'I know that Eliott wasn't in the castle when I left, father told me that and he'd _know_, but I don't have clue where I should be searching. Isabella must know… but I can't go back! It's too painful!' 

 "I need to think about it," she said aloud after several moments in a tight silence.  

 "Okay," Hawk nodded, "take your time." 

 "Thanks. See you later."

    Lise stood up and left the inn. The owner of the place was still sleeping, and she heard snores from the three persons' room again. Well, it was understandable since those people had come to Maia in the middle of the night. The princess swiftly wondered where the late travelers had come from, but her mind was too occupied by other matters to truly bother.

    For a couple of minutes she just leaned against the wall of the inn, staring at nothing while trying to sort out her inner chaos. 

    She had to find Eliott, and Isabella could be a certain road to him; the _only _road she had to chose from. Where else could she really search?  

    A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned her head at the golden road. A gigantic, green bumblebee with knives as legs soared backwards through the air and disappeared into the greenery beneath the mountains rising up from the land. It came back, buzzing furiously and loud enough for Lise to hear it despite the distance. The buzz called a couple of other monsters of the first one's kind, cleaving leaves with their claws as they busted out of the bushes to help their friend with whatever foe he had encountered. 

    Well, Kevin's appearance around the corner of the road proved that he wasn't a sleepover after all. He came walking down the road, as if he was moving in a completely safe place where there were no angry insects of the size of a barrel. 

    But on the other hand, Lise figured, when it came to the very core that young man probably could feel completely safe. Still she reached back and freed her spear from the metallic rings of her armor and went to meet him. 

    One of the green, tubby monsters turned around as it heard her steps and knitted its claws at the sight of a less strong-looking human. The first bumblebee to get attacked and the other acquaintance kept their concentration on Kevin and flew towards him. 

 "Morning, Lise," he said in his slightly grunting way of speaking while clenching his fists to meet the two attackers. 

 "The same to you."

    The words sounded dull and meaningless in her mouth; she was still bothered with Hawk's ideas. She frowned and grabbed her spear with both hands in order to face the violent insect. Think later. 

    The monster zoomed back and forth a few times, trying to confuse her before sending out a thorn of the size of Lise's thumb. But she leaped backwards and forth again, sending out her spear to smack the creature's side. For a moment she considered if she had any real reason to kill it; after all it hadn't caused her any harm. But on the other hand these monsters were complicating the land-bound trading between Forcena, Maia and Byzen, and her daily patrols in Rolante had been meant to keep the paths safe for travelers... 

    Would she ever be back in Rolante? 

    Lise clenched her teeth. Not now! 

    The bumblebee raised its claws, but she parried with her spear. Her foe drew back and tried to get around her, forcing Lise to turn and dance backwards. The sound of Kevin's battle came closer. A glance over her shoulder showed that he was backing in her direction, with only one enemy left. The other one was lying on the road, twitching a little and clearly alive; just a bit dizzy. 

 "Hawk still sleeping?" the half blood asked as they almost stood side by side, looking in different directions while preparing for the next attack. 

 "No, he's still in town," Lise said and tracked her deep worry by her own, tired voice, "he was saying…"

    She sighed and fell silent. 

 "Bother?" Kevin asked with a distinct trace of concern in the single word.  

    By the sound of it he sent the bug of his flying a few dozen yards away. 

 "I'm sure he didn't mean to…" Lise muttered and knocked out her own foe with the flat end of her spear point, "I just don't know what to do." 

    She turned around to face him. Kevin was rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly while watching her with that shyness which could only be described as cute. 

 "Lise help me, gah," he mumbled, obviously not knowing what to say, "if I can help, I try." 

    The exiled princess smiled a little before she even knew about it. 

 "Thanks, Kevin," she said and glanced at the dizzy bumblebee by her feet, "let's talk somewhere where there's no monsters."

 "Good idea."

    They began walking back into town. 

 "Me just check on birds," Kevin explained to fill up a silence he found unpleasant. 

 "Are they alright after the long flight yesterday?" Lise asked, glad that he had stopped any concerned ice to form. 

    He nodded. 

 "Ah, not very used to flying that far, but we three not heavy as many beastmen."  

    They entered the town and went over to sit on the same bench as yesterday. Lise placed her spear in her lap again, just as before. She needed a moment to think about what she could say, and Kevin waited in silence. 

 "It's like this," the princess finally began, "Hawk thinks that the only way he can help Jessica is by capturing that Isabella woman, who probably is still in Rolante. So he wants to go there and I can't allow him to do that alone… he also pointed out that that Isabella could know where Eliott is." 

    She figured it all had tumbled out rather quickly and tried to calm down again. 

 "I realize that it might be the only way I can find my brother," she continued in a slower manner and shook her head, "but I don't want to return to Rolante yet, I don't know if I'll be able to face my home in whatever state the ninjas have brought it too…"

    Her voice trailed off and she stared at the her spear for a moment. Kevin still said nothing. 

 "And what can it bring?" Lise finally muttered, "there's only two of us! I can't return before I have a chance to free my country!" 

    With a sigh she placed her cheek in her hand and the matching elbow on her knee.

 "I _want_ to go back there, I'm so worried about Palo too," she said in a low voice, "it's just a fishing village but they might have been attacked as well after I fled… but I can't do anything to help anyone as it is now!"

    Frustrated she kicked at a pebble on the ground, not caring about it being childish. And Kevin finally spoke.  

 "Lise worry about everybody," he said, "worry so much that it hurts."

 "I can't help it," she muttered. 

 "Me think we should go there even if not army. Try anything possible to win, gah."

    Lise straightened up and looked at him, hesitating. 

 "'We'?" she said, a little bit hoarse, "oh no, Kevin… I don't want you to get entangled in a battle which isn't yours…"

    He looked surprised, almost hurt. 

 "It's Hawk's and my problem," Lise tried to smooth the whole thing, "I'm really glad that you want to help, but should you get hurt because I got you into trouble... you're my friend, I don't want to bring you into danger."

    Friend… 

    Kevin shook his head. 

 "Lise and Hawk _my_ friends," he gravely said, the boyish sense in his eyes melting down beneath a frown, "me only have to get stronger anyway."    

    At first Lise didn't know how to face this sense of trust mixed with his practical wish to train in order to one day be able to avenge his friend. Training by fighting in a war he didn't belong in? It didn't seem to fit the Kevin she knew; the shy half blood. But on the other hand, she figured with a singe of ugly realization, she couldn't possibly know him  _that_ well yet at all. They had met only two days ago, come to think of it.  

    But despite that fact, he was still a friend. And she wouldn't drive him into danger senseless to him. 

 "Kevin, I understand that you want to help. But should you get killed by a ninja who wouldn't normally be your enemy you'll never be able to right the wrongs in your life and in the Beast Kingdom." 

    Too late she realized that that hadn't been the smoothest pick of words. Kevin's eyebrows twitched. 

 "Me won't let Hawk and Lise go alone if you can die," he grimly said, for every word less and less the timid friend she had met in Jad. 

    Lise shook her head again, trying to handle this change of personality. Maybe Kevin had a far more complicated character than she had thought, after all…

 "It's not your battle, Kevin," she tried again, desperately seeking a way to talk him out of it, "would you want  _me_ to get killed by Beast King because I wanted to help _you_?"

    Kevin frowned and looked away. After a moment he slowly shook his head. 

 "No." 

    The princess without a kingdom held back a relieved sigh as the two letter word left Kevin's lips. 

    She forgot about his extraordinary good sense of smell, though. But he didn't say anything about it, neither did her relief irritate him. Kevin was just sad to realize that even though he so dearly wanted to help his friends, Lise was right. He would never let anyone else at Beast King, so he could finally understand what the princess meant. 

 "But if you go, no be killed," he said, and as he turned his head again Lise once more saw and felt the deep sadness he carried within. 

    Kevin's eyes almost flashed with pain as he spoke. Before she had time to even have the nerve of pondering it Lise reached out and took the left one of his big hands. It was almost twice the size of hers, but it didn't matter at all.  

 "I promise, Kevin," she gravely said straight to his face without taking her gaze away from his warmly yellow eyes, "I won't die, and I won't let Hawk do it either. And you have to stay alive as well." 

    Kevin stared at her in surprise at first, then his fingers closed around Lise's hand in turn and he nodded. 

 "Okay," he said in a low voice.

    Lise managed a weak smile. 

 "Seems like I'll be going then, after all," she said, just as low as him, "thank you for helping me decide."

 "Lise decide," Kevin replied, a bit shy again, "me just listen and talk."

 "It was what I needed."

    On the second try it was easier to smile. Especially since her friend made an attempt as well.

    Kevin seemed a bit rusty when it came to smiles, which was fully understandable. But when he tried, all of his grim side and his warrior's mask melted away and he became that calm, slightly shy but honestly friendly half blood again. And Lise found that she thought that the boyish side suited him much, much better. At least she liked that side of him more than the grave one. When he looked grim and coldly determined he resembled too much to the beastman side he carried within. 

    She stood up and hooked her spear onto her back again, still not letting go of Kevin. Or maybe he was the one not letting go; by her movement he also stood up. After leaving her spear Lise placed her free hand on the reddish one holding her other one. 

 "Thanks Kevin," she said again, "I appreciate it."

 "Ah… nothing." 

    When Kevin timidly rubbed his neck again with a sheepish look in his eyes she could smile kindly without any troubles whatsoever. 

 'Be like that, Kevin… you're not meant to be a cold warrior,' Lise warmly thought.  

 "I'll go tell Hawk," she said aloud. 

 "Do that."

    He bent up his fingers so that she could take away her hand from his. Then he watched her go for a moment before sitting down on the bench again, leaning his cheek in the hand which had held Lise's. The reason was not any sort of exhaust, but thoughtfulness and… 

    He didn't know why he liked it. 

    His fingers still had a faint smell of Lise after the touch. 

    There was more sadness than happiness in the strange feeling now. And it didn't feel right at all. 

    The long, sharp locks of his fringe hung before his face, waving back and forth in the salty wind coming from the ocean. He let the hair shadow his face as he was lost in thought and the quickly fading smell of the blond princess. 

    No… it didn't feel right at all. He didn't want to leave his newfound friends alone in enemy territory, he didn't want to lose another one he was fond of. But… Lise had an important point. It really wasn't his battle, and considering it he was sure that if it had been the other way around he'd doubtlessly forbid her and Hawk to follow him.  

    Still, it was wrong! 

    He frowned deeper and had to hold back a growl. 

    It was wrong not to help them, they had saved his life back in Jad. He _couldn't_ leave them like this after what happened there! What if Lise or Hawk would get killed if he wasn't there to help them? 

    He frowned deeper and let his hand fall, watching the fingers. 

    The soft smell of Lise was fading, but the memory of her touch still remained on his skin. Nobody had touched him like that before, like a friend. Except for Karl, of course, but he hadn't been another human being… 

    Kevin fought another growl.

    She was right about that… Lise was right about that if he died, Karl wouldn't be avenged. Yet, that fact clashed with the fact that Kevin now risked to lose another dear friend, maybe even two. He didn't want to bear that. 

    Frustrated by the ever turning dilemma he got up and walked over to the northeastern corner of the small town and rushed out down the golden road, soon enough attracting the interest of a few rabites and giant bumblebees. It was just his intention. 

    For Kevin was half beastman after all, and when he got frustrated the side of him where the claws belonged tended to get the better of him. It hadn't happened while he had Karl, but before and after the wolf it had happened. He had friends now, but they were, by no one's will, the source of his anger. So he let out his anger by beating up anything stupid enough to attack him. 

    Meanwhile, Lise went into the inn to find Hawk. The first thing she found was that the sleepy innkeeper had been replaced by another man, probably his brother since he had mentioned that. 

    By the sound of it the guests in the three persons' room had finally awoken and was getting ready for departing. They seemed to be waging a minor argument, but kept their voices low enough to be strangled by the wall. 

    A glance through the door gave the information that Hawk had left the dining room. So the princess turned to the man in charge.  

 "Good morning," she politely said as she crossed the short area to the desk, "I'm looking for my friend. He's got long blue hair and foreign clothes."

 "You say so, miss?" the man behind the desk said with a slightly amused look at Lise's armor by the 'foreign clothes' remark, "if we're thinking about the same person he went upstairs a while ago."

 "Thanks."

    Lise went upstairs and knocked on one of the two doors that didn't belong to her own room. A strangely scraping, familiar sound came from inside, so it wasn't much of a task to find the right place.

 "Who is it?" Hawk called, his voice sounding muffled and distant because of the wood blocking the words. 

 "It's me," Lise called back, "can I come in?"

 "Sure, go ahead."

    She opened the door and found him sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, working on sharpening one of his daggers with a square, reddish stone. The scraping sound had come from that process.  Lise found it familiar from her own care taking of her spear. 

    For half a second she pondered if she should close the door behind her. Maybe it would make him embarrassed? Nah, Hawk wasn't that much of a shy person… on the other hand, she knew as little about him as about Kevin. 

    Maybe she hesitated because she didn't want to become embarrassed herself. 

    For heaven's sake… 

    But she hadn't ever been alone with a man of her own age in a hotel room, with or without closed door. 

    Tch, she hadn't even been in an inn at all before the whole terrifying mess with everything began…  

    Lise fought back a frown at all the thoughts. What did a door matter among all her other problems? It wasn't like she or Hawk were planning on something more than talking. Well, she wasn't, and she was pretty sure the thief wasn't either. He had Jessica, after all. 

    But still, a closed door… it's just a piece of wood, for heaven's sake! And why even bother about closing it, are you afraid of spies or something? 

 'Maybe I'm just afraid to fully step over this border and seal my fate of returning to my home so soon…' she thought with a silent sigh, 'but it's already too late to turn back. I've decided. Calm down.' 

    She left the door open, but took only a single step into the room. 

    Hawk stood up and sheathed his dagger again, or rather made it disappear. The stone was left in his hand. 

    Instead of saying anything he waited, letting her announce her decision. Such courtesy fell in place naturally. 

    Lise needed to take a deep breath to get a better grip of herself after the silly hesitating. 

 "I talked a bit with Kevin, and he convinced me that I should come with you to Rolante," she said and tried an encouraging smile. 

    But once again it was hard to get the lips into the right position. 

    Hawk nodded with a glistening of relief in his eyes. 

 "I'm glad to hear that," he said. 

 "He wanted to help us," Lise told the thief in a lower voice, "but I don't want him to get hurt in our battle, so I talked him out of it."

    At first Hawk just watched her, and she couldn't read the emotions flashing past in his eyes. Finally he gave another nod. 

 "You're right," he slowly said, "I admit that I wouldn't have been sad if he came with us, but you're right. It wouldn't be fair to him."

 'Not smart, not smart at all,' Hawk thought, 'but it's the right thing. Still, it wasn't very bright.'

    He silently cursed the holy codex of "right thing to do" and all its complications. Another ally, especially one with Kevin's strength, hadn't been too bad. Apart from that, Hawk was picking up a friendly liking of the werewolf.   

 "It's not like I don't _want_ him to follow," Lise said and shook her head, "but it isn't his war."

 "Right."

 "I'll go see if there's any ships leaving for Palo."

 "Good idea."

    After Lise had left, Hawk tried to start working on his daggers again. But the excitement he couldn't help feeling about getting a good chance against Isabella made it hard for him to concentrate. It was his only hope, and with Lise's help he had a much greater chance to win. 

    There was something else, too. 

    _… I don't want him to get hurt in our battle._

    _Our_ battle… 

    Hawk sighed so loudly that it almost was a groan. 

    Give it up already, you flirt! 

    But he knew he couldn't. 

    When Lise was walking towards the stairs she heard the sleepy travelers leave. 

 "Alright, let's move already!" a young man's voice boomed out enough to startle the whole town, "we're going to Forcena!"

 "Yayies!" a squeaking voice squealed, "let'sh go!"

 "I don't see why I keep up with you two idiots!" a young woman's voice groaned before the door to the inn slammed shut. 

    The man by the desk turned around as he heard Lise's steps, and the two of them exchanged a look of twisted puzzlement.  

    About twenty minutes later, Kevin happened to glance northwards and saw three people rushing into a cave in the cliffs surrounding the golden road. But by the distance he could only see that two were tall and one short, and that the leader seemed to have a sword in his hand. In any case, the half blood hadn't much time to care since he was giving three hooded foxes a lesson in picking their prey wiser: 

    One, if they move as if they were ready for battle, stay clear. Two, if they also are very muscular, stay clearer. Three, if they resemble to lions too, leave it! Especially if they are growling. 


	6. Fallen kingdom

Chapter 6, It's all wrong!

 "Birds can fly much faster," Kevin pointed out, frowning again. 

    Lise wished that he wouldn't do that, he wasn't himself when he frowned. But she couldn't exactly ask him not to frown. 

 "Yes, but the winds around the mountains can be very treacherous," she said, "it's too dangerous for birds that aren't used to it."

 'And it would give you an excuse to join us,' the princess thought, 'Kevin, I know you just want to help, but…'

    It wasn't hard to see that the half blood was uncomfortable with the situation. He refused to meet her gaze, sitting on the other side of the table with his arms resolutely crossed. 

 "We'll be alright," Hawk said, trying to sound encouraging, "you don't have to worry about us, Kev, we're warriors too."

    Kevin shook his head without looking up. 

 "No feel good about leaving friends," he grunted. 

 "It's not easy for us either," the thief admitted, "but we do this because you're our friend and we don't want you to be hurt in our trials."

    Very slowly Kevin finally straightened up. 

 "Not right," he snarled though. 

    Lise shook her head, now when he looked up unable to meet his gaze herself.  

 "No, you're right about that. But it's better that you don't get pulled into it if we can avoid it."

    They had been trying to have dinner for quite some time, but the food had grown cold long ago. Meanwhile the sun was sinking outside. 

    The day had passed, and they had spent it differently. Hawk had stayed on his room, checking through his simple equipment several times out of growing tension, Kevin had been on the golden road ever since the talk with Lise (I'd rate him a 14-17 leveler after those hours of beating all the puny monsters around that area… but on the other hand there's no levels in this fic ;) author's note). 

    And the princess of Rolante had been in the harbor, fruitlessly looking for anything departing in at least the right direction. But people had heard about the invasion of the Wind Kingdom by now, rating that area as pretty insecure. The captains of few ships had been planning on going to Palo, but they had changed their mind after hearing the news. 

    Just as Lise had been about to give up a captain of a smaller ship had come over to her and carefully asked if he had met her before somewhere. By his accent Lise easily detected his origins. 

    So she had found a captain who had grown up in Palo, and without telling him her real title Lise had reached an agreement with him. 

    He told her that he had been one of the ones who had recently fled Jad, and hadn't got anything special planned before Lise showed up. Being from the fishing town and also slightly worried, he'd agreed on taking her and Hawk there. 

    At least they had a ship. It was so ironic that it was in Maia, because if it had been in Byzel instead the sail would have taken at least two days less. But the trading town was closed for foreigners for the moment due to the turmoil in the area, and anyhow there might not have been a ship willing to take them to Palo there.    

    They would leave in the morning. 

    And Kevin was still frustrated. Ever since he had returned from his battling against the inhabitants of the golden road he had been grunting more than usual and hardly spoken at all. 

    The whole meal, no the entire situation was pure torture for all of them. None of them knew how to repair the cut in their friendship. 

 "You're not gonna believe this!" 

    The three warriors almost jumped to the roof by the sudden shout and sound of a slamming door from the other room. 

 "What?" the voice of the innkeeper said. 

 "Somebody blew up the bridge over the ravine on the way to Forcena!" a man's voice puffed, the same voice that had busted in with a shout. 

 "What!?" 

 "And that's not half of it!" the news-bringer said and suddenly laughed a bit, "I heard some freaks needs to go to Forcena so badly that they're willing to use that canon Bon Voyage made!"

 "What?" the innkeeper said again, laughing as well, "have I missed the show?"

 "No, hardly. He needs gunpowder, so the old madman sent those morons to find the dwarves in order to get some of that. Ha!"

 "Too bad, I would have loved seeing somebody actually volunteering to that idiocy…" the innkeeper smirked. 

    Lise didn't care much for the discussion out there; she was staring at her hardly even halfway emptied plate, trying to think of something that could break the ice. 

    It was a relief to go to bed later on, but it took several hours before she managed to fall asleep. And she had a feeling that her friends didn't sleep too well either. 

Kevin stood on the pier for a long time, watching the ship disappear in the distance. Now he felt guilty for merely grunting a "Good-bye" without even meeting his friends' eyes when so. Not a good parting, not for a good reason. 

    It was all wrong. 

    He growled at the thought, again. 

 '_Wrong_! What if they get killed?!'

    The tension was painful, which made him even more frustrated. 

    Looked like the monsters of the trading path would face another hard day after Kevin had checked on his feathered friends. 

    And a couple of hours later that prophecy of the author (big surprise!!) showed to come true. While the three birds kept a fascinated eye each on their humanoid friend's battling, the monsters of the land gave proof of their lack of studying. 

    Kevin was too busy and far away to see the same three warriors he had noticed the day earlier leave the very same cave he had seen them enter.   

    However he heard the explosion twenty minutes later and became puzzled enough to head back to town. It wasn't too hard to get the news; everybody was talking about the same thing.

 "Would you believe it? He actually found someone who wanted to use the canon!"

 "Yeah, now the question is how well those poor fools manage to collect their limbs when they finally land. And the goddess knows where that'll be…"

    Kevin just shrugged at the whole excitement, drawing a line between the talk at the inn yesterday and today's big thing. It didn't matter to him, he had other things on his mind. 

    As the son of the Beast King went back to terrorizing the monsters still dumb enough not to catch the message, Lise and Hawk were on the ship that would bring them to Palo. But both of them were feeling rather miserable, keeping from talking with each other and the sailors who were busy enough in any case. 

By dinner the first day the captain of the transporting ship came to see his two passengers. He found them idly trying to eat some soup, not speaking with each other. But he found it rude to ask if anything was wrong between them. 

    On the other hand… he looked closer at the young man sitting on the other side of the floor secured table, facing the blond amazon. Wait a minute…?

 "Hey, aren't you from Navarre?" the ol' seadog asked before considering it.  

    The young man looked up and down again with a sigh that sounded like a "here we go again…". 

 "Yes, he is," the amazon said with a failed attempt of a smile, "but don't get the wrong idea. He's not on the crowd's side."

 "Ah."

    The captain nodded and didn't push the matter further. Instead he unrolled the map he had brought, and placed it on the table. The young couple put their plates aside and paid full attention to the elder man as he spoke. 

 "I've been thinking," he began and pointed at the peninsula known as the place where Jad was located, "the beastmen are probably still here, and I guess you know about their transporting abilities, right?"

 "Birds," the Navarre turncoat said with a peculiar, slightly bitter smile, "yeah, we know."

 "Well, it's rumored that those warriors can't stand the sea very well, but I wouldn't risk my neck for a rumor. I think we should try to sneak by Jad while it's night, since they tend to transform and pay less attention to the rest of the world while being more of animals."

    He couldn't know that his last remark cut into the souls of his passengers, but they said nothing. 

 "So, if it is to work we'll lose a full day, I'm afraid," he continued and pointed at the coastline to the southwest of the town, "if we leave from around this point after sunset we'll have passed the town a couple of hours before sunrise. However we won't reach this area before early in the morning tomorrow, so then we'll have to take down the sails and wait for the sun to move far enough for our next part of the trip."

 "I understand, captain," the amazon nodded, "I agree that it would be unwise to take any risks."

 "I'm glad that you understand," the captain nodded with a smile, "I wish you good night."

    After the man had left, Hawk and Lise sat in silence again for a moment. 

 "It'll be around the place where we rested while we fled, right?" Lise finally muttered. 

 "Yeah."

    Hawk sighed. 

 "It's the right thing," he lazily said. 

 "I try to tell myself that…"

    Another silence followed. Suddenly Hawk's fist hit the table, almost causing the remaining soup to spill out. 

 "Animals!?" he growled. 

    He took in a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. 

 "Sorry, but it just…"

 "I feel the same," Lise muttered, frowning, "I don't like beastmen but that included Kevin."

 "Funny," Hawk said in a low voice, "only a week ago I could have agreed on that those hairy bullies are nothing but animals with a little more intelligence, but…"

    His voice trailed off, and Lise said nothing. 

    Because both of them knew that the anger really only held one shared thought. 

    _We shouldn't have left him behind._

Five days later they arrived at Palo. 

    No ninjas guarding the harbor, the fishing ships laid peacefully in the docks in the sun's lowering rays. The houses looked whole at least in the distance. 

 "Maybe they overlooked it since it's so small?" the captain said as he stood by the stern of the ship, gazing towards his home town together with Lise and Hawk. 

    In his voice was a grain of doubt, however. An invading nation seldom leaves anything alone, even a sailor knew that. 

 "We can only hope," Lise said, frowning. 

    The captain glanced at her. The wind tried to throw her hair around, but the green ribbon she had tied around the last few inches of it kept the fine, blond threads in place. He _knew_ that he had seen her before. 

 "By the way, Lise," the Navarre fellow said, "maybe you should find something else to wear than that armor of yours."

 "Yeah, you're right…" she replied, absentmindedly. 

    Lise? 

    Oh wait… no… it couldn't be…?!

 "Um, excuse me, but…" the captain said, rather sheepishly. 

 "Hmm?" the amazon said and turned to him. 

    Oh yes, that blond hair and the armor in a darker color than it normally should be, and with wider shoulder plates… he should have realized it sooner. 

 "You're _the_ Lise, aren't you?" he said in a low voice.  

    She watched him for a moment, then she slowly nodded. He didn't see her friend, but could almost hear the young man clench his teeth in unpleasant surprise. The desert warrior obviously didn't think that it was wise not to deny it. 

 "Don't worry, Your Highness," the captain gravely whispered, "I won't tell anyone. But isn't it a little too dangerous here?"

 "I have to try," Lise told him in a low voice, "I haven't got the power to free the castle, but Hawk has an idea that might help us all further."

 "No details, it's better that way," the older man grimly said, "your secret will stay inside of my head."

    He looked up at the approaching dock. 

 "Come on, we better find you a disguise just in case. Something is foul with old Palo." 

    The disguise found was a brown robe with a hood that could hide the princess' face well enough to make it safe. 

 "And you should take this," the captain told Hawk and offered him a white cloak, "it's the best I've got. Some traveling healer forgot it here. If your old friends are here they'll surely give you trouble, but in any case the townspeople might."

 "Thanks a lot. But how can you forget your working clothes?" the thief thought aloud and tried the cloak on. 

    It was a little too short really, but not so that anybody would notice. And the design of it filled the purpose; it fell over his back and swept down from his shoulders to hide the rest of his clothing well enough. A couple of buttons by the waist and chest made it even more secure. 

 "You wouldn't believe what people forget when they're traveling," the captain chuckled, "so be careful not to forget each other."

    Lise forced a smile, Hawk quickly nodded and then bent his head to secure the buttons of the cloak-robe. 

 "Thank you so much for your help," the princess said to hide the tension she and her friend experienced. 

    The captain smiled. 

 "Ah, miss," he said, "in the name of all rights I should really give you back the money you paid me too. You're going to be the queen of my home country one day, after all."

 "I hope you're right about that…"

 "I'm sure about it," the older man said, and by that Lise managed to smile.  

 "Keep the money, you need a living," she said, determined, "and now, let's go."

 "Right," both Hawk and the captain said, almost simultaneously. 

    She smiled at that too, feeling a lot lighter at her heavy heart. 

    The three of them returned to the deck, while the ship was docking. 

 "Should we wait for you?" the captain asked, glancing at the silent town. 

    Seemed a little _too_ silent… 

    Lise shook her head, and Hawk agreed to that. 

 "No, too dangerous," the princess said and pulled up the hood, "we'll figure something out, don't worry." 

 "If you're sure…" the captain said, a bit disbelieving. 

 "Yes, we are. Thank you for everything."

    Hawk and Lise waved at the crew on the ship and then began walking towards the small town. 

 "One day I'll invest in anonymous clothes for travels," Hawk grumbled. 

    He was surprised but truly glad to hear Lise chuckle at that comment. She surprised herself too, and smiled at him when they exchanged glances. He smiled back. 

    Then he saw the ninja and almost jumped a mile. He hadn't seen the sunburned man, how could he have been so careless?!

    Despite the robe she wore he noticed that Lise became tense as a bowstring as well. Oh, _now_ he managed to note details again…! 

    But as the enemy warrior turned to the two travelers they saw that the man's eyes were as empty as a dry pond, staring straight at nothing. 

 "This city belong to the country of Navarre," the ninja announced in a lifeless, lazy voice, "do not resist us and you will not be harmed."

    The words sent a lightning bolt of rage through Lise, and she reached for her hidden spear with a growl. They dared to invade her country, attack her people, kill her friends and even give her orders?! Her pride as the leader of the amazon army revolted, as well as the agony she had fought back until now. She wouldn't let… 

    Hawk's hand landed on her shoulder, she felt it through the cloth by the swing of her shoulder panzer. As she angrily looked around he gravely shook his head. 

 "Not here, not now," he whispered. 

    He released her and slowly walked closer to the ninja, followed by Lise's pained gaze. The other man didn't react as the thief waved with his hand before the face darkened by many years' and generations' sun. 

 "Hypnotized…" Hawk hissed, "damn that Isabella!" 

    Lise came over to him, and they went into Palo with grim expressions. 

    There were more ninjas in town, all of them acting like sleepwalkers. The common people inhabiting the place were silent and more or less ran all the time, hurrying to do whatever they had to take care of. Just so that they wouldn't have to be among the eerie invaders more than absolutely necessary. 

 "They don't seem to oppose any real threat as it is," Lise muttered. 

 "But I bet that if they got an order it would get complicated," Hawk whispered back. 

    He looked around. The sun was beginning to sink more resolutely. 

 "Let's split up and have a quick glance around," he suggested, "these sleepwalkers won't attack us, they seem to be left only to keep an eye on things here. If that's the proper description."

 "Okay, let's meet here in half an hour," Lise said. 

    They went in a direction each, Hawk to the eastern side of the small town and Lise to the western. 

    After twenty minutes of finding nothing interesting at all the princess felt as much done. There seemed to have been few casualties in the attack, since the ninjas had been obviously too strong the peaceful fishermen had realized that they as well could give up. It was bitter, but Lise was glad that few had been hurt. They had made it through smoother than the castle higher up on the mountain. 

    Light spilled out of an open gate located down some stairs in the very center of town. It seemed to lead into some kind of underground building or something. 

    Lise shrugged and went inside. 

    Inside she faced a choice. There was a closed door to the right on the wall ahead, to the left was a stair going up. 

    She took the stair and found herself in a small bar. Apart from a maid by the counter and an empty-eyed ninja lazily drinking a glass of something nobody was there. Still it was very warm. Lise pondered if she should leave at once, but as she was about to turn she noticed that the barmaid was waving carefully at her with a thoughtful frown. 

    It puzzled Lise, but she decided to investigate it. After all she had a little while left before she was supposed to meet up with Hawk. But if she was forced to push the hood backwards in order to stand the heat. 

    The frown disappeared from the barmaid's forehead, and suddenly she smiled in a way that seemed oddly familiar. Wondering, Lise followed the direction to the other side of the room, away from the ninja. Just in case, probably. 

    As she stood by the side of the bar desk the princess gave the barmaid a questioning look. 

 "It's me, miss!" the woman by the counter whispered. 

    The voice was familiar…?

    _Yes_!

 "Eliza!" Lise hissed, hardly able to hide her joy at seeing her friend from Rolante alive and well. 

 "Nice disguise, huh?" the captain whispered and swiftly touched her hair. 

    It had used to be blond, but now it had a fine blue tone. Almost like Hawk's… 

    The princess fought not to laugh loudly of relief; it could attract attention after all. 

 "Listen," Eliza whispered, "go to the flower garden on the plateau south of the castle, we…"

 "Hey!" the ninja suddenly slurred, "give me more whiskey!"

 "Coming right up, sir!" Eliza obediently said over her shoulder. 

    As she turned back Lise gravely nodded and hurried out of the bar, almost ramming into three new guests on her way out. But she didn't even look at them, neither did she apologize. 

    Little did she know that those three would help her greatly in a close future… 

(Author's note:

    I _know_ that Lise doesn't wear any robe in the game, but admit that it really doesn't seem too smart of a princess on the run to walk around among enemies with her traditional clothing showing…) 

    Lise rushed out into the day that had begun to turn into evening and met Hawk by the harbor. 

 "The hood…" he began, but she grabbed his hand and made him run with her towards the path leading into the mountains. 

 "Never mind that, we have to move before it gets too dark to travel among the cliffs!" she hissed to him. 

 "What is it?" he asked, rushing up beside her. 

 "I met an old friend, she told me to go to the flower garden on the mountain," Lise hurriedly explained, "we have to hurry…"

 "Wait, let's drop these traps we're wearing."

    They stopped for a moment, just to strip out of the robes. The princess didn't find that a too bad idea, especially since she already had been close to stumbling on the cloth a couple of times while still in town. 

 "I met an old friend myself," Hawk grimly said as they began to hurry upwards again, "but he didn't recognize me… among a few others, but considering it their state was just as well. They're all cursed somehow, I guess…"

    He sighed. 

 "I'm sorry to hear that," Lise honestly said. 

 "We have to stop Isabella."

 "Indeed."  

    Now that the amazons weren't around to keep the monsters at an acceptable level there were a lot more needle birds and chibidevils roaming the mountain paths than there should be. But Lise was used to fighting those, and with Hawk's help they mostly waved the attackers aside, hurrying to reach their goal before it got dark. 

    Lise felt a blossom of excited happiness growing fast inside of her and allowed it to be there. Eliza's appearance had encouraged her greatly and given her strong suspicions that there were more survivors. And suddenly it didn't feel so awful to be back in the kingdom of the Wind even though her home wasn't completely freed. Once again she patrolled the paths she knew so well, the wind sang in her ears and danced around her. It had been moaning before she left, crying in fear as if its spirit Jinn knew the ninjas would come but couldn't do anything to stop them. The wind had cried with Lise as she had fled, and the anger was still there. But now the anger was different; filled with a will to right the wrongs. All of it bringing her new strength and hopes. 

    She led Hawk over the rope bridge separating the flourishing plateaus with the grim mountains. The wind was softer on the other side of the small cave where a goddess statue of silver had been placed to honor the creator of the beauty ahead. 

    Waterfalls coming from springs inside of the mountain gave life to the thousands of flowers growing on the shielded areas; the wind seemed to calm down and caress the greenery when it came here. In the sinking sun's golden light the fantastic scenery was even more stunning. 

 "It's beautiful," Hawk said with a surprised smile. 

 "You're romantic," Lise smiled back, "but I fully agree."

 "Of course I'm romantic, I'm notorious for it!" the thief grinned and followed her as she walked into the sweet nature. 

    Notorious? Lise had to smile. She learnt something more about her friend every time they talked… it was a shame that they had been so depressed on the ship… 

    That thought dragged her mind back to Kevin, and her joy faltered a bit. 

    No, he shouldn't be here, it was alright… 

    But it didn't feel alright. 

    She walked on, trying to fight back her arisen bitterness. Not now!

    Apart from what she already was fighting Lise got a feeling that she was forgetting something important, but couldn't figure out what it was. She tried to shake it off by talking. 

 "Eliza hadn't time to tell me anything specific," she said over her shoulder as she and Hawk climbed another natural stair to the next plateau, "a ninja came in between. So I guess we'll just sneak around a little and see what happens."

 "Okay," he nodded. 

    He hadn't anything against being right there for the moment. The beauty around him helped him to forget all his troubles for a while, and he could only enjoy that.

    And of course, as the hopeless romantic he claimed and was known to be he naturally appreciated the sweet setting. However it once more made him irritated that he couldn't concentrate on Jessica. 

    The sun was lowering even more and it was getting dusky. But at least there were no monsters around, and both him and Lise had their bedrolls. So they were prepared, if needed… 

    He suddenly felt a little sleepy and blinked. 

 "You know…" Lise mumbled and her steps ceased to continue on, "I feel so tired all of a sudden…"

 "You too?" Hawk yawned.

    The grass felt soft against his cheek even though he struggled against the sleepiness. Something was wrong…

 "By the goddess…" Lise mumbled, her voice slurring of exhaust, "the sleeping flowers…"

    Oh, goody… 

    The last thing Hawk saw was that his friend collapsed in front of him, her eyes peacefully closed. A warmly red flower waved by her cheek, fondly caressing it with a little help from the wind.

 'She's so beautiful…' the thief thought before he fell asleep. 


	7. Those chosen by the fairy

Chapter 7, The destined three brings hope 

Lise awoke in a bed, and at first she couldn't remember anything. Then it slowly dawned on her; the mountain, the flower garden, the sleeping flowers… 

    And where was she now? Seemed to be a pretty dusky room…

    She managed to sit up and yawned while rubbing her eyes with her hand. 

 "Oh, you're awake!" 

 "What?"

    Lise blinked away the remaining sleepiness and saw a blessed familiar face smile at her. 

 "Alma!" she exclaimed, "you're alive too!"

 "Yes I am, dear, I'm alive," the old maid said in a voice thick with happiness and walked closer to hug and get hugged by her returned princess. 

 "Are there more survivors?" Lise eagerly asked. 

 "Yes, there's more than we could hope after the attack."

    Alma carefully let go, and the two women smiled warmly at each other. 

 "The spirits have gone through the roof since we found you last evening, dear," the older one said with a honest smile, "we're so glad to have you back safely."

 "I can't say how happy I am to see you again…"

    Lise suddenly remembered and realized something. Her smile froze. 

 "Alma," she slowly said, "there was a man from Navarre with me…?"

    The old woman's face became like cut in stone. 

 "Yes, but you don't have to worry about him, dear," she said and turned Lise's soul to ice for a moment before she continued; "we've tied him up and put him under proper guarding."

    The princess almost laughed of relief. 

 "No, no, no!" she said and allowed herself a relieved smile, "you misunderstand, he's on _our_ side!"

 "Oh, oh dear!" Alma gasped and put her hand by her lips, "I hope he hasn't woken up yet, then…" 

    Lise hurriedly got out of bed, finding herself dressed in the tunic she wore beneath her armor. But as the rest of her equipment was waiting for her, properly hanging on a scaffold meant for the matter she didn't have to assemble all pieces of her equipment. Therefore she quickly got into more proper clothing and could hurry through the wide tunnels together with Alma. She returned every smile she got from the many amazons in the hideout, but at the moment Lise felt a little bit stressed about her foreign friend. She could just hope that he hadn't awoken to find himself in custody…

 "But please ask Lise, I swear I'm telling you the truth!" came from a distance, the echo throwing the words around. 

    He had awakened. The princess strained herself to run faster. 

 "There, dear," Alma puffed, unable to keep up with her princess. 

    Lise reached a smaller cave entrance where two amazons stood on guard. 

 "Miss Lise!" the warriors said almost simultaneously and saluted their leader. 

 "Thank the goddess…" Hawk's voice sighed from the inside of the cave. 

 "Yeah, he's telling the… huff, truth," Lise gasped, her legs moaning after the sudden and intense run, "let him out, he's on… puff… our side."

 "Yes miss."

    A moment later Hawk came out of the cave, with a little support from one of the amazons. He was rubbing his right wrist, which was slightly red just as its brother. His way of walking showed that his ankles were a little singeing as well. 

 "Sorry about that, Hawk," Lise said, embarrassed. 

    He gave her a wry smile. 

 "Ah well, I can't help but understand…" he said with a sigh. 

 "Are you hungry?" Alma kindly asked the thief and princess. 

 "Can't exactly protest to that," Lise said with a tired smile. 

 "Well, we haven't got the most fantastic stuff but we do our best."

    But as they walked through the tunnels to get to the bigger caves a scouting troop returned. The commander of it felt it important to report to her leader. 

 "Miss Lise, welcome back in Rolante!" the blond (what a surprise) warrior said and saluted as she met the small group with the princess within. 

 "And I'm very glad to see you too, Rose," Lise replied with a warm smile, "how's the look of things?"

    Rose shook her head with a puzzled look. 

 "There haven't been any travelers at all coming here ever since the attack," she said, "but now… first you yesterday, and now when we were out on a spy patrol we found three more people in the flower garden."

 "What?" 

    Instead of going to eat, Lise, Hawk and Alma went to see the new visitors. The recent discoveries had been placed in a bed each, inside of one of the bigger caves. 

 "I make out that he's from Forcena," Hawk said while scratching his head and pointed at the only man of the three, "but I have no idea about the other two…"

 "And what would they want here?" Lise wondered, puzzled. 

 "Guess we'll just have to wait until they wake up," Alma calmly reasoned and shrugged her shoulders. 

    The princess watched the sleeping three, frowning. 

 "I think I've seen those two before…" she said and pointed at the guy from Forcena and the young woman with softly purple hair, "not too long ago…"

    And the snoring sounded familiar too. But she shrugged that off. Nah… not possible. 

 "Now that you mention it…" Hawk suddenly said and pointed at the older one of the two females, "I might have seen them too. I think I remember somebody with the same kind of hair as her in the inn at Jad."

    As he said that, Lise's memory sparkled. 

 "That's it!" she said, pointing at the young man, "and that guy came into the cafe one of the first days I was trapped in town."

    She frowned again. 

 "But what are they doing here?" she thought aloud. 

 "And why did they bring a kid along to such a dangerous place?" Alma concernedly said, watching the smallest person but loudest snorer.  

    She looked around at her princess and the thief. 

 "But let's not waste any time," the old woman said, "they won't wake up in an hour or so, and you're hungry. Let's go."

 "Give me a quick report of the circumstances," Lise told Eliza while Hawk still was working on finishing a piece of bread. 

    The captain had returned during the night, and had spent all morning working on getting rid of the blue dye in her hair. Now she was also back in her armor and had her spear again. It suited her much, much better.   

 "Well, we're a little short of people, but I'm sure that we'll figure something out," Eliza explained, "we've sent out scouting troops but haven't dared to go too close to the castle. These caves are our one and only resort. We don't know if the ninjas in the castle are as zombie-alike as the one in town, so we have been more careful than we wish we had too. Because of our need of care we've been unable to get the slightest grip of their guard posts." 

 "I see…" Lise said, pursing her mouth. 

 "Leave it to me."

    Hawk rose from his chair with a determined look in his eyes. 

 "I'll give it a shot."

 "It's too dangerous, Hawk," Lise protested. 

    He looked down at her and smiled. 

 "Hey, what do you think I learnt in Navarre? To get caught?"  

 "But…"

 "I came here to help, didn't I?" he said, not unfriendly. 

    Lise met his gaze and knew that she couldn't stop him. It was exactly what he wanted to do, so she couldn't do anything about it. 

 "Alright then," she gravely said, "but don't get killed."

 "Fear not, milady," he grinned and winked with one eye. 

    Lise stood up and nodded at Eliza. 

 "Get somebody to show him the way."

 "Immediately, Lise," the captain gravely said. 

    The princess watched her friends leave but stayed in the cave alone for a while. 

    Even if Hawk managed to spy on the guards it wasn't going to help them much. Rolante had after all always been known as "The castle that never fell", so even if Navarre had managed once it was no guarantee that it was possible to do again.  

    They really were short on people… of what she had seen at least half the army seemed to have been slaughtered by the ninjas. Not only was it a horrifying tragedy, it didn't speak of victory and revenge either. 

    Lise sighed and sat down again, suddenly feeling drained of all energy. 

    She was amazed and eternally happy that there were so many survivors, but so many lives had been lost… her father among them. And Eliott? She could only pray that Isabella was in reach and could be caught.

    Eliza came back and stopped in the entrance hole of the cave. 

 "Hey Lise," she carefully said, "are you sure we can trust the ninja?"

 "Thief," the princess corrected a bit tiredly, "and yes."

 "Not that I don't trust your word for it," the captain hurriedly assured, "it's just that not everyone is prepared to like a man from Navarre to walk around in our hideout."

 "He's a friend, don't worry about it," Lise said and sighed, "without him and Kevin I could still have been in Jad or killed by a bored beastman."   

 "Kevin?"

    The princess sighed again. 

 "He's a friend who helped both Hawk and me," she bitterly said, "he wanted to come with us here, but we left him in Maia since it's not his problem…" 

    Eliza watched her leader for a moment before she spoke again. 

 "You okay?"

 "I can't help but feel that we shouldn't have parted, none of us wanted it so… well, it can't be helped!"

    She almost jumped from her chair, startling Eliza. 

 "We have to think of some way of retaking the castle," the warrior princess stated, fully determined and focused, "let's call a meeting and discuss while we wait for Hawk to return."

 "Certainly," Eliza said and smiled, happy to have her spirited friend back again, "it'll take a while to assemble everyone, though."

 "We'll meet in here," Lise said, "I'll go take a quick look to see if those new guests have awoken yet while you work on the assembly."

 "As good as done."

    The two women parted, and the princess went down to the cave were the mysterious group of three had been placed. They were still sleeping soundly. 

    She wondered what they could want, none of them was from Rolante or Palo. Well, since they were still asleep she couldn't get any answers yet.  

    The man had a very thick hair, she noted now that she watched a little closer. Deeply brown, it spread out over his pillow almost like Kevin's mane… 

    Lise clenched her teeth. Funny how her mind kept returning to the half blood… she still felt guilty, that was the problem. And she had a bad feeling that it wouldn't get any better. 

    Nothing to do here since the guests still slept.

    She turned to leave, but just as she took the first step she heard a yawn. 

    The young man had awoken, and sat up in the bed. Between rubbing his eyes with one hand he confusedly looked around. 

 "Where am I?" he sleepily mumbled. 

 "Good to see you awake," Lise said and walked a little closer again while trying to smile in a calming way, "you're in the caves of Rolante. Say, what were you and your friends doing here?"

    He blinked at her, still working on getting back his sense of sight. 

 "Oh," he finally said, "I'm Duran, and…"

    First he gestured at the child, then the young woman. They still slept.

 "… Carlie and Angela. You're an amazon, right?"

 "Yes, my name's Lise," she told him, and since he showed no signs of being an enemy of any sort she dared to continue, "we're planning on retaking the castle from here." 

    His reaction startled her. Duran darted out of his bed, the simple shirt and pants he wore somehow seeming to turn into a wargod's clothing by his sheer enthusiasm. 

 "Let us help you!" he more called out than said. 

 "Just a few more minutes…" the woman named Angela grumbled, halfway awake.  

    Lise stared at Duran for a second. A complete stranger wanting to help her in the war of her people…? Not _again_! 

    The memory of Kevin burnt her mind. 

 'Only wishing all well but it's impossible, I didn't want it to end like it did but please understand!'

    She shook her head. 

 "No," she said and tried to hide her bitterness, "it's not your battle. Please leave when your friends have awoken."

    Before Duran had time to protest she turned around and hurried out, running to come in time for the meeting. Or running from the guilt she felt. 

    She came to the room where the meeting was to be held only to be greeted by familiar faces smiling at her. It warmed her troubled mind and she could smile a little again. 

 "It's wonderful to see you back again, miss," Martin, one of her father's most trusted advisors, smiled. 

    Lise was about to return the warm greeting when he began to cough. So instead of saying hi she found herself hitting his back carefully. 

 "Hey, take it easy!" she kindly demanded, vary of his age. 

 "Oh, I'm alright," he assured her. 

    The princess examined his face for a moment before she nodded. He might be a bit old and no warrior, but he was as determined to find a solution as the rest of them.   

 "So, any ideas?" she asked the room at large, "we obviously haven't got enough people for a direct assault."

    There was a silence for a moment. 

 "Well," Martin finally said, seemingly just to fill the concerned lack of speaking, "I'm no tactician…" 

    Lise almost smiled at the remark. No, Martin had been the trading advisor, it was needless to say that he wasn't a man of tactics other than the ones of the art of supply and demand… 

    He suddenly lit up a little. 

 "Wait," he thoughtfully said, "we could ask the sage, Don Perigon."

    Did I miss something?

 "Don who?" Lise blankly said. 

 "He's a tactical expert," Martin explained. 

 "So where can we find him?" the princess eagerly asked. 

    Martin's aura of excited hope dropped, and he frowned. 

 "That's the tricky part," he concernedly said, "he's a corobokkle, and they don't like humans."

 "Then I'll just have to go and find a way…" the princess began.

 "Miss Lise!" one of the amazons interrupted, pleading, "your return has brought us new hopes, please don't leave us so soon!" 

    The leader of the army looked around and only saw faces and eyes silently begging her to stay. But… who'd go instead? Hawk wouldn't go anywhere now that he finally was this close to his goal, she knew that… and she wouldn't dare to send out any of the friends she had left to…

 "Hey, we'll go!" 

    The voice startled her, and she looked up to see Duran. He had gotten into a half plate armor and wore a visor which hardly could keep his wild hair under control. A sword hung by his belt, and behind him was his two companions. Angela looked a bit sour, her arms crossed as she glared at Duran's back with seemingly unprovoked derision. Meanwhile Carlie smiled happily at anyone willing to look at her, thus causing the looker to helplessly smile back. 

 "We came here because we need to find Jinn," the young man from Forcena said in a voice that would hear no protests, "so it _is_ our battle too."

    Lise watched him for a moment, her mind twisting. 

 'He really wants to, even though he isn't from here and we hardly know each other…' she thought. 

    It cut like a red hot dagger in her soul.

 'Kevin…'

    It had _not_ been the right thing to do. 

    Finally she could admit it to herself. In a way it helped a little. 

 "Well, if you insist…" she finally managed to say and rubbed her cheeks with her fingers to hide the storm of regret inside of her, "thank you so much…"

    She had to turn away to hide it. 

 "No problem, Your Highness," Duran said on the other side of the room. 

    Lise couldn't reply, she was afraid that she'd break down as the tension she had pressed down began to loosen by her sudden lack of denial. 

 'I should have allowed him to insist… he wanted to help, and I should have accepted it! All three of us wanted it to be! How could I be so stupid…'

    But she had only wanted the best to occur… and she had looked in the wrong direction. He had lost his dearest friend just recently and still felt the pain from that, and what had she and Hawk done? Left him all alone again!  

 'I'm so sorry, Kevin…'

 "So how and where do we find this Don Perigon?" she heard Duran ask. 

 "He lives in the Corobokkle forest, which is to the east of the Rabite forest near Jad," Martin explained, "but you'll need to disguise yourselves as corobokkles in order to make him talk to you. And I've heard that there's a magical item somewhere that will make that possible… if I only could remember the name…"

 "The chibikko hammer," Alma said, "I think some collector in Byzen at least _used_ to have it some time ago."

 "Well, it's as good as nothing," Duran grinned, "don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of it! Come on you two!"

 "Don't you give me orders, peasant!" a young woman's voice snarled, Lise guessed that it was Angela. 

    Three pairs of feet hurried out, accompanied with a cute little tingling sound which's source the princess hadn't the nerve to bother about. Soon the sounds disappeared in the depths of the tunnels. 

 "Wow, I've never seen such hot shots before…" an amazon muttered after a few seconds. 

 "Where you looking at the girl, Martin?" Alma demanded. 

 "Uh, who?" the old man said, Lise could almost feel his blush grow. 

    She forced herself to turn around and act natural. Hopefully they wouldn't think too much about her actions in their joy of getting help. 

 "So, all we can do now is to wait for them to return," she declared, "let's find some use of ourselves in the meantime. It'll surely take them a week or so to return…"

 "Ah," Martin interrupted with a peculiar smile, "if they're mad enough to be that helpful they're probably mad enough to let good ol' Merci help them get going."  

 "What?" Lise blankly said. 

    Universal rule of the day: Timing _is_ everything. 

    There was a distant sound similar to a rock tumbling down a cliff. 

 "They did it," Eliza stated with a grin. 

 "What is going on?" Lise asked. 

 "You know Merci, right?" Martin said with a slightly tired smile. 

    Good warrior, but a little bit eccentric and wild about her foreign cousin's inventions… whatever his name was again. 

 "Yeah?" the princess said. 

 "Well her cousin is working on a canon to use for travel," Martin said and shook his head, "Merci has kept one of the prototypes for a while, and she started to set it up the other day saying that it could come to use some time. Guess it's just luck that those people were here and dumb enough to try it that far."

 "But what if they die?!" Lise pointed out. 

 "Merci tried it herself down to the beach," Alma said and rolled her eyes at the thought, "she managed fine and the sound is so similar to a small earth roll that nobody will notice. I wouldn't worry about it."

    The world has gone mad… not exactly hot news. Lise hadn't the nerve to argue at the moment in any case.

 "I just hope they'll be alright," she said, "now lets see what we can do while we wait." 

    When left alone Lise heavily sat down on a chair and leaned her cheeks in her hands, staring at nothing. 

    She had no idea how long time that passed, she just couldn't bring herself to move. The recent days' sudden excitement and the raging guilt she had battled all the time was getting a bad grip of the young princess, and she suddenly felt exhausted beyond her borders. 

    But after an eternity of twisting thoughts of which she could remember none, Hawk came back. He entered the cave and looked like he was about to say something, but one look at his friend's tired expression stopped him. Instead he sat down on the other side of the table, watching the wood and allowed her the choice of speaking or not. 

    A few moments passed by before the princess could let the burning realization out. 

 "We made the greatest mistake of our lives leaving him behind, didn't we?" she whispered, hardly even hearing herself. 

    Hawk didn't answer at first. And when he did she more read the reply on his lips than heard him. 

 "Yeah." 

    She sighed and straightened up. 

 "It's too late now anyway."

 "I'm afraid so," Hawk sadly nodded.   

    Lise tried to get a grip of herself. 

 "Those three strangers insisted on helping us," she muttered, staring at her hands on the table, "they went to get advice from some corobokkle near Jad, can just hope that they live through the flight back to Byzel, find some ancient artifact, survive the beastmen and find the right place. This is madness…"

 "I heard about the canon…" Hawk lazily said. 

    He straightened up too. Suddenly his hand was upon Lise's and she looked up with slight surprise. 

 "It's going to be alright," the thief grimly said. 

    Did he know that those words were exactly what she had wished somebody would say? Lise tried to smile to return the favor, turning her right hand to grasp his. He seemed a little surprised as well when she did so, but carefully smiled. 

    Hawk's hand was about her size, his fingers long and fine. Not like Kevin's big, strong hand. But the two young men hadn't much else in common than that they were her friends and warriors on the run from their own people.

    Kevin again… she couldn't escape it, though she felt better knowing that Hawk understood. 

    She realized that the setting maybe was growing a little more personal than planned. It wasn't her intention, and she was sure that it wasn't Hawk's either, he had Jessica… but they were holding hands, sitting all alone. 

 "So, did you discover anything out there?" Lise said to smooth the whole thing. 

    Hawk shrugged his shoulders, but the movement didn't reach his hand. He didn't seem to mind their touch.  

 "Not much," he said, "I dared to go much closer than your troops had, and I think they were wise to stay away. Well, I didn't see that much despite that. They have a few guards out on the watch on the walls, so I couldn't exactly climb in, at least not in broad daylight."

 "I don't think you should try to get in yet either," Lise pointed out, frowning.

    He smiled, in that wry way of his.

 "Certainly not, milady, I hold on to my life."

    She had to smile back at him at that. 


	8. When a beastman asks, you answer him

I'm not gonna tell you which one of the guys who' gonna get Lise yet, and it'll be quite a trip. I'm just uploading a chapter whenever I've got the time, you've got a looooong story to look forward to :) I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this stuff.

    As for this chapter… I have read some fics showing a Kevin who's a bit retarded or acting like a child. But I don't think he's stupid, even if he can't talk properly… I'm trying to be fair to my characters. :) 

Chapter 8, Revelation 

Water cascaded around Kevin as he spun around in it. The cold and exhaust was tearing at his body; the sun was sinking, with cold winds announcing the nearing end of another day. 

    The half blood went ashore and waved at the three birds that sat on a stone each, working on eating their dinner. Fish again. Not that they were complaining. 

    Kevin sat down in the still warm sand, ignoring that the tiny stones would get stuck on his wet pants. From the depths of his light backpack he brought an apple and chewed on it without any spirit at all. His bedroll laid on the other side of the trees growing above the sand, safe from the cold winds of the ocean. On the same spot as last night, and the night before that, and the night before… 

    How many days now, since he had parted from his friends? He had tried not to count, but knew that it was one week and two days. 

    And he still felt the same worry and frustration. 

    By now the monsters stayed away from him, well aware of his ability to easily beat them up. 

    They had never been a match for him, and even though his training in the water did show result in slightly increased speed Kevin knew that he should move along to some place where there were opponents that could challenge him. 

    He needed something that could clear his mind. 

    To truly worry about someone was a new experience, and he didn't like it at all. The thought of Hawk and Lise cornered by a dozen ninjas kept him awake at night and had several times caused him to go on moonlit hunts for monsters. He was getting better at transforming and could do it quicker now, at least there was something good in his troubles. 

    Absentmindedly Kevin reached backwards and scratched his back through the vest. The wounds had healed so much that he had removed the bandage and put it in his backpack a couple of days ago. But they still itched a little in the recovery process. 

    His arm dropped and he looked up at the birds. 

    He could have sent two of them back to the Beast Kingdom long ago; he only needed one and they'd be better off in their natural environment. But he hadn't. Maybe only because he hoped that Lise and Hawk would need a bird each again… 

    The half eaten apple dashed into the air and disappeared into the ocean, the splash violent above the smooth whispering of the waves. 

    Kevin stood up, shook a little to get rid of the sand and headed towards the inland. He needed to do something in order to get his mind off his two friends. He thought a lot about Karl too, but he didn't need to worry about the pup since the wolf couldn't feel any pain now. Nothing to _worry_ about there, only wish to avenge. 

    But he didn't want to feel that kind of security for the thief and the princess. 

    The bushes along the golden road twitched as the normally violent creatures fled at the mere sound of Kevin's feet. They had learnt to fear that sound. 

    As the first star twinkled on the sky, the son of the great Beast King reached Byzen. He had been there a couple of times to buy some more food after another patrol down the road, now that it was open to travelers again. However, those visits had been paid during daytime. 

    Kevin had no real goal, just trying not to think. So as he remembered that nighttime in this joint meant an open black market he headed to the great building in the eastern part of town. Not that he was interested in shopping but it could at least give him something to do. 

    The market wasn't exactly crowded, but there were quite a few people moving around in the duskiness. The smoke from the torches itched Kevin's sharp nose, but not more than he could stand. 

    Without greater interest he moved between the more or less suspicious looking merchants and their overfilled tables of goods. Some had mysterious oil they loudly claimed had a healing effect, others had claws and fangs from different monsters, peculiar jewelry and strange clothes. 

    It was when he was close to one of the building's darker corners that Kevin's ears caught a piece of a chat between a skinny merchant and a muscular man whose clothes put him on the list of "Presumed pirates". Scabby, one eye and a slightly rusty sword by his belt. The usual stuff. 

 "Sorry, I'm out of slaves. Got rid of the last one just a short while ago," the merchant said and smirked, "some blond kid who kept saying he was a prince. Feh."

    Kevin's eyebrows twitched. 

    Blond little prince?  

 "Who buy that boy?"

    Both the merchant and the pirate looked up and around with slight irritation at the question. Then their reaction shifted. The merchant got a nervous glistening in his eyes, which Kevin normally would have smelled too if it hadn't been for the torches and the pirate's stench. The bigger man looked a little interested, with his eyes measuring the young man who was about just as tall and muscular as himself. 

 "Why would you like to know?" the merchant snorted, pushing the nervous surprise aside. 

 "Might know him," Kevin coldly said, "how old was he?"

 "Look sir, I don't have time…"

    One mistake that many did was to believe that Kevin lacked intelligence. The truth was that the only problem was his speech problem, and that was simply caused, as Hawk had considered, by the fact that his parents' genes clashed. 

    The mistake was to thereby underestimate the young man. 

    Kevin held up his right hand. With a low, hissing sound the nails of his fingers turned into one inch claws. 

    It was enough that it was nighttime; and the show was enough too. 

    The merchant and the pirate both recoiled, staring at Kevin's hand. 

 "No time?" the half beastman growled, his white teeth glistening and turning eerily dark as if with blood in the dancing torchlight.   

 "I… I just sell them!" the merchant stuttered, "I don't k-keep track…"

 "Better try," Kevin snarled, "start with boy, then."

    The slave trader nervously licked his thin lips. 

 "He was b-blond and his clothes s-seemed green and blue beneath the dirt," he finally managed to croak. 

    Green… 

    Kevin growled; the merchant tried to turn flat against the wall.    

 "And who buy?" the half blood demanded. 

 "He had red eyes!" the put under true pressure man squeaked, "that's all I remember, I swear! I only sell them!" 

 "Better stop that," Kevin growled and lowered his hand, "not healthy." 

    And with that he turned and walked away. 

    Blond boy with green clothes, saying he was a prince… could it be Eliott? 

    They couldn't be too far, the market had just opened! 

    Kevin sniffed the air, just by instinct but knowing it was pointless. He couldn't make out any particular smell, nothing relating to Lise. People from the same home tended to smell a little alike, but with the torches and all the people moving around it was impossible to feel anything specific. It wouldn't even help if he transformed to increase his sense of smell. Besides, transforming in the middle of a crowd he had no plans to fight wasn't a good idea. People _always_ got nervous the first time they saw a beastman's body change.  

    Hmm, red eyes? 

    As far as Kevin knew, that was pretty rare. 

    He walked over to the guard by the exit closest to the slave trader. 

 "See a man with red eyes and a blond boy leave?" the half blood asked. 

    The man eyed the questioner without much interest. He was used to the brutes coming into the black market; after all he was hired to deal with them if they caused more trouble than necessary.  

 "Yeah, a pale freak with a funky gray hair-style and a black cloak walked out about twenty minutes ago, dragging a kid who looked like a sleepwalker along," the guard finally answered, bored. 

 "Thank you."

    Kevin hurried out in the deepening night. Twenty minutes…! 

    The wind from the ocean had thrown all smells around, and besides that many people had passed through the door. For the moment Kevin seemed to be the only one out and about. He hurried up to the small town square, straining his nose… 

 "I'm telling you, it _was_ a ghost!" a young man's voice called from the small alley leading down to the regular trading area. 

 "Mataro, get a life!" another man groaned, and several voices laughed. 

 "But I saw them disappear through the shadow!" the first one grumbled, "a pale man in a black robe and a child!" 

    There were five people in the alley, four of them chuckling tiredly at the fifth who was resolutely touching one of the solid stone walls. At Kevin's sudden appearance two of the smiling ones fell over of the mere shock. The other three stared at the muscular creature; in the duskiness it was impossible to see exactly what the stranger with the mane was.

 "You saw them disappear?" the creature demanded in a grunting voice. 

    The one touching the wall, Mataro, pushed his fear aside. 

 "Do you believe me?" he happily asked, "I'm an expert of paranormal activity, but nobody ever listened to me before. Yup…"

    He hit the wall a couple of times. 

 "I saw it!" he proudly said, "they went straight into the shadow here and disappeared, just like that!"

 "Pale man, had he red eyes?" the stranger asked. 

 "I wasn't that close, sorry." 

    The creature breathed deeply couple of times. 

 "Thank you," he finally grunted, absentmindedly. 

 "You're welcome!" Mataro said with delight, happy that somebody finally believed him. 

    His friends eventually got to their feet, all of them warily watching the stranger thoughtfully rub his chin. 

 "One more thing," the creature said after a moment, "in which direction is Rolante?"

 "It's a three to four days sail to Palo from here, straightly to the west," Mataro gladly informed, "but I'm afraid you won't find a ship going there right now, not with the recent war and all that."

 "Ah, no worry about that. Thank you." 

    In the creature's voice was a friendly smile. Then he turned and rushed towards the town gate. 

    The birds looked up as Kevin ran into their sight, his bedroll hastily rolled and clutched in a tight grip. He strapped it onto his backpack and hung the bag in place. He didn't even need to whistle, his feathered friends left their stones and one of them swept down so that he could grab his legs. As if they had only waited for his decision tonight. 

 "To the west, gah!" Kevin eagerly told them, "to Rolante!"

    The warm screeches of the birds echoed between the cliffs as they soared upwards, riding the sky on their friend's command. In Kevin's nose the memory still lived from the alley; weak but he had caught it. The smell of a child, with an edge that Lise's smell also had. And another scent, dry and sharp with evil. Kevin knew that he had felt that smell before, or something similar. But he couldn't place it. 

   But for now that one detail really didn't matter. 

   The son of the Beast King was on his way. 

 'Four days since they left, I wonder how much longer…'

    Lise was in the main cave, idly working on sharpening her spear. The days that had passed had been tense for her; everybody was overjoyed with having her back safely and wouldn't let her out on patrol. Scared of the mere thought of loosing their dear princess again. 

    She was glad that they cared, but after all she was the leader of the army and not made of porcelain. But any offer to lead the spying troops was discussed aside. 

    Hawk had won everybody's trust by now; despite his promise to be careful he had climbed into the castle last night and brought back a report that there were less guards than they had presumed earlier. He had also brought refreshing tales of that the fire that the refugees' memories had seemed to swallow the whole castle really hadn't caused too much damage, not on the parts that he had seen.   

    He hadn't got caught and nobody had sneaked in his tracks to the hideout; the fact that it still was safe proved that. He was taking a well earned nap now, tired after the night's late adventure. 

    It was all well. 

    But Lise felt utterly useless. She couldn't even plan the attack, if there even were to be any. Not before, if, Duran and his friends returned with Don Perigon's advice. 

    She sighed. 

    There was nothing she could do, or was allowed to. Only wait. And when she had nothing to do her thoughts started to wander, and they were drawn towards either Eliott or Kevin all the time, shifting between the two. The princess was worried about both of them, even though she tried to tell herself that they would be alright. 

    Sick of the nervous boredom she threw the whetstone aside and hooked up the spear on her back. Then she headed for the exit. 

 "Miss?" the guard by the entrance of the tunnels hesitantly said. 

 "I'm just going up to the flower plateaus," the princess said and tried to hide her irritation. 

    She was outside and through the bushes hiding the entrance before the amazon had time to think of a clever reason to keep her leader inside of the safe caves. 

    They just wanted her to be out of danger; she was their only leader now, their hope. Even though she could understand their worry it was getting on her nerves. 

    Lise sighed as she walked up to the plateau of the sleeping flowers. Since she had been poisoned once, she was now resistant to their sweet poison. 

    The flowers and the grass swayed peacefully in the silk wind, the bushes and small trees hanging on to the cliffs whispered softly by the same force. From here it was a fantastic scenery of nature, the distant horizon softly buckling upwards hardly noticeable. Everything below was so far away that it was turned warmly blue. And above it all the sun resided, still approaching its highest placement. It wasn't exactly morning, but not midday either.  

 "Hello there, miss," a voice behind her said. 

    She looked around and tried to smile. 

 "Hello, Martin."

 "Beautiful, isn't it?" the old man said, walking up beside the princess. 

 "Yes."

    They watched the blue world together in silence for a while. Then Martin suddenly spoke again.

 "There is something I wanted to talk to you about, miss," he said. 

 "Call me Lise," the princess said and turned to him, "we go back far enough for that, don't we?"

    He smiled a little. 

 "Very well, Lise. What I wanted to say is that when we have retaken the castle, I don't say if but when, mind that, then we'll have a little practical problem."

 "What then?" Lise said, a little worried by his pick of words. 

    Martin sighed a bit. 

 "Well, technically you are our queen from that very moment," he said, "in reality you already are, but it won't be official to us nor to the world before you have a country to rule."

 "I…"

    Lise fell silent. She hadn't really thought about that, busy with other things. But… 

 "But I can't stay around, I have to find Eliott!" she pointed out, brought off balance by the slap of realization. 

 'Goddess, it's true… father is dead… I am supposed to be a _queen_?'

    She had always known that it would happen some day, but now she was suddenly shocked. Queen sounded so distant and heavy compared to princess…        

    Martin slowly nodded. 

 "I knew you'd say that," he said with a small, bitter smile, "and you are right. It is your duty as the queen of our nation, the leader of the army, to find your brother. Though I'd rather see you sending someone else, I know you wouldn't and it's really the right thing."

 "Martin, I…" Lise began, but Eliza's shout cut in. 

 "They're coming back! Duran is back!" 

    Lise and Martin spun around to see the captain of the amazon army come running up to the platform. 

 "What?" the princess said, smiling widely with new hopes. 

 "They're coming this way!" Eliza called out, too exited to keep a normal loudness of her voice. 

 "Praise the goddess!" Martin smiled. 

    Lise turned and looked towards the lower plateaus, seeing a distant group of three coming up the natural stairs. 

    Duran's visor and armor sparkled in the sun, Angela's hair was flying behind her in the wind like a softly purple dream, the bells of Carlie's hat tingling songs of hopes. 

 "You're back!" Lise called as the helpers reached the same plateau, "did you speak with Don Perigon?"

    Duran stopped and tried to catch his breath after the run in the high mountains. His two female companions weren't in any better state. After a couple of seconds the mercenary looked up, grinning. 

 "Yeah, just watch!" he proudly said, "Jinn, it's your turn!"

    A tubby, blue creature with loose orange pants and a round little hat in the same color resting between two long, pointy ears faded into existence beside Duran's head. 

    Lise had seen pictures of Jinn, but they had all been old and often carved in stone. She had carried a mental image of a much bigger and more impressive creature. Still, there was something about him that felt familiar as the country itself. And he was… she had to admit it… cute. 

 "Here, right?" he said, "just leave it to me!"

    His voice was strangely echoing and singing, and at the same time whispering like the leaves as they were tickled by the summer breeze. 

    The elemental raised his short arms, and immediately the smooth wind grew in strength, howling and cheering as it danced around the group on the plateau. The grass, trees, bushes and flowers waved wildly. Lise grabbed Martin's arm to help him keep his balance. 

 "Wheee!" Carlie cheered and giggled as her hat almost blew off, the two long ends of it twisting before her face. 

 "You always have to overdo everything, right!?" Angela shouted over the wind's war cry.

 "Says who and it's not my fault!" Duran shot back. 

    He tried to be clever, but it took him a couple of seconds to even think of an answer. 

    Softly red petals began to swirl to the air, spreading their pollen in the wind. Towards the castle. Lise laughed loudly and triumphantly as she realized what the plan was. The ninjas would fall by their own trick!

 "Fantastic!" she shouted to be heard, "thank you all!"

 "No problem, princess," Jinn said and winked with one eye at her. 

    He didn't speak very loud at all, but his voice softly pierced the wind anyway. Lise smiled at him and turned to Eliza. 

 "Get the troops ready!" the leader of the army ordered with a wide smile, "we're attacking!"

 "At once, miss!" 

 "Assembly by the upper rope bridge in half an hour, step on it!"

    With her own war cry cutting through the wind Eliza rushed towards the hideout. 

 "We have to move quickly, are you coming?" Lise asked Duran and his friends. 

 "Sure thing, you can count on us!" the swordsman announced and drew his sword, proudly holding it towards the heavens, "you have my word as a warrior of Forcena!"

 "Carlie will knock the bad guys!" the child shouted, jumping up and down with a double flail in her hand. 

    Is that… um, real?! 

 "Like I have a choice," Angela grumbled, but as she grabbed her cane in both hands a small grin of excitement touched her lips. 

 "I'll be with ya all the way!" Jinn grinned and began to turn transparent. 

    In a couple of seconds he had disappeared, and the wind slowly started to calm down. 

 "Then let's go!" Lise grinned and brought forth her spear. 

 "Good luck!" Martin shouted after the four young warriors as they rushed down the stairs, towards the cave that lead to the mountain area. 

    He smiled to himself. When princess Lise beamed like that, they couldn't lose. 

    She should really smile more often, the brave girl. Her true beauty really showed then.

The three birds screeched in anger as they were forced even longer out above the sea again by the treacherous winds. The nature force almost seemed alive, and in a dangerously joyful mood. 

    Kevin was glad that he had chosen to take a rest during the night before continuing towards Rolante, otherwise he and his three friends could have crashed in the water when they came closer to the mountains. A smaller island in the sea had provided a resting place for the four travelers. 

    If they had been as tired as they could have been they wouldn't have stood a chance against the playful wind. It seemed to dance in from the ocean, collect power between the incredibly high mountaintops and then bounce back over the water. The bird carrying Kevin had almost dropped him of the sheer surprise the first time, and there had been a battle to keep flying. 

    And there would be trouble ahead. How were they supposed to reach the land? Even though the route now was kept at a safe distance from the mountains the winds sometimes reached out and caused trouble. Landing below the mountains would take a miracle or a peninsula. And there was none of the later, they had already scanned the coastline in a five miles radius and turned back again towards the small town just below the cliffs. Except for there the mountains seemed to go straight upwards all the way. 

    Wasn't that a small beach? 

    Kevin strained his eyes. Yes, there was a tiny line of light brown just to the west of the town that had to be Palo (he hoped). Since he and his company came from the west, that beach was much closer than the town. And the cliffs were cracked above it; he thought that he could see a path leading into the mountain area. 

    Well, he just had to take a chance if he wanted to get there. The birds wouldn't ever be able to land in the mountains or in town because of the winds.

    Kevin looked up. 

 "You two, go back to Beast Kingdom, gah," he said. 

    All the three birds looked at him in surprise. He nodded at the two that weren't occupied with his weight. 

 "You, go home," he grunted. 

    They chirped, hesitating for a moment. Then they swept upwards and increased their speed, not waiting for the friend who was slower because of his burden. That one bent his head and looked at the young half blood, chirping questioning. 

 "Try get lower and closer to land," Kevin told him, "ah, as close as dare."

    If the bird had had eyebrows, it would have raised one. He straightened up with a chirp sounding suspiciously like a human's "Aye, these crazy youngsters…". Kevin could only hope that his friend would manage to get not too far from the land; it was long ago that the half blood had swum last and his arms were aching badly after the long flight yesterday and today. 

    Even if he did his best, it was still about three hundred yards to the beach when the flight got insecure by another wind and the bird chirped a warning. 

 "Let go, go home," Kevin said, clenching his teeth at the cold that he knew awaited, "and thank you." 

    His feathered friend chirped one last time as a goodbye and then released his grip of the young man's wrists. 

    The water was just as cold as Kevin had feared and at first he was almost paralyzed by it, his already aching arms screaming in pain. But he clenched his teeth and forced himself to swim, focusing on the small beach for what it was worth; his only salvation. 

    When he finally managed to crawl up on the warm sand, exhausted by the circumstances and shaking because of the water he laid down and fell asleep immediately. Or rather, he collapsed. 


	9. Liberation of the Castle that Never Fell...

Chapter 9, Attack 

 "Okay everyone!" Lise called out, holding her spear aloft, "we're going in, and we have to move carefully but fast. They might not all be asleep, and we don't know how well the poison spread into the castle, so the time asleep might be shorter than what is normal. Now, for our dead comrades, for my father the king, for Eliott, for us and for Rolante!"   

    As Lise's voice call changed into a war cry the troop before her joined in, waving with their spears. The sun almost made the hard, dyed leather of the amazons' armors shine, sparkled in the spear points and Duran's sword. 

 "Now, let's do it!" Lise shouted and waved at everyone to follow as she ran towards the caves leading to the foundation of the castle. 

    Her warriors were right behind her, ready for the assault. 

    But where was Hawk? Lise realized that she hadn't seen him at all since he said that he was going to take a nap.       

    She brushed the thought away, he was surely around somewhere. Now was not the time, they had to firstly get into the castle. 

    The gate… 

 "Get ready to climb in!" she grimly called backwards at her troops that still were coming through the small exit of the cave in couples. 

    There was no room for a decent rush out of there, Lise stopped on the carved stair up to the barricaded entrance while her friends still were assembling behind her again. It would be impossible to break that thick net of crossed bars without sledgehammers or worse, but there were no guards visible and the amazons had brought grappling hooks in order to take another way.

    Alright, now too…

    The heavy grid suddenly shook and began to rise. Lise took her spear in both hands and heard the amazons get into defensive position, ready for an attack. Somebody became visible in the open gate. 

 "Are you coming or not?" the person grinned. 

 "Hawk!" Lise laughed. 

 "It's a slumber party in here, but I saw a few moving shadows when I broke in," the thief reported, "all yours, come on ladies!" 

    He turned and hurried back inside, Lise and her amazons followed. 

    The throne room seemed to be mostly untouched, a couple of ninjas laid unconscious on the floor. But that was no guarantee that everyone had fallen asleep, that was proven by Hawk's sightings. Some of the ninjas in the castle could have been poisoned once already, during their attack. Plus, the power of the pollen depended on how well Jinn had been able to spread it. Poor spreading had been the only source of survivors in the first attack, which had been lucky back then. 

 "Spread out in small groups and search through the castle!" Lise ordered and turned to Hawk who had lead the way into the throne room, "where did you see those awake ones?" 

 "Down that way," the sunburned man grimly said and pointed at the eastern door with one of his daggers, "I'll show you. They weren't many, that much I saw."

    Lise turned around at the still incoming amazons. As she got the newcomers attention she pointed at five of them.

 "You, follow me and Hawk," she ordered. 

 "Yes miss!" the chosen ones grimly said and saluted.    

    With the thief playing the leader again the group left the throne room and hurried into the southeastern corridor where Lise's own room was located, among a couple of more, smaller rooms. 

 "Three of you, check the rooms, don't split up!" the princess called over her shoulder without slowing down. 

 "Yes miss!" the three last warriors called and disappeared through one of the doors. 

 "You're a lady of authority when leading a war, ain't you?" Hawk friendly teased over his shoulder. 

    Lise gave him a determined smile. 

 "No one shall pass!"

    Three ninjas with empty eyes blocked the corridor's end. They were armed and at least moved more alert than the ones in Palo. 

 "Step aside, Ran!" Hawk growled at the one who had spoken. 

 "Traitor," he replied. 

 "Don't you call me a traitor you blood thirsty desert wolf!" 

 "And your insults are still worse than your flirting," Ran said, emotionless and staring at nothing, "I'm amazed that Jessica even bothered about you. Not that you'll ever see her again, Hawk…"

    Ran spoke no more. With an uncharacteristic roar Hawk leaped forward with his daggers raised. 

    The ninja probably didn't feel anything since he was obviously hypnotized, and he had no chance to parry the thief's fury. Before his friends had time to take care of the attacker they had three amazons on their hands. It was a quick battle, but one of Lise's warriors received a hard knock in her forehead, followed by several quick cuts on her arms. 

    Otherwise the loss was only on the ninjas' side. 

 "Are you alright?" Lise asked the harmed one while Hawk grimly dried his daggers on Ran's shirt.     

 "I'll be fine," the amazon grunted, sitting down by the wall and holding on to her bleeding arm, "don't worry about me, go ahead. Hurry!"

    Lise wished that she had had a bandage, anything at all, for the amazon. But she had nothing. The others would find and help the wounded friend soon enough in any case. There was only one thing to do. 

 "Take care, then," the princess grimly said and straightened up, "let's go!"

 "Good luck, and be careful!" the one they left behind called after the three remaining warriors. 

    Hawk was still in the lead, his daggers ready in his hands. 

    His reaction at Ran's words had startled Lise, she hadn't thought that the thief could go berserk like that. Jessica's fate obviously weighed heavy on his shoulders. 

    They rushed up a stair… Hawk stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing Lise and the other amazon to run into him. 

 "What?" Lise hissed. 

 "Monsters!" the thief snarled, "she's got bloody trained monsters!"

    Lise looked ahead and saw a dark sword on its rise from the floor, all by itself. 

 "_What is_ Isabella?!" she snarled. 

 "I was starting to wonder that myself," Hawk replied, "you try to knock the spook while I distract it, alright?"

 "Allow me," the amazon grimly said and stepped forward. 

    Hawk nodded at her and ran at the sword. It moved rather clumsily, but the sharpness was obvious. When the thief easily jumped aside the living weapon buried itself in the wall. While still rocking back and forth to get loose the remaining amazon hit its hilt so hard with her spear that sparkles flew around. A crack appeared on the blade and it fell into pieces, leaving a hole in the tapestry and stone behind that.

 "Not very good raw materials in these living weapons, eh?" the amazon smirked. 

 "I rate it ten battle points for you," Hawk grinned, "what's your name, by the way?"

    The female warrior looked a little surprised. 

 "Valeya, why?" she said. 

    Not until then Lise realized that she hadn't thought about her warrior's face. The heat of battle… but she still felt a bit embarrassed of her own thoughtlessness. Ah yes, Valeya… she had a younger sister who had also survived Navarre's attack, to both the siblings and their living friends' great joy.

 "I just don't like not knowing what my allies names are," the thief said with his wry smile, "shall we?"

    And so they hurried on. 

 "He really _is_ an awful flirt," Valeya whispered to Lise with a low laugh. 

    The princess had to smile back. Luckily Hawk didn't overhear them, busy with rushing forwards.

    As they soon realized that the living swords and armed shadows lurking here and there were rather slow, the group of three began to outrun them instead of wasting time battling. They were after all on the hunt for whoever Ran and his friends had tried to protect. 

 "How big _is_ this castle?" Hawk wondered fifteen minutes after the first sword assault. 

 "Big," Lise sighed, "but there's not very many places to hide ahead…"

    Two more ninjas blocked another stair going up. 

 "Look, you're not going to leave without really bad holes in your clothes if you don't step aside," Valeya stated with a smirk. 

 "You shall not disturb lady Bigeau," the right one chanted in a lifeless voice. 

 "Who?" Lise, Hawk and Valeya blankly asked. 

 "Lady Bigeau, leader of Navarre," the left ninja lazily said. 

 "Isabella?" Hawk growled, irritated. 

 "That was merely a decoy," the right one said, "not that it matters. You shall not pass." (Forgive me, Tolkien! author's note) 

    The three invaders exchanged glances and charged. One minute later they were upstairs. Fresh air came from an open door down the short corridor. 

 "I have a bad feeling about this," Hawk suddenly said as they got closer to the exit, "let me go ahead a bit…" 

 "Tch, and when are _we_ getting to be heroes?" Valeya snorted with a smile, "you opened the door for us, so let me and the princess do the dirty work for a change."

 "I think she's right," Lise said after pondering it for a moment, "you shouldn't have all the fun."

    He looked at her with surprise, especially as she got a moment's inspiration from Jinn and winked with one eye at him. But then he smiled and nodded. 

 "Okay, you're the boss," he said, "just be careful."

    They both smiled at him and sneaked out of the door, carefully. Their feet and armors didn't make the slightest sound. 

 'Heh,' Hawk thought as they disappeared from his sight, 'I could as well just have followed. They did it only to tease me!'

    He snorted, but smiled to himself.  

    Then suddenly he heard a voice from behind. 

 "Hey! Aren't you from Navarre?!"

    Hawk spun around, cursing himself for being so absentminded that he had missed the footsteps. He cursed himself even more as he saw the three warriors who had gone to see Don Perigon. Hawk hadn't had a chance to meet them while either of them were awake, so they couldn't know which side he was on. And they were glaring dangerously at him, weapons drawn. A sword was known for being very painful, that staff didn't look too soft and even though that little thing only was a child, it was a child with a real twin morningstar. And Hawk was, once again, painfully aware of his obvious Navarre-look. 

 "Wait, listen!" he shouted, "I used to be with them, but now they're after me!"

    He realized that he was repeating exactly the same words that had made Lise lower her weapon when they first met in Jad. As it didn't work as well this time he hastily added more facts: 

 "A woman named Isabella is responsible for everything, I'm here to stop her!"

    To his relief the three lowered their weapons, but very slowly. And especially the swordsman -what was his name again, Duran? Yeah, that's it- still glared suspiciously at the thief. Hawk couldn't hold back a sigh.

 "Thanks," he said, "I'm telling you, the real Navarre thief's guild wouldn't ever kill anyone."

 "No?" Duran suspiciously said.

 'Guess Lise never had any time to tell them about the traitor…' Hawk tiredly thought.  

 "Isabella, or 'Bigeau' as she calls herself now," he corrected himself by remembering the ninja's words, "she cast a spell on everyone and was responsible for my friend Eagle's death."

    They lowered their weapons a bit more, straightening up and listening to him. Hawk took the chance to give them some more vital information he would like them to have, just in case. 

 "She also put a curse on Eagle's sister Jessica," he told the three, "if Bigeau dies, Jessica dies as well. So… if you should meet Bigeau, please don't kill her. Try to capture her instead. I know it might sound selfish but…"

    His voice trailed of, he didn't know what else he could tell them. Just hope that the small group would believe him and care enough. 

 "Okay, got it," Duran finally said to his relief, "we'll be careful."

 "I appreciate it!" Hawk said with a wide, grateful smile, "I'll go ahead now, so see you."

    He turned and hurried off, not feeling secure enough among those warmongers to stay longer than necessary. But the main reason that he ran off like that was that a little alarm bell in the back off his head was starting to yell about Lise and Valeya being gone for far too long. 

    The outside was a balcony with a stair; he had no choice but to follow it. As he looked up he saw that there seemed to be just as much castle left as he had gone through already. With a groan he followed the next floor of the balcony and entered the next phase of the building through another opening in the wall. 

    Wohoo, more stairs… and sounds of battle coming from above them…!

    Hawk almost flew up the steps and buried his daggers in the crack between helmet and armor of a shadowy knight without asking. It fell to pieces. 

 "Thanks!" Lise grinned as she without greater problems fended off another sword, "sorry we didn't come back, we got a little carried along. These here were planning an ambush!" 

    Valeya nailed another knight, thus ending the fight. 

 "I told you I was worried," Hawk said with a wry smile, "no hard feelings. Your heroes of the sacred corobokkle almost killed me from behind, though."

 "Oh, sorry," Lise said and concernedly frowned, "I never introduced you… I'm glad you're alright."

 'Really, you are?' Hawk thought in pleasant surprise. 

 "No problem," he said aloud with another smile while they began their quest of running through the remains of the castle again, "I got out of it in one piece, see?"

    Lise smiled a little. 

    They kept hurrying through the halls, easily taking out or preferably outrunning the monsters trying to stop them. 

 "The northwestern tower is ahead!" Valeya concluded as they got closer to another exit -Hawk had lost track long ago-, "there's nowhere else left where survivors can have fled!" 

 "Come on!" Lise shouted. 

    As he came outside again, the first thing Hawk saw was the three shadows calmly walking over the bridge connecting the main castle with the tower ahead. Two men and a woman. And the thief would recognize them anywhere. 

 "Isabella, Bigeau!" he shouted in rage, "whatever you call yourself, hold it right there!" 

   Much to his surprise, she did. And so did Bill and Ben. 

   There had been much joking about the two brothers back in Navarre, and they had lead the jokes themselves most of the time. They were twins, not even their parents could tell which was the one or the other. 

    And they were also vicious fighters, Hawk had never been able to win a training fight even when facing just one of them. He wasn't sure about the odds now. 

    The brothers' eyes were as empty as all the other ninjas' had been. Still, they could be dangerous. 

 "Well, well," Bigeau smirked, "if it isn't the loverboy himself. Jessica's heart will be broken when she hears about you going out with not just one but _two_ other ladies. Shame on you."

    If Bill and Ben hadn't been shielding her then Hawk had charged at the woman, in his rage forgetting about the curse for a moment. Jessica's tear-filled eyes, burning with distrust, Eagle's bloodied chest, last breath, coughing… _all because of that Bigeau_! 

    Lise stepped forward, her eyes gleaming with rage and her spear in both hands. 

 "In the name of my kingdom I shall avenge all the deaths you have caused, hag!" she growled. 

    Bigeau raised an eyebrow. 

 "My, are you the escaped princess Lise, then?" she asked, with a little more interest. 

    There was no reply except for a low growl from Lise's lips. 

 "Splendid!" the woman in blue and pink robes sneered, "the Dark Prince will enjoy another gift… Bill, Ben, kill the other two and wrap up the princess for me."

 "Yes lady Bigeau," the brothers lazily said. 

 "Hey, wait!" Hawk shouted as Bigeau turned around and went over to the tower. 

    She just smirked, opened the small portal and entered. The door closed behind her. 

    Bill and Ben raised their daggers. 

 "Snap out of it!" Hawk called out to them, "wake up, you're being controlled!"

    But he knew it was fruitless. Still he had to try. 

 "You'll die here, traitor," the left one said -was that Ben?-, "we have our orders."

    Suddenly he was behind Hawk and his friends instead of ahead. Valeya spun around with a hiss, rising her spear for defense.

 "How did he do that?" Lise hissed. 

 "They're much worse than the others," Hawk warned in a slightly hoarse voice, "we have to be careful…"

    He made the mistake to glance over the low railing of the bridge. The cliffs were pretty far down… 

    Bill (?) slowly moved his feet, getting into battle position. Hawk didn't have to look backwards to know that Ben did the same. The thief licked his dry lips.  

 "Not to sound like a baby," he harshly whispered, "but suddenly I wish more than ever that Kevin was here…"

 "Funny," Lise whispered back with a tense glance at Ben, "I was thinking the same…"

    The brothers charged. 

    There wasn't enough room on the bridge to fight them back. Lise's soul exploded with shock and horror as she heard Valeya scream, a scream that seemed to last forever until it was suddenly cut. 

 "No!!" both the princess and thief screamed in terror and rage. 

    Then Hawk hissed in pain, clutching at his right side as one of the ninjas seemed to just bolt past, riding the wind passing by the bridge. 

 "Lise, look out!" he groaned in despair.

    But the hilt of a dagger forcefully hit her stomach, she couldn't breathe, the world was spinning, she heard Hawk snarl a curse and then his voice turned into a scream so much alike Valeya's… a fist hit the back of Lise's head, and she almost fell into unconsciousness. But not to the fullest. She was still vaguely aware of that gloved hands grabbed her arms and lifted her from the ground. 

 'Forgive me… father, Hawk, Valeya, Eliott…' her weak mind exhaustedly slurred, 'I… I failed you…'

 "Stop!" 

    A young man's voice cut through her pain. For a moment her burning soul desperately wanted to believe that it was Hawk, alive… or Kevin… 

    But it wasn't, and she knew it. 

    The one holding her arms dropped her, and she limblessly fell to the stone floor again. 

 "More intruders," one ninja said. 

 "Warn lady Bigeau," the other said. 

    Steps left, others closed in. Lise fought her eyes open when somebody carefully shook her shoulder. Duran, Carlie and Angela.  

    The princess managed to point at the tower.

 "The commander is in there…" she weakly whispered, slurring, "hurry, don't mind me…"

 "Don't move," Duran grimly said, "we'll take care of her."

    You take care of it… you again. 

 "I'm not causing you anything but trouble, ain't I…?" Lise bitterly slurred, "I'm sorry…"

    The swordsman shook his head with a kind smile as he straightened up, and for once even Angela seemed to agree with him. They left the dizzy princess and hurried into the tower. 

    Lise tried to get up after a few second, hearing distant sound of a violent battle from the small part of the castle. But she could hardly move. 

    Hawk, Valeya… not only her father and so many others… now those two as well… 

    Tears almost filled Lise's eyes, even though she tried to fight it. The loss was too great, she couldn't take it anymore… 

    There was a sound. Like a dagger forcefully hitting the crack between two bricks of a stone wall. And a groan. 

    Lise tried to look around, blinking the tears away from their half existence. 

 "Ha… Hawk!?" she whispered with a broken voice. 

 "That's me."

    With a loud groan he more or less crashed over the low railing, falling into a heap beside her before working himself out and sitting up. His shirt was cut and dark with blood, but it didn't seem as bad as Lise had thought it to be.

 "You okay?" he asked, reaching out to help her get up. 

 "Yeah, Duran and the others came… ouff…" Lise muttered as she tried to get onto her knees, "I was sure that you was dead…"

 "I fell, but I got a grip of the cliff," he told her with a sigh of relief, "and it seems like Valeya landed through a spruce on a ledge, I believe she'll be alright too."

    He looked at the tower. 

 "Sounds like there'll be three other heroes today," he said with one of those wry smiles again. 

 "Wish we could help…" Lise muttered and groaned as she and Hawk tried to stand up, "but not in this shape, right?"

 "Probably not. Come on, lets go inside while we wait, this place doesn't feel too safe."

    Together they managed to stumble back into the main castle, waiting for the winners of the battle or the amazon army to find the way to them. Whatever came first… 


	10. The son of Beast King returns

Ehehe… ^_^;; the future chapters might cause danger for my person as things are looking now… gals, guys, please bear with me.

Chapter 10, Back together 

Lise stood beside the throne, looking out over her victorious troops. Martin and Alma were there, and of course Duran, Angela and Carlie. The civilians, men and children, that had survived the ninjas' assault were of course there too now, coming from the hideout as soon as the report of victory had reached them. 

    Some of the amazons carried bandages in different places, but after a short rest the little girl in Duran's troop had gone through the hastily cleaned hospital wing and spread her healing power over the wounded warriors. She wasn't strong enough to fully heal them all, instead split her blessed gift of magic among the casualties. After that she had fallen asleep of exhaust, but awoken for the victory meeting in the throne room. Lise had slept a couple of hours herself, falling half asleep, half unconscious after Duran and his friends had found her and Hawk to announce their victory. 

    Was there nothing that those three couldn't do…? Lise was forever grateful for everything they had done and had offered Duran and friends to stay in the castle and rest for as long as they needed, but the swordsman had declined. 

 "We have to get back to Forcena as soon as possible," he had explained, "there's no time to rest. Thanks a lot for the offer, but we have to go down to Palo and catch a ship back to Byzen."

 "But…" she had begun, desperately wanting to help her heroes in some way in return. 

 "No need for that, Highness," Duran had smiled, "we might not have found Jinn if you hadn't needed help."

 "Why were you looking for him?" Lise had asked after a moment of hesitating. 

 "Because this moron here is possessed by a fairy," Angela tiredly had mocked. 

    She was tired after the battling, even now her shoulders were hanging a bit even though she tried to stand up straight. 

    Lise thought back on what Duran had told her after the short argument with Angela that had followed her moron remark. 

    The Mana sword… that Altena, the magic kingdom, had been waging war against Forcena to get their Mana stone. They wanted to release the power of the magical stones in order to get into the fabled Holyland and acquire the sacred sword. 

    Total madness… Lise knew the tales about the stones. They were the containers of the great god-beasts. If the power was released, the beasts would escape their prisons, wouldn't they? Didn't the queen of Altena see that? 

    Besides, wasn't it told that the spell to release the stone's magic would kill the caster? 

    It was too much, she had to leave it to Duran. Lise knew that she had to focus on her own personal problems.    

    Her eyes ran over the troops again. Valeya was there, looking more like a mummy than an amazon. It had been nearly impossible to get her off the ledge she had landed on, and she had still been unconscious and in bad shape. But after some extra treating from Carlie she was awake. Almost every bone in her was broken, but at least she was alive. 

    In the end, since half of the ninjas and their trained monsters had been asleep or at least dozy due to the sleeping flowers, the loss had been entirely on Navarre's side. No more amazon lives had been spilled, and Lise was indescribably relieved about that. No more lost friends… 

    Still… 

    Bigeau had fled. 

 "She just disappeared!" Angela had explained and slammed her cane into the wall of frustration as she and the other two heroes of the day had found Lise and Hawk inside, on the other side of the bridge.  

 "Yup!" Carlie had nodded, "bad lady just floated off an' was gone! Carlie saw it!" 

    And she wasn't in the castle anymore, the amazons had turned everything upside down in the search for Bigeau. Nothing. 

    Well, it wasn't any real surprise that she had magically left; they already knew that she was a magic user. 

    And because of that, Hawk was missing.  

    Lise held back a sigh. 

 "I'll go to Palo," he'd said even while Carlie healed his wounds back by the bridge, "if she gave up the castle she might have released some of the ninjas there, I have to see if my friends are alright!"

    She hadn't been able to stop him, not knowing what to say. Lise knew that he was worried, but she'd just gotten through the shock of believing he had died and he rushed off again at once. He did what he had to, again. It hurt, but she couldn't blame him. Anyway, they'd meet up in Palo later on… still she somehow felt uncomfortable.

    The sun was getting ready to sink outside. It had been a quick battle, merely taken a few hours thanks to the trick that had caused the fall of Rolante. That attack had been very quick as well. 

    But it wouldn't happen again. 

    And now she had to properly tell her gratitude to the ones that had fought. 

 "Thank you everyone," she finally said with a warm smile, "thanks to all of you, Rolante is free once again…"

    Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the empty throne, and the smile died. She didn't really want to say it, but it fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

 "But it won't bring back father…" she bitterly muttered. 

 'Or Eliott,' she thought, 'how am I going to tell them that I have to leave?'

    She dreaded the hastily nearing moment when she'd have to speak out that truth, remembering all the pleading eyes that had begged her to stay in the hideout.  

 "Carlie don't like that Bigeau," the child with the blond locks and peculiar hat piped up, "what if she attacks again?"

 "No, it's nothing to worry about," Eliza said, "we'll reestablished our defenses now, and the sleeping flowers don't work on us anymore since we've all been exposed to them once."

 "Besides, we have our princess back…" someone in the crowd said, her voice filled with unsure hope. 

    Everybody looked at Lise again, uncertain, questioning. She clenched her teeth and looked away, unable to use her suddenly dry tongue. Even though she had tried to mentally practice on telling them that she had to leave, now that they looked at her like that again she couldn't. 

    But she had to…

    A painful, silent eternity seemed to pass. Then Eliza suddenly spoke again. 

 "Lise, you don't have to," she gravely said. 

    The princess looked up in grateful surprise. 

 "If you have to search for Eliott on your own, we understand," the captain said and smiled with pride and determination, "Lise, leader of the amazon army, would never sit by while Eliott is still in the enemies' hands!"

    She turned to the rest of the amazons and called out: 

 "Am I right?"

 "Right!" the armored women and the civilians called back. 

    Lise felt as if she could grow wings and fly away of pure relief that they understood what she had to do. 

 "Thank you everyone," she smiled, "I promise you that I will find and retrieve Eliott!"

    The amazons' swirling war cry danced around her, tickled her mind and filled her with power. 

    Yes!

Kevin opened his eyes with a groan. The sun was shining all too bright, he slowly raised his heavy right arm to shield his face from the sharp rays. 

    He felt a little cold, too. And there was a sound of waves… 

    It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with the facts and memories. 

 'I… made it?' 

    Carefully he removed his arm and managed to sit up. His body was aching a bit, but not more than he could handle. 

    The sun seemed to be about to start its journey downwards. Had he slept through the whole day? 

    Kevin grunted and tried to stand up. His backpack felt heavier than usual… 

    Oh, right. 

    With a realizing sigh he took off the pack, opened it and turned it inside out. 

    The small sack with coins, the bag of food, his single change of clothes -exactly like the ones he wore now- and Lise's bandage tumbled out. All soaking wet. His bedroll and the backpack itself wasn't in much of a better state either. 

    Well, there wasn't much he could do about it now, he had to find out if he was in the right place and go look for Lise and Hawk. 

    Quickly he forced as much water as possible out of everything except the food sack. One look inside of that proved his suspicion; the bread had turned into porridge and surrounded the last of the dried meat that had been left. Not exactly invoking appetite. Kevin turned the sack inside out as well and tried to wash out the worst sludge in the ocean. When that didn't work very well he buried the sack so that no smaller animal ever passing by would get stuck in it. Then he repacked his backpack and shook a little to once again get rid of sand on his clothes. After that he hung his package on his back and finally walked up the small passage between the cliffs into the mountain area. At least the sun had mostly dried his clothes, skin and hair, so he wasn't soaking. 

    He reached the small town and found that the whole population, at least a lot of people, had assembled outside of the inn, whispering excitedly at each other. Kevin walked closer, puzzled. 

 "What happen here?" he asked an old man at by the outer ring of the crowd. 

 "All the ninjas suddenly seemed to wake up and acted as if they didn't knew where they were," the man answered with a grin, "then they fled on one of the ships that they came with. Some think that the amazons finally managed to retake Rolante!" 

 "This… really Palo?" Kevin said, his exhaust melting away in a few seconds. 

    The old man gave him a puzzled look. 

 "Yes, why?" he said. 

 "Ah, just came here," the half blood said. 

    He glanced upwards. Cliffs as far as he could see, but he had seen another path leading up when walking towards the town.

 "Rolante, up there?" he asked. 

 "Yeah, there's roads in the mountains but I wouldn't go there yet… hey, wait! Don't go there!"

    Kevin didn't care about the man's call, rushing back into the mountain area. 

    His tiredness was completely gone, washed away by the triumph he experienced. He had gotten to the right place; his friends had to be there somewhere, especially if they had liberated Lise's home!

    By a twist of fate he missed Hawk completely. The thief was in Palo, sneaking around with the hope of finding a friend who was still left in town even though it seemed like all the ninjas had fled. If all the people hadn't been standing around there the half blood maybe could have caught a scent of his friend, but in the circumstances it didn't happen.  

    Instead Kevin hurried up the mountain, hoping to find his friends on top of it. 

 "Are you sure that you won't stay at least one night, dear?" Alma concernedly said, holding Lise back for a moment just by the gate. 

    The princess shook her head and managed a small, encouraging smile. 

 "No," she said in a low voice, "it's hard enough to leave as it is. I'm worried that should I stay it would be even more painful to go."

 "I see…"

    Alma reached up and carefully hugged her princess, careful with her armor. Lise hugged her back and then turned to walk out. When she stood beneath the stair leading up to the castle she turned around and waved at all the people standing on top of the wall and in the windows. They waved back, calling out their best wishes. 

    Duran, Carlie and Angela were also leaving. For a few yards the four walked together, but by the entrance of the cave Lise stopped and turned at the three heroes. 

 "Good luck and thank you for everything," she honestly said, "I'll go ahead on my own now."

 "Carlie ish sure Lise will find her brother!" the little one said with a wide, contagious smile.  

 "Yeah, good luck," Duran nodded. 

    Angela said nothing, but smiled a bit. And by the little Lise knew about that young woman, she was aware that such a smile meant a lot. 

    The princess nodded, turned around and began running towards the cave. Just before she entered the darkness she stopped and looked back, waving at her brief friends and heroes that still stood in the same spot. They smiled in return. 

    Then she entered the cave. 

    For some reason she wanted to run, as far away from the castle as possible before she began to miss it again. So she rushed through the cave and over the rope bridge, with her spear waving off the needle birds that tried to get a piece of her. 

    Soon she reached the fork in the road; one path to Palo, one to the flower garden. Lise slowed down as she passed the long, partly natural, partly cut out stair in the cliff. 

    Why was she really rushing off like this? Where could she go? 

    Her feet suddenly felt heavy as iron, and she stopped walking. 

    Where was there even the slightest glistening of hope, now that Bigeau had fled? In Navarre?

    Ha, what a joke, she'd need at least twice her army for that… 

    Well, Hawk would be down in Palo, and they'd surely think of something. 

    Lise sighed and glanced at the road to her left, the one that lead to the garden and the abandoned hideout. And she felt that right then she wanted to be alone for a moment, away from all the happy people in Rolante and Palo who'd surely forgotten all their troubles by the amazons' victory. Nothing wrong with that, but heavy with her own concerns Lise didn't desire to be surrounded by joyful faces.  

    She took the path to the flowers. 

    A few minutes later she sat down in the grass behind one of the waterfalls, listening to the wind and the happily pouring water. It was like a curtain of glistening crystals…

    The light of the sun was slowly changing as it began to descend towards the planet's embrace.     

 'I should move on before it gets dark…' Lise lazily thought. 

    But when she looked at the sky again she realized that all of the tree moons was close to full, and the fact that there were very few clouds would add to that it wouldn't be a very dark night. Maybe she could stay a little longer… just a little while. 

Duran and his ladies hurried down the mountain. About a minute before they reached the long stair above the fork Palo/flower garden a half blood beastman passed by there, catching a faint smell of Lise in the wind and following it. 

Lise sighed and stood up. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there in the grass, probably only a handful of minutes. But she couldn't waste time, she had to find Hawk and move on. 

    As she walked towards the cave leading out she suddenly heard the screech of an attacking harpy. Was Duran coming here…? Why? She couldn't think of any other trav… 

    That loud growl… 

    It was as distant as the screech, she could hardly hear it. But it came from the other side of the cave, and it was familiar. Kevin?

    Kevin?!

 "Kevin!" 

    Within the next heartbeat she was by the rope bridge, just in time to see the red skinned half blood make sure that at least one half bird-woman wouldn't sing anymore seductive songs to catch travelers in the mountains. 

 "Kevin!" Lise called out again with a honest laugh of joy straight from her heart. 

    He threw the lifeless harpy on the ground and hurried to meet the princess. On his lips was wide smile of pure happiness of seeing his friend again, and even his usually sad eyes shone.

 "Hello Lise," he warmly said as both of them still were approaching.   

    Before she had deliberated it Lise had leaped forward and thrown her arms around his neck, laughing of the relief of seeing him safe. He stumbled backwards by surprise and her momentum. The princess' feet touched the ground and she released him, pretty embarrassed that her happiness had taken such a twist of behavior. 

 "Sorry about that," she hurriedly said but couldn't help smiling still, "I'm just so glad to see you again."  

    He looked even more like a boy due to his remaining surprise for a moment, but then he pushed it aside and smiled back. 

 "Ah, glad to see Lise too," he warmly said, "where is Hawk?"  

 "He's down in Palo to see if any of his friends have come to their senses after Bigeau… Isabella fled."

 "I was in Palo, missed him."

    Kevin snorted and shrugged his shoulders. 

 "Bad luck," he said with another smile, "you won?"

 "Yes," Lise nodded, "there were more survivors than we had thought and we got help from three traveling warriors…"

    Her voice trailed off and she looked away, by her memory being attacked by a feeling of utter shame. 

 "I'm sorry Kevin," she muttered, "both me and Hawk are."

 "Why?" he said, confused. 

 "We shouldn't have left you like that, we both realized it when it was too late."

    She looked back at him. He gravely shook his head. 

 "Me not angry," he said, "thought was right too." 

    Lise carefully smiled a bit again, relieved. 

 "But why are you here now?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. 

 "Ah…"

    Kevin crossed his arms with a slight frown. 

 "Found clue for Eliott…" 

 "What?!"

    She nearly knocked him to the ground, almost violently grabbing his shoulders in her surprise and exploding hope. Once more she took him off guard, but he was a little more prepared for it this time. 

 "What did you find?" Lise eagerly asked. 

 "Went to Byzen, and…" 

    He told her about the slave trader and the "ghost sighting". 

 "Felt a smell there, evil," he grunted, "I think it was black magic; smell almost like Deathjester. But not him, he have black eyes, gah. Smell little like Lise too there, me sure boy was Eliott." 

 "Oh dear…" Lise muttered and had to lean against the cliff since her head was swirling with new hopes and worries. 

    Eliott alive, at least then… but in the hands of somebody wielding black magic? 

 "When was that?" she asked, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to calm down. 

 "Two nights ago," Kevin said, "me came here with birds, had to swim last bit. Winds troubling, like you said, gah." 

 "Swim? Aren't you cold?" Lise said before she remembered that his clothes had felt dry by the touch. 

 "Ah, worry again, Lise," Kevin said with a friendly shook of his head, "no, sun dry me when slept."

 "I see."

    Lise thoughtfully looked at the sky. It was growing a softly green tone in the sinking sun.   

 "Black magic…?" she muttered, thinking aloud, "isn't that what Bigeau used?" 

 "Bigeau, Isabella?" Kevin said, a bit confused. 

 "It seems like Bigeau is her real name," Lise explained and tried to get a grip of herself, "we better go down to Palo and find Hawk so that we can plan together…"

    She fell silent and looked at her friend, hesitating as she realized that she simply was assuming that he was coming without even asking him. 

 "If you…?" she timidly said in a low voice. 

    Kevin smiled. 

 "No leave friends again, it wrong," he said. 

    His words made Lise feel as if she could rise from the mountain and soar into the sky. 

 "Then let's go, Kevin," she warmly smiled.

 "Yeah."

    The monsters inhabiting the Path to the Heavens had an even harder time ahead than the monsters of the golden road had had… 


	11. A new enemy

Just thought I'd make something clear… *sweatdrop* I just recently got Grandia 2 and when I got to the part where Mareg shows up and they start mentioning the beast-men there smelling feeling I went "Oh holy crap…". I want to clarify that I did NOT base my version of Kevin on these fellows, I started writing this one year ago and as I said just recently got my hands on ze PS2 RPG.

Anyway… onwards!

Chapter 11, The new danger

Hawk hurried through Palo, trying to avoid eye contact with the townspeople. He had already found a few confused ninjas who had just awoken from the spell, and helped them to the last escape ship waiting in the harbor's most distant dock. But the thief had to go one last round to look for friends before he left town. 

    Of course he wasn't going to depart with the ninjas, he just had to help them now or they would surely be feeling the wrath of Palo's inhabitants. Most of those that he had found so far, only a handful, had been so confused after the spell that they hardly recognized him. 

    Primary he was searching for Nikita, even though he didn't know whether the cat had already left or not. But even though they probably still believed that he had killed Eagle in cold blood, Hawk couldn't leave the dizzy ninjas to face their fate. After all they had been controlled by Bigeau… no, chances were that they hadn't been too fond of her ideas at all, but lacked chances to protest. The thief couldn't just rush off, and it wasn't simply because he wanted to prove that he was innocent. 

 "This is all your fault!"

    Hawk startled at the angry call, but realized in the next second that it hadn't been aimed at him. He looked in the direction of the shout and saw a group of men standing by the inn. They seemed to be surrounding somebody… 

 "Hey, stop that!" 

    The thief wasn't too surprised to see Duran, but he didn't bother much about the suddenly appearing mercenary and the two… ahem, ladies in his company. Hawk was too busy running in their direction. Even as he was still far away he saw the furry face that in fear looked at the fishermen surrounding it. 

 "Nikita!" Hawk shouted. 

    Blindly he dashed the mob and threw up his arms to protect his friend.  

 "Hey bro, help me here, will you?" the big cat weakly whispered. 

 "You recognize me?" Hawk said with relief. 

    The cat had fully recovered from the spell, then. Hawk grimly turned to the crowd. 

 "Alright everyone," he resolutely said, "everybody who wants to hurt this cat will have to answer to me."

    For a moment it seemed like he had managed to get into another fight, one that would be hard to get out of. But one of the big fishermen happened to throw a glance at the three other foreigners, who simultaneously took a warning step forwards. 

 "Ah, to the hell with both of them!" the man grunted, catching the others' eyes and guiding those towards the entrance of town. 

    The fishermen growled a bit, but they reached a silent agreement and walked off. A big cat from Navarre was one thing, but a warrior from there plus a young but muscular man with a sword, a beautiful woman holding a staff menacingly and a child with a sour look and a twin morningstar, that was something else. 

 "Thanks bro," Nikita sighed with relief and rubbed his furry forehead with one hand while holding his big sack with the other, "I gotta tell you, _so_ much happened since you left Navarre…"

 "Let's talk inside," Hawk suggested and pointed at the inn, "it's safer."

    Nikita tiredly nodded. 

 "Oh yeah," the thief said and turned around with a smile, "thanks for the help."

 "No problem, cutie," Angela easily said and winked with one eye at him. 

    That woman was simply amazing. Hawk hadn't noticed her clothing before because of shock and poor light. And he couldn't remember when he last had been so close to blush. 

    Wow. Just… wow. 

    Duran was one lucky blighter…

 "Ah… why don't you listen to Nikita too?" Hawk finally managed to offer, "after your interference Bigeau might be after you too."

    He hoped that his voice didn't sound too weird. 

 "Sure, why not?" Duran said and shrugged his shoulders, "though I'm not worried about her, she can't beat my sword skill."

    As one person Angela and Carlie rolled their eyes and sighed. It seemed so impossible that those two could agree on anything that the moment could have endangered the whole universe. 

    The five entered the inn and went into the dining room. The innkeeper said nothing, maybe he didn't dare to. Nikita heavily sat down on a chair and began to speak.

 "After you left Bigeau cast a spell on everyone to keep them under control. Anyone who opposed was just killed! Then they fortified the walls…"

    He sighed and shook his head. 

 "I couldn't do anything about it, the spell got me too," he bitterly continued, "the spell didn't affect Jessica since she was already cursed; Bigeau had her put in jail instead."

 "Look, it's alright," Hawk said, trying to cheer him up, "you couldn't fight the magic and both you and Jessica are alive. That's the important thing."

    Nikita tried to smile bravely, but then he shuddered and looked away. 

 "Then…" he said in a low, almost shivering voice, "she took in demons."

 "_What_?!" Duran, Angela, Carlie and Hawk shouted, causing the innkeeper to jump. 

    But nobody cared for the man by the counter and he couldn't possibly have heard what Nikita said. 

    The cat grimly nodded. 

 "Real demons," he said in a low voice, "winged, horned green lumps of muscles and claws."

    He shuddered again and grimaced. Then he looked at Hawk, bitterly. 

 "I'm sorry bro," he said, "I couldn't protect Jessica."

    Demons… 

 "Don't mention it," Hawk grimly said, "it wasn't your fault. And don't even think of going back for her, too dangerous."

    Did he tell Nikita or himself that? He didn't know. 

    Clenching his teeth tightly Hawk stood up and nodded to Duran and his troop. 

 "Later," he said. 

 "Good luck," Carlie said, her sudden graveness completely out of character. 

    Angela and Duran glanced at her in surprise, but then they grimly nodded at the thief.

 "The same to you," Hawk said. 

    Then he walked out, followed by Nikita. They began walking towards the dock. 

    With slight worry the thief noted that the men that had harassed his friend earlier hung by the stairs leading down to the underground pub, and they were glancing coldly at the two now lonely Navarres. 

 "What are you going to do now?" Nikita carefully asked. 

 "I don't know!" 

    Hawk clenched his fists in frustration as he and his friend stepped over on the harbor area. 

 "Demons… are you sure?" he demanded in a low voice. 

 "Yeah, I'm afraid so," the cat replied, rather nervous because of his friend's anger. 

 "I have to do something… I have to help Jessica!"

    The thief didn't notices that his voice got louder as his frustration grew. 

 "You go with the others on the ship," he growled at Nikita, the snarl soon becoming almost a shout of anger, "I'll go back for Lise, she's after Bigeau too. We'll have to find Kevin and see if he wants to help, dammit…!"

    He realized that his irritation had made him call out things that shouldn't have reached everyone in town, and that made him even more frustrated. 

 "Damn it all…" he growled and held back an urge to slap himself. 

    How could he allow himself to be so careless?! It wasn't like Lise would want the whole world to know that she was going out into it again! 

 "Calm down, I don't think that anyone heard you now that we're this far from town," Nikita tried. 

 "Yeah, you're probably right…"

    Hawk sighed and looked around. No, they had gotten pretty far on the dock, hopefully his idiotic mistake hadn't been noted by any inappropriate ears. 

    And there goes another chapter in good ol' "Things the heroes should never ever say", or in this case ponder. Why don't they study harder? Well, it wouldn't be as fun then, would it?

    A couple of the ninjas that Hawk had retrieved stood on the ship, seemingly waiting for the thief's return. On this distance and with the sun sinking behind them it was impossible to tell whom they were, but they seemed more alert than earlier. It made Hawk nervous, since he didn't know their thoughts of him. 

 "Look, just get aboard," he told Nikita, "I have to go and find…"

 "Hurry up, you two!" one of the ninjas suddenly called, "the townsfolk are coming!"

    Nikita and Hawk spun around. The mob was back, this time it was bigger and the population of it were more determined. 

 "You can't stay here, bro," Nikita said in a stressed and sad voice, grabbing Hawk's arm, "we have to leave, _now_!"

 "I can't go, I can't leave her too!" Hawk snarled and tried to free himself even as the townspeople came closer, "I already did that to Kevin, I can't… ugh!"

    He fell with a glassy look and would have crashed on the harbor's wood if the ninja that hit him hadn't caught the thief's waist. Nikita looked at the man with nervous pain. 

 "Karan, please listen to me, he didn't kill Eagle of own will…" the cat desperately said, glancing at the approaching mob. 

 "I know!" Karan interrupted and threw the unconscious Hawk over his shoulder even as he started to hurry back towards the big boat, "after all that's happened we _all_ understand that he's innocent, now come on and run!" 

    Nikita rushed after the ninja and they jumped onto the ship. It drifted out of reach just as the mob was about to reach it. 

    As the distance between ship and Palo became more and more safe Karan carried Hawk into one of the few cabins and placed him onto a bed. Then the ninja turned to Nikita and shook his head. 

 "Sorry about that, but I saw that he wouldn't listen."

 "I understand," Nikita said. 

    He looked at his friend and sighed. 

 "Sorry Hawk, we had to bring you away from there…"

 "Dammit, they got away!" one of the fishermen growled. 

    The angry crowd waved with their assembled fists at the leaving ship, not gaining anything by it but still trying. 

    After a while they returned to town, grumbling among themselves. 

    A shadow under the harbor's planks thoughtfully looked up at the humans moving past. Light spilled into the dusk beneath the upper world as the wood slightly bent for each heavy step. But the rays seemed unable to touch the hiding creature. Even as the sun itself now touched the ocean it couldn't reach into the deepest darkness which shrouded the spy. 

    He didn't care about the humans leaving even though he seemed to look up at them.  

    Sharply yellow eyes with pupils like thin, standing lines scanned the dark planks above while the waves of the ocean whispered their way below two bare feet. Instead of nails there were sharp claws on the toes. 

    As the last fisherman was gone, the creature still watched the planks. 

    So, she was still left in Rolante. How sad that her friend had to leave… leaving her all alone on her quest.

    The creature smirked coldly. Perfect. 

    Still… 

    The thoughtful look returned. 

 _"We'll have to find Kevin and see if he wants to help,"_ the traitorous thief had said. 

    And later he had mentioned the same name again, just before he got knocked. 

    Kevin. 

    No, it couldn't be him… what would he ever have to do with the thief and the princess? 

    But if there was the slightest chance, it was worth taking it. After all, rumors had it that the prince had left his kingdom. 

    The creature pondered his options. 

    His mission was to take care of princess Lise, and he should really do that as soon as possible. But if it was indeed the son of Beast King and Arceia… maybe the thief could lead the way to the prince. On the other hand, it had sounded as if the princess would like to find this Kevin as well. Maybe she could do the same thing. It would be sufficient. 

    He bent down and painted a few glowing runes on the water with a clawed pointing finger. They glowed and the liquid boiled around the signs, but the waves couldn't erase them. 

 "Yes, Rakadra?" a dry, cold voice said. 

    The sound came from the runes themselves, impossible for a human ear to sense. 

 "I heard Bigeau's loverboy toy talk," the creature said, "princess Lise is still in the country. He also mentioned the name Kevin, it seemed like that was a friend of both the thief and princess but not present for the moment."

 "Kevin?" the runes said, thoughtfully interested. 

 "Should I look into it?" 

 "By all means."  

    The cold voice smirked. 

 "How delightful if he should be the right one," it said, "we could use him for another stone but… no, you can have him, my dear disciple. After all he's always been yours by birthright." 

 "Thank you, master Jagan," the creature said with a cruel smirk. 

    He waved with a hand, and the runes disappeared. 

    The princess was bound to come to Palo sooner or later if she wanted to leave the country. He'd have a better view somewhere else; miss Lise was far too precious for chances of losing her. Especially if she could bring him to the accursed Beast King's son… 

    The only reason he had hid under the dock was that he didn't like sunlight very much. Sure he could survive it, but that was not the point. 

    He had planned to stay under the harbor, waiting to see if princess Lise came by. Sleep was not a problem, he was patient and needed no rest. Sooner or later she'd come for a ship going somewhere since her cute little brother still was missing… Rakadra knew that he could easily abduct her without help, the ninjas he had brought out of Rolante and still kept controlled were simply in case of allies. 

    It would be fun to just leave the Navarre toys where they were hid now, to drown in the tide. 

    He liked the thought of that.

    But first he had to wait and see if he needed them or not. 

 _"It seems like I'm cornered," Bigeau had told him in the northeaster tower of Rolante's castle, smirking and rolling her eyes. _

_    They had been watching Bill and Ben fight the three strangers, on a safe distance noticing that the twins were a hopeless case. _

_ "Should I interfere?" he'd offered, with the blood thirst that had earned him an honored name among the darker side of his two people. _

_ "I have a much better idea," the lady had smirked, "we'll let them think that they've won and give them the castle back. Since the path to the Wind stone is now open, all we need is a… suitable sacrifice."_

_ "Ah, I see."_

    He'd known what she meant. His cruel mind was also a source of respect; he had a natural ability to think in the same way as the one he was talking to. Well liked, and respected. 

 _"Let them think that she's left," Bigeau had instructed, smiling coldly, "there's no need to rush. Let her go somewhere else, and when she's out of human sight then let her disappear. Send Jagan a message when you're done and he'll meet you by the stone. That way nobody will interfere." _

_ "Yes, my lady."_

_ "Take a few ninjas too. Just in case. There are some survivors on the lower floors, you'll find them."_

_ "Certainly."_

    The princess wouldn't have been able to pass the harbor without him noticing it, but now he wanted a change of plans. It was childish, but a chance of revenge on the old werewolf emperor lit a cold excitement in Rakadra's heart and he choose to move. 

    He smirked as he chanted a prayer to the underworld. 

    A few seconds later a completely normal cliff raven left the harbor and soared up above the town. Children were laughing and dancing, everyone was smiling in triumph. 

    Ah, humans… let them have their fun now. 

    Rakadra smirked, succeeding even though he had a beak and not a regular mouth for the moment. 

    Soon enough their happiness would turn into horror. 

    He landed on the roof of the inn. There he would have a perfect view of everyone entering the town.  


	12. One less ally, but new plans

Chapter 12, Lost ally, new hope

 "… Bigeau fled when Bill and Ben were beaten, Duran and the others had no chance to capture her. But at least Rolante is safe now," Lise ended her summary. 

 "Living enemy, ah, not good," Kevin grunted and grimly shook his head. 

    Lise glanced at him. It sounded so… cold, clawing at the kinder side of her friend. But then he added: 

 "Must be careful, dangerous."

    Somehow it made the princess feel better. A merciless Kevin tore up her view of him; no, it just couldn't be. He wasn't like that, and she knew it. The added phrase created a feeling of concern instead of practical planning. 

    They left the mountain area behind and entered Palo. 

 _Now what do we have here?_

 "We better find Hawk before I'm recognized, because then we're never getting out of here," Lise muttered. 

    Kevin grunted something wordless for an agreeing reply. 

 _Is it possible? But how?_

    There was a lot of dancing and laughing in Palo; the news had obviously reached the village. The princess briefly wondered if an amazon had come down into town before her, or if her three saviors had brought the news. In either case, everyone knew. Lise bowed down her head as she and Kevin walked through the town, she felt much better now than when she had been alone in the garden but still she wasn't in the mood to be cheered. It had always made her feel embarrassed. Now she just wanted to find Hawk and plan for their next step.   

 _It doesn't matter how he managed…_

    Suddenly Kevin stopped, in the middle of the street. 

 "What is it?" Lise asked as she looked up and saw that he was frowning, his nostrils almost seeming to vibrate.  

    He didn't reply, but his eyes bolted back and forth as if he was searching for something. 

 "Kevin?" the princess said, frowning, "are you alright?"

 "Hmm?"

    He blinked and shook his head. 

 "Feel strange smell…" he muttered, frowning even deeper, "don't know, but gah… don't like it."

 "What is it?" Lise asked, automatically glancing around. 

    It seemed as if his sudden apprehension was very contagious. Kevin scratched his head in an attempt to calm down and find an answer. But there was none. 

 "Don't know," he finally said with one last look around, "familiar but can't place it. Gone now…" 

    But he still seemed concerned to Lise, and he really was. Which made her tense as well. 

    They started walking again. 

    Kevin tried to remember the smell he had felt. It had made his mind wobble of disgust, but he didn't know what it was. It teased his memory, he had felt it before. Just didn't know where… couldn't draw a line to anything similar either. 

 _It's him, it's really him… I better keep a distance, he's as good as his father with that sense._

    Above the town a cliff raven circled, but even though the body was high above the ground the spirit listened closely to the words of two certain travelers visiting Palo. 

    He could laugh and roar of triumph, but knew that he had to be still and patient a while longer. He had Bigeau's order to keep the disappearing of princess Lise a secret. And besides, he wouldn't want to risk a direct attack at prince Kevin. After all that boy had a bad heritage… oh, that heritage…

    It would make Lise's abduction a bit more complicated, but that was a small price. No, it wasn't even payment, it was the greatest price for the victorious one!

 _Boy, you have no idea what joy you have brought me by walking straight into my hands!_  

 "I wonder where he is?" Lise said, looking for Hawk and trying to shake off the feeling of unease. 

 "Somebody see him, maybe," Kevin suggested, also battling the tension. 

 "Yes."

 "Me can ask, people know you."

    Lise looked up and smiled a bit, glad that he understood her wish not to be surrounded by cheering admirers. When she did so he looked back with a bit of his sweet shyness and carefully returned the smile. 

    Watching only each other like that they almost bumped into the back of a young man, just a bit older than they. He looked around by the sound of Lise almost stumbling and said:

 "Hey, watch it." 

    Not unfriendly, more amused at that an amazon almost fell down before his feet. 

    Lise regained her balance and smiled a bit embarrassed. At that Kevin took his chance. 

 "We're looking for a friend," he said, "ah, a Navarre traitor. He helped to retake castle, then went down here."

 "All the ninjas have left," the man said with a shrug of his shoulders, "sorry, he must have ran away from you."

 "If he hadn't blue hair; then he was carried off," another man beside the first one said with a chuckle. 

 "What?!" Kevin and Lise choked simultaneously. 

 "Oh, that was him?" the second man said with an excusing smile, "sorry if I scared you folks. No, he wasn't dead, just unconscious. I saw it, some of the guys tried to catch the last ninjas before they fled. That blue hair was talking to a big cat, seemed like he didn't want to get on the ship."

 "What happened?" Lise asked, completely forgetting her wish to remain anonymous.

    The watcher shrugged his shoulders. 

 "One of the weirdoes on the ship jumped onto the harbor and knocked the blue boy out cold with his bare hand. Then he carried the sleepover to the ship, followed by the cat. Your friend seemed to consider being massacred better than leaving for some reason, I got the idea that he _really_ didn't want to flee." 

    Kevin and Lise exchanged glances. 

 "He… the ninja taking him aboard…" the princess finally forced out of her throat, "Hawk was considered a traitor, I mean…"

    She couldn't put it into words, the new explosion of worries piercing her young hopes. 

    The amusement ebbed away from the two men, and they looked at the suddenly slightly crouching woman with compassion. 

 "Sorry about that," the second one awkwardly said, "I didn't understand that he was such a close friend." 

    He scratched his head. 

 "But you know…" he said, "I got the idea that the ninja was saving a friend, not catching a traitor."

    His friend nodded, gravely. 

 "Well, we can just pray for that…" Lise said, attempting to straightening up. 

    She tried to force her deep concern away in order to calm the men down, didn't want them to feel bad about what they had said. 

    Always caring for others, soothing any kind of wounds. She felt better when she helped, strange as it could seem in this case. 

    And the half blood friend of hers was there now, to make even her feel better. 

 "Hawk strong and smart," he calmly said, "if danger he'll think of something."

 'Thank you, Kevin…' 

 "Yeah, you're probably right."

    Lise managed to create a small, natural smile. 

 "After all he's gotten out of worse situations," she added and turned to the men, "don't worry, if he's in trouble we'll help him somehow. Thanks."

 "Sorry," the first man said, imitating his friend. 

 "No, it's alright." 

    Lise nodded and turned to walk away. She could hear Kevin follow her, but she hardly thought about where she walked. 

    Damn it… 

    Suddenly Kevin's hand landed on her armored shoulder, she only felt the metal swing and no real touch. Still she stopped and looked around in surprise. His yellow eyes watched her with a concern that nailed her onto the spot.

 "Leave town and talk," he gravely said. 

    Nothing else. 

    It took Lise a moment to nod, and they went past the inn again. Kevin guided her to a small beach close to town and sat down in the sand. Without a word the princess placed herself beside him. 

    The waves caressed the beach, painting the borders darker in an endless dance. A few stars had appeared on the darkly blue sky. 

    Lise could remember coming there a few times when she was a child, to bath with her friends and her family… her mother had been alive then. It was a sad and happy memory, and for a moment it eased her troubled mind. 

    When she looked up Kevin was watching her again, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms resting upon the top of his legs. She couldn't read his gaze. 

 "What are you thinking about?" she asked after a few seconds. 

    He slowly tilted his head, a small, small frown appearing on his forehead. 

 "Hawk be fine," he gravely said, "me sure."

    She tried to smile a bit at that. 

    But he wasn't really honest. 

    What he really thought about was Lise. Sure he was worried about Hawk too, but his instincts said that the thief was out of danger. 

    However… Lise. She cared again, she worried so much that the concern turned into a thick cloud around her. She had even tried to excuse the men for making her even more anxious. 

    She cared, and that was good. 

    But when would she care for herself? 

    The thoughts almost made him confused. Was it really bad to care for others? No, but she seemed to forget her own being. 

    Now that she thought about it, it was always "search for Eliott", "are you alright?", "worried about this and that…". The only time she spoke of herself was in terms of "I have to…" and "I must…".  

    If only the birds had been able to land… even though Kevin wasn't too familiar with shipping he knew that it probably was too late for that. They didn't even know where the escape ship had gone to. Where would refugees from Navarre hide? Not in their castle in these circumstances…

    It just couldn't be good for her. 

    And what he felt made him slightly surprised; Kevin just knew that he wanted to help her more than he ever had wanted anything else before the wish to avenge Karl. The wishes stood beside each other now. 

    Lise and Hawk were the only friends he knew now. The thief seemed out of reach, but Kevin was settled on not loosing another ally. Lise was the only friend alive and present now, and the half blood was set on making sure she stayed safe. He had had enough of losses. 

    He wanted to tell her that, but didn't know how. The thought was nice, but he knew his tongue after fifteen years of acquaintance. If he tried to speak out his mind's treasures the muscle would fail him. As always. It couldn't grip the words that his brain had such a hold on. 

    Yet… 

 "Lise, ah… don't worry," he grunted, sighing inside of his mind, "it will be fine." 

    It was as good as it could get… 

    She turned away, staring at the ocean.

 "I'm so glad that you came back, Kevin," she said in a strangely tight voice and looked at him again, "otherwise all three of us would be alone now." 

 'All three of us… what about simply you?' Kevin thought, concerned. 

    Her eyes were so tired, she smelled exhausted. He felt his frown grow deeper. 

    One more try, please… 

 "Be fine," he said again, forcing his tongue to move again, "I'm here, and help you." 

    She became surprised, which didn't feel bad at all. 

    And she smiled, unforced this time. 

    Yes!

 "Thank you, Kevin," she said, honestly. 

    There was that sad happiness again when she said that, stronger and more peculiar than ever. But somehow he liked it now. 

    As he watched her some part of him wanted to reach out and touch her face, but he wouldn't do that… he had no idea how she would react. He didn't dare to. When he was fighting he was never afraid, in battle his instincts lead the way and he always knew what he was doing. But he knew nothing about other humans. He didn't even know anything about other beastmen, come to think of it. 

    He didn't allow his eyes to move away from hers, even though he started to feel a little embarrassed after a moment. 

 'Why is she still watching me? Should I say something more?'

    He didn't know what to say, but didn't want to turn away. 

    Now he looked shy again, even though he was fighting it. Lise's smile kept alive. 

    If he hadn't come she would have been alone just like in the beginning of her journey, since Hawk was gone. She was utterly relieved that at least one friend was present, even though she would have been glad to have both of them around. 

    Kevin… he was amazing. Had he really traveled from Maia just to tell her about Eliott? She hadn't realized that before now, should really thank him better for…

    Eliott. 

    He's still in danger… 

    Have to find him.  

    She looked away, frowning as she tried to assemble all clues she had. Kevin kept watching her, unsure what he felt as her gaze fell away from his. 

 "Say…" Lise slowly, thoughtfully said after a few seconds, "didn't you say that the red eyed man smelled a bit like Deathjester?" 

    He frowned, but nodded reluctantly. 

 "Think the same," he admitted, "gah, or could be smell of black magic…"

    Before she had time to speak again he held up a hand and continued.

 "Possible know each other. But me no bring Lise to Moonlight forest, too dangerous. Not safe for me either." 

    He shook his head. 

 "Deathjester hide behind Beast King, me too weak still." 

    There was so much she could say to protest, like that she wasn't a baby but a warrior and that he should believe in himself. But something held her back, maybe only common sense. He should really know what he was talking about. 

    Then there was only Bigeau, in Navarre. But that wasn't exactly safe either. Besides, did she use "black" magic or just regular for evil? 

    If only we were stronger… 

    Stronger? 

    A memory sparkled in the back of her head. 

    The three moons shed their light, it was more a little dusky than really dark. And since she had been sleeping a few hours during the day she wasn't exactly sleepy. Kevin had been sleeping too, he had said so. It could be possible to climb the mountains tonight without greater troubles. 

    Maybe… 

    Worth a try, isn't it? 

    She looked at Kevin again. 

 "Have you ever heard of classchanging?" she asked. 

 _Now that wouldn't be pretty…_

    The cliff raven watched the two highnesses stand up and start walking up the mountain path. Kevin silently listened to Lise, interested but with a good portion of hesitation left in his eyes.  

 _Hmm._

    Classchanging? He wouldn't really want to see that happen. Of course there was no guarantee that they would success, but still it was a threat. 

    How ironical that princess Lise went to the Mana stone where she was meant to be sacrificed… if only master Jagan had been ready to teleport to the magic rock right away the problem would be solved easily. But in order to teleport that far a magical station needed to be set up in the right spot, and that hadn't been taken care of yet. Rakadra couldn't hurry up before the travelers and do it himself; he lacked that knowledge. That kind of task were for lesser servants.  A small demon was on his way, but he hadn't been sent from Navarre until yesterday when Bigeau had informed Jagan via telepathy that the amazons attacked. 

    A mistake that they hadn't thought of much, it wasn't that bad. 

    Or so it had seemed. 

    Well, it could be mended, even though it seemed a bit stupid that this opportunity fell out of the underworld's hands.

 _If they succeed in the classchange they might be a problem, however… at least the boy._

    At the sight of a small group of zombies Kevin bent his neck backwards and howled. 

 _A bigg_er _problem._

    Rakadra watched the fight. 

    Doubtlessly he would be able to defeat either of the two royalties if they were alone, but not if they fought together. The zombies hadn't the slightest chance and soon fled by stumbling over the edge of the cliff before they were thrown in that direction. 

    During the night Rakadra's powers were on their finest, but so were Kevin's due to his heritage.

    The cliff raven smirked to himself. 

 _It's in our bloodlines, boy. You belong to me._

    He could of course get the ninjas and give it a try, but on the other hand… 

    There was a fine opportunity here. More human sacrifices would always be appreciated. 

    Oh yes, that was a sweet plan.

 _Classchange all you want, both of you. There is one place that you soon must visit, where the prince will have no strength…_


	13. On top of a mountain with a werewolf and...

OK, I'm going to be honest with you folks. This won't be a Hawk/Lise fic, it's Kevin/Lise. I'm sorry if I'm making some of you disappointed, and I hope that you'll like my story anyway.

    In any case, on with the show!

Chapter 13, Feelings twirl

With a groan Hawk opened his eyes, to find himself staring up into Nikita's worried face. 

 "You okay, bro?" the big cat asked. 

 "I guess…" the thief grunted and managed to slowly sit up, rubbing his forehead with one hand and leaning heavily on the other. 

    He looked around, with confusion finding himself in a small room. There was a creaking sound, almost like… 

 "By the goddess!" Hawk tried to shout at Nikita, however his voice wasn't fully obeying him and it turned out a hoarse, desperate coughing, "don't tell me you got me away from Palo!?"

 "Sorry," the cat miserably said, "Karan knocked you out and brought you onboard. You would have been killed, there was no…"

 "I could have thought of something!"

    Hawk's head dropped. 

 "Godammit, Lise…" he groaned.   

 "Normally being alive would make you happy, wouldn't it?" Nikita tried to cheer his friend up. 

 "But I promised her I'd help her… I promised, now she's alone…"

    The thief heavily leaned his head in his hands, and his friend couldn't say anything to make him feel better. 

    The ship continued its journey, the route and goal still to be planned. First of all the refugees needed a few hours to calm down and realize what had happened. 

 "Duck!" Lise shouted. 

    Kevin threw himself on the ground and rolled aside without hesitating, and following his movements the amazon princess leaped over him. Her spear went straight through the chibi devil which had tried to stab Kevin's neck while he was occupied with a harpy.

    The small demon creature screeched and dissolved into eerie smoke, torn to pieces by the wind. 

    Almost before Lise had even touched the ground two sets of a harpy's talon feet had entangled themselves in her hair and pulled. The princess shrieked in pain and anger, trying to reach backwards to free herself from the vicious attacker. She got a grip of the wing, then a horrid slamming stuffed with broken bones and smashing entrails announced that Kevin had finished the project he had begun a few seconds ago. The force of his hit and the harpy's weight in her hair forced Lise off balance. 

 "Look out!" she heard him snarl even as she fell.   

    She hit the ground and threw herself aside, hardly avoiding the second myth mutant's claws that aimed for her throat. Clumsily she sent out her spear and managed to hit the harpy with the spear's stick, just where the wing joined with her chest. The pain was enough distraction; Kevin's hairy fists hit the monster's back and it was almost completely crushed. 

    No more beasts were within sight. 

 "Thanks," the princess and the werewolf said simultaneously, gasping for air. 

    They exchanged glances and couldn't hold back a chuckle, despite their battered looks. 

    Almost all of Kevin's fangs showed when he smiled, yet it didn't look terrifying to Lise. The moonlight and the wind played with his fur and thick blond hair as he sat down on one knee to regain his breath. Since the harpy had grabbed her rather close to the head it was hard for her to reach the mess properly. 

    By the smell of blood she was rather glad that she couldn't see exactly what was stuck in her hair. 

 "Just great…" she sighed while her fingers blindly sought a way to release the talons without tearing off half her head. 

    The corpse was heavy, as if the thought of a dead body hanging in her hair wasn't bad enough… 

    Kevin moved up beside her to see if he could help Lise sort out the entwined hair and claws. He looked at his rather unpleasantly stained hands and tried to dry them on his tunic before reaching out. And that despite that the princess' long, blond hair now was a knotted, bloody mess because of the corpse.  

 "Try hold still," he said, "maybe easier if you lie down." 

    Since she couldn't do much herself Lise obeyed him. She laid on her left side, only feeling short pulls as her friend patiently worked. 

    The spear was in her hand and her eyes patrolled the area, ready for more attacks. The full moons made it almost as light as during day, so seeing where the ledges ended wasn't a problem. 

    Now the two warriors were on a sort of a natural bridge between two cliffs, had just exited a cave. Lise hoped that they'd find the Mana stone soon; her body was beginning to complain about the broken rhythm of sleep. 

    Before this situation arose she had never been in these parts of the mountains, since the path had been blocked. Lise didn't know if it had been Duran or Bigeau that opened the way past the wind god statues, in any case it was open now. 

    Would the stone be alright, or was the energy already released? Could you even tell? But Duran hadn't said anything about that, and if he had a fairy from the Holyland in his head he should know.   

    The princess placed her head on her left arm without straining the light cuts she had after earlier fights, blinking to get rid of the invisible dust of sleepiness in her eyes. 

    With the strength granted from the stone both she and Kevin could become strong enough to face Beast King and his lackey, but there was no guarantee that the classchange would work. She had only read about it in old books before, didn't even know if it was possible. But it was the last hope.   

    It just had to work… 

 'What a situation, really,' she suddenly thought and smiled a little to herself, 'I'm on the top of a mountain together with a werewolf who tries to disentangle a dead harpy from my hair…'

    Kevin's careful pulls more massaged the back of her head than troubled her, his slowly calming breath becoming a part of the wind that danced around her. 

    Lise could actually not remember when she last had felt so relaxed, despite the late fights. Maybe it was just the exhaust catching up on her. 

 'I'll just close my eyes for a short moment… just a short moment…'

    She blinked and frowned, letting go of the spear to rub her eyes. No, she couldn't allow herself such careless behavior. Especially not since Kevin already was against her going to the Moonlight forest.

 "How's it going?" she asked, finding that her voice was a little hoarse from her tiredness. 

 "Ah, a bit hard," Kevin grunted, "but it be done when done." 

    Regarding how he looked both normally and in late battles, especially now with blood in his fur and on the tunic, one couldn't have guessed that he was so patient with a nearly impossible task such as this one. Lise didn't find his care taking unpleasant, but she wasn't fond of having a dead body in her hair. Plus, there was no time for this. 

    She clenched her teeth against the knowledge of what she had to do. 

 'Oh, come on, woman! It's just hair, and you're no pretty little princess who's supposed to be swept away by a handsome prince.' 

 "Wh-what?" Kevin said in surprise as she began to sit up, reluctantly changing the grip of her spear. 

 "I'll just cut it off," Lise said through clenched teeth, "we have to get going."

    The sharp blade of the spear point glistened in the moonlight, and for the first time ever Lise felt threatened by her own weapon. 

    No, it's just a thing. It won't hurt you if you don't make it do so. 

    She grabbed the hard wood just below the metal to be able to cut properly and reached backwards to assemble her messy hair as well as possible. 

    Kevin's hand encircled her wrist. Lise turned her head in surprise, a bit clumsy because of the harpy's weight. He watched her, looking disturbed.  

 "Don't," he said. 

    She opened her mouth to protest that it was the best thing to do, but he interrupted by continuing: 

 "Me be done soon. Not _that_ urgent, is it?" 

 "We can't know that," Lise pointed out, "besides it's so ruined…" 

    He shook his head. 

 "Don't," he said again, almost pleading. 

    Lise watched him for a moment, hesitating. 

 "Why is it so important to you?" she finally asked, puzzled. 

 "Ah…" 

    Maybe that way of rubbing his cheek (and now side of the nose and mouth) with the back of his hand was a sign of some sort of confusion and not only sadness…? 

 "Shame to cut so long hair," he finally said, "and…"

    His clawed fingers carefully touched his nose. 

 "… You don't really want to. Feel it, gah." 

    Lise watched him for a few seconds more. Then she shook her head. 

 "That sense of smell should really be creepy," she said with a slight sense of puzzlement left in her voice, "but alright then."

    She laid down again and let him do things his way. But she still didn't understand why he'd bother… and it bewildered her even more that she didn't find it disturbing that he seemed able to feel the smell of her thoughts. It seemed natural for it to be frustrating, eerie. Maybe she didn't experience any unease because he used his ability so carefully. With true honesty she had to admit that she really hadn't wished to do away with her hair. Even though it probably was so disgusting now that it'd take her hours to make it presentable again, which wouldn't be possible before she got access to loads of soap and hot water… 

    That Kevin even had the nerves to be that patient…

    She closed her eyes, promising herself that it only was for a short moment. 

    Kevin found himself smiling a bit when he noted that Lise fell into a light slumber. That was all well, she was pressing herself so hard. 

    Not even he himself really knew why her plans of cutting off her hair had made him so upset. He just couldn't allow her to do it. Perhaps only because her averseness had stung his nostrils; it was a sacrifice she hadn't been willing to go through with. But… 

    No, it wasn't all. 

    He frowned as his sharp claws assorted bouquets of stained hair from the big, messy lump around the harpy's feet. Where there were too complicated knots he cut off a few threads, not more, to be able to continue. It was a slow progress, but the tangled lump wasn't as bad as he had thought at first. 

    From the very beginning of his work Kevin had turned the monster's wounded side at the ground. Nobody could stand such a sight for very long. Especially not someone who disliked and fought against the blood thirst that sometimes wanted to break through and drown his mind completely. 

    Lise's hair… it was too much a part of her. Long, blond, glistening in the moonlight now as it had done the first time he had seen her. That time despite that she'd been trying to hide in a shadow, now although there was blood and gory feathers in it. He hadn't ever seen such hair before. 

    He hadn't ever met someone like Lise before, not such a friend. 

    Friend like Hawk, some distant voice in the back of his head somehow awkwardly said. 

    No… Hawk isn't a girl. Kevin hadn't ever been the friend of a girl before. 

    He hadn't exactly been sorting out one's hair either. Releasing knots from Karl's fur, but that was different. 

    Kevin sighed, not until then realizing that his smile had kept alive all the way thus far. 

    To get rid of the pain he tilted his head and watched Lise's face. She looked so calm when she slept, free of all the troubles tormenting her when she was awake. 

    There was that gloomy joy again… it had been there when she had been about to cut her hair, but then it had been filled with more sadness than happiness. 

    It still confused him, but Kevin had found that he liked it somehow. It encircled the empty space left after Karl, easing the agony with care. Not completely pushing the puppy's death aside of course, but making it less painful. 

    Was it a stronger sort of friendship, since it healed like that? 

    He didn't know. 

    Afterwards he wasn't sure how long time it had taken him, surely more than an hour. But he was surprised that it hadn't taken longer. Suddenly he was just able to pull the last claw free from Lise's hair and could with relief push the corpse aside. 

    Wake her up… 

    Before he had considered it he had reached out and touched Lise's bare arm to awake her. And then it was too late, she opened her eyes even as he was frozen in the realization of what he was doing. 

    He hadn't ever, never ever touched another human being like that. Beastmen usually didn't like to get touched other than in battle, and anyway he had never had a reason to get too close to any of his tribesmen, not even the women. Well, there had been that one that had asked him if she could be his queen, but he was certain she had only teased him. In any case he didn't even know her name… 

    That wasn't important, but the fact that his hand was still on Lise's arm was. 

    Her skin felt so soft, even through his fur. She didn't have any natural coat, of course… only a few fine, almost invisible hair on her arms. Some distant part of Kevin's brain wondered if he was just imagining it, maybe he wasn't that different when he had his human form. 

    But he was pretty sure there really was a difference.   

    Lise yawned and stretched out a little, and not before that he managed to lift his hand away.

 "Did I fall asleep?" she mumbled while sitting up on her knees and rubbing her eyes.

 "Just a while," Kevin said. 

    She instinctively reached backwards and groped for her hair. The natural reaction by the rather unpleasant feeling of liquid was a shudder. But at least the harpy was gone. 

 "Did it take you very long?" Lise carefully asked as she stood up. 

    Kevin tilted his head a bit, frowning. It was impossible to deny that he was straining himself quite hard as well, wanting to get strong enough for revenge. But Lise pushed herself even harder, just in another way. She was caught in a desperate hunt for her beloved brother, and blamed herself for everything that went wrong. 

    It bothered Kevin. It just couldn't be good. 

 "No," he said and got to his feet as well, "no worry."

    But he had to stretch out a little; the pose he had kept for the whole time was demanding payment from his legs.  

 "Ah, let's go," he simply said and began moving onwards to smooth it all. 

    Lise hurried up beside him, and as he once again realized that his legs were longer than hers and carried him forwards faster he slowed down. If he used his natural pace she almost had to run. 

    They hadn't walked that far when a vague, peculiar glow from an opening in the cliff caught their attention. A closer look uncovered something as strange as the light. 

 "We were that close all the time?" Lise said with raised eyebrows. 

 "That, Mana stone?" Kevin asked, stepping closer together with the princess. 

    It had the form of an obelisk turned upside down, maybe twelve feet in height and floating about one foot above the floor. The surface was smoothly cracked and there was an inner, eerie but at the same time heavenly turquoise glow. Small bunches of stars lazily fell from it now and then, disappearing before they touched the ground. 

 "It looks like the ones I've seen pictures of…" Lise said. 

 "Well hello there, princess!" 

    The two warriors looked up. A friendly, blue face looked back down. 

 "Jinn?" Lise said, "I thought you went with Duran?"

 "Nope, I only gave him and the ladies the ability to summon me anytime," the wind spirit explained and floated to the same height as the guests' faces, "I have to stay here and guard the stone, ya know."  

 (Ack! Raijin from FF8 is possessing Jinn!!

Author's note 

    Yes I'm nuts. Didn't you know that? ;) )

 "Yes, of course," the princess nodded. 

 (Heeey!) 

 "This is Jinn, the wind elemental," Lise told her friend, "Jinn, this is Kevin from the Beast Kingdom."

 "Hello," the two of them nodded at each other with a smile each. 

    Jinn thoughtfully turned at the ceiling. 

 "I hope Duran and the fairy finds Luna, speaking of that…" he muttered to himself, seemingly more or less forgetting his guests, "haven't spoken to her for ages…" 

    He shrugged and returned to the present. 

 "Well, what can I do for you?" he asked. 

 "You wouldn't have any information about my brother Eliott?" Lise asked, just in case. 

    Jinn sadly shook his head. 

 "Sorry, miss. I can't help you there."

 "I guess we would have tried the classchange in any case," the princess said with grim determination. 

 "Oh, I see." 

 "Possible?" Kevin wondered. 

    The wind spirit eyed the beastman and the princess for a moment. Then he nodded. 

 "I believe you can make it," he gravely said, "both of you. Just touch the stone and concentrate with all your might. If your will is strong enough you will be granted the blessing." 

    Lise exchanged glances with Kevin. 

    He nodded. 

 "I'll try."

    Carefully he reached out a furry, clawed hand and placed it on the stone's shimmering surface. His eyes closed and he frowned, Lise saw that because of the way that the fur in his forehead moved. 


	14. Classchanging

Chapter 14, The first classchange

At first nothing happened. Then suddenly the whole cave began to shake, causing the princess of Rolante to stumble backwards at the wall in surprise. 

 "Concentrate harder!" Jinn cheered, his voice seemingly magically cutting through the rumble, "harder!"

 'You'll succeed, Kevin!' Lise triumphantly thought, but didn't dare to call out to him as well since that maybe would shatter his concentration.   

    She had to hold on to a rock in the wall to keep her balance, the tremors just seemed to grow more and more violent until… they stopped, as sudden as they had started. Kevin looked up, and as Lise carefully moved away from the wall again she saw that his eyes were completely calm. As if there was no problem he had to worry about anymore. His frown was also gone. 

    His peace somehow seemed to spread over the whole cave, bathing Lise in it as well. For a moment she felt utterly safe; nothing could possibly harm her or anything she had ever cared for. 

 'Thank you Kevin…' 

    But she didn't know why she thanked him for the stone's blessing. Wouldn't it be proper to congratulate him…?

 'Why don't you stay focused?' her sense of duty muttered somewhere in the back of her head, 'this is important!'

 "Well done."

    Jinn's voice awoke her from the trance, but the feeling of true security stayed. It felt shy somehow though… tentatively reaching out. Lise had to smile. 

    Kevin. 

    The blessing was his achievement, and somehow it also _was_ him. But she couldn't explain the conclusion even to herself. 

    Almost like his being had filled up the hole in the mountain. 

 "Now then," the wind spirit softly continued, "you may become a monk or a bashkar. Monk is representing the Light side of your power, bashkar the Dark. However they're titles, nothing else, it doesn't mean good or evil. It is how you use your powers that counts." 

 "I'll be a monk," Kevin said, "whatever you say about it, Dark only makes me think of Deathjester."

    His voice wasn't grunting when he spoke, instead it was smooth as a caressing wind. Lise was amazed to hear her friend speak without his hopeless growling and speech problem.  

 "So be it!" Jinn called out. 

    The stone's light focused and silently exploded from within, filling up every shadow with a warm glow which strangely enough wasn't blinding. And in the middle of it was Kevin, being showered in a peacefully flashing storm of divine colors.  

    As the rainbow intensified and flourished into the half blood's body the light strangely assembled and followed the colors, dragging the embracing feeling of Kevin's soul with it. Everything in the cave seemed to be absorbed by the warrior, becoming a part of him and giving him new strength. 

    Even Lise. 

    For a moment nothing existed to her, nothing apart from Kevin. She watched him with her eyes probably wide open, she couldn't tell. He was only looking in the direction where something important had been, but she couldn't remember what that had been… there was only him, calmly claiming the whole world and it's blessings, all good it could bring him. And probably without noticing it himself.  

    It was suddenly over, and Lise almost lost her balance as the power disappeared. For those last seconds it had felt as if she was a part of the power and light being absorbed by the half blood, who still was watching the stone before him. 

    He looked around. 

    His fur had gotten a softly reddish tone, but was still mostly grey. The blond hair falling from his head seemed a bit darker and thicker, and his eyes were… they were just… 

    Just grown, more of an adult. 

    On second note Lise realized that the blood that had stained him after all the battles was gone, and his tunic lacked the cuts it had carried just a little while ago. 

 "How do you feel?" she said, hardly hearing her voice herself. 

    Kevin looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. 

 "Stronger," he muttered, "much stronger."   

    The grunting was back, but the stuttering had decreased and his voice sounded somewhat deeper. 

 "The stone gives you the strength and knowledge of a few years of intense, uninterrupted training," Jinn kindly explained, "as a bonus you get an about two, three years' growth of mind. I believe you are the youngest to ever succeed in a classchange, Kevin."

 "Thanks…" the half blood absentmindedly said. 

    He looked up again, straight at Lise. She found herself smiling a bit, happy for his victory. 

    Kevin smiled back, and for a moment his shyness returned… he was still himself. For some reason Lise was glad for that as well. 

 "You try," he said and stepped aside. 

    The princess' eyes went between him, Jinn and the stone for a couple of times before she nodded. After putting the spear down on the floor she stepped forward and raised her hands to the glowing rock. Pure power buzzed into her skin and she was certain that her hair bristled. Such power, born of the goddess to seal away the eight demons that once had plagued the world… 

    As she closed her eyes Lise sent a silent prayer to the goddess that she wouldn't fail, not in front of Kevin… what? 

    Not in front of Kevin? She had to succeed in order to be strong enough to find Eliott! 

    Not a good start. 

    Ahem. 

    She forced all the confusion aside and tried to turn her mind into one single needle of power. At first she couldn't focus at all, but after a deep breath she started to relax and concentrated all her will into the buzzing against her skin. 

    And it responded. Carefully at first, but then a stream of warm energy began its flow straight into her body and mind. 

 "Concentrate, you're doing great!" Jinn called somewhere far away. 

 "Come on, Lise!" Kevin shouted, smiling. 

    Lise's mind spun into itself, almost turning into a material of pure will. Then… it was embedded in the stone's power, caught in her achievement. She needn't to focus anymore, for now her concentration was locked. Her part was over, now she could just let the stone do its work on her. 

    Complete peace filled her, not a thought could reach her mind, no worries, nothing. 

 "You may become a valkyrie or a rune maiden, princess Lise," Jinn softly announced, "Light or Dark, but remember that it's only titles."

    She instinctively knew both sides' bounties. They had slightly different strengths and ways of battling, none weaker than the other but not the same thing. But she had to chose one and only one. 

    Very well. 

 "I agree with Kevin," she calmly said, "titles or not, I follow the Light."

 "So be it!" 

    Power swirled into her, the shimmering pearl that now was her mind opened like a thirsty seed and drank everything it was offered. Knowledge, memories of training day and night to her mind and the strength that the knowledge required to her body. 

    Kevin had gone through the same wondrous feeling of growth, blossoming… and now he must be feeling what _she_ had experienced during _his_ transformation. Being absorbed by her together with the rest of the world… and she felt everything give her strength. She could feel every bird swirling through the sky, every amazon recovering and training in Rolante, the distant warriors of Forcena, everything… all that could offer her a little more knowledge and strength, just a little piece of everything so that it wouldn't fill her up too much. And Kevin's strong arms and his sad, shy mind stayed with her for a moment longer than all the other things.      

    The surge very carefully slowed down, allowing her mind and body to relax before it drew back completely. 

    She raised her head and smiled at the stone before turning to Jinn and Kevin. 

 "Well done, princess," the wind spirit smiled. 

 "Thank you," she smiled back. 

    Then she looked at Kevin, and her smile turned even softer. He was looking at her, shyly as he sometimes did. That timidity was so… she couldn't explain it. It was so against everything he seemed to be, especially in his werewolf form. 

    She felt a strange warmth deep inside, and she wasn't sure if that had been there before even though Kevin so often had looked at her like that. So careful, almost as if he was nervous but somehow not unhappy about it. 

    Why _did_ he watch her in that way, come to think of it? 

    But she didn't find it unpleasant, not in any way. Some peculiar, nice feeling glistened within her when that warmly yellow gaze tentatively touched her face. 

    Nice. Lise couldn't think of another word. 

    So she smiled at him, and he carefully smiled back. And he did it so that his sharp fangs weren't showing.  

 "Feel?" he said in a low voice. 

 "I don't know…" 

    She turned around and picked up her spear. Had it felt this light before she had gone through the change? Lise had no idea, the knowledge she had been granted only made the thin pole even more familiar… or had it always felt like this? She wasn't sure, could only guess that she had changed actually. After all she had just passed through a few free years of training.    

    It felt so easy, natural when she made a series of experimental swings with the spear. Had it been like this? No, it was different. She was quicker, more secure. 

    She stopped and grinned, finding Kevin doing the same. 

    But when Lise tested a defensive stance her body protested. 

    Oh yeah… I'm tired. 

    That hadn't changed. 

    With a sigh she stretched her whole body. 

 "I think we'll call it a day," she said, massaging her neck with one hand. 

 "I agree," Kevin said. 

 "You can sleep here," Jinn offered, "no monsters come closer to the stone than they absolutely have to."

    He paused for a moment and then grunted: 

 "If they aren't extraordinary, but then I guess I can wake you up to help."

 "Sure," Kevin said with another grin. 

    He shook off his backpack and released his bedroll from it. Lise followed his admirable example. 

    As she had unrolled her blankets and reached up to take off her winged tiara she realized another fact about the classchange. Kevin had been cleaned from all the blood, and so had she. With a grateful smile Lise assembled her hair and let it flow over her left shoulders like a river in the shivering sunset. The color seemed deeper, softer than she remembered it. But it could also be because of the peculiar light that the Mana stone emitted. 

    The flow was only held together by the green ribbon she used to keep it away from her face. Now she pulled that away, releasing her once again clean hair. 

    And Kevin watched her. Strangely enough… she somehow knew even though he was behind her. There was no sound of him unrolling his bedroll, that was it. But instead of turning around Lise threw her hair backwards again and took care of the tiara. She didn't want to embarrass him by showing that she knew he looked. He was free to do that, and she knew that he wouldn't try anything.  

    It was simply an impossible thought that Kevin would attempt to harm her, she couldn't even consider the theory. 

    She even felt a bit ashamed at having to reject the mere idea. Wasn't that a sign of that she carried a grain of doubt? 

    Now that just doesn't make sense… what are you nervous about all of a sudden? 

    But she wasn't nervous, at least she didn't feel normally nervous. 

 'I _really_ need to sleep,' she tiredly concluded.

    Behind her back Kevin forced himself to turn his head at his bedroll and made a big affair of spreading the blankets for the night. He didn't know why he wanted to look at Lise, but it was hard to keep from doing it. Too often… she didn't smell irritated, but he didn't want to risk her becoming that either. 

    He managed to keep his eyes down while he heard her getting out of her armor and crept into her bedroll with a sigh of relief. 

 "Good night," she said. 

    Kevin looked up and met her gaze. She smiled a bit sleepily, draping her blanket around her with one hand. 

 "Good night, Lise," he mumbled. 

    It felt as if he wanted to say something more, or something else… but he didn't know what or why. 

    Lise closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Her hair flowed out over the simple pillow and the cave floor, the peace she had been blessed with just before the classchange was almost back. But it could never be the same, that calmness was magical and sleep was natural. 

    His chest felt strange when he watched her sleeping now, in the smooth light of the Mana stone. She wasn't bloodied and battered anymore like when he had sorted out her hair, and he could see her face properly. 

    It felt as if his heart was beating only to send out that sad happiness into his entire body. 

    Jinn descended to the height of Kevin's head, smiling softly. 

 "It's a sleeping beauty you have there," the elemental warmly said in a low voice. 

    Kevin slowly tilted his head without taking his eyes off Lise. 

 "Beautiful?" he mumbled, trying out the word on another living being for the first time ever. 

 "Yes." 

    The wind spirit began to grow transparent. 

 "Now try to get some sleep," he kindly said, "you've really deserved it."

    He disappeared, but Kevin still felt his guardian presence. 

    The half blood laid down between his own blankets, but kept his gaze helplessly locked on Lise's peaceful face until his eyelids became so heavy that they fell shut by themselves. 

 'Beautiful…?'

    He fell into a deep, calm slumber. 

And while Lise and Kevin sleeps I can happily announce that Duran should be a ghost about now and Carlie an' Angela are running around on the infamous ghost ship set on making the sad spirits there even sadder. But since this fic isn't about the chosen ones those guys just have to root on that whoever is playing the game manage to get them out :D I'm focusing on the other guys. Ah well, for now only two of them. 

Drifting between sleep and awakening Kevin heard Lise move around, making as little noise as possible. She was probably getting dressed again.  

    Was it morning already? He yawned a little and turned his back at the light that touched his eyelids and softly burnt through them. Yep, it's morning already. Probably even more than morning, the light was sharper than it usually was when the sun rose. That much he could detect even though his eyes were closed. 

 "Hm," he heard Lise mumble, and there was a soft smile in her voice.  

    Hmm? 

    With another yawn he opened his eyes and found her sitting down on her bedroll, brushing her hair and watching him with the smile still alive on her lips. Looking at him like she had done in the night. Friendly, warm. It made him feel strange again. But much more glad than bitter. 

 "What?" he said, surprising himself with avoiding the traditional stuttering.   

    Lise's smile widened a little for a moment. Then it went back to the original one. 

 "Oh, nothing," she said, "good morning."

 "Yeah, morning."

    He stretched out and yawned for the third time in just a couple of minutes. 

    Ugh, forgot to turn back from wolf-form before falling asleep again. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of the blankets caught up with him. It wasn't a bad smell, but no one is used to actually feeling their own personal scent like that. You're supposed to be so used to it that you don't feel it yourself. It felt eerie to him. Werewolves seemed to smell more than humans for some reason. Maybe because they were much stronger… 

    He rubbed his neck for a moment before getting to his feet. Lise put her hairbrush aside and reached for her backpack. 

 "Would you like some breakfast?" she offered, "I've still got enough for both of us." 

    At the comment Kevin's stomach moaned. He hadn't been eating properly yesterday. Lise had more or less forced some of her supplies at him when she realized that he had traveled, swum and collapsed for a while before climbing the mountain, without eating after resting. Kevin hadn't been able to decline, starving as he found himself.

    Looking back at it he was amazed that he hadn't collapsed again of hunger. Most possibly he had been too ecstatic about succeeding in reaching Palo and facing a chance to find his friends that he simply had forgotten all hunger.   

 "Have enough even though I robbed you yesterday…" he grinned and sat down on the ground before her. 

    She tilted her head a little with a smile. 

 "What?" he said. 

 "Nothing special," Lise warmly said and opened her backpack to take out the smaller sack of food, "I just noticed that you're stuttering less than before."

 "Ah…"

    She cared about such small things? He hadn't really bothered much about it even though it had irritated a bit him sometimes.  

    There was that warmth in his chest again, and he didn't really know what to say. But he felt less awkward than he was used to when confronted with unfamiliar aspects of human friendship. And for once something that felt appropriate finally emerged from the mist in his mind. 

 "Thanks."

    She smiled again, but the smile wavered and she suddenly straightened up to watch him much more gravely. He didn't like that, feeling alarmed as if Lise was threatening him. And that did _not_ feel pleasant. 

 "Look, I know that you think it's dangerous," she said in a low voice, "but I need to find Eliott. I'm willing to follow any possible path and I'll face the risks. Don't you feel more secure in your own and my strength after yesterday?"

    Kevin grudgingly ran his right hand through his thick red hair, avoiding to knock his hat off by everyday wearer's expertise. 

    He should have seen that one coming. 

    Sure he was stronger. Strength he had never had known before was filling up his every muscle, memories of well practiced battle techniques in his mind and body were ready for tests and successful use. It felt slightly easier to think too; after all Jinn had said that the changed ones gained a couple of years of mind growth as well. Easier to think, to feel better prepared for the future.  

    And Lise had changed too; he had noticed that at least her speed had increased when she had tried out the attacks in the night. Doubtlessly she felt much the same as he did. 

    But even though they were both stronger… he still wasn't sure that he could take on Beast King yet. And he definitely didn't want to risk Lise's life in an experiment of his own power. 

 "It _is_ dangerous, gah…" he said, finding that both the grunting and slight stuttering returned when he became frustrated and tried to hide it, "I don't…"

 "Kevin, please."

    Her soft fingertips touched his hand and his eyes moved between the touch and her face, brought off guard by the surprise. 

 "I have to find Eliott," Lise gravely said, "if Deathjester could know anything at all I must try."

    I have to… I must… 

    He felt helpless hearing that. Wishing that he could relieve her from all those things she regarded her duties, and only saw one way to do it. Even though he didn't feel comfortable about what he needed to go through with. He sighed, giving in. 

 "Alright. But, ah, no like it."

    Lise gravely nodded. 

 'Thank you, Kevin…'

    She knew that she couldn't go alone to the Moonlight forest, and he was the only one she could get any reliable help from now. He was the only trustable one who knew that mythical place at all, and the only friend she could rely on with the strength to survive; at least if his averseness was to be interpreted in the way he obviously meant it to be. 


	15. Rakadra

Chapter 15, Son of human, son of demon

Kevin and Lise made their way back to Palo after saying goodbye to Jinn, unaware that they were being watched. 

 _Well, well, well. They managed, after all. Not that it'll matter._

    The cliff raven patiently followed the two warriors, smirking in his mind as the weak monsters on the mountain were waved off like flies. 

 _You're an impressive warrior, boy. And that only make things more delightful_.

    Soon enough the two reached Palo and disappeared into the supply shop. Rakadra calmly waited on the roof. It took only a few minutes before his preys headed towards the harbor. He could almost laugh at how they strolled into his trap by own will. 

    He smirked again. 

 "Not many ships go to Mintos, not much to sell," Kevin said as he and Lise got closer to the dock. 

 "I guess we better try to find a ship to Byzel," Lise pondered, "I believe that that's the only place where we possibly can find a route to our destination." 

 "Gah…" 

    She looked up and found that Kevin grudgingly was rubbing his neck as they walked over the dock, glancing strangely nervously at the fishing boats and few bigger ships. 

 "Are you alright?" she asked, frowning. 

    Kevin pulled a rare grimace. 

 "Be fine," he said with a strange determination in his voice. 

 "Is something wrong…" 

    She fell silent as her memory sparkled.

_ "… It's rumored that those warriors can't stand the sea very well…"_

    The captain bringing her and Hawk to Palo had said that about the beastmen, hadn't he?

 "Oh dear. Is it true about beastmen and the ocean?" she asked with a deeper frown. 

    Kevin grimaced again. 

 "Got a bit sick when going to Jad," he admitted, "but survive. Maybe be alright now after classchange…" 

 "Let's just hope so," Lise said with concern. 

 _You make_ me _sick, lady._

    The princess was even worse than Rakadra ever had imagined. He just couldn't stand compassion and she was on the extreme. He snorted, and a cruel smile formed in his mind. 

    She was going to be sacrificed, and he had no orders to keep her more than alive. In fact he had more or less orders to crush everything in his crusade, which he with pleasure did. 

    This would be amusing, indeed…  

Finding a ship to Byzel wasn't that hard, in fact both the ships left in the harbor was going there with goods and merchants that had been kept as trapped by Navarre as everything else earlier. But one of the big boats was still being filled with mountain fruits and salted fish, while the other was ready for departure in a couple of hours. 

    Lise and Kevin sat on the dock while waiting for the captain of the later ship to announce that it was time to leave. The half blood didn't speak it out, but Lise understood that he didn't want to take chances of suffering seasickness longer than he had to. 

 "It's a bit silly, really…" she thought aloud with her feet dangling above the waves, "there could be a way of flying even in this country."

 "Hmm?"

    Kevin looked up with puzzlement. Lise shrugged.

 "It's said that there's a creature called the Father of the Winged ones, who watches over Rolante. And that he can be found in the cliffs above the castle. But even if it's true, he'll only show himself when there's no other hope."

    She shrugged again, feeling a bit silly for bringing it up when there was no use of the subject. 

 "It just crossed my mind."

 "If no other option then at least that hope," Kevin said with a twitch of his lips. 

 "Yeah."

    For some reason Lise smiled, but she had no explanation to why. 

 'Ah, why not smile just for the sake of smiling…' she thought and waved with her feet, allowing herself to be a little childish for once. 

    She found it surprisingly relaxing to simply wait for the ship to leave, no other duties ahead in the nearest future. Kevin didn't seem to mind either, leaning against one of the poles carrying the harbor and with one leg lazily hanging over the water. When Lise glanced at him she found that he had closed his eyes. Maybe not sleeping, just resting. She smiled again.

    He was really cute when he relaxed like that, looking so calm and peaceful… no, not cute. It didn't do him justice. 

    She almost startled at that thought. 

 'Not cute?' a runaway thought pondered, 'then what?'

    The sun glistened in his hair as the salty winds played with it, a few threads caressing his handsome face. 

    Handsome? 

    The word startled the princess even more. 

 'Well you never thought he was ugly, did you?' something inside of her smiled.  

    Of course not, but… 

    He looked less than a boy now, even though rest normally brought a peaceful childish look to anyone. 

    As the few threads of hair kept tickling his face he lazily raised his hand and stroke them away, without opening his eyes. Then the hand fell back to his lap. 

 'He has to be sleeping,' some third part of Lise's consciousness pointed out, 'otherwise he'd ask if something was wrong since he'd feel the smell of confusion.' 

    That thought caused her frown to be replaced by a smile. 

    How could it be like, to have that sense of smell? Didn't it bother him when he walked through a town filled with people and all their personal troubles? Or maybe he could focus it somehow… 

    You're trying to avoid the subject, aren't you? 

    Yeah… 

 "All aboard! We're leaving!" a voice from the ship called out, which startled Lise for a third time. 

 "Kevin, wake up," she said as she worked herself to her feet, finding her voice much more gentle than she had planned. 

    But it wasn't really needed; he was already stretching out with a yawn that displayed almost all of his white teeth. They were of human's square form now; fascinating how he could change so much during the night but somehow stay the same still…  

 _Caught. Idiots._

    Nobody cared about the seagull landing on the mast, it was far too far away from the man who'd already taken his position in the crows nest for him to notice its eyes. Not a bird's eyes, not a human's. 

    An old cliché, but what did it help? Changing eyes was a long process, and he couldn't spare that time. He was busy with his preys, watching their every move.

 "There have been coming more guests on this trip," the captain informed the princess and the accursed prince, rather sheepishly, "could you share a cabin? Two beds, of course." 

    The two exchanged glances, looking more startled at each other than at what the man before them had said. 

 "I don't mind, Kevin," the princess finally said. 

    His slightly red skin turned a bit darker, but he finally nodded in agreement. 

 _How cute. Sickening._

    Rakadra smirked, despite the beak. He would truly enjoy ripping up their fragile little romance. 

    The ship left the harbor as the sun still was at its peak.

    To avoid suspicion the seagull left the mast after a while, circling around the ship and landing at new places. Never leaving though, and not once taking his concentration away from the person of his interest. 

    He sneered as Kevin seemed fine at first, but slowly began to show signs of feeling bad. 

    That was just in his genes… beastmen had never throughout their history been friends with the sea.

    A few of the sailors and even the other passengers threw sympathetic but slightly amused glances at the young, muscular man with the peculiar skin and hair there he stood by the railing, holding on to it with an almost extreme clamped teeth-expression. It looked even more awkward with the blond, beautiful amazon kindly standing by his side all the time. 

 "Maybe you should try to sit down," Lise said as she saw that he was shivering a bit even though he surely tried to fight it. 

 "Don't want to move…" he grunted, his voice much weaker than she ever had known it to be. 

    It cut into her heart to see him like that, she knew well that her friend was proud of his strength and wouldn't allow himself to be frail in any way. Especially now, after the Mana stone had granted him at least his double power. Still it was worthless to him now. 

    To notice his shame wasn't too hard.  

 "You can do it," Lise encouraged in a kind voice, "it'll feel better." 

    He fought not to grimace as he slowly worked his way down on the deck, leaning against the railing and stretched out his legs before him. His friend sat down by his side, wary not to touch him in case that would trigger his seasickness. None of them said anything for a while. 

 "Sorry, Lise…" Kevin finally more groaned than said, grimacing a bit. 

 "It's alright," she assured him, comforting, "being seasick is just human." 

    She realized what she said and couldn't hold back a chuckle. Kevin was caught by a smile… 

    _Big_ mistake. Lise hardly saw him move as he got to his feet again and she sadly shook her head at his torments. 

 _Pathetic, but I like it._

    Rakadra smirked. 

 _Perfect…___

    Nobody noticed that one of the seagulls that still followed the ship suddenly disappeared into the shadow of a dark corner. Neither that a rat slipped through the wooden grid covering the cargo room. 

    Unseen the rat shrugged, getting rid of ten tiny dots it had carried in its fur and earlier between its feathers. As they reached the floor the dots zapped into their natural size of full grown desert warriors that immediately darted into and completely disappeared in the nearest shadows. 

    Rakadra reclaimed his original form and took his own piece of darkness. It nagged on his powers to keep his slaves tiny enough to transport, and in any case it was beneath his pride to carry them around like that.  

    The accursed prince was very weak as it was. Many would have dared an attack by now, but even though Rakadra was impatient he knew better than to take chances when it came to… that family. No, he wouldn't risk a loss. His prey could be weaker still. 

    Kevin wouldn't be able to eat much in his state, which would steal even more of his strength. 

    An attack in his sleep seemed tempting, but then he'd be able to transform and that could make things complicated. 

    Better wait until tomorrow. 

    Another smirk reformed Rakadra's lips as his leathery wings shook with the dark triumph. 

    Up on the deck Lise carefully held on to Kevin's trembling shoulders as he hung his head, feeling utterly humiliated.  

 "Look, it's alright," she soothed again, "you can't help it." 

    He had to gasp for air for a few seconds before he could reply. The worst vomit was gone but he was still feeling shaky and very uneasy. 

 "Thanks…" he finally whispered with another grimace. 

    Lise held on to his shoulders to lend support, wishing that she could have saved him the shame of her seeing him in this state. But with things being the way they were the best thing she could do was to be there for him. 

Kevin seemed pretty well in the morning, at least to start with. When Lise woke up he was already sitting on his bedside, sleepily running his hand through his mane to sort out the knots that had been born during the night. 

 "Better?" she yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with one hand. 

 "Yeah. Thanks." 

 "So, do you dare trying breakfast?"

    Considering that he hadn't eaten anything since they had gotten onto the ship she figured he wasn't exactly in the best health. 

    But by her words Kevin's eyebrows knitted and a slight paleness returned to his face. 

 "Sorry," Lise hurriedly said as she realized that proposing food hadn't been a bright idea.  

 "Think be better if just… get some air," Kevin mumbled and walked towards the door, fighting a hopeless battle against stumbling slightly. 

    He stopped before leaving and looked around, trying to assure her that he wasn't feeling as bad as he seemed. 

 "You should eat, me be fine."

    And he left. Lise sighed and sadly shook her head. 

    Her heart ached watching him so weakened. She knew that he couldn't possibly feel any worse, and it was because of her that he was in that state. Hadn't he come to Rolante to find her he wouldn't ever have stepped onto a ship… 

 'And I _still_ haven't thanked him properly for coming all the way here just to tell me about Elliot!' she reprimanded herself, irritated. 

    With another sigh she got out of her simple bed (it was more of an alcove in the wall, with a mattress, blankets and a pillow) and started working her way into her everyday clothing. 

    Bringing the spear along would be unnecessary, so she left it in the corner where she'd put it last night. 

    In the narrow corridor outside of the room she met one of the sailors. He gave her a slanted, compassioned smile as they tried to get past each other. 

 "I think the cook could make a herb potion for your fiancée to help off his seasickness, miss," the man helpfully said, "do you want me to ask him?" 

    Lise blinked, dumbfounded at first. Then she forced back a blush and managed to smile. 

 "Oh, he's not my fiancée, we're just traveling together," she said in a voice that wasn't exactly what she had wished it to be, "but please do ask." 

 "Err, sorry," the sailor said, a bit embarrassed. 

 "No, no. It's alright." 

 "I'll tell Sheran to make a potion, but he might want to finish the lunch first…" 

 "Thanks." 

    They continued in either direction. 

    Lise glanced around to check that the man wasn't looking at her before she reached up to touch her ear. The fingers felt no heat, but her skin up there sure did. 

    She hadn't considered the fact that people could get the wrong idea about her and Kevin… nobody had said anything when she'd been with Hawk, but maybe they had thought about it anyway… 

    Heh. 

    She continued to the dining room/cabin for breakfast. Kevin probably wanted to be left alone in his current state, at least for a while. 

    The only thing to do for her was to eat breakfast and hope that the cook would be able to make a working potion for her friend. 

    A handful of other travelers were already in the dining room, chatting with each other while they ate their bread and drank tea. Doubtlessly they were all merchants of some sort, from Palo. Lise could only hope that nobody would recognize her; it would only lead to unwanted attention and complicated explanations.

    Not too enthusiastic she took one of the soft pieces of bread from the basket on the big table and sat down on an empty chair. She felt rather miserable, sorry for Kevin's ordeals. Uncomfortable for the sailor's misunderstanding too. 

 "Is it your friend who's worshipping the ocean?" one of the few female merchants said with a small smirk. 

    Lise had more pride than to let anger for a rude comment like that show, but it didn't exactly help off her tense state of mind. 

 "He can't help it," she said, forcefully calm, "he's half beastman…" 

    She almost bit off her tongue. Her irritation had made her forget discretion. A thick silence suddenly filled the room, everybody stared at her in shock. 

    Her hand nearly crushed the piece of bread. 

    Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb… 

 "A beastman? Are you crazy, miss?" the man sitting beside the now not as amused woman stuttered. 

 "He's not…" Lise began, anger stinging her voice.

 "They are monsters!" another man said with a deep frown, "even worse since they're fairly intelligent!" 

 "Is he tame?"

    The princess very slowly turned to the last bigmouth, and he almost recoiled on his chair. In the back of her head Lise calculated the memory of Angela's coldest, most detesting looks at Duran for ultimate effect. 

 "I did not hear any of that, do I make myself clear?" she said, her voice almost freezing the air. 

    Her fingers released the crumbled piece of bread on the table, and she stood up while running a glance filled with pure anger over the other travelers. They watched her nervously with distrust. Lise didn't care the slightest about what they thought of her, but if she hadn't left her spear in her and Kevin's cabin she could have done something she would have regretted later.

    Through the years she had heard a lot of insults, but never, never had she been this angry about any of it. 

    "_Tame_"!? As if _Kevin_ was an _animal_?! 

    Just like the captain on the other ship… 

    Idiots! They didn't know _anything at all_!      

    She stormed towards the door in rage. 

    And almost ran into an empty eyed ninja's dagger. With a surprised shout she stumbled backwards and managed to keep her balance only thanks to the wall. Her shout was followed by shocked gasps and halfway strangled squeals from the other passengers. 

 "What the…?!" Lise hissed and automatically fumbled for her spear. 

    Uh-oh. 

 "You're not going anywhere, princess," the ninja lazily said in a lifeless voice. 

    Lise clenched her fists. No weapon. Alright, don't panic. There's only one ninja… 

    She heard a sound and leaped aside just before another shadow of the room grew two hands ready to catch her. 

    The merchants were trying to get as far away as possible in fear while Lise cautiously backed with tightly clamped teeth. 

 "What do you want?" she growled.  

    No reply. They just advanced towards her, making her back even further… 

    Too late she realized that it was a trap. Hands grabbed her arms from behind and locked them against her back. Lise made the mistake to struggle and groaned in pain, purple stars flashing before her eyes. 

 "Let go you demons…!" she growled through teeth clenched in rage and agony. 

 "No, no, no."

    The voice was like the rasp of claws cutting through an armor. Lise tried to look up and the hands released her just enough to let off the blinding pain. 

    She wished they hadn't. 

    Several screams of horror came from the other passengers. 

 "They aren't demons," the creature smirked, "but _I_ am. Halfway, at least."

    The princess blinked, blood leaving her face. 

    He looked mostly like a human, but his skin had a yellowish tone and seemed to consist of scales here and there. Dressed in a dull black tunic and pants, lifelessly dark hair, thin and sickly yellow eyes with a pupil like a standing black line…

    His fingers ended in one inch claws; so did his bare feet. And on his back were a pair of big leathery wings, which he now spread for no other apparent reason than to make it perfectly clear that they were real. 

    With another sneer he bowed, mockingly. 

 "An honor to finally meet you like this, princess Lise," he scornfully said, "if you'd care to remember my name, it's Rakadra." 

    More gasps from the merchants as her truth was unveiled, but Lise was not in a situation when she cared about it. 

 "What do you want?!" she growled. 

 "I have received an order to bring you to my master Jagan so that he can release the power of the Wind Mana stone, your highness."

 "Oh no you don't!" 

    In desperation Lise tried to break free from the ninjas holding her, all in vain.  

 "No need to be so harsh, and I'm afraid I can't go against the commands I've been given," Rakadra calmly said. 

    The ninjas were too strong for her, and even _if_ she'd been able to get loose… their master didn't look like something she could handle alone. 

 'Kevin…' 

    He was in no shape for battling… dear goddess… 

    There was a sudden crash from above, and a familiar roar. But Lise's hope died before it was even born; her friend's voice hadn't the usual strength and spirit. He was weakened…

    Rakadra looked at the roof with a scaly eyebrow raised. A small, cruel smile was on his lips. 

 "Ah, he's willing to play. Shall we?" 

    (No, I have no idea why meanies say all those traditional things when they have the upper hand :P but clues can probably be found in your nearest web comic! author's note) 

    It was not like Lise had any choice. None of the merchants were brave enough to try helping her either; the desert warriors and Rakadra were a far too impressive sight. The two ninjas let go of her arms but walked between her through the corridor after the half demon, the other couple of hypnotized men staying to keep an eye on the merchants.

    Hadn't it been for the two daggers on either side of her throat Lise maybe had tried to leap into one of the rooms… but anyway it probably wouldn't have helped for more than a few seconds. 

Dun, dun, dun, dun…

Normally I don't ask for reviews but I'd like to know if anyone still is reading this. Thanks in advance!


	16. Hatred born from blood ties

Chapter 16, The least expected savior

On the deck five more ninjas were facing off Kevin and several angered sailors, and even though the half blood beastman moved slower than usual he was a threat. Another crash from a badly hit ninja making harsh contact with the deck proved that.  

 "Leave them out of this!" Lise growled as she stumbled up on the deck, painfully aware of what plans the demon could have for everyone on the ship. 

 "You're so caring that it's sickening," Rakadra snorted. 

    He turned back to the battle with a smirk. 

 "Besides, compared to your friend you don't even mean ashes to me," he added. 

    His awful eyes seemed to glow as Kevin sent another ninja stumbling into the reach of a sailor, who slammed the stick of a mop into the enemy's head. With a snort Rakadra raised his hand and sent a dark lightning bolt into the area between the three standing ninjas and the defenders. 

    Only to get attention. And it worked. 

    Several shrieks were heard as the unholy beast was spotted by everyone. But Kevin did not recoil. 

 "Lise!" 

    With a raging growl he passed the three ninjas, sending them flying out of the way. 

 "No, stay back!" the reason for his fury shouted, fear clutching her heart as Rakadra calmly straightened out his pointing finger towards the prince.

 "Bad dog," the half demon sneered, "sit!"  

    Kevin stopped dead and fell to the deck, gasping for air and clutching at the black ribbon that snaked around his neck. As Lise tried to lunge forward the ninjas grabbed her arms again. 

 "Kevin!"

    She wriggled and tore like crazy, but it was as if her arms were embedded in stone.  

    For a moment it looked like the beastman would be able to tear the darkness away, and Rakadra's smirk wavered in irritation for a moment. 

 "Roll over!" he growled, sounding more in need than amused this time. 

    Another dark bolt threw Kevin over on his back and he lost grip of the collar. He clawed to get a hold of it again, rocking back and forth as he desperately tried to breathe. 

 "Stop it, you're killing him!" Lise screeched. 

    Rakadra snorted but snapped his fingers. Coughing and gasping Kevin tried to get up, stumbling onto one knee with groans of pain between the rasped breathing. He groaned a powerless protest as his enemy suddenly stood beside him, pulling him to his feet with a violent hold of the red mane. The demon was at least one head taller than his prisoner. 

 "Killing you?" the demon hissed, and his eyes really flared with hate, "simply _kill_ you, the son of Beast King and Arceia? What a laugh." 

    The hate disappeared and he looked at the struggling princess without releasing her weakly scratching friend.  

 "I have to thank you for bringing prince Kevin to me, your highness," he sneered, "you cannot imagine my delight."

 "Leave him alone!" Lise shouted, desperately kicking at her non-flinching guards. 

 "Again, you make me si… ugh!" 

    Rakadra dropped Kevin and stumbled aside while clutching his jaw. The other half blood glared at him through eyes thin with rage, a dangerous growl growing in his throat. Then he threw up his arms to cover his chest and face when the demon snarled and raised both hands. 

 "That was not very wise, my pet," Rakadra hissed. 

    With a half strangled cry of pain Kevin was sent flying backwards, dark lightning bolts twisting around his crouching form as he crashed on the deck. 

    The humans were all staring in horror as the young beastman scrambled to his feet, stumbling but refusing to surrender. Even though his hair sparkled with black bolts and he doubtlessly would get bruises all over after the crash he stood up again. 

    Rakadra smirked. 

 "I'm glad that you aren't really that weak…" he said, soft as silk. 

    Kevin growled something inaudible and stumbled again when he tried to walk. But he managed to keep standing.   

 "I admit this is fun, but right now I need to get to business," the demon sadly said and raised his hand again. 

 "Ah…!"

 "Kevin!" Lise shouted in despair, agonizingly unable to help in any way. 

    His back hit the mast and he fell to the deck again, limbless. Only a weak moan signaled that he wasn't unconscious. By Rakadra's snapping fingers his collar whipped out a dark chain that attached itself to the thick wooden pole. 

 "Much better. Now then…" 

    With a cruel smirk the demon floated upwards and turned around to come to the frozen captain's eyelevel, where the terrified man stood by the wheel. The feeling that burned in the shipmaster's eyes was shared by many. 

 "I know that you had other plans and all that," Rakadra softly said, "but me and my wares are awaited in Navarre. So I'd really appreciate if you'd change the course." 

    The captain swallowed hard and sent a wild glance over his crew and passengers, all too well realizing that their future wouldn't be too bright either if he agreed. But…  

 "Or would you like me to give everyone else a collar as well?" the demon thoughtfully said when the answer wasn't immediate. 

 "You disgusting spawn of Hell!"

    Rakadra looked down at Lise with a raised eyebrow. She clenched her teeth violently to hold back a tortured scream when the ninjas holding her changed their grip. 

 "No touch Lise…!" 

    She blinked through the pain, vaguely seeing Kevin getting up on one knee once more. Where did he find such strength?! 

 "How plucky one is…" Rakadra said, almost bored. 

    He floated down on the deck beside Lise, and she yelped of surprised pain as he grabbed her hair. 

 "Let her go!" Kevin growled in rage, hoarsely.   

 "What, jealous?" 

    Rakadra sent another smirk at the bound half blood and then bent his neck to crouch his lips over Lise's. She wriggled in disgust and shock, but could hardly move at all. The demon didn't kiss her; he sucked all air out of her lungs while his tongue… his tongue wasn't…!

    She whimpered in anguish, desperately trying to clutch air for her burning chest, to bite the demon to make him let her go. But her jaw was frozen by his dark magic; she couldn't force her teeth against each other.

    The princess was almost unconscious when he finally released her, blue stars flaring before her eyes. And when she looked up, gasping so wildly that it almost sounded like violent sobs Rakadra's thin, forked tongue danced between his lips in mockery. 

    Lise's stomach was about to turn inside out with everything she ever had eaten.  

    A growl arose in Kevin's throat, rising and burning with nothing but hate. He threw his head backwards and a roar of pure, hopeless rage dashed over the ocean. 

From the top of the castle Beast King looked out over the Moonlight forest, his beautiful kingdom. Forever blessed with serene night. The treetops whispered as the soft wind caressed them, glowing in the moonlight while they sang their song to Luna and all the creatures she protected with her divine darkness. 

    But despite the peaceful, wondrous view before him there was a frown in the old warrior's forehead. It had appeared just a few minutes ago, and kept growing deeper. Even though he tried to ignore it… something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

 "Arf!"   

    He pursed his mouth. Then a resolute, small growl led the lips away from his sharp teeth. 

    No. 

 "_Whimper_… arf!" 

    Beast King's claws furiously tapped against the stone fence of the rooftop. Normally he did most things with a bit of a fury, but this was more than usual. 

    No!

 "Arf, _arf_!"

    He looked down as the small wolf pup eagerly pulled the king's cloak, whimpering heartbreakingly. 

    No, I said!

    Karl scratched the roof with his claws and watched the beastman with pleading eyes. The frown suddenly grew deeper. 

 "Arf?" 

 "I _know_, Karl!" 

    Beast King turned around and started pacing, irritated. The small wolf tried to keep up with the long, fast steps while barking and whimpering. 

 "By the Mana tree, I _know_! But I will _not_ investigate. It would be interfering." 

    The king of beastmen stopped and glared at the starlit sky and its three sacred moons. Karl sat down by the beast's feet, worriedly looking up at him. 

    The frown got even deeper, though he hadn't believed it to be possible. 

 "He has to fight his own battles!" Beast King angrily stated, "he'll never become strong if he gets help every once in a while."

    He looked down at Karl, frustrated. 

 "I promised his mother that. If he can't get out of his own situations, how will he ever be worthy of the throne? I won't ever be a savior, that won't do any good." 

 "Whimper…"

    The frown… how could it possibly get worse than it already was? 

    Curse these instincts…! Something was wrong with Kevin, he knew that only through his natural intuition as the boy's father. 

 "It can't be impossible to solve…" 

    Beast King grimaced. 

 "Arf!"

    Karl turned his nose towards the sky and howled, like a true wolf. Of longing and… worry. A plea. 

 "Now you listen to me; it goes against everything I've ever believed in!"

    Gruffly the beastman glared at the wolf. 

 "And why am I trying to reason with you, anyway?" he grunted. 

    Frown… 

    The old king sighed. 

 "Oh, alright. I'll take a look, but that doesn't mean that I'll help." 

    He turned to the south and reluctantly began to mutter the only spell he had ever learned; a blessing of Luna that allowed him to watch over the people he was to rule and protect. 

    Now let's see here… 

    …

    _W H A T_!?

 "Ouff!"  

    Lise somehow managed to fall so that she didn't hurt herself too much. Her left arm burned and she gritted her teeth, but it would only be a bruise. 

    For now. 

    Cold snakes crawled around in her chest as Rakadra smirked down at her. 

 "I'll take care of you later," he softly announced, "for the moment I crave to teach my pet some respect and your shouting is boring me. Bye for now." 

    Lise growled, unable to put her detest and rage into words. The door to the cabin closed behind Rakadra, the two ninjas that had captured her standing before it in their lifeless manner. 

    As if they had been earthquakes the princess heard Rakadra's footsteps as he walked back to the deck. Back to…  

    A roar of pain from above rang in her ears and she struggled against the dark threads that locked her arms behind her back. 

 '_Kevin_!' 

    She couldn't get loose, she couldn't help… there had to be something she could do! Kevin!

    Up on the deck passengers and sailors stared in horror as the bound half blood twisted around, clutching at his chain and changing between growls and roars of pure agony as dark lightning bolts whipped at him. They surrounded his body and cut up light soars on his arms, for no other reasons than torture. Not leaving very grave soars, but killing was not the motive and the power was not truly physical. 

 "I'll tell you one thing," Rakadra hissed while Kevin's nails clawed deep into the planks of the deck, "this is yet another reason for you to despise your father." 

    The half blood beastman tore at his chain, stumbling to his feet with his eyes burning with rage. Not a single piece of normal speaking passed his lips; only growls. 

    Rakadra sneered. Another storm of dark energy threw the beastman painfully back into the mast, but even though he trembled violently he forced himself back to standing on one knee without cutting back his snarling.  

    Beast King watched in disbelief. 

 'Is that _Kevin_?' 

    He flinched as his son was thrown down again, the natural instincts telling of his offspring's danger causing more than a frown now that he watched the ordeal with own eyes. Or with his spirit, to be exact. 

 '_My_ Kevin?' 

    The young half beastman groaned, shaking his head as he tried to regain his senses after the last blow. 

 "Giving up?" Rakadra sneered. 

 "No!" Kevin snarled, standing on his knees and hands but far from defeated. 

 "Good." 

    Not a whimper, not a sob… growls and roars, refusing to serve the demon the delight of victory. 

 'Where does he find that strength?' 

    Beast King turned from his son to the torturer, his metaphysic lips drawing back in a deep growl of his own. 

 'And who are you?'       

 _"… This is yet another reason for you to despise your father."_

    The old beastman frowned again, swirling down so that he could take a closer look at the demon. But not too close, those creatures could sense magic like beastmen could smell feelings. 

 '_What_ are you?' 

    He watched the yellowish lips move into a new smirk as Kevin roared again. 

    And Beast King's memory twitched. 

 'Impossible!' 

    The mere idea, the theory, the possibility caused a fury of a depth that the king of beastmen hadn't felt in years.

 "You're sturdier than I thought. How amusing," Rakadra said with a cruel laugh. 

    The laughter sealed the truth, for it was similar to the chuckle of the half demon's mother. 

 'They had a child… the two devils had a child?!'  

    Beast King's sharp teeth screeched against each other, and had he been left in his body his palms had been badly cut by his claws.

 'We didn't clean up well enough, Arceia…' he thought in bitter rage. 

 _Then get to work and make it properly this time, Beast!_

    It was like hearing her cold snort. 

 _What are you waiting for, you old idiot?_

    A worthy helper, first of all. 

    In disgust Beast King watched the terrified humans. Completely worthless! 

    Kevin's chest hit the deck, and his arms were trembling like trees in storm as he tried to get up again. 

 "Lise…"

    The whisper wasn't strong enough to be heard by any of the people on the ship, but the growl that followed it was. 

    And Beast King's sharp spirit ears caught the single word.

 'What?'

    Frowning he swept over to his son, lightly touching Kevin's mind with his own. The force of memories, fragments of thoughts and burning pain almost sent the father hurling backwards. Vital information Iwas/I provided, however. 

 'The princess of Rolante? How could you two ever meet…'

    But what surprised the full blooded beastman the most was the fact that his son found almost all the power to withstand Rakadra in his friend. In the knowledge that if he lost his consciousness or gave up to pleas of mercy then the demon would move on to the princess. And Kevin would rather die than allow that. 

    Beast King was surprised, and he couldn't help but find pride for his son's strength.   

    And most importantly… 

 'Smirk on,' the beastman thought with one last glance at Rakadra before diving into the depths of the ship, 'we'll claw that out of you soon enough.'

    He found her tied up and lying on the floor inside of a cabin, guarded by two zombie-alike ninjas. But despite her situation she didn't act like a terrified princess in distress. She was a princess and in distress, true… but terrified she was not. Her eyes flared with anger, for each roar that was heard from the deck she painfully grimaced and twisted even wilder; trying to free herself from the dark ropes. In her rage born from Kevin's pain blind to the fact that Rakadra was too much of an opponent for her. 

    Beast King almost smiled. 

 'Courage and will like Arceia, no doubt…' he thought with uncharacteristic fondness, 'that's a fine woman you have found, son.'

    But the short moment it took him to think that faded away and he turned back into his usual self. No time for that now. 

    He floated down and reached out for the princess. 

 'Here, take it. All of it.' 

    Lise's growl suddenly turned more animalistic, though she hardly heard it herself. For her the world became dimly red, as if a bloodied mist filled it. And she felt power streaming into her, even more than when she had been by the Mana stone. There wasn't even time for her to become surprised. When the sudden strength filled her it also came with a trance alike confidence and no questions found any room in her mind.  

    Her wrists turned by themselves, and the magic rope that Rakadra had bound her with broke like a thread of hair. Before she knew it she was up on her feet and the two ninjas crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. 

 'Hey, I hardly touched them!' she swiftly thought. 

    Kevin roared again. 

    Lise's eyes narrowed. 

    Just you wait, Rakadra!

    It was her and the half blood's cabin; her spear laid on the floor since the ninjas' crash had shook the wall it had been leaning against. She grabbed her weapon and jumped. 

    Without notable problems she shot through the roof and landed gracefully on the deck between Kevin and Rakadra. Even the demon stared at her. 

    Lise couldn't know that those that could see her face stared not only because of her sudden appearance, but also because of that her eyes shone with a sharply pure light. Without a word, without a smile or grimace she charged at the demon, who almost reacted too slowly in his surprise. But he managed to leap aside, flapping with his wings to get out of reach. 

 "Now what is this?" he growled, obviously not fond of the sudden attack. 

 "Can't you sense that?" a voice coldly said, using Lise's lips. 

    It sounded partly like her, but that was only because the words were born from her tongue. The main part of the speaking was a deep, growling voice that she had never heard before. 

    But strangely enough it didn't scare Lise that somebody spoke through her.

    Rakadra frowned, irritated. While he was slightly distracted the part of the princess that still had control looked around. 

 "Are you alright, Kevin?" she harshly asked, fully using her own voice. 

    He was sitting on his knees, leaning on one hand and clutching his carrying arm with his other fingers. Even though he wasn't less surprised than anyone else there was a relieved glistening in his eyes. 

 "Yeah…" he gasped, heavily working on his breath, "look out!"    

    But the warning was not necessary since whoever it was who helped Lise already had been ready to jump aside. 

 'No feelings in battle!' she automatically reprimanded herself as her body was still in the air, moving away from Rakadra's lightning bolts. 

 'Exactly,' a grunting voice in the back of her head said, 'keep working on that.' 

    Grunting? Like that? Wait a… 

    But she had no time to be confused, because Rakadra had gotten over his surprise. 

    The rest of the ship's population stumbled aside as the demon sent storm after storm of black thunder at the princess. He never hit, because even though the situation wasn't in her expertise Lise found that her and whoever it was who helped her could combine their strategies to avoid their foe. 

    However Rakadra wasn't frustrated anymore. He floated around above the ship, out of reach and smirking at that knowledge. Playing. 

 'I have to say, he's skilled,' the grunting voice thoughtfully admitted. 

 'How can we attack him?' Lise wondered, 'I can't risk to throw my spear, I'll surely miss. And I don't know any magic either.'

 'He won't come down if he doesn't have a reason to,' the voice said, sounding a bit amused. 

    The reason for his amusement escaped Lise. Perhaps he found it funny that she actually was talking tactics with somebody who was more or less possessing her. 

    Come to think of it, that _was_ bizarre. 

 "You still haven't told me who you are," Rakadra said and almost cut off Lise's left arm with a dark half moon. 

    The projectile disappeared into the ocean instead.

 'Ha…'

 "I had awaited a little more intelligence from the son of Haldor and Scheree," the voice said aloud, using Lise's lips in a small, bored smirk. 

    But the princess felt anger within as the names were spoken, a raw rage that came from the other mind in her body. 

    And Rakadra's reaction was rather shocking. His wings stopped flapping for a second, almost causing him to crash as his face turned nearly completely gray. 

 "_You_!?" he screeched, pressing both wrists against each other for an immense dark blast that burnt a hole in the deck. 

 "Normally I wouldn't interfere," the possessing mind continued with less hidden antagonism, "but seeing that you use beastmen's weaknesses to beat Kevin I have to act." 

    _What_ the…?  

 "Oh really…" Rakadra hissed. 

    Suddenly his shock disappeared and he straightened up again with a smirk. 

 'Hmm…' the voice grimly thought. 

    The demon raised his right hand and with a twitch of his eyebrows he twisted his wrist violently, as if he grabbed something and pulled hard. 

    Lise spun around as she heard the half strangled choking sound from Kevin. Her soul froze in horror. 

    He was weakly scratching at the collar, his eyes bulging and lips shaking apart as his face mercilessly caught a bluish tone. 

 "No!" Lise screeched, alone. 

 "Now what will you do?" Rakadra's voice said from above.  

    Kevin shook his head violently, and it was not because of the oxygen loss. 

 "Don't…" he groaned, hardly audible. 

 'Keep calm,' the voice said through clenched teeth. 

 'But…!'

 'This moment is vital. You mustn't fail your single chance by worrying too much.'   

    Lise lowered her spear so that the point hit the deck, clenching her free hand. As her shoulders fell Kevin screeched in a deep breath, his eyes wildly open with anguish. There was a whooshing sound of wings from behind as the demon of the battle slowly lowered. Secure in his upper hand. 

 '_Now_!' 

    With a snarl both the princess and the possessor spun around and leaped forward. Rakadra's triumphant smirk froze completely and was murdered by the spear point in his shoulder. The roar exploding from his mouth shook the air. 

 "You forgot a few important details about me," the voice coldly said as the demon leaped backwards, inelegantly freeing himself from Lise's spear before she could hit him with her fist.

 'Now, while he's still suffering the most!' it silently commanded. 

    Lise spun around and dashed at Kevin, raising her spear again. The dark chain was tough to cut through, but with her momentum and the sharp edge it broke. As it dissolved into eerie green smoke it twisted like a wounded snake, and its death brought away the half blood beastman's collar as well. 

    As the princess met her friend's gaze he was still forcefully gasping, but behind the pain and puzzlement in his eyes was a glistening, relieved triumph. 

 'Good…' the voice mumbled with a tiny scent of pride.   

    Lise spun around again as she heard a sound, but it had only been Rakadra stumbling. He stood crouching, pressing his hand against the bleeding shoulder with his eyes flaring of rage. 

    The blood was deeply red, on the brink of black. Which wasn't much of a surprise, really.   

 "We were not destined to fight, old man!" he hissed. 

 "Oh really?" the voice coldly replied, "more demon honor?" 

 "I have no business with you. You are of the past, but Kevin is my bounty for being of the future." 

 "Scared, are you?" the possessor said with anti-veiled loathing.  

    Rakadra snorted and flapped with his wings. A bit clumsily he gained height, still holding on to his shoulder. 

    With a grimace promising revenge he turned and soared away from the boat, soon nothing but a spot in the sky. 

 'Weakling.'

 'Who are you?' Lise thought as she carefully lowered her spear. 

 'You're on your own now.'

    Before the princess had time to protest against the sudden leave all the power she had been granted as a loan left her. But with carefulness so that she wouldn't crack of the weakening. Still it left her cold and shivering. The spear fell from her hand and she had to heavily sit down. 

 "Lise…" 

    She turned her head and managed a small smile when she met Kevin's gaze. He was bleeding, pale and haggard. But he was also safe and alive. 

 "Thanks," he said in a low voice. 

    Before Lise could reply a shadow fell on her and both she and her friend looked up. 

    Seemed like Rakadra's mind control still worked on his ninjas…

    But even before the two warriors had time to react in the tiredness their enemies were attacked by Ivery/I irritated sailors and passengers. With their controlled minds confused with the begun awakening process the desert warriors had no chance against the seadogs and merchants. 

 "Wait, don't kill them!" Lise shouted to halt the berserking.  

    Her voice was weak, but still she was heard by a few. 

 "Hold it, mates!" one of the sailors boomed out after a look over his shoulder at the call, "Her Highness said stop!"

    Her highness… oh great. Rakadra had given them that truth… thanks a lot, mister demon.

    But for the moment it served a purpose as it saved a few lives. Reluctantly the fighters stopped beating their preys and just grabbed their arms to keep the ninjas at the spot, waiting for the princess' judgment. The desert warriors hardly struggled; their greatest movements were confused head shakings. 

 "They were being controlled by the demon," Lise said and slowly got to her feet, "there's no guarantee that they really wanted to fight us." 

 "But Your Highness…" the warmongers protested but then fell silent.

    The captain came down on the deck and bowed to the princess. 

 "An honor to have you onboard, Your Highness," he gravely said, "and you saved us as well. What do you suggest we do about these devils?"

 "Tie them up and stock them somewhere, those that were left in Rolante were too dizzy to do anything at all after the hypnotizing spell left them," Lise tiredly said, "right now Kevin needs help."

 "Ah…" Kevin began. 

 "Not another word, you're in no state for being strong," the princess fondly lectured. 

    He gave the shadow of a smile and nodded. One of the sailors helped him to his feet and supported him in the walk back into the depths of the ship while the rest of the crew handled the prisoners. Lise could walk by herself, but it wasn't too easy. She was exhausted after being drained of the borrowed strength. 


	17. Trying to recover

Chapter 17, Exhaustion

The two ninjas that Lise and the possessor had knocked still laid in the cabin, unconscious. After helping Kevin over to the bed the sailor hurried to get someone to take care of the garbage. 

    The half blood tried to sit up for a moment, but crashed on the mattress with a groan that he obviously had been fighting for a long time. Blood from his thin wounds stained the sheets, but neither him nor Lise were in the mood to care about such details. 

    With a tired sigh she sat down on his bedside, reaching out for his arm and carefully holding it up to check his soars. Kevin snorted with tired, slight bitterness. 

 "Me wounded, again?" he noted with a grimace, "familiar."

 "Yeah…"

    Lise smiled a little, exhausted. 

 'Funny that…' the last distant, fairly fit part of her brain noted, 'remember how you went nuts about closing Hawk's door? Now you're alone with Kevin, apart from the sleepyheads in the corner, and you're even sitting on his bed. And do you mind? No. Not even when you slept in the same room last night; you didn't even think about it.'

    But in her state the conclusion had no power. 

 "It's not physically that bad, though…" she mumbled, blinking to get a little energy back, "he obviously hurt without leaving wounds. You'll be fine with some rest." 

    His hand suddenly touched hers and removed it from his arms by encircling it with his fingers. Even though she was tired half to unconsciousness Lise looked up in surprise. 

    He watched her. Worn out, but with concern.

 "You need to rest too," he gravely said.

 "Yes but I'll have to see to your wounds…"

    The free hand of his rose up in a silencing manner, and she fell quiet.

 "Please, Lise. No more 'must' and 'have to' now."

    She blinked, confused.

 "But you…"

 "Survive," he cut off, "you worry too much, isn't good for you."

    Lise watched him with tired disbelief for a moment. Then her other hand traveled up to the resting place of her held fingers before she had noticed what was happening herself.

 "You get tortured by a demon and then you simply worry about _me_ worrying too much?" she said with the shadow of a slightly bitter smile, "Kevin, I'm not the hurt one here."

    He frowned, turning so uncomfortably grim again. 

 "Lise…" 

    Letting go of her hand he sat up, holding back a grimace of pain to keep her from protesting. As soon as he had straightened out his back properly and could quit leaning on his arms the frown melted again. 

 "You worry too much, all the time," he said and his voice was still grave, surprisingly with less exhaust than before, "me be fine, you better just rest."

 "Look, I…" 

    Lise fell silent, not knowing what to say or think. She'd always cared for everything; she was the leader of the army and had taken the role as Eliott's stepmother. It was… was… it had become a gigantic chunk of her nature. 

 "I'm just…"

    There was a knock on the door, and the sailor came back with a crewmate.

 "'Scuse us, we'll just take your rats over there…" the first seadog said, a bit embarrassed. 

    They hurriedly threw a ninja each over a shoulder and left with a nod.

 "What saying?" Kevin patiently said, now leaning against the wall.

    It seemed like he refused to lay back before he felt done with talking.

    Lise looked at her hands and shook her head. 

 "It's nothing, Kevin. I take care of things, I always do."

    She suddenly let out a dry laugh. 

 "And what do you smell of me now?" she asked, more sour than she had intended. 

    Really she hadn't even meant to say that, but it had flown out of her head before she could stop it. Kevin didn't seem to become irritated, though. 

 "Only tired," he calmly said.

 'Why can't he just let me be concerned about him, am I suddenly doing something wrong?!' Lise thought, frustrated all of a sudden. 

    His frown came back, but before he could even open his mouth all her tension exploded. It was simply too much, the fear for Rakadra, the helplessness and drain of strength, her exhaust… all being pressed together into her mind and becoming too much when her friend had the nerve to _worry about such rubbish_!

 "Kevin, I'm not as strong as you but I'm not a helpless child!" she growled and bolted to her feet, her voice rising for every word until she was shouting, "that I'm tired has nothing to do with anything, there's much more important things! About anything is more important! I have to save Eliott, and right now your wounds need care and if that whoever it was hadn't chosen to help you'd still be screaming up there or dead and Kevin I have to worry about everything because it's my duty as…"

    She cut off her furious shouting, almost being forced to bite off her tongue to do so. Clenching her teeth hard she turned away, rubbing her forehead. 

    Now what had that been all about again? 

 'Just great, now he thinks that I'm a nervous wreck…' 

    She almost jumped out of her skin when two big hands landed on her shoulder panzer.

 "You should be resting…" she awkwardly mumbled, not looking around. 

 "You too."

    The fingers on her shoulders were trembling with exhaust and strained pain, how could he be so stubborn? 

 "Kevin, come on…"

    Lise turned around without meeting his eyes and hung his arm around her neck to support him back down on the bed. He leaned against the wall again, but the princess didn't know if it was of irritated or plain stubborn strength.  

 "Sorry about that outburst," she honestly muttered, still not looking up.

 "Why then?"

    She met his gaze in surprise. He was frowning a bit, but he didn't look angry. Just a bit sad, more than usual. 

 "It was stupid of me," Lise said, "I just… there was no reason for me to…"

    Her voice trailed off and her shoulders dropped. With a groan she raised her hand to massage her forehead again.

    The sudden, unprovoked fury had eaten the last of her energy storage.

    Kevin reached out and put his hand on her arm, almost causing Lise to fall over of exhaust.

 "Go sleep," she heard him say as if through a wall, "we talk later." 

    With more will than strength she managed to nod and stood up, crashing on her bed and in the weariness not caring about taking off her armor.

    Kevin gravely watched the wall separating their beds, shaking his head before he lay back himself. 

    None of them even awoke when a couple of the sailors in lack of better solutions hammered a few planks onto the deck to cover the hole that Lise had left when jumping to Kevin's rescue. And the half blood was hardly to be called even momentarily awakened when the ship's doctor sneaked into the cabin and carefully wrapped bandages around the wounded arms and Kevin's chest.

He didn't awaken before about two hours later, when the doctor came back and shook the half blood until he opened his eyes. 

 "I think you need to eat something, young man," the man in white robes said. 

    Kevin tried to rise up on one arm at first, but found that a bad idea. His whole body ached, as if thorns went trough his flesh for every movement. Grimacing he managed to work his way up into a half lying, half sitting position, heavily leaning against the wall. The doctor very carefully offered the half blood a smoking cup of something, ready to support him holding it. But Kevin managed to assemble enough strength to get a grip of the mug.

 "That'll help off that seasickness of yours," the doctor smiled, "I'll leave some food here for you and Her Highness."

    He pointed at a tray with two bowls and a few pieces of bread, which was waiting on the small table of the cabin.

 "Thanks…" Kevin said, stuttering a bit as he still was feeling rather wobbly.

 "No problem at all. Oh, by the way…" 

    The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

 "The captain just announced that we might have to take a longer route or stay put for a couple of days," he reported, "the volcano on Bucca seem to have had an eruption recently and is still smoking, so we don't want to get too close to that. Well, I'll be going."

    He left with a wave of his hand.

    Kevin sat like a statue for a while before he picked himself up and blew a little on the potion to make it cool down. The taste wasn't too pleasant, rather bitter. But after just one sip of something edible his empty stomach started to groan and he emptied the mug without second thoughts. 

    Well… at least the exhaust had made him forget the nausea for a while, now hopefully the potion would help further. Right then he didn't have the nerve to care. 

    Most of all he'd just go back to sleep, but his stomach begged for a difference. After a few moments of weighing the different pains and his fatigue he finally gave up and very slowly got out of the bed. It wasn't easy to walk, the odds were definitely against him. But he clamped his teeth and made it to the table, with a relieved grunt falling to one of the floor secure chairs.

    Seemed to be fish soup… 

    He took a bread to start with, eating slowly because he was tired and because he didn't want his stomach to get a shock after all the hunger and turn inside out again.  

    After the first piece of bread the mist in his head began to dissolve. At least one relief… the pain still remained like a headache throughout the whole body. He grimaced to himself and moved one of the bowls closer so that he could eat a little of the soup. But when he had eaten a few mouthfuls he pushed the bowl away again and turned his eyes towards Lise, despite his remaining hunger. 

    That just wouldn't do… 

    He forced his protesting body from the chair and stumbled across the short floor area again. It took a big deal of self-control to simply sit down on her bedside instead of falling.  

 "Lise, wake up," he grunted and carefully shook her shoulder. 

 "Mmh…? Ow…"  

    Lise grimaced before opening her eyes, looking up at Kevin through a veil of drowsiness.

 "Hm?" she mumbled. 

 "Shouldn't sleep in armor," he said and forced himself to smile a bit, "won't get better."

 "Good point…"

    She worked her way into sitting, resting on her hands and yawning. Kevin stood up and went back to the table, walking a bit more secure now.

    Drawbacks of being half beastman: Speaking problems, seasick easily and unable to walk without slight crouch.

    Opportunities: Natural strength, sturdy, the whole power up thing at night and a body that could heal faster than a plain human's. 

    His stomach had already begun to assemble the bounty of the little food it had been offered, spreading it into his tired being. He sat down again with the plan to keep helping the process, avoiding to look at Lise in order allow her the privacy of getting out of her armor. 

    A short while later she sunk down on the other chair and reached for the free soup bowl, simply dressed in her long tunic. 

 "How are you feeling?" she mumbled, hardly audible. 

 "A bit better," he replied, "and you?"

 "Still tired…"

    She sighed. 

 "I'm really sorry for freaking out like that," she muttered, "I don't know what I was thinking…"

 "Me don't mind," Kevin said, smiling a bit. 

 "I was just so tired and shocked and… now I'm babbling."

    Lise tried to smile but failed. She turned to the soup without another word and they ate in silence. 

    When the soup was gone both of them leaned back, staring at nothing for a while. 

 "Know who possessed you?" Kevin suddenly asked. 

    The princess looked up and shook her head. 

 "No, he never told me," she said, "but…"

    She fell silent, hesitating.

 'Should I tell him…? The voice I heard in my head sounded like a beastman…'

 "Said strange things," the half blood remarked, scratching his head so almost the whole mane swayed.

 "Yes. Seemed like he knew you."

 "And Rakadra too." 

 "Did _you_ know that demon?" Lise carefully asked. 

    Kevin shook his head. 

 "No. Don't know why he hated me so much. But…"

    He frowned. 

 "Gah, he said he wouldn't just kill the son of Beast King and Arceia," he said, puzzled. 

 "Arceia, is that your mother?" the princess asked. 

    Kevin grimly nodded. 

 "Ran away, Beast King told me," he said with a small growl, "I understand why."

 'What kind of human woman would have a child with the king of beastmen?' Lise thought but didn't ask. 

    That seemed rather tasteless to bring up. Come to think of it, what said she was willi…

    Lise cut off the thought before she started to feel even sicker. 

    Should Kevin be the product of… no, it just couldn't be.

 "So, maybe Rakadra had something against your parents," she tried, fighting to avoid the unpleasant possibility, "perhaps they fought…"

 "He half blood too," Kevin pointed out, frowning even more. 

    Lise nodded.

 "What did that possessing person say his parents names were?" she said with a frown, "Haldor and Shree something?"

 "Scheree," Kevin corrected. 

    He rubbed his forehead. 

 "Have heard somewhere before… ah, long ago," he said, his warmly yellow eyes narrowing as he tried to remember. 

    Lise waited for the result, but after a while her friend shrugged in defeat. 

 "Can't think of where," he said. 

 "You'll remember eventually, I'm sure." 

    The princess yawned again, massaging her neck with one hand. 

 "I'll go back to sleep for a while…" she said and stood up. 

 "Yeah."

    They crashed on their own beds again, falling asleep shortly thereafter.


	18. Future queen you have responsibilities

Chapter 18, Torments of the future queen

Lise awoke first the next morning, but it took her a while to get moving. Her body felt as if it had been pressed through a meat mince and then gotten glued back together. 

    Being possessed hadn't been as bad as she had imagined it to be, but the feeling afterwards was similar to a bad hangover. 

 'Have I slept since last morning?' she groaned in her thoughts as she read the time of the day by the light spilling in from the two round windows.

    Alright. Come on, get out of the bed, woman!

    Urgh…

    She needed a few minutes to assemble full control and will to follow the orders of the irritating voice in the back of her head.

    That was her most important sense, but it tap-danced on her nerves sometimes. The sense of duty.

    Most of her just wanted to keep resting, but duty was stronger than the rest. Or more stubborn.

    Grunting she sat up and bent down to fumble for her armor that she simply had dropped on the floor yesterday. 

    Maybe the first hours of sleeping in that thing at least had a little to do with how she felt now…

 "Hmm…?" 

    Kevin muttered something as he turned over in his own bed, still half asleep. When he opened his eyes Lise was just securing one of the first laces on her armor. She smiled a little at him and kept working on her equipment as she spoke:

 "Keep sleeping, I'll see if I can get some breakfast for us."

 "I can… agh…"

    The half blood's attempt to get out of his bed resulted in a half strangled groan of pain and he fell back.

 "Don't strain yourself, your body must have caught up with the tensions of yesterday so you'll probably be stiff," Lise warned to keep him calm, "Kevin, you don't have to be strong _all_ the time…"

    But he grimaced and very slowly sat up despite his friend's protest.

 "Could move fine before…" he grunted.

    He grabbed the corner of the wall where it turned into the alcove of his bed and stood, determined. Lise considered protesting more, but gave up. By now she knew Kevin well enough to know that he wouldn't allow himself weakness if there was the tiniest grain of power left inside of him.

    She finished the last lace and walked closer in case he would need support. But Kevin let go of the wall and carefully stretched his bandaged arms. After a moment his grimace eased with a small sigh of relief. Seemed like the stiff pain released him at least partly as he stretched.

    Lise watched him in silence for a while before she made up her mind and spoke again. 

 "Kevin, can I ask you something?"

 "Sure," he said, halting his stretching and just slowly rubbing his left upper arm instead.

 "If…"

    The princess paused for a moment, unsure if she really wanted to ask. Kevin tilted his head, waiting. 

    She decided again and went through with it the second time she tried. 

 "Rakadra obviously used your seasickness to get the upper hand. Do you think you would have been able to defeat him if you had been alright?"

    Kevin stopped rubbing his arm and let his hand travel to his neck instead as he pondered the question.

 "Not sure," he admitted after a while, "he strong, but depend on flying and magic…"

    He scratched his neckline with one finger. 

 "Could have ripped off collar if not seasick," he added, "not impossible."

    Lise waited as he fell silent, instinctively knowing that he wasn't really done yet. Finally he shook his head with a frown.

 "I don't know. At night, inside so he couldn't fly perhaps…"

 "I was just thinking…" Lise said, rather awkwardly. 

    She straightened up. 

 "Anyway, if he comes back we'll take care of him again," she grimly continued.

    Kevin raised his gaze to her eyes, gravely watching her for a moment. Then his hand landed on her shoulder, once again much to her surprise. She looked back at the golden crystals of his irises, caught up in the determination that glowed in the thin dark lines between them. At first just because she waited for him to speak, then simply because those sparkling diamonds fascinated her with their sheer beauty. A thousand tiny, shimmering shards encircling the complete blackness of his pupils.

 "Me was weak," he growled, "won't happen again."

 "I know, Kevin," Lise softly said, however it came out more like a warm whisper.

    She raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder in return, unwilling to loose the sight of his eyes just then. The warmth of her reached through the fabric of his shirt.

 "He simply used dirty tricks," she continued, "and I think you fought truly well considering the circumstances."

 "Maybe," Kevin grimly said, "but should have..."

    He fell silent and bitterly shook his head. 

 "You did what you could," Lise said, "besides, you took his torture without loosing consciousness or starting to plead. How can you call yourself weak after that?"

    She held back a wish to put her hand on his cheek. 

 "You're _not _weak, Kevin. Most people would have pleaded for mercy after a few moments of that, I'm sure."

    Kevin watched her with a strange sparkling in the dark lines of his eyes.

 'I wouldn't let him do the same to you, Lise...' he thought, 'never.'

    But he didn't know how he could say that aloud. 

 "Maybe," he just said.

    Lise's blue-green eyes rested on his face. They reminded Kevin of the delicate drops of water that had laid in the moonlight, shivering on the blades of grass and leaves in the forest he knew as his birthplace, his world. Looking straight back at him, warm like he'd never known that a gaze could be. And her hand on his shoulder, it sent a caressing heat into his skin. 

    He felt that happy sadness stronger than ever before. 

    His fingers moved without him giving any order. They wanted to leave Lise's shoulder and touch her face, but he pressed them back against the shoulder panzer. 

    No. 

    There was no reason for him to do anything more. Kevin couldn't explain why,  but he felt resistance at the will to touch Lise. Not like it would hurt her, he wouldn't hurt a friend... but some part of him, the shy part, told him that he shouldn't. 

    As he wasn't sure he obeyed. The timidity was always the strongest when he didn't know what to do. 

    But when he gave in that much, it got a firmer grip of him and forced him to slowly take his hand away. 

    If you shouldn't touch her, then why do you hold your hand there, eh?

    Lise's eyes left his face and went to his hand for a moment. Then she looked back at him and took away her own hand as well. Kevin found his shoulder cold after the touch left him. 

 "Shall we go and have some breakfast?" Lise said in a low voice, with a weak, almost hidden scent of reluctance in her voice. 

 "Yeah." 

    When they came to the dining cabin, Kevin learnt even more about the peculiar habits of the less hairy side of his lineage.

    Most of the merchants and a couple of sailors were still having breakfast there, and as soon as Lise entered and seemed to walk towards the table the men and women almost fell over each other; trying to make room for the princess. Earlier they had just thrown her some happy comments about the won battle against Navarre and a few of the younger men had given her bypassing glances for her looks. But now that they knew who she really was they were desperate to make her as comfortable as possible. 

    Kevin clearly smelled her frustration and the sigh she held back. It amazed him that the humans didn't feel it. He knew that they had much punier sense of smell, but what Lise felt seemed impossible to miss.

 "Look, I traveled incognita for a reason," she said in a neutral voice, "calm down for heaven's sake."

    She sat down without waiting for any sort of reply, and Kevin joined her. He noted that the tense scent of all the others seemed to increase when he did so, but he didn't understand why and kept quiet.  

    Not before Lise took a piece of bread and offered Kevin one somebody dared to talk. As if she wasn't human until she showed that she actually ate like everyone else. 

    One of the merchants cleared his throat, politely, and spoke.

 "Excuse me, Your Highness..."

 "Say miss or just Lise," the princess replied, forcing a natural smile. 

    She noted that the people who she had argued with about Kevin the other day hardly dared to look at her. It made her feel a bit better, but at the same time that feeling of triumph came with the realization that she was childish and silly. There was nothing she or Kevin ever had needed to prove to them. Now they accepted his presence simply because they knew who _she_ was, didn't they? It was plain idiocy.

 "Miss Lise, uh... how come you have left Rolante so soon after the victory?" the man said, a bit nervous.

 "Navarre is out of the land, that is true," the princess calmly said, "but my brother prince Eliott is still lost somewhere. Me and Kevin are looking for him."

   Kevin was eating the bread she had given him. But even though he wasn't looking up he felt the glances that swiftly touched him. What were they all so nervous about? He had never been treated like some kind of monster by the beastmen even though he was their crown prince.

 "And what will happen when you have found him, miss?" another merchant asked, carefully.

   The half blood beastman looked up as he felt Lise stiffen for some reason. She looked calm, but she sure didn't smell like it.

 "Rebuild everything that was destroyed, of course," she said in the same voice as before.

   Silence. The air was thick with a wish for something more. The hair on the back of Kevin's neck bristled, he felt somehow alarmed.

   Lise pursed her mouth, hardly visibly.

 "And yes, I'll be in charge."  

   Her voice was suddenly chilly; it almost startled Kevin. He saw her hands tighten around the bread, but the table blocked that sight for almost everyone else in the room. 

   And it seemed like the cold edges of her voice were waved off by the merchants and sailors.

 "That's comforting to know," yet someone else said, "my condolence for what happened to your father and everyone else, miss."

   Lise seemed to force herself into swallowing the strange anger.

   Where had that come from? 

   The hairs on Kevin's neck still stood like a forest, as if there was some danger there in the cabin. He didn't know what it was that the princess found unpleasant, but it was contagious. Even though she was a little calmer now, for the moment.

 "Thank you," Lise said in a low voice.

   Her loosened tension returned with new strength by the next words that entered the room.

 "And..." the second merchant that had spoken said in a voice that sounded innocent but made Kevin's teeth grit by themselves, "will you work alone with leading the kingdom?"

   Lise clenched her jaw, and her voice didn't sound natural as she replied.

 "I haven't made any plans of accepting challenges at this point, and I have received none either..."

   Kevin thought that everyone glanced at him, but he was busy watching Lise from the corner of his eyes, frowning.

 "... But if you'd like to, _sir_, I could of course test you right away," the princess ended.

   The merchant chuckled, as unnatural as Lise's voice. 

 "Who, me?" he said, nervously, "not before and definitely not after your battle with that demon. I was never fit for that job anyway."

 "I must have misunderstood you, then," the princess politely said, "I'm sorry."

 "Oh no, miss, I was just clumsy in picking words," the man assured.

 "I see."

   Lise took a bite of the bread to mark an end of the conversation for the moment. And she kept eating, forcefully, seemingly only to keep everyone else from talking to her. With her uneasiness stinging his nostrils Kevin ate the rest of his own breakfast. As he left the room, walking behind Lise just a couple of minutes later he still hadn't uttered a single word. 

    She almost broke into their personal cabin, stopped dead by the table and furiously grabbed the edges of the furniture.

    Kevin closed the door and walked closer to her, frowning.

 "What wrong, Lise?" he said in a low voice, standing just a couple of feet behind her.

    At first she just shook her head, staring at the wood before her. 

 "So idiotic…" she finally muttered in frustration.

 'This is why I didn't want anyone to know! Accursed demon…'

    She straightened up, rubbing her forehead. When she looked around at him and saw her friend's puzzled look she shook her head again.

 "They just wanted to know if I've made plans of marriage already, to know how great chance they have at me. Merchants are the nobility of Palo, see?"

    Kevin still looked puzzled, but there was some kind of concern in the back in his eyes.

 "Why?" he asked, his eyebrows crouching beneath the earthquake on his forehead.

 "Because I'm going to be queen…" 

    Lise fell silent and watched his blank look for a moment. Then it dawned on her.

 "You don't have that in the Beast Kingdom, do you?" she slowly asked, "Beast King is the first king you've ever had, right?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Well…"

    With a sigh she sat down on a chair.

 "In the human countries there must, or at least should always be both a king and queen," she tried to explain, "at least as long as there are no heirs that can take the throne later on…"

 'I always hated this thought, and this is going to sound so stupid!' she angrily thought, 'heck, it _is_ idiotic!'

    Kevin sat down on the other chair, his frown not easing the slightest even as he spoke.

 "Can understand that, but why would merchants think that you would marry them?"

 "Because I might end up with one of them," Lise grunted, watching her hands.

 "Gah?"

    She shook her head once again.

 "You see, for a queen there is no time to search for a true love," she bitterly said, "especially not for me since I'll have to take care of the rebuilding and go on patrols. Like all other nobilities I'll have to see suitors and try to choose someone who seems…"

    Her hands clenched. 

 'This is so stupid!'

 "… Well, someone who seems to be the best for all parts. I know it sounds strange, but that's how it works."

    Kevin crossed his arms, watching Lise with an expression that she couldn't read. He seemed a bit confused still, but very irritated as well. _Very_.

 "If don't want to, then why do?" he finally asked.

 "I'll have to think about the kingdom," Lise muttered, "the people will need to feel secure about the throne, so that we all can concentrate on rebuilding Rolante."

    She looked up and met his gaze, her eyes tired.

 "See, now we're back there again," she said, "I have my responsibilities, and those are firstly towards my kingdom. The people of Rolante and Palo are under my wings now that father is dead."

 "Don't like that," Kevin grimly said.

 "You or me?" she asked and tried to force a smile.

 "Both. You marry one who just look good as ruler?"

 'Stupid…'

 "Yes, you summed it up pretty well."

    Kevin's hair… bristled? His whole mane seemed to shiver as his eyes narrowed. At that sight Lise had to force herself not to blink. Many times she had seen him angry, but he had never showed frustration like that. Perhaps it was suppressed anger…? 

    Why would that make him so upset? The thought of just picking some random sweet talker with enough knowledge of battle to handle her… to share her entire life with someone she'd have to learn to know _later on_ made Lise's whole body feel icy, but she had never encountered anyone who… 

 'Kevin, you're just…'

 "No, no, don't feel like that…" she tried to calm him. 

 "Me think of my mother," Kevin said with a deep growl in his voice, "she didn't like, so she ran away. Don't even know if she had choice. It wrong!"

    The growl overtook his voice almost completely during the last two sentences and his fists hit the table so hard that it was a pure miracle that the wood didn't fall into pieces. Lise's hands shot forward and grabbed his massive fists by themselves; she almost laid on the table as she reached out like that. It astounded her; it astounded him.

 'How did I get here? Why? Alright, now I'm here, I'm holding his hands and looking really dumb. So what do I do next?'

 'Lise…?' Kevin thought.

    He couldn't even think of anything better to _think_ in his surprise. The singeing anger that had arisen and stung his whole body roared up into one single burning flame and then died, only for a short moment truly painful. He blinked, looking at their hands as his mane slowly laid back.

 "Kevin, your mother must have been a very strong woman who managed to get out of the Beast Kingdom. And you mustn't draw a line between whatever happened to her and me."

 "Lise."

    He clenched his jaw and looked up.

 "It wrong. You don't like."

 "No I don't, I hate thinking about it," she honestly admitted, "but…"

    She tilted his head a little with a tiny shadow of a smile.

 "In any case I won't have to chose anyone for a while," she continued, "first of all we're going to find Eliott. And Rolante should be in a better shape. Plus, I'm still only seventeen years old, so I can't get married yet. And lastly, in the end I'll be the one to choose and nobody else. Besides, not too many even dare to propose because they'll have to battle me before I can accept them."

    Kevin's eyebrows twitched by the last line. 

 "Wh-what?" he said. 

    The princess had to catch up with her breath before she could speak again. That had been a rather breathless rant towards the end.

 "What of it?" she said, much calmer than before.

 "Battle you?" Kevin asked with raised eyebrows. 

    Lise nodded.

 "It's a tradition of Rolante," she told him, "the king must be strong enough to win over the queen."

 "Why?"

 "Oh, there was this ancient queen who got possessed and… uh…"

    She fell silent and actually smiled a bit, ironically. Kevin grunted, almost like a dry laugh.

 "Got possessed by an evil spirit," Lise corrected, "and only her fiancé dared to go against her."

    Carefully she let go of his hands and sat back on her chair.

 "But still not right," he muttered, his lips drawing back to show at least half of his teeth collection.

 "No, I know… ha."

    Lise gave a short laugh without much joy, instead more irony.

 "They probably thought that I had picked you already, come to think of it."

    At that Kevin blinked and it took him a moment to assemble his mind after that one.

 "Since we travel together?" he said, eyebrows twitching again.

 "Yeah…"

    Lise snorted at the memory of the sailor that she had been forced to explain herself to.

 'So that's why they gave me such weird looks,' Kevin thought, irritated.

    Much anger and pain he had faced, but this made him furious simply because of the idiocy. He couldn't understand why Lise would have to think of everyone else even when she looked for someone to love. It was simply… sick.  

    And just because he traveled with Lise people would believe that… uh…

    His ears suddenly felt hot.

    Ahem.

    Lise was watching the table; for the moment he was almost glad that he didn't have to meet her gaze.

 "Anyway…"

    She suddenly straightened up, but didn't raise her eyes.

 "They probably won't bother us in that matter again, I hope," she said, "and later on people won't know who neither of us are. So let's just concentrate on what we're doing now, alright?"

    Where did that "we" suddenly come from? Oh, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

    No, he could understand that.  

 "Sure," Kevin said, forcing himself to sound natural.

    Lise looked up and smiled a bit. It seemed like the concern he felt was hidden well enough for her to not notice it.


	19. How about checking Hawk out for a while,...

Chapter 19 Desert princess

 "You're crazy!" everyone had said, "Deen is far too close to the castle!"

    Yeah, he was crazy. And Nikita was crazy to come with him.

    But Hawk felt a gnawing need to be as close to the enemy as he could possibly come without really being in danger. Deen was a small desert village, completely worthless when it came to tactic and they had nothing to offer in money or goods. Seemed like the demons weren't interested in eating the people either, since everyone still was alive and well. 

    At least except those who had tried to travel the desert lately. Hypnotized warriors and monsters did their best to take care of travelers.

    Deen was alive, but faltering. For ages the village had depended on the oasis in the middle of Navarre's lands, now… the water was slowly ebbing away. Very, very slowly. But steady.

    Hawk sat in the shadow of the palm alike cacti that surrounded the pool of water. He wasn't much of a calculator, but Deen couldn't possibly have more than half a year left. If the monsters and ninjas still were patrolling the desert when the last of the water was gone… 

    He clenched his teeth. He and Nikita had slipped through; the cat was a merchant but not as peaceful as he looked. His and the thief's skills had been enough to bring them through the charring landscape, all the way to the small town. And here they were. Had been so for a couple of weeks, even.

    No use… 

    He had risked to sneak up to the castle one night, and found out that the rumors were true. That had _not_ been dolls on the walls to scare people that there could be demons in Navarre. 

    That had _been_ demons to scare people that there were demons in Navarre. Nikita had told nothing but the horrid truth. Bigeau worked with the Underworld.

    Hawk hadn't been too close, but he had seen the shadows moving on the walls; moonlight reflecting in dark scales that flowed when muscles that even would make Kevin nervous were stretched by the slightest movement. Heh, not even the half blood would be of help against _those_.

    It didn't look good.

    With a sigh he threw a pebble into the oasis, watching the calm surface partly explode and throw up a few peaceful drops of water by the impact.

    There had to be some way of getting Jessica out of there… somehow…

    Heck, he didn't even know if she was still alive… Nikita had seen her be imprisoned, but that was several weeks ago. Bigeau could have fed her to one of her big ugly pets long ago…

    Hawk shuddered and clenched his teeth. Oh no. She was alive. She had to be!

    Urgh…

    He sighed again and surpassed the water another pebble, watching the drops in their way up and down into their home again. In this heat it was amazing that they even made it back and didn't turn into steam blowing away with the puny wind there was.

    Blah. 

 'What am I going to do? What, what, what, what, what, fricking _what_?!'

    He looked up at the clear blue sky. Not the tiniest trace of a cloud anywhere. The next rain should be, oh… two, three hundred years or so away.

    Would the Mana Goddess be kind enough to send him some kind of help to save Jessica? 

    Pretty please?

 "Hey bro!"

    He nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around. Nikita almost fell down the low cliff stair, regained his balance and stumbled over to Hawk.

 "Your tongue is hanging," the thief said and reached up a hand to help his panting friend sit down without falling.

 "I've looked… gasp… all over for you…!" the cat wheezed.

 "Running in this heat?" Hawk said with raised eyebrows, "why on earth would you do that?"

 "Saw… Duran and others… in town and… they… went…"

 "Hey whoa? What's Duran doing here?" Hawk asked with a grin.

    Nikita's eyes rolled around as if he was about to drop dead. To keep his friend alive Hawk reached out for the oasis and swung his arm towards the big cat. Getting drowned was obviously just what Nikita needed since he got back to talking.

 "They… went out… I had no time and… I saw… Bigeau and… Jessica… no mirage…"

 "_What_!?"

 "Hey whoa…!"

    Splash!

    Nikita coughed and spat as his head got torn up above the surface again.

 "Where?!" Hawk shouted.

 "They walked towards… the Valley of Flames!" Nikita dribbled, trying to catch his breath again, "Duran too…"

    Valley of…

 "Holy fruit… the Mana stone!"

    Hawk threw his wet friend aside and dashed towards the village, sand exploding around his feet as he ran. 

 "Thanks Nikita!" he shouted over his shoulder.

 "Ohhh…" the cat groaned back.

    Hawk rushed into the inn to get his water sack and then ran into the desert's floating heat. 

 'Oh yeah, and thanks a lot to you too!' he thought and blew a kiss at the sky without even slowing down.

    After only about a minute he had to slow down to a normal pace; the burning air was impossible to stress in. He cursed the heat that slowed him down. 

    The only reason for Bigeau to travel in the desert so soon after mid day had to be that she didn't want to be disturbed…

    Hawk's eyes narrowed and he forced his already heavy legs to move faster.

    And the only reason for Duran and his ladies to travel in this heat… well, none of them seemed _too_ bright, to be honest.

 'On the other hand, neither am I right now…' he thought, taking a quick sip out of the leaking secure sack. 

    The water was warm, but much cooler than the rest of the world around the thief. Including himself.

    As he worked his way through the heat he tried to avoid the monsters that inhabited the desert. The slow bulettes were easy enough to dodge, but the humanoid psychotic ducks and nasty birds that also could be found in the ocean of sand and heat were a bit more complicated to get away from. Not to mention the hypnotized ninjas… they weren't too common, but they were there. 

    But despite everything he eventually reached the entrance to the burning caves. 

    And…

    Oh dear goddess… 

    The area before the entrance carried distinct signs of battle. The sand had been thrown around just recently, mixed with blood. And there were two dead bodies.

    Hawk stumbled over to them and turned the immobile ninjas. One removed mask was enough, because he knew that the other veil would hide a mirror of the face he had just uncovered. 

    Bill and Ben.

    No pulse. But with such wounds it was impossible to be alive.

    Hawk balled his hands into fists.

    There was no time to grieve! But… but…

    Clenching his teeth hard he bent down and picked up as much sand as his hands could carry together. 

 "You were used by evil, my friends," he grimly told the bodies, "but I swear that I will avenge you, Eagle and everyone else who has died because of Bigeau. Peace over your souls."

    With as much respect as he could summon he spread the sand of all ninjas' birthplace over his dead friends' chests. It had to do as a funeral, at least for now.

    Before he left them Hawk bowed to honor the memory of his friends, as custom for the desert warriors were.

    Then he turned his heels and resolutely walked towards the entrance of the overheated caves.  

    The air was practically boiling. He had to stop by the entrance and take a few deep breaths to get ready for the next part of the trip before he could continue. 

    It should really be against any law of physics that such heat could exist… Hawk moved as fast as he dared to through the burning caves, afraid both of loosing his consciousness and of that his boots could catch fire. If any of that happened, he would be in big, big trouble. 

    Heh, at least there was a track to follow. Not footprints; the heat's pressure had turned the rocks almost as hard as diamonds long ago. No, the track Hawk followed were the lifeless monsters lying around. He grinned to himself. Really, he owed Duran a lot as well… maybe he should team up with the chosen heroes and help them in order to repay them. It would just be fair. But first he had to avenge his friends and save Jessica.

    The thought of that she could be within reach but in grave danger helped him to speed up even though his whole body groaned.

    It was hard to keep up the knowledge that he had to be careful about the water supply he had. Two seconds after every clunk he took his throat and mouth were just as burning as before again. But he had to save enough for the trip back to Deen…

 "Hey! Hold it right there!"

    Duran?

 "Stop!" Angela's voice panted, just ahead.

 "Carlie say bad lady let go of pretty one!" 

    Hawk skidded down the slanted road and stumbled into a short tunnel, merely a yard or so of length…

 "Don't come any closer!"

    Bigeau!?

    Her voice was hoarse and strained, but it was a dangerous growl.

 "One more step and the girl goes into the flames!" she screeched.

    Duran growled; now Hawk saw his and the girls' backs. Ahead of them, on a rope bridge, Bigeau stood with an almost unconscious Jessica's wrist in a tight grip. Flames roared not too far below them; the older woman could easily shove the Flame Khan's daughter down there. 

    Hawk's brain ceased to function properly. He forgot about the cursed necklace, his hand going to his belt by itself. Skilled fingers grabbed a dart he had forgotten he had there, and the projectile dashed through the molten air before he had time to get worried about missing his enemy.

 "Ah!" 

    Bigeau let out a surprised shout of pain and dropped Jessica's arm. The prisoner fell onto the bridge, limbless. Duran, Angela and Carlie looked around in surprise. 

 '_Yeees_!!' 

    Hawk grinned evilly at Bigeau, bringing forth his daggers in a manner that showed that he was prepared to throw them as well.

    Bigeau's eyes narrowed and she clumsily tore the dart out of her upper arm, throwing it into the fire she had meant for Jessica. 

 "I see you brought company," she growled and suddenly forced a sneer, "well, until next time!"

    And with that she turned and ran ahead faster than should be possible in the heat that lived in the valley.

    Hawk hurried over to Jessica and bent down to check her state. She looked up at him with not entirely focused eyes and her lips weakly moved a little. But not a sound managed to escape her.

 "Is she alright?" Duran asked from somewhere behind.

 "The necklace is gone…"

    The thief spoke in relief in the same moment as he noticed this, not really hearing the warrior. 

    She wasn't cursed anymore… Hawk could have soared up towards the heavens in his feeling of sheer triumph, indescribably blissful. Jessica was safe!  

    Very carefully he hung his dear friend's arm around his neck and helped her stand up. Her weight combined with his exhaust and the intense heat was almost too much, but Hawk was also powered up with the feeling of victory.

 "You guys handle Bigeau," he said to the three heroes, "I have to take Jessica to Deen, alright?"

 "Sure thing, just leave it to us," Duran grinned. 

    Carlie gave Hawk a big smile, and even Angela's eyes were softer than usual as the thief walked past them, supporting Jessica and smiling his gratefulness.

    He heard them hurry on behind his back, but didn't bother much about it. 

 "It's okay now, Jessica," he whispered, "you're safe, I'll bring you away from here."

 "Hawk…"

    It was barely a mumble, but he heard it and smiled warmly at her dimmed, tired eyes.

 "Thanks…" she whispered in a weak voice.

 "You're welcome…"


	20. Irrational anger

Chapter 20, Kevin's rage

A few days after the events in the Valley of Flames…

    Lise watched the majestic spires of Rolante's great mountains draw closer and closer as she stood by the railing of the ship. The familiar wind swept around her and fondly played with her hair to welcome her back to her homeland. For a moment she smiled at the thought, but the tiny feeling of joy burnt out almost instantly.

    To come back… it felt like a failing. They had lost so much time. Together with Kevin she had sought through Maia, Byzen and even Forcena for a ship owner willing to take them to Mintos, at the edge of the Moonlight forest. But all refused. No price was high enough to risk a sail to that place with the threat of the hostile beastmen. 

    Using the cannon made by that crazy inventor cousin of Merci hadn't been an option either. Kevin had grimly explained that should they land in the middle of the wilderness and not on a path it would be impossible to get out. The trees grew thick and hard, only the few roads were an option of travel. 

    So the last resort… was at the starting point. It felt so meaningless… but… if they hadn't been forced to give up hope the Father of the Winged ones maybe wouldn't see them. 

 'Ha, there's no guarantee that he will anyway…' Lise bitterly thought and rubbed her cheek with her fingers. 

    If finding the fabled guardian also failed then… there was no hope on getting to the forest. The princess clenched her jaw and grimly looked at the highest mountain tops. They carried dresses of fine clouds, like floating silk. 

    She sighed and looked around, finding Kevin leaning on the railing a few yards away. He had placed his forearms beside each other on the thick fence, entwining his fingers into one big fist as he put all weight in the arms and watched the ocean with absentminded eyes. The salty winds seemed to have fun with his mane, which he didn't mind where he stood with his ankles easily crossed. 

    The wounds Rakadra had left were long healed, but the encounter had left something… else. 

    Kevin seemed more furious than ever when he went into battle, clawing, hitting and tearing up every monster they had encountered on the golden road. Well, the battles had been few; he was still remembered there. But whenever a monster had been stupid enough to show up it had found itself badly wounded or/and on a flight far away before Lise even had had time to get a grip of her spear. 

    It wasn't only because his skills, reflexes and sense of smell had been sharpened by the Mana stone. Kevin was… he was angry. The amazon princess didn't know how else to put it.

    Maybe Rakadra had made him feel feeble, and he couldn't accept that. 

 'But you're not weak…' Lise thought as she watched her friend, 'Rakadra was just stronger then.'

    No, wait. Maybe that was even worse.

    But the demon hadn't been playing fair, there was no use for Kevin to blame weakness. Not in her view, at least. She sighed again and looked up at the mountains.

    If he kept that fury up she would have to try talking to him. He couldn't go around being so angry with himself.

    It was long past midday when they disembarked. After a quick visit at the supply shop to refill their food reserves the two warriors entered the cliff area. Again.

 "We'll have to pass by Rolante," Lise explained as they walked, "the entrance to the path is hidden close to the castle. But I'd like to just sneak by, they'd start asking questions and get false hopes if they see me now."

 "Me understand," Kevin gravely nodded.

    For a while they walked on in silence. But it wasn't a cold one, they just wordlessly agreed on resting their tongues for a while. 

    Kevin knew that Lise felt frustrated about that they had been forced to return to square one. Yes, this once even he felt that time has been wasted. Her brother could be dead by now…

    He forced the thought aside. No. It couldn't be so. Lise wouldn't be able to take that.

    Suddenly a couple of chibidevils materialized on the path before the two, waving with their small but still dangerous forks and looking at the intruders. Measuring, trying to figure out how to best attack…

    A red mist fell over Kevin's eyes, just like when he and his friend had been on the golden road earlier. 

 '… hurt…'

    Next thing he knew he heard an unearthly screech and saw a ghostly figure soar towards the heavens. His hands ached a little; he had hit something. And a growl was still working its way through his throat.

    He blinked and lowered his hands, cutting off the snarl.

 "Are you alright?"

    By the sudden weight on his shoulder he looked around and into Lise's concerned eyes. She was frowning, deeply.

 "Guess so," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

    Her hand briefly squeezed his shoulder as she spoke again.

 "You haven't been yourself lately when it comes to battles…"

 "Wh-what?" Kevin grunted, confused.  

 "I don't know, it's just… you seem to attack more ruthlessly than before."

    Lise shook her head, a bit awkwardly. It seemed like he hadn't got a clue what she was talking about.

 "Maybe it's just my imagination," she helplessly said, "it just seem to me like you're using more violence than you ever did and I don't believe that's from the Mana stone."

    She looked back into his eyes, still frowning.

 "I might just be overreacting. But if Rakadra could have done something to you…"

    Her voice trailed off as Kevin's eyes narrowed and his lips parted to show his teeth. They seemed sharper than they should be at day… 

    That was his reaction when the demon was mentioned in words or in his mind, she had learned to see when he was thinking of their enemy. Which was rather often, painfully enough.

 "Kevin…"

    Before Lise knew what she was doing her hands were on the sides of his head and his eyes flared up with surprise, the grimace instantly dying. 

    There I go again…

    She felt her cheeks singe with extra blood, but refused to back off. Retreating was failing, besides… it was just… emotional. Nothing wrong with touching Kevin, they were friends.

 'Then why is my face burning?'

    She cleared her throat and forced herself not to look away as she tried to think of something decent to say in a proper voice.

 "You won't let him leave you alone; that just won't work out," she tried and fought to keep her voice normal, "I can see he's still tormenting you…"

 "Me worried that he come back," Kevin said with eyes thin as the edge of a sword. 

    Both his hands suddenly rested on her shoulder panzer; he blinked himself when that happened. But it only took a moment for him to recover.

 "Won't let him win again," the beastman half blood continued while Lise still was frozen in surprise.

    Before she could speak she had to send out her tongue hardly noticeable to mend her dry lips. Not scared, not at all… just surprised and suddenly a bit nervous for some reason.

 "I know, Kevin," she finally said, not at the volume she had planned.

 'If I'd just slid my hands down and around his neck it would be an embrace… how did we end up like this?' flew through her mind; merely a conclusion.

    At least she tried to tell herself that it was just a conclusion.

    Very carefully she removed her hands, and he mirrored her movement. Still… the wind rustled his hair so that it softly caressed Lise's fingers when she drew back. She turned away and began walking, rubbing her cheek in an attempt to force the blush away.

    No matter how she tried to ignore it she distinctively felt strangely cool and hot at the same time all around and mostly in her stomach. And it just felt stronger as Kevin came up by her side again, considering every step he took not to allow himself to walk with the speed his legs were suited for. If he walked with normal pace he'd force her to almost run to keep up, it was long ago that he'd realized that. 

    Now as he continued the journey his skin softly, fondly stung where the memory of Lise's hands still remained. 

    And… the sad happiness was so strong that a thick lump formed in his throat.

    He couldn't exactly explain why, but he wished that they still had been standing there, just like that…

    Rakadra…

    Kevin's jaw clenched by itself as the thought cut through his tenderly confused mind.

    Maybe Lise's was right… now that he thought about it he couldn't really remember anything from the last week's battles. Just a red fuzz and some distant chanting in the back of his head, his own voice growling something over and over again like a mantra. 

    All he had been able to extract this far was the word "hurt", nothing more. 

    The joy he had felt died and the lump in his throat exploded with coldness. He had to tightly shut his eyes and clench his hands into shaking fists.

    No, Rakadra couldn't have left some kind of… darkness, could he? 

    Hurt?

    As if forced his yellow eyes opened again and he glanced down at Lise who calmly walked by his side, watching the road before them.

    No. No, no. Not under any sort of spell would he do that… never.

    Grimly he wrestled the thoughts out of his head as good as he could, focusing on the road ahead. 

    Eventually they reached Rolante and hurried past the stair leading up to the castle, ducking behind the cliff at the other side of the open area.

 "Alright," Lise said in a low voice, glancing up at the building's spires with a scent of forcefully suppressed longing, "the vicinity where the Father of the Winged Ones is said to live was sealed off long ago to stop the monsters from coming from there. They are fiercer ahead, probably because there's many secluded cliffs where they have been able to grow stronger in peace."

    She looked back at him and tried to smile a bit as she added:

 "Nothing we can't handle, though."

    Kevin nodded, clenching his teeth against the flashing concern that came alive again as Lise spoke of danger.

    She turned to the cliff and ran her hand over the stones, finally reaching into a crack and pulling at something. The half blood almost jumped as another part of the stonewall moved aside to unveil that there was more path to use. 

    After glancing up one last time Lise went into the closed world, and Kevin followed. 

    The princess pulled some other hidden lever on the other side, and the cliff moved back with surprisingly little sound. Before she moved on the amazon freed the spear from her back.

    They hadn't come very far before a harpy's screech slashed through the wind, and the source of the sound dived down from a ledge above the travelers. It was almost twice as big as the other beasts of the same kind on the other side of the blocking cliff.

    Lise's spear whirled in her hands and the monster was sent several feet ahead. It managed to keep flying, bleeding and very, very angry. Its cold, enraged eyes were set on the princess; the claws twitched, longing for flesh to tear apart…

 '… hurt…' 

    And it was dead.

    Kevin confusedly watched the corpse that laid on the ground before him, his bloodied hands starting to shake by his own force when clenching them, trying to dry them on the path and only getting them disgustingly muddy.

    To say that the harpy was a mess was to make an understatement. He had slammed it almost flat against the ground with his bare hands. Well, it _was_ at least _partly_ slammed completely flat…

    He slowly stood up, his fists still shaking as he looked around. Lise silently watched him, her spear in both hands.

 "Gah… sorry…" he muttered, awkwardly.

    He didn't know what to say, didn't know what was happening. So he just shook his head.

 "Let's just continue," Lise finally said.

 "Yeah."

    Kevin let out a slow breath and waited for her to come up beside him before he began to walk again as well, rubbing his hands against each other to get rid of the sludge of heavy sand and blood.

    It happened again… something just crashed inside of him and he lost his mind. Just… fighting. In cold blood.

    But he couldn't remember finding any pleasure in the slaughtering during his trances. Well, he couldn't remember anything at all, except that growling of his own voice. And… anger. Pure anger. 

    And he couldn't do anything about it. 

    The thoughts spun around in his head, he lost track of how many times he altered them as his legs continued to carry him forward without him really noticing it.

 "Hey, look," Lise suddenly said, ripping him from the dark pool of a troubled mind.

    She was pointing out over the cliffs. Kevin looked up.

    Somehow they had gotten above the lower mountaintops, and could now see… 

    The whole world, it seemed.

    Could even see that the horizon was rounded, divinely blue… embraced by the lavender sky with its tender white clouds, caressing the planet below. There was a small vision of purple in the lavender; the sun was beginning to sink. 

    It was… enormous. They were too far up to see anything specifically; a few blurred areas of darker blue-green had to be landmasses. It all looked so small from the incredibly high mountains, and huge at the same time. Vision and knowledge battling to grasp what the eyes saw.

 "It beautiful," Kevin murmured, at the overwhelming sight suddenly wrapped up in blessed tranquil.  

 "It really is…" Lise agreed in a low voice.

    They stood like that for a moment, just watching the fantastic scenery as it grew deeper in color and slowly began to fade to gold as the sun kept sinking towards the welcoming valve.

 'Like his eyes…' the princess found herself thinking.

    She glanced at Kevin. He looked much calmer again, completely different from the distressed young man he had been a while ago. Maybe there wasn't such a need for worries after all, at least not for now…  

    A moment later he sighed a little, not bitterly. Just of some sort of relief, it seemed to Lise. Then he looked around, and his eyebrows twitched a little. She followed his gaze and found that Rolante's spires almost were out of sight, much more far away than she had believed. Had they traveled that long, already?

    Well, she had been lost in thought really. Worrying about Kevin's rage, wondering if they'd find the one they sought for, hoping that Eliott was alright, pondering where Hawk could be and if he was safe, trying to keep her mind at being on guard for monsters and most of all fighting to ignore the stubborn, icily soft feeling in her stomach. It just refused to disappear… 

 "Will be dark soon," Kevin suddenly said and turned his head at her, "continue tomorrow?"

    He motioned at the steep cliffs and the thinning path ahead to make his point clear. To keep moving in darkness wouldn't be a good idea.

    Lise nodded in agreement. 

 "Let's find some kind of lean-to in the cliffs, it'll probably be cold tonight."   

    Funny really… she'd thought that at this height the wind would be harsher and the air much thinner…

 'Could Jinn be helping out?' 

    She smiled a little bit as the wind made a twirl that playfully cascaded at her face. Whether that was natural or a "yes" from the guardian spirit it left a feeling of safety. The breath of her homeland; it was Rolante's soul and pride.

    The two settled for a natural alley between two big chunks of cliff that would protect them from most of the winds. After they had scouted the surroundings for monsters they set up their bedrolls and sat down, watching the fantastical sunset growing in size and beauty while they ate their usual travel-dinner. 

    Bread, cheese and dried meat was getting really old by now, but there wasn't much else to choose from that suited the journeys through non civilized areas. 

    But right then, neither Lise nor Kevin cared that much. The scenery that nature offered them was too enrapturing.  

    As the first star was lit on the deepening sky Lise leaned back against the cliff, trying to give the peace she felt time to heal her troubled mind. But the stone felt too cold, so she stood up momentarily to free her blanket and wrap it around her shoulders.  

 "Cold?" Kevin asked from his seat on his own bedroll, a couple of feet in front of her as she leaned back again.

 "Not too badly, thanks anyway…" she mumbled and closed her eyes. 

    Maybe she fell asleep for a moment, she didn't really know. But if so, only for a short while. Because when she woke up due to a hissed screech she could clearly see the three harpies outside of the alley, and their glaring at Kevin. So it was still not that late.

 "Friends of that first harpy, maybe…" Lise muttered with a sigh and reached for her spear. 

    The blanket fell off her as she stood up at the same time as Kevin did. 

 "Wait until now for attack because they think we're tired and weaker now…" he grunted. 

    Lise had to smirk at Kevin's statement. He clenched his fists and his howl was almost deafening since the corridor was a fine example of nature's own speaker system. Just the echo brought off the edge of the harpies' determination; seeing a full grown werewolf straightening up was about enough.

    With the howl still living strongly between the cliffs Kevin released his fists with a twitch of his fingers. This freed his two inch claws.

    _That_ was enough. The monsters fled.

 "They're obviously intelligent," Lise commented.

 "Yeah."

    Kevin grinned and made his claws disappear again.

 "But my ears hurt now," he grimaced, sheepishly rubbing his head.

 "Ow…" Lise said, compassionately looking at his long, obviously sensitive ears, "but at least we'll hopefully be left alone after that."

    She suddenly frowned and tilted her head.

 "You didn't go berserk this time…"

 "No… no, I didn't?" 

    They exchanged confused and thoughtful glances. 

 "Did you feel different from before as you saw them?" Lise asked, pointing after the harpies. 

    Kevin shock his head. Maybe he was frowning, she couldn't tell in the falling dusk. 

 "No," he finally said, "just didn't get angry like before. Maybe… maybe because me tired, not ready for battle. If so, no spell?"

 "If your theory is true I'd doubt that Rakadra has any sort of trick left in you."

    There was a good deal of relief in both their voices. 

    Lise sat down on her bedroll again, placing the spear across her lap. It was getting really dark now, but one of the half moons shone down between the stone walls accompanied by the twinkling stars. Which in turn made dark sight possible. 

 "I could take the first guard," she offered while absentmindedly reaching up to remove the coronet. 

 "If want to, fine with me."

    She almost dropped her tiara when a pair of warm, softly furry hands stroke along the lower sides of her jaw from behind. The still warm blanket fell over her arms; he was draping it back around her again.

 "Thanks…" she managed to whisper.

 "Ah… nothing, gah…" Kevin replied, shyly mumbling. 

    Somehow Lise's hand remembered to grab the edges of the cloth not to let it fall off her. 

    The half blood edged over to his own bedroll and laid down between the blankets. But it took quite some time before he managed to fall asleep.

    Because of the cliffs they were pretty much safe from the wind. But parts of it still managed to sweep inside, catching the smell of Lise and spread her fine scent over the whole little room. 

    The sad happiness was caressing its roaring way through his whole being, and he found it nothing but pleasant whether he understood what it was or not. 


	21. Father of the Winged ones

Chapter 21, The Moonlight forest

 "Lise, wake up."

 "Mhm, hmm?"

    She yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 "What…?" she mumbled.

 "Ah well… the Father of the Winged Ones says she is girl."

 "What?"

    Lise's eyes flew open and she blinked up at Kevin. He pointed at the same entrance of the alley that the harpies had chosen not to enter through last night. Blinking again, the princess sat up only dressed in her usual long tunic. 

    A big, furry and most of all beautiful creature looked back at her with warm curiosity. 

    It's fur was purely white without any kind of stain, wings and the big happily twitching ears lined with a deeply green color. And on its head was a tumbleweed of fiery hair, from which two briskly clear-blue eyes peeked out behind. 

    From the beak alike mouth a soft chirping came as Lise stood up and walked closer, in her fascination forgetting about her bare feet on the cold ground. Very carefully the princess reached out, and the dragon-creature happily chirped and fondly rubbed against the hand that stroke her face.  

 "You're beautiful," Lise warmly mumbled, speaking out the thought without caring about considering it.

    Happy chirp.

 "She likes you too," Kevin said, moving up to the two with a soft look in his eyes.

    Lise caught up with what he had said and tilted her head, still stroking the furry creature's cheek.

 "Can you understand her?" she asked, not exactly just a little bit surprised.

 "Gah, a little. And smells and hear in sound she makes…"

    He trailed off, failing to explain his world. After a moment Lise nodded.

 "You keep surprising me," she commented with a friendly chuckle, "have you talked to her about our situation?"

 "Yes," the half blood reported, "she'll take us."

    The beautiful creature nodded and even winked with one eye, to Lise's further surprise. The princess smiled again.

 "Just give us a moment to pack, alright?" she said, receiving another happy chirp.

    Lise backed a few steps before turning around and walking back into the alley. 

    Her older and newer friend watched her go. Kevin smiled at first, but when he turned to the dragon creature his glad expression fell aside. 

    With a sigh he reached out and placed a hand on the big girl's cheek. 

 "But know…" he muttered, more or less only to himself, "still no like going there, gah… dangerous…" 

 'No… rt Lise…'

    He blinked and stared at the ground without really looking at it. Now what had _that_ been? That chanting again? But…?

 'Don't be sad.'

    The "Father" kindly pushed at his hand. 

 "Not sad, worried," Kevin mumbled back. 

 'Same thing.'

 "Not really but…"

    He managed to smile a bit.

 "Ah, I'll try not to, then."

 'Good.'

    The bigger of the two purred and gave him a push towards the alley with her soft beak.

 'You better go to her now.'

 "Alright…"

    He tried to get a grip of himself and walked towards the natural corridor where his traveling partner still was fastening the laces of her armor. 

    It didn't take long to get everything packed again since they weren't heavily equipped and also were becoming experts on taking care of what they had. 

    When the two warriors exited the alley, the friendly guardian of Rolante laid down on the ground to make it easier for them to mount. 

    The soft, thick fur tickled Lise's legs as she sat down behind Kevin.

    Chirp.

 "Says hold on, will not hurt her," the half blood translated. 

 "Alright."

    Still Lise was very careful when she buried her hands in the pure hair, and she noted that Kevin was quite cautious as well. To hurt the innocent dragon in any way seemed like an unforgivable sin. 

    With another swirling chirp the guardian rose up on her paws and flapped with her wings. The next thing Lise knew was that the wind was sending her hair flapping like a cape behind her, and the high spires of the world's tallest mountains were zooming away far below. But that was only for the first few seconds, then the dragon turned her stomach towards the ground and claimed a calmer pace of the journey. 

    A bouquet of fiery mane tickled her face and caused her to snort with a smile. Kevin looked around and let go of the fur with one hand to hold back his hair with a sheepish look all over his face.

    Lise just shook her head and smiled at the shyness that she had grown so fond of. 

    Ah, Kevin…

    The memory of him draping the blanket around her last night fluttered in her mind. She would never had thought that he'd dare to do something like that.

    Come to think of it she had never thought that anyone would do something like that for her. And it wasn't that much, come to think of it… so why did it _feel_ important, still causing her to feel warm despite the rather chilly air? 

    Hmm…? Maybe…?

    No… how dumb, even for a beginning of a thought.

    She forcefully pushed it aside, instantly wondering why Kevin didn't ask if something was wrong. 

    Oh, the wind wasn't on his side, he couldn't smell her… whatever it was. 

    Ahem. 

    No. No. 

    Begone, stupid thought!

 "How do you suggest we continue once we get to the forest?" she asked, forcefully keeping her voice neutral.

    He didn't seem to notice any sort of trouble within her. Phew…

 "Better not land close to castle," he said, "and only other open area in forest by the Moonreading tower. Gah, be seen there, not safe. Land by Mintos."

 "Very well," Lise nodded. 

    He was the expert on the area they were heading too, and it sounded as if he had given it some thought. 

 "By the way, is it true that it's always night in the forest?" she asked.

 "Yeah. Luna's work…"

    Kevin sighed a bit.

 "Sad…" he said in a low voice, "I had never seen sun before leaving forest. Karl never got to see…"

    It was long ago that she had heard him talk about his dead friend, and had hoped that the pain had eased a bit. But by his words Lise understood that so wasn't the case; every letter was still filled with bitterness. 

    It pained her to see her friend's agony. 

    Carefully she edged closer and put a hand on his shoulder. This time he didn't look quite as surprised about her touch as earlier, there was more careful gratefulness in his eyes than anything else. 

 "It wasn't your fault," she said in a smoothing voice, "don't be sad."

    There was an agreeing chirp from the big head in the front.

    Kevin closed his eyes and turned away for a moment.

 "I was afraid…" he muttered.

 "Hmm?" Lise said, kindly.

    He turned back, but his eyes were tightly shut.

 "Afraid yesterday…" he whispered, "thinking of Rakadra cast spell on me… and going to Moonlight forest, where I…"

    He took in a deep breath, and there _was_ a shiver in it. He didn't try to hide it either.

 "… I killed my first best friend. Afraid to…"

    Still he didn't open his eyes, just pressed them even tighter together as he clenched his jaw.

    A cold hand grabbed Lise's throat as she realized what he meant. Not of fear, though.

    She couldn't see a threat in Kevin, they were far too good friends for that… they had come so far together. 

    But he went through such mental torture, and she was the one that had gotten him worried about it.

 "Kevin…"

    She squeezed his shoulder, trying to bring him out of the locked pain.

 "Listen, Kevin. You don't scare me at all, I could never be afraid of you."

    He opened his eyes, the sadness in them stronger than ever before. Lise shook her head.

 "I trust you, whether you're afraid of yourself or not. I'd never believe you'd try to harm me."

 "Lise, I… I promised to protect Karl and I…" 

    His voice trailed off. 

 "You were fooled. I'm sure he knows that," Lise said in a low voice.

    Very slowly Kevin's hand rose up and his fingers hesitantly touched hers as lightly as a breath before carefully lying down on top of her hand on his shoulder.

 "Thanks, Lise…"

 "Don't be sad, my friend," she mumbled again, kindly.

    He managed a smile, his fingers tentatively moving on hers.

It didn't take much longer before the dragon swept down towards a small beach between one sea of water and one of trees. She was faster than the beastmen's birds. And much more comfortable to use for transportation. 

    Kevin and Lise slid off the dragon, and she purred when the half blood stroke her cheek again.

 "Thank you," he softly said.

 'No problem at all.'

 "Wait a moment…" Lise muttered, digging around in her backpack. 

    After a moment she took out a large piece of bread, which she offered the dragon. The big creature very carefully caught the gift in her mouth and chewed while purring even more.

 "She like," Kevin commented.

 "Yeah, I see that," Lise warmly responded and caressed the pure fur. 

    The guardian of Rolante softly nudged her friends with her big head before purring one last time and leave the ground.

    Lise and Kevin waved after her until she was out of sight. Then they turned and began walking towards the forest, up a small path leading away from the beach.

    It seemed to be very dark between the trunks, darker than the shadows normally should be able to be in the still rising sun. And there were distant lights, as if from candles, deeper inside. 

    It was like walking from a lit up room to a dark one. Lise stopped dead of surprise when the morning turned into night just as she passed the first tree. 

 "Whoa…" escaped her before she could stop it.

 "Yeah," Kevin agreed, "I know. Be careful not to fa…!"

    Lise instinctively reached out and found his waving arm just in time to stop him from falling, despite the dusk getting a grip. She was about to loose her own balance because of his weight before he regained control. 

 "Thanks," he sheepishly muttered, "be careful of roots and stones."

 "I will, don't worry."

    She picked her tone of voice carefully, to not make it sound as if she was amused. 

    On the other hand, if she _had_ been amused at his broken warning he would have smelled it anyway…

    She smiled a little to herself, without really knowing why. 

    It became easier to see after a while, as their eyes got used to the darkness. Which didn't really matter when they came closer to the distant lights. 

 "Mintos," Kevin said, and Lise nodded. 

    Those weren't candles, they were lanterns. Placed here and there, in trees, hanging from roofs… quite natural considering the inhabitants' circumstances. 

    Everything seemed peaceful, not at all what you'd expect from a village so close to the feared Beast Kingdom. The few people moving about seemed perfectly calm, save that every grown-up seemed to carry a belt with a dagger in. 

 "Are they expecting trouble?" Lise asked in a low voice.

 "Not from beastmen, gah."

    Kevin shook his head, even though there was more light in the village she couldn't see his face well enough to read an expression.

 "But there are monsters in the forest. True werewolves, ghosts and mad wolves." 

 "Aren't beastmen the werewolves?" Lise asked, puzzled.

    The ghost remark didn't startle her. Unlike the people of Byzen and other humans not too familiar with the monster encyclopedia the amazons knew about undead beasts. The point of Lise's spear and of all her warriors' weapons had a small amount of silver for those cretins. In Rolante there were just zombies and chibidevils, but the princess had heard about other sorts too.

 "No, beastmen only like that in battle," Kevin explained, "ah, there are werewolves who can't change."

 "I see."

 "Hey, look! Even more strangers!" a small boy's voice suddenly called.

 "Sam!" an older sister or friend of the child snapped.

    Kevin and Lise looked at each other's shadowed faces.

 "Excuse me, have there been other people passing through into the forest?" the princess asked the two youngsters. 

    The girl elbowed Sam to make him shut up before she replied:

 "Yeah, there were some women in strange clothes coming through just a few hours ago. Emanuel said that they were from Altena. But they just went through without bothering anyone."

 "And those three weirdoes!" Sam chimed in. 

   The girl sighed but nodded. 

 "Yes, there was a young woman with a staff, a swordsman of some kind and a really squeaky kid wearing a pointy hat with bells."

    Lise blinked.

 "Thanks," she said and smiled a bit before she started to walk off.

    Kevin went up beside her again, she let him lead her through the village while they talked.

 "Remember those three warriors I told you about, who helped freeing Rolante?" she asked.

 "Yeah. Them?" Kevin wondered.

 "Definitely. Then they must be here for Luna. But how in Jinn's name did they get here?" 

 "It's strange," he agreed and growled, "and Altena? Aren't they after Mana stones?"

 "What a mess…" Lise grunted, "but if needed Duran will surely be able to protect the stone here."

 "It's in Moonreading tower. There."

    Kevin pointed. When Lise followed the direction of his finger with her eyes she faintly saw a distant, high structure against the lowest moon.

 "Been sealed for long," the half blood told her. 

 "Then the stone's hopefully out of danger," Lise summed up with relief.

    They passed the last house of the village and walked over a small bridge over a dancing, dark stream. There was a path on the other side, but not for more than a few yards. Then it was merely a tunnel between the tree trunks. 

    Even though the moonlight seemed brighter than Lise ever had believed possible it was still not much, being forced to work its way through the net of leaves and branches to reach the ground. Yet it was beautiful. The rays were visible, thin poles of transparent silver reaching down from the broken roof above. A delicate mist hung in the air and the weak wind was rather chilly, but not really unpleasant.

    She heard Kevin sigh and turned to him. Now as her dark sight had drawn back due to the lanterns' light she could only see him as a black silhouette.

    Come to think of it, he had more or less fled this place, his home… it must be much like she had felt about returning to Rolante…

 "Are you alright?" she softly asked, "being back like this?"

    He took in a deep breath before he replied.

 "Yeah, I guess…"

 "It's beautiful." 

    She heard another sigh after her low, warm comment, but this one was much softer. Kevin slowly nodded.

 "Think so too."

    He made a stretching movement with his arms, obviously trying to get back to the here and now.

 "I transform now, then we better wait for eyes to get used to dark."

    Lise nodded in agreement, raising her hand to save her eyes from the intense light of his transformation. 

    It was long ago that he had learnt to master his transformations, he didn't have to see an enemy anymore to trigger it. The howl tore the silent night into pieces and echoed through the forest, shaking the bushes more than the calm wind could do.

Standing on top of the castle, Beast King looked up. And a smile almost touched his lips.   

    Karl of course started jumping up and down, yapping like crazy.

    The king didn't bother about the little drama of the moment being ripped apart by a wolf pup. He turned his heel, scooped the happy puppy into a safe grip and walked towards the stair leading down into the throne room.


	22. A battle and a ribbon

This chapter is really short, but it's because I needed to get the coming ones into nice chunks…

Chapter 22, Battle in the moonlight

Well, at least it wasn't as impossible to walk through the forest as Lise had feared it to be. After her eyes had gotten used to extracting all light there was she could see most things pretty well. Except colors. The strange illumination turned everything into lighter or darker silver and nothing else.

    Still, the shifting, the values of the night made the whole forest a dream of nature's beauty. Delicate, pale flowers swayed in the wind, feeding on moons and not sun. The trees and bushes surrounded the two wanderers without creating fear, but protecting. 

    Kevin's feet hardly made any sound at all as he walked, even his calm, deep breath was easier to hear. Peaceful… 

 'I wish this could last…' Lise thought, swiftly wondering if it was just a dream since everything seemed almost too crisply wondrous.

    But it was truly real… 

    The peace even lasted for a few minutes longer, which both the princess and prince enjoyed to the fullest.

    That in turn made the two werewolves and the drooling wolf in their company twice as hated. 

 "Careful…!" Kevin grunted in a frustrated voice just a couple of seconds before the foes leaped out of the bushes.

    The wind hadn't been on the travelers' side; the little that there was had been a bit stronger for a moment, coming from their left and bringing the monster's scent away from Kevin's sharp nose.     

    Three sets of eyes hungrily ogled the two wanderers, measuring their strength. The monsters knew the werewolf there wasn't a pure one, even more a reason not to let him have that fine human meat for himself…

 'No hurt… touch…!'

    With a spine-crushing roar Kevin lunged forward, tackling the left werewolf straight on and almost tearing the other one to the ground within the same move. He stumbled over the fallen one and spun around to meet the two snarling enemies. They hadn't believed that he'd be so fast.

 "Hang on Kevin, I'm coming!" Lise called, furiously swinging her spear at the wolf that blocked her path. 

    The beast growled, seemed to smirk as it wouldn't allow her passage to her friend's aid. 

 "Out of my way, poodle!" she growled, glaring dangerously.

 'Sounded like something Hawk would say…' she grimly thought with the tiniest spark of humor possible.  

    It leaped straight at her instead of stepping aside -not much of a surprise to Lise-, but she managed to catch and stop its mouth with the stick of her spear just before the attack brought her backwards and down in the chilly grass.

    Flurry drool fell down on her neck and face as she violently twisted the spear with both hands, sending the wolf tumbling aside. She rolled away and got up, with a disgusted grimace running a hand over her face to get rid of the stinking, hot slime. Through the thundering blood in her veins she heard the snarls and hard thumps from Kevin's battle, but before she could look around the wolf was leaping at her again. Lise stumbled out of the way, hardly saving her hip from the bypassing, hungry claws. 

    Just as the wolf landed on the ground Lise swung her spear in an almost desperate move and a raging howl of pain came from the beast as blood ran down over the right back leg. It spun around, its red eyes flaring. Blinded by anger it leaped again, but this time the amazon was ready for the attack. She danced aside, sending out her arm like a whip and hit the wolf's neck with the weapon's trustworthy stick. It was brought completely off balance and crashed on the ground. Before it had time to recover from the dizziness Lise sent her spear downwards in full force, shutting her eyes tightly. 

    There was a desperate yelp of agony and the stick she held in both hands twisted disgustingly as the wolf tried to wriggle loose from its death. But she had aimed carefully before looking away. The beast died quickly.

    As the spear stopped twisting in her hands and the dying groans subsided Lise tore her weapon free and spun at the other battle. Kevin… 

    Oh, no…

    One werewolf was unconscious on the ground, two others were caught in a deadly wrestling match. Since the battle still was on, one of the awake combatants had to be her friend.

    But in the silvery dusk Lise couldn't make out either one.   

 "Kevin?" she called, hesitating. 

 "Yeah?" one of the werewolves grunted, but she didn't see which one and they were moving so fast…

    They spun past a fallen tree trunk, growling and snarling as they both tried to hit and defend at the same time. 

    Two furry hands got a grip of a hairy head, the holder tore both himself and the enemy upwards and slammed the head into the tree. Maybe not dead, but the one receiving the strike slumped down in the grass with a fading growl. 

    And the victorious stood up, turned to Lise and slowly took a step forwards. She raised her spear, not knowing if it was a friend or foe that approached her in the night. 

 "Lise?"

    She lowered the weapon with a relieved sigh as the confused voice spoke.

 "It's you…" she mumbled and shook her head, "sorry, I couldn't tell in this darkness."

 "I see. Problem…"

    Kevin (very carefully) scratched his head. 

 "How tell if meet more werewolves?" he concernedly wondered, "surely will…"

 "Hmm."

    The princess eyed him for a moment, her gaze stopping by his long ears. By that she faintly smiled. 

 "I've got an idea," she said, "sit down for a moment."

    He obeyed as she walked closer, releasing the green ribbon that kept her hair under control. Carefully she tied the long piece of cloth around his left ear with a simple, secure knot. There she would be able to see it clearly, and it wouldn't be torn off as easily as it might have been if tied around his arm. 

 "How cute!" she said with a chuckle, kindly teasing. 

    Kevin let out a short laugh himself, rising to his feet with a grin.

    They began walking yet again, continuing into the night. The path they walked wouldn't be a peaceful one, but both the warriors had resigned to that fact long, long ago. 


	23. The hatred ensnares

Chapter 23, Growing emotions in the moonlight

Lise slumped down in the grass with a grimace, with a few tired pulls managing to get her spear free from the latest body. She had a few bruises, but could still go on. If it was luck, skill, blessings of the goddess or everything combined that had saved her and Kevin from worse damage so far, she didn't know. But the ribbon had really helped a lot quite a few times. How many battles had there been now… the amazon didn't even want to know. 

 "Are you alright?" she asked, rubbing her forehead as she tried to get to her feet again. 

 "Grah…" 

    Kevin was stretching his arms, grunting of exhaust and the stitches of all his bruises which the fur hid. He had a few light cuts on his arms and the tunic had been cut up over his stomach. However, he was determined not to let those small wounds stop him, he could easily endure them. Some of the first scratches had already begun to heal anyway, thanks to his genes. The healing process seemed to only become more effective when he was transformed, just like the rest of him.

 "Fine. And you?" 

 "Nothing worse than another bruise," Lise said and shook her head. 

    Kevin stopped stretching after another two seconds and looked around. It seemed like he frowned, but it was hard to tell in the darkness. Very slowly he walked over to one of the trees, to the princess not different from any of the others. But it seemed like Kevin recognized it as he reached out and put his hand on it for a moment. He straightened up and nodded slightly to himself.

 "Can… can rest soon," he said in a low voice without looking around, "know safe place, not far."

    Lise's throat thickened as she heard the suppressed sadness in his voice. It wasn't hard to come to a conclusion. 

    But she didn't say anything. Instead she silently nodded and followed her friend as he walked on, following an almost invisible path between the trees and bushes. 

    By some kind of blessing they weren't attacked during this short journey. 

    After about fifteen minutes Kevin turned and showed the way through an opening in the lush greenery. He stopped by the entrance to the clearing, his breathing almost, almost completely steady. Lise's eyes slowly took in every part of the place. 

    A statue of the Mana goddess stood in the center of the small open field, the moonlight lending it a glistening that made the princess believe that the sculpture was made of gold, or at least covered by a thin layer of the valuable metal. It was the most used image of the heavenly lady, with long, flowing hair, angel wings and a thin branch in her hand. The stick to remind all of her embodiment as the Mana tree.

    Behind the winged piece of art a thin river peacefully played by, the sound whispering its duet with the peaceful wind in the trees and blooming bushes. The world's breath played with the flowers among the grass, made their petals sway back and forth to the night's music.

    And below the goddess' feet was a small heap of earth. Long dead flowers helplessly laid on it, and a simple cross was pinned into the ground beside the grave.

    The amazon's throat thickened even more. She tried to say something, but she didn't know what and her lips refused to obey her in any case. 

    Letting out a deep breath Kevin walked closer and sat down on one knee by the grave, his clawed fingers trembling almost unrecognizably as he picked up the faded flowers and put them aside. 

 "Karl… I'm… I'm back."

    The words were whispered, in such a low voice that Lise hardly heard them. 

    Kevin let his heavy head fall and balled his hands into fists. 

    Very carefully and with all respect the princess put her spear on the ground and walked over to Kevin, sitting down beside him. Rather awkwardly she reached out and picked a few fresh flowers from the ground, then offered him them without looking at his furry face. Unwilling to rob him of any privacy he wanted. But she had to do _something_ for him. 

    Without a word Kevin took the small bouquet, his claws drawn in as much as possible. 

    Lise silently watched his big hand lower over the earth and release the flowers, then fall to his side as he sighed. She wanted to hug him in that moment, wrap her arms tightly around him and whisper to him that everything was alright. Do anything, say anything to ease his pain even the tiniest bit. 

    But she… she couldn't do that. They were close friends, had saved each other's lives more times than she could keep track on and her heart bled for him… but she couldn't reach out for him. He wanted to be strong and independent, just like her. And he probably wanted to pull through this ordeal by himself as well.    

    He sighed again, clenching his jaw with closed eyes. Lise found herself watching him closely, anxiously searching for any sign of tears or more grief than he could handle. Before she knew it her hand crawled up on his shoulder, and Kevin's eyes opened. He glanced at her, somewhat helpless…? 

 "Kevin…" 

    She couldn't get anything else past her lips. 

    He tried to smile a little, but failed badly. And looked back at the grave. 

 "Kevin."

    Lise bent her neck a little and turned her face at him.

 "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Karl knows that…"

    She could hardly hear herself speak. 

    Slowly Kevin nodded, letting out a deep breath. Somewhere within the sigh there was a tired "yeah…". After a moment he straightened up and glanced at her.

 "Sorry."

 "For what?" she replied, bittersweetly remembering how he hadn't found anything wrong with her outburst after Rakadra's attack.    

    The joyless twitch of his long lips showed that he probably remembered that occasion as well. With care he moved a few feet away from the grave before sitting down in the grass. Lise followed him, taking her hand from his shoulder as he seemed better again. But she felt reluctance at backing off like that.

 "The statue keep monsters away," Kevin said in a low voice, almost whispering, "can rest here." 

    It was said that the statues that could be found all over the world had been created by the goddess herself, at least the sort that was so very common. And it was proven that monsters didn't like to come too close to the sculptures, thus creating the belief that the holy guardian had placed sparks of her power in the art pieces. In any case the clearing was safe. And Karl's grave would be left in peace. 

    Lise wondered if Kevin understood how his decision to visit his dead friend proved his true strength. But she chose not to bring it up. She just nodded, pushed her backpack aside and then leaned back until she laid down, resting her head on her arms. 

    The stars twinkled down at her, the moons just peeking up behind the thriving treetops. Even though the grass was rather cold she didn't find it unpleasant. 

    But she was surprised when Kevin also laid down, mimicking her pose. His right elbow almost touched her arm. And for some reason there was a strange tickling in her chest as the silken fur brushed by.

    The stars silently shed their light, helped by the more powerful moons. And the wind whispered in the night. 

 "Used to lie here, with Karl…" the half blood finally mumbled after a while. 

    Lise closed her eyes. 

 'Oh dear… am I intruding…?'

 "I'm sorry," she murmured, not knowing what else to say. 

 "Feel sad," Kevin whispered as if he hadn't heard her, "but… not alone now. Glad for that…"

    The amazon's breath almost got stuck in her throat, not of shock but surprise. And the warm nectar of the feeling called honest care. She turned her head to Kevin and found him shyly looking at her. 

 "You'll…" 

    Her words were cut off by a sudden screech somewhere behind them. The eerie sound was so violently intruding in their peace that both Lise and Kevin froze. 

    Just a bird… she began to relax again when her friend spun to his feet, glaring towards the exit of the clearing. The wind played with his fur as he sniffed the air.  

 "What?" Lise hissed, raising up on her arms.

 "Lugar…!" Kevin growled, "and not alone!"

    He bent down and grabbed her shoulders, dashing to the other side of the open field. Lise stumbled with him, dazzled. 

 "Better be careful," the half blood whispered and sat down on one knee again while intensively watching the entrance, "believe I can handle Lugar, but not if he have help."

 "Alright," Lise gravely nodded. 

    The world was silent apart from their breathing and the wind in the leaves. But Kevin's suspicious sniffs told Lise that the danger still was there.

 "Somebody with him," the prince whispered, growling, "but wind make it hard to tell…"

    A minute slipped by, another crawled. Finally Kevin straightened up and let go of Lise's shoulders. She had even forgot he still held on to her shoulder panzer in the tension.

 "Gone?" she said in a low voice.

 "Yeah."

    Kevin growled, his fingers twitching. 

 "Find their trace, something's wrong."

    The princess gravely nodded, trusting his senses. 

 "Who is Lugar?" she asked while they hurriedly passed the clearing and collected their backpacks.

 "Commander of the army, was in Jad. He told the troops to kill me, remember?" 

 _Lugar said to get you, traitor!_

    Now that he mentioned it she remembered.

    Lise grimly nodded and picked up her spear. She followed Kevin past the trees and further over the thin path. 

    Even as he was crouching to touch the grass with his furry paw hand a growl was beginning to rise in his throat. He darted up again, forcefully muffling his roar of rage to a loud hiss. Lise almost recoiled as she saw the fire of hatred in his eyes.

 "Deathjester!" he snarled, "come!"

    Narrowing her eyes Lise rushed after Kevin, forgetting the remaining aching of all the bruises. It was hard for her to keep up with the werewolf, but even though he was in rage he realized that fact after a while and threw a glance over his shoulder. Seeing that Lise was doing all she could to stay close he slowed down a little.     

 "Are they going to the tower?" she growled, glancing at the impressive shape that seemed to shine in the moonlight. 

 "Gah, think so."

    Kevin stopped dead and spun around, meeting Lise's wide eyes.

 "Altena! The Mana stone!"

    They spoke simultaneously and started running again with almost double speed. 

    As the two warriors disappeared between the bushes a bat swooped down to the ground where they had been standing. In a dark flash it took an _almost_ human form. 

 "Hey, wasn't that…?" a rasping female voice said. 

    Another bat lowered and transformed. 

 "Indeed I think so," it said with a hungry smirk. 

    The first one looked around with a sigh. 

 "Now were _are_ all the boys when you need them?"

 "I think all those that were around here are sleeping or got knocked out earlier," the second said and rolled her eyes, "they should really start moving in bigger groups. Never mind the noise! It's far more sufficient, for the high demon's sake!"

 "Well, no time to find anyone else. Let's just grab what we can."

 "Delighted…"

The tower hovered above them, just about twenty yards away. Lise and Kevin were moving slower now, recovering from their run and trying not to let their enemies hear them. This time the weak wind was blowing against them, thereby helping. Lugar wouldn't feel any scents that could warn him. 

 "Others here," Kevin growled with tension in his voice, "women… the Altenan soldiers."

    Lise was about to ask what he believed about the intruder's chances against the beastman commander, however Kevin didn't have to answer that. There was a flash of light ahead, shining above the trees almost desperately. And several women's voices screamed. Suddenly cut. 

    The two warriors hissed and dashed forward. 

    Another goddess statue stood by an opening between the thick bushes, a screeching chuckle was heard from ahead. Kevin's eyes flared and he growled, his claws exploding from his fingers… 

    Suddenly he yelped in surprise and stumbled. Lise didn't have time to react and ran into him. They fell into the bushes and ended up in a cave of leaves, a closed room inside of the forest's walls.

    Kevin tried to get up but a transparent tail violently hit his forehead and his head crashed down… into a rock. 

 "Gah… gh…"

    Normally his transformations went back and forth with an intense blaze, but as he lost his consciousness he more melted back into his humanoid form. The little light he emitted during that process was just a small sparkle. 

    With a furious growl Lise swung her spear at the small ghost that had harmed her friend. Whether the stories of ghosts were exaggerated or if it was the silver in her weapon that did the trick she didn't know, neither cared. The important thing was that the monster disappeared with an insulted tweet. With a snort the amazon turned to the spirit that had caught Kevin's ankle and thereby had caused him to stumble. It met her glare, blinked and quickly removed its tail, edging away through the branches.

    Lise let out a relieved sigh that the encounter hadn't been anything worse and reached out for Kevin to try shaking him back to life. He was breathing, so it wasn't worse than a knock out. But just as she touched his shoulders she heard heavy steps and quickly looked around.

    A muscled beastman in a red jacket walked past on the other side of the branches. _All_ beastmen the princess ever had seen had been strong looking, but this one emitted more strength than normal. Much more. She froze, trying not to make a single sound. 

    _Him_, she knew, she would never be able to handle alone. Kevin was unconscious, they wouldn't stand a chance if that beast heard or smelled them… 

    In the moonlight Lise saw the blood on his hands as he walked by, he had killed the Altenan women already. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure Lugar would hear it.  

    No, he passed…

    He stopped. 

    Lise's breath got stuck in her throat, but this time it was everything but pleasant. 

    Lugar's sniffs tore through the dusk like thunderclaps. 

 'Dear goddess, don't let him find us, I can't fight him and he'll kill Kevin…!'   

    The commander stood still for an eternity, thoughtfully sniffing the air. The wind twirled in the trees, hardly touching the low bushes. 

    And Lugar snorted. He began walking again. 

    Very slowly Lise let out a silent sigh of relief. 

 'Thank you, goddess…'

 "Ugh… mf?"

    Kevin blinked as Lise's hand shot down and covered his mouth. She pressed her unoccupied pointing finger against her lips. He might be awake, but right then she didn't feel like taking any chances. Especially since he still must be rather dizzy. 

 "Lugar," she breathed, "wait."

    He grimly nodded and she released his face, absentmindedly reaching down in the moss to pick up her ribbon from the ground. When Kevin's ears changed shape the piece of cloth had fallen off. 

    Slowly he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. It was a rather impressive sight since the movement affected the whole mane.  

 "He alone?" the prince grunted.

 "Yes," Lise grimly replied.

 "Gah…"

    Kevin straightened up, swayed a little but stood.

 "Are you sure about this?" Lise grimly asked, taking her spear in both hands. 

 "Just catch breath a little, be fine when transform."

    The princess nodded and they stepped out of the bushes.

 "… And his spell. He doesn't have to know." 

    The harsh, cold voice came from ahead, through the opening leading to the tower's foundation. Kevin's soul twitched. With a snarl he dashed through the opening and stood before the tower. 

    And Deathjester just devoured a lifeless body in a swirling, damp light. What once had been a living human faded into nothingness and was gone. At the sight of the man alike creature Kevin forgot everything else in his rage and he stormed forward with a roar. Deathjester turned around, smirking.

 "Ah, the lost son of the Beast King has returned!" he sneered.


	24. The forest can swallow people

Chapter 24, Fooled by hatred, caged by evil

Kevin's yellow eyes glowed with hatred as he took an attack stance, his fingers bent like claws. 

 "You say Karl live, you _lie_!" he snarled, in his hate only able to focus on the last untruth.

 "And you, my boy, is an imbecile to believe it." 

    The dark magician tilted his head with another cruel smirk. 

 "But I'll tell you this," he said, "Karl's soul was rather tasty, for a wolf's…"

    Upon hearing that Kevin exploded. With a piercing roar he lunged forward, but Deathjester leaped aside in the last split second. Even as he was in the air and the half blood was spinning around to attack again the magician pointed both hands at his foe.

    All Kevin heard was a screeching chuckle, all he saw was a painful yellow light, all he felt was his muscles turning into icicles…

 "C-can't… move… gah… Li… se…"

    He fell to the ground, the last fragmented word only a half whispering from his numbing lips. It was so weak that he hardly heard it himself.

    Deathjester calmly walked up to him, hovering over the prince like a vulture. His eyes were two glowing needles of evil light.

 "Looks like I'll have dessert after all," the evil one said with a cruel laugh, "my dear boy, you'll see Karl sooner than you think!"

    A cold hand shot down on Kevin's throat, the nails cutting into his skin and squeezing his breathing channel shut…

 "Stop!" a powerful, determined voice of a young man boomed.

    Kevin tried to blink the blue stars away as Deathjester let go of him and straightened up. His throat was burning, as if it wasn't enough that the rest of his body was so cold it felt full of needles. 

    A young warrior with a sword, light armor and completely mad hair rushed into the open area, followed by a young woman holding a staff. She didn't look very comfortable, probably felt rather cold since her clothing wasn't the warmest.

 "My, my," Deathjester ironically said and waved with a pointing finger, "isn't it rather rude to disturb somebody when they're eating?"

 "_You_!"

    A small body emerged from behind the two strangers. A child with a pointy hat. And two bells jingled happily as she moved, cutting against the situation and the desperate anger in her squeaky voice.

    But… Lise?

 "You're the weirdo who kidnapped my Heath!" she yelled, "give him back! Give him back!"

    She threw herself at Deathjester, raising a twin morningstar… but her enemy kicked her backwards with an irritated snort. 

 "Who the devil…" Deathjester snapped.

    Where was Lise?

    The girl got up and glared furiously at the magician. The irritated expression in the evil one's face disappeared and he smirked again.

 "Ah, it's all coming back to me," he chuckled, "you're that kid, the priest of Light's granddaughter."

    She had been just behind… where had Lise gone?!

 "Yeah, so?!" the girl snapped.

    Deathjester chuckled.

 "Heath has accepted the supervision of  my master, the Masked Mage," he smirked, "he's the number two man, and I'm number one."

    All of the three warriors stared at the magician.

 'Lise?!' Kevin thought, trying to move his head to see past the warriors that could only be that Duran, Angela and Carlie.

 "N-no!" the latter stuttered in wild disbelief, desperate denial, "_NO_!"

 "Noisy little thing, aren't you?"

    Deathjester coldly chuckled, sounding like a mad hen.

 "I'll kill you along with Kevin," he stated and began raising his hands.

 "Wait! Allow me."

    Oh no… not that…

 'Lugar… Lise?! No!'

    The commander came through the small opening, glancing at Kevin with a contempt, cold sneer. The half blood's nails weakly scratched the chilly grass.

    No… 

 "I saw Kevin in the forest and followed him back here," Lugar said, looking at Deathjester, "I'll finish him myself."

    He turned to Duran, who sternly met his measuring eyes.

 "But first you, it'll be a nice warm up," the beastman said.

 "A-as you wish!" 

    Deathjester turned and hurried into the tower. But now Kevin understood that he wasn't taking orders, nor afraid. Just lazy. But it didn't matter anymore. 

 'No, Lugar _can't_ have…!?'

    He couldn't even finish the thought. 

 _LISE_! 

    With a roar that shook the trees Lugar transformed and dashed straight at the swordsman. Duran stumbled aside but was sent flying across the field after a hit in the chest. 

 "Duran!" Angela screeched.

    He crashed and stumbled to his feet, swearing.

 "Just you wait!" the more grown lady harshly snarled and closed her eyes, "Carlie, heal him! Wisp, spirit of Light! Send your power!"

    She threw her hand towards the charging Lugar and he stumbled back as a circle of dancing, glowing white orbs left Angela's hand and hit him. They turned into a ray of light and forced him to the ground. He got up almost immediately, but by then Duran was on his way for revenge. The swordsman cursed a lot when he fought…

  "You okay, weird person thing?" Carlie concernedly asked, bending at Kevin while making a cute, worried face.

  "Fine… seen… Lise?" the prince more or less croaked.

 "Lishe?" the child lisped in surprise, "not since Rolante…"

 "Carlie! Help Angela!" Duran shouted.

 "Bye!"

    The child hurried away.

    Lise hadn't been out there when Carlie and her friends passed?! Kevin desperately clutched the grass, his head flaring from inside as he tried to move. 

    _Where was she_?!

 "Take this you blasted… overgrown pet!" Duran snarled and swung his sword at Lugar, who snarled and tackled the swordsman even though it meant a nasty cut in his own side.

 "Salamando! Raging flames! And Duran, your insults are just getting worse!" Angela shouted.

    Have to get up, have to find…

    Lugar yelped in surprised agony as the flames clawed at his open wound. Before he had recovered Carlie smashed her twin stars into his back and the swordsman slammed the side of his weapon into the furry head.

 "Argh…" 

    The beastman heavily fell to the ground, melting into his half human, half beast shape. The warriors halted their attack, hesitating about whether they had won or not.

 "_Oh_!" Deathjester's distant, irritated voice screeched from somewhere above, "just you wait!"  

    And Kevin could move. He stumbled up and more crawled than walked over to his fallen tribesman.

    Lise, have you seen her… oh, by the goddess, _Lugar_!

    He looked so… weak. Haggard and tired. Not only from this battle, even though it was the cause of his life pouring into the grass in vast, killing streams. 

 "L-Lugar…" Kevin stuttered, utterly shocked by the sight.

    It just wasn't possible…

    The fallen beastman opened one of his eyes, slowly. Blood ran past above it through his thick hair. Like some sort of disgusting war paint.

 "Ugh…"

    His lips twitched in a tiny, bitter smile.

 "Kevin…" he whispered, "heir to the throne… learning the arts from Beast King himself."

    He coughed, even though it was clear that he tried to hold back.

 "Words could not describe my jealousy…" 

    A cold, dark stream ran through Kevin's heart and clawed through his whole body. Realization…

 "But for me, a mere soldier without a drop of royal blood…"

    Lugar dies…

 "… It was an unattainable dream."

    … For…

 "But you let it all go to waste, Kevin…"

    … Something…

 "… All your pacifist nonsense…"

    … That…

 "… So I trained as hard as I could…"

    … I…

 "… So that one day I would defeat you."

    … Never…

 "But this…"

    … Never wanted.

 "… _This_ is the result."

    Lugar coughed again. There wasn't much time left. 

    Kevin desperately looked at Carlie, but she looked back with a helpless shake of her head. It was too much, she couldn't do anything…

    The prince looked back at his dying tribesman. There was so much that shouldn't have… happened… Lugar.

 'The one you call my father was the first king, we never decided to do as humans do about heirs! You could have been the next king, Lugar, the one who was stronger and wanted to take the leadership always ruled us when we were just small tribes which were scattered through the forest and only tried to survive against the hunters… what is this about royal blood?! Nonsense!'

    There was so much he wanted to say, that his tongue couldn't handle.

 "Lugar, you strong enough… strong enough to be heir."

    The full blood beastman opened his other eye and looked up at Kevin. The king's son looked back with a sadness he had hoped that he never would have to feel again. Lugar was dying. Karl had died. Because of… of nothing at all. 

    Lugar even smiled a little, exhausted. 

 "One day, perhaps…" he whispered, "until then, continue training. Don't let yourself become weak… gh…"

    The eyes closed and he fell back, limbless. 

    Dead...

    Dead?!

 "L-Lugar!" Kevin called, desperate. 

    A strong light suddenly blinded him, he heard the others yelp in surprise. But the most painful glow faded after a moment, and left was the shine of the most intense full moon. 

    Above the lake by the tower a small figure floated, carried by in compare to the rest of her big wings. Her whole body was encircled by an aura; the source of the light. Or was the aureole a part of her? 

    It was impossible to tell. 

    A small fairy floated out of Duran's head, seemingly untouched by the humans' surprise. 

 "Luna?" the sprite said in a lazy, sad voice, "the Moon spirit?"

 "Why yes," the figure soothingly replied, "I was waiting for you."

    Her voice was somehow singing, sounding like some kind of musical instrument.

    Kevin didn't care about what she said and how she said it.

    The spirit of the Moons was the guardian of the forest, of the beastmen…

 "Luna!" the prince pleaded, "please, save Lugar!"

    For a moment she seemed to hesitate. Then she peacefully waved with her wings and floated over to the fallen warrior.

 "Alright," she said in a soft voice, "let's see…"

    Her light became unbearable again, but it wasn't really painful. Just very strong.

    And as it faded, Lugar was gone. Instead there was a small beastman puppy sitting on the ground, curiously looking around. For a moment Kevin was stunned.

 "That… Lugar?" he finally managed.

 "Right," Luna said with a smile, "in order to save him I had to revive him as a child."

    Kevin looked up and to his surprise the spirit winked at him.

 "One day he might even become heir to the Beast King's throne," she softly added.

    The half blood turned back to the baby, who gravely looked back.

 "Alright Lugar…" the now older one said in a low voice, "I'll wait for that day."

    The small one yipped and happily crawled towards the exit of the field, the entrance to the wilderness.

 "Uh, is he going to be alright?" Angela said in disbelief, "a baby all alone in this forest?"

    Kevin looked at the heroes and tried to smile a little. 

 "Ah, animals… pick him up and raise him," he explained, "normal for us."

    It was an old tradition, from ancient times when beastmen were more beasts than men. Lugar would be fine.

    Duran reached up and scratched his visor, perplexed. 

 "Incredible…" he muttered, not even noticing that he wasn't touching his head.

 "Luna," the fairy suddenly said, "where is the Mana stone of the Moon?"

 "Oh, it's safe in the tower's first floor…"

    The spirit fell silent. 

 "The weirdo went in!" Carlie shouted.

    Safe…?

    _Lise_! 

 '_How could I forget_!?' Kevin's mind roared.

 "Go, go, hurry! I keep guard!" he snarled and ran towards the exit, momentarily turning around to wave goodbye. 

    Maybe the stone was having its power released, maybe Duran and the others would kill Deathjester. It didn't matter anymore. 

    Lise?!

    He dashed out on the small path, nearly trampling on Lugar.

 "Yip!" the baby said, holding something in his small hands. 

    The ribbon… Lise's ribbon that she had tied around his ear. She had taken it after he woke up… and now it was lying on the road…?!

    Kevin bent down and took the green piece of cloth, violently sniffing the air. He transformed, hardly noticing it as he turned his head to one side and the other, wildly searching for a trace. 

    Everything was still, silent… there!

    He hissed, baring his teeth. 

    It was a foul stench, he had never felt anything worse in his entire life. 

    An odor of sudden, cut shock. 

    Something _had_ happened to her!

    But no signs of battle, no fear… it must have happened quickly and silently since he hadn't noticed that it happened as he attacked. 

    No, it wasn't just speed… he had been blinded by hate. Blasted _idiot_! 

    There… he caught her smell properly and held on to it, searching… it was floating in the air somehow, not bound to the ground. Had something that could fly carried her off? 

    Oh no. No, it _couldn't_! 

    His rage panicked for a moment until his mind caught up with the nose's information. You'd know Rakadra's smell, wouldn't you? 

    See, there's evil here, that throbbing stench. But not Rakadra.

    Oh, that feels _much_ better… 

    But at least it was a small comfort.

    He had felt that smell before somewhere… _never mind_! Are you _still_ standing there?!

    Kevin furiously growled at himself and began to run while Lugar crawled in under a bush. 

 "Let me help you!" a musical voice suddenly called.

    A familiar figure with an aureole zoomed up beside the rushing half blood, but he didn't even slow down.

 "Luna?" he just grunted, hardly using any other sense than his one of smell while he dashed through the forest.

 "Listen," she grimly said, not at all like she had been back by the tower, "I fear that you'll face more than you can handle in that state. But don't worry. Dear brother, Wisp, send me your blessing…" 

    A warm stream of stars showered over Kevin and filled him with new strength. His old bruises and cuts healed completely and his speed increased. 

 "Thanks," he grunted, still not even thinking of slowing down.

    Luna had no problems keeping up with him, though. 

 "There's more I can do," she said as they bolted on, "me and all the others that Duran and his friends have met."

 "Do you know, where Lise?!" Kevin asked.

 "No, I'm sorry. There are places in my own forest that have been blocked to me for a while. However, it's time to fight back, _we_ are united once again, through the fairy."

 "What mean?"

 "Haven't you noticed that the wind has stopped?" 

    Luna's smile was grave.

 "Jinn is here, through me," she grimly said, "he can't really do much on this distance but with this he can help you save his princess and your friend by freezing the wind."

 "You…" 

    Kevin blinked. Yes, the wind _was_ gone. If it still had been there then the weak track that he followed had been blown into pieces long ago. He even managed to smile a little of the flame of gratefulness.

 "Thank you," he honestly grunted.

 "Nothing to talk about. Now listen, I have to teach you something that you'll probably need soon…"

    Luna pursed her mouth. 


	25. NO TOUCH LISE!

Chapter 25, Demon and beast

"Gh… ugh…"

    Lise heavily rolled/fell over on her back, without any strength pressing both hands against her pulsating head. Ow…

    The floor she laid on felt hard and cold, like stone.

    It took a moment before the pain eased enough for her to become confused. 

 'Where… am I?'

    She managed to get up on her knees, blinking at the complete darkness around her. Her jaw clenched by itself and she automatically reached for her spear.

    It wasn't there. And neither was her armor, she only wore the long tunic.

 'What the…?!'

    She forced the panic back, desperately trying to think.

 'Where am I? And Kevin? What had happened?'

    The last thing she could remember was that screeching voice coming through the bushes, which had made Kevin dash forward in blind rage. Then… something had…

    She lifted her hand to her cheek, feeling the thin scratch icily sting. Something had cut her, doubtlessly with some kind of poison. Most certainly magical poison since it had worked within a second.

    _Don't_ panic!

    Lise struggled to keep her head safe from the rising fear. That just wouldn't help one bit. 

 'Why shouldn't I be scared?!' the already panicking part of her screamed in protest, 'I don't know where I am, I can't see, I have no equipment, I'm obviously trapped by something and Kevin is gone!' 

    Keep calm!

    She tried to take in a deep breath. Which came straight out as a shriek when an ice cold finger touched her cheek, its claw cutting into her already cut skin. Lise threw herself backwards deeper into the darkness, hit a wall and slumped to the floor, dizzily groaning.

 "As noisy as ever, aren't we?" a slightly hoarse, cold voice sneered. 

    Lise managed to almost muffle a second shriek of horror and fumbled over the wall as she fought to get up.

    A sudden dirty light cut straight through her eyes and blinded her for a moment. She violently blinked and tried to shadow her face with one hand. 

    Against the light a silhouette was standing. A tall silhouette with wings. 

    Lise's teeth screeched against each other. 

    Faster than she could react to the shadow shot forward and grabbed her upper arms, ripping her from the ground. The light almost blinded her again even though the warden's head was before hers. 

 "Let me go!" she hissed and desperately kicked at his stomach.

    It was like hitting a rock, yet he dropped her with a snort. The landing wasn't very soft, but the amazon suppressed the pain and threw herself further away.

 "Now, now. What kind of worshipping of hospitality is that?" the harsh voice sneered, "stand still, you little rat."

 "Ah!"

    Lise crashed on the floor, her right leg burning from the inside. Felt as if the bone itself was on fire and the flesh was made of ice…

    She could hardly move, paralyzed by the agony.

    So this was… what Kevin went through…? So many times…?

 "There, much better."

    The footsteps closed in, but she couldn't move away. The clawing pain crippled her, long enough for the silhouette to grab her wrists and tear her up in a sitting position against the wall. Lise shivered in agony, fighting another scream. 

 "Let go, Rakadra…!" she hissed, trying not to give him the pleasure of clearly seeing her pain.

 "If you insist."

    To her surprise his cold hands fell away from her, but the surprise died as she found her arms locked against the stone behind her. Even though she couldn't look around very well Lise knew that there would be black ropes.

    The painful light subsided a little, only to let her see Rakadra properly. She cringed as he grabbed her chin in an iron grip. The only thing coming from her violent struggle was that her leg started flaming again and she thumped back against the wall with a pathetic moan of pain.

 "Be careful, you might hurt yourself," the half demon smirked.

 "Leave me alone…" Lise groaned, "where's Kevin…?"

 "Oh, you think I've got him too?"

    Rakadra sighed.

 "Sadly, not at this point, I'm afraid. But there are a couple of demons on their way from Navarre to bring you to my master Jagan, and once that's taken care of I'll tend to your so called friend."

 "He'll break every damn bone in your body, do you hear me?!" Lise spat out, trying to get her chin free.

 "Hah…"

    The princess yelped as the demon's icy hands snaked up on both sides of her face, completely locking her head so that she couldn't turn away even the slightest. Her mouth went completely dry.

    Oh yeah, I'm afraid now… 

    She tried to swallow, to cure her drained throat. But every muscle in her body was frozen in horror as the sharp, unholy eyes stared down into hers and laid icy chains around her soul.

 "Do you really think he'll come to save you?" Rakadra smirked.

    The mere obscurity in that accuse lit such an anger in Lise that the fear fled back to the depths of her mind, at least for a moment.

 "Why wouldn't I _know_?!" she growled.

    Rakadra cruelly chuckled. 

 "Oh dear… the pretty little princess prays for her brave prince to come and save her," he gleefully smirked, "and I thought you were a warrior. Shame on you."

 "Kevin will come because he is my friend!" Lise snarled, in rage over the demon's mockery.

 "Oh really? You don't know beastmen that well, do you?"

    The demon watched her flaming eyes with amusement.

 "Those muscle freaks are cold thinkers," he said as a matter of factly, "haven't you realized that yet?"

    Memories of Kevin's coldest, most ruthless sayings invaded the princess' mind.

 _"Not good, living enemy… won't be weak next time… avenge…"_

    Oh no you don't!

 "Stay out of my head!" Lise snarled, "those things prove _nothing_!"

 "Just trying to break your illusions, they aren't good for you," Rakadra sneered, "now that he had his chance against that one you call Deathjester, don't you think he's done with your help?"

    Deathjester… Kevin!?

 "Where is he?!" Lise harshly asked.

 "Probably resting somewhere in the forest. Accept facts."

 "If you think I'm going to believe you then you're not evil, just an idiot!" the princess snarled.

    Rakadra tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

 "I'm hurt," he claimed, the sneer speaking against his words.

 "Just stop it! Leave me alone!" Lise growled.

    She fought back a yelp as his grip of her head tightened.

 "Now let's not be rude," Rakadra hissed, soft as silk, "do remember where you are, princess. I find these mind games amusing, but they bore me in the long run."

    She more heard than felt his claws zip further out from his fingers, since they only brushed by the fine hair on her neck. The sharp sound was deafening. 

    Rakadra's hands moved down to her shoulders, his claws cutting into the fabric of her tunic. The razor-sharp tips icily teased her skin and caused snakes of terror to crawl into Lise's chest.

 "Stay away…" 

    Her dry tongue and lips could hardly produce the whisper.

    Rakadra sneered, hungrily. Lise desperately struggled against her chains, only getting more torture for her leg. 

 "You see, my master wants you alive, for him to kill in order to release the Mana stone of Light," the demon whispered in her ear, his breath like icicles, "and alive is my only restrain."

 'Dear goddess, _no, PLEASE_!'

    His hands clenched, the claws about to rip the tunic into pieces…

 "Lord Rakadra!" a hoarse, female voice screeched.

    He spun up and around with an angered hiss of being bothered in his delight. Lise slumped back against the floor and wall as her muscles lost all violent tension. She couldn't stop something that sounded like a sob of relief.

 "I said that I wouldn't be disturbed!" the half demon snarled.

    What looked like an extremely pale woman in a crimson cape bowed nervously, floating about a feet above the ground. The light changed again, revealing that she floated in an opening carved out from the stone wall.

 "Yes my lord," she stuttered, "but the son of the accursed Beast King has found the entrance and is wreaking havoc…"

 "Told you…" Lise whispered in an unsteady voice.

 "Hmm. I stand corrected. But it doesn't matter."

    Lise groaned in surprised pain as the ropes on her wrists shot upwards on the wall, tearing her into standing. The right leg screamed and she let all weight off it, leaning on her left.

    A blessed familiar roar shook the underground room and the undead woman dashed inwards, fleeing the source of the sound.

    Kevin busted in, halting just inside of the room momentarily only to take in the scene in order to get a vague idea about how he could attack.

    Lise's whole being was a mix between indescribable relief and darkest horror.

 'He's here, he really came… oh goddess, what if Rakadra is too strong for him!?' 

 'Do you _really_ fear that?' some deep part of her asked with soft sarcasm.

    For she had never, ever believed that Kevin could seem that powerful. He had always been strong, much stronger than anyone else she had known. But now it was something almost eerie over-worldly about him. Like a pure explosion of strength. 

    His whole transformed body moved by his heavy intakes of breaths, as he stood there with his burning eyes locked on Rakadra he was crouching slightly. But not as he used to crouch when he walked, nor in exhaust. It was as if he was holding back, building up for the attack. 

    There was dark blood on his hands, on his torn tunic, in his fur, everywhere. His teeth were bared in a murderous growl. And his fingers twitched, pieces of bloodied cloth still hanging in the claws.

    Slowly he straightened up and began walking. Like an embodiment of Death.

 "Say before…" he growled, his voice unsteady and indistinct with ultimate rage, "_no hurt Lise_!"

    The undead woman tried to attack him, but he waved her off like a fly. With a shriek she crashed into one of the walls and became still.

 "You're late," Rakadra smirked and left the ground, "I already have."

    Kevin's breath halted for a second and his eyes flared up with at least double hatred.

 "I'm alright, Kevin…" Lise tried to counter, but her voice wouldn't obey her and it became just another whisper.

 "She's good at screaming, your princess," the demon cruelly said, sneering.

 "_Raahhh_!!" 

    The beastman rushed forward and jumped. Rakadra dashed aside, but Kevin was ready for that. In the same second that he touched the floor he shot upwards again and spun around in the air, this time managing to plant a heavy blow straight into the demon's stomach.

    Rakadra harshly snarled, almost loosing control of his wings along with his breath. But he managed to stay up, backing away from the growling warrior on the ground. 

 "That wasn't very smart, boy…!" the demon snarled and threw out his hand with a storm of black lightning bolts. 

    Kevin leaped aside and around to avoid the blasts, ending up just before Lise. She stared up into his flaring eyes for the second that he stood still, as she was crouching in pain and he had transformed he was hovering over her. Protecting when she didn't have any chance to defend herself…

    Just before he spun around to face Rakadra again his warm breath brushed by her pale, freezing cheek.

 "Let's see you handle this one…" the demon sneered and unclenched his right fist.

    A lightning erupted from his hand, shattered and turned into a swarm of black needles. All floating in the air, pointing at the prisoner and the werewolf.

    Kevin growled.

    Rakadra straightened out his pointing finger.

 "Move!" Lise croaked.

    Kevin didn't reply.

    Rakadra bent his wrist and the claw on his finger pointed straight at the two foes of his.

    The prince of the Beast Kingdom moved his feet into a secure position as he threw up his arms to cover his face, staying where he was in order to protect the one who couldn't duck.

    And the needles shot down. 

 "No!" Lise screeched, but even before she had finished the short word Kevin hoarsely yelped and staggered.

    The needles disappeared, but left hundreds of tiny wounds.

 "Gah… rgh…" 

    Kevin swayed. 

 "How typically you…" Rakadra said, coldly smirking.

    With a weak, hateful growl the beastman turned a little without taking his burning eyes off the demon. But the warrior of the Moonlight forest had to reach out an arm and lean against the wall to keep standing. 

 "Kevin…" 

    Lise tried to call, but like before her voice didn't obey. Lame with despair just as the rest of her felt. There was nothing she could do to help him, now he was doomed too only because of her being captured…

 "Just like your mother once did to save your father," Rakadra sneered.

    Kevin swayed again, Lise couldn't see his face. She didn't care about what the demon said, far too drained of all feelings except the darkest ones. There was no confusion to use.

 "Speaking of which, allow me to kill that hope as well," the demon cruelly went on, "this time the great Beast King can't send his mind down to save you either. Not down here."

    He was well aware of his victory, but still stayed by the roof. Not stupid enough to risk the mistake that had brought him down on the ship.

    And he snapped his fingers, a black circle appearing in his hand.

 "Please Kevin, run!" Lise whispered, her eyes dashing between her crouching friend and the collar Rakadra held.

 "No."

    His voice was shockingly calm. Was he… _smiling_?

    Rakadra drew back his hand with a smirk, about to send the collar through the air.

 "Luna, I call upon your brother Wisp!" Kevin shouted, startling both his friend and his enemy with the sudden power.

    A rain of stars fell from thin air and showered over Kevin, enveloping the beastman in a pure, warm light. Lise had to turn her eyes away, but she thought that she saw a transparent, white flame with two bright eyes flash by Kevin's shoulder for a second.

 "Son of a…!"

    With a screech Rakadra dropped the collar, in raw disgust and pain turning away from the holy power being displayed all too close to him.

    Big, _big_ mistake.

    Kevin straightened up, not all but many of his wounds healed by the sacred elemental's magic. With a roar he leaped, grabbed Rakadra's waist with both hands and tore his enemy out of the air. The demon screeched in rage and horror as he fell with the beastman's claws cutting through his tunic. The son of Beast King drew back and smashed both arms downwards just before the impact, doubling Rakadra's crash. 

    And Kevin had time to get his shoulder and knees into a tactical position during the last tenth of a second.

    Lise turned her eyes away, but it was impossible to escape the disgusting sound of crushed bones and guts. The demon's last, short screech pierced the air, unearthly and fading as if Rakadra had been falling out of reach for the ear. Filled with anguish, hatred and most of all offended dishonor.

    The dark ropes disappeared and the princess heavily fell to the floor, letting her unhurt leg take all the impact.

 "Li… Lise…"

    Kevin stumbled away from the repulsive corpse and more fell than sat down as Lise reached up to give him support. She found her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him as his furry warmth closed the relieved embrace. That he was a bloody mess didn't matter the slightest to her.

    The beastman's whole body buzzed softly as he exhaustedly turned back into his human form. The only difference was that all the blood and remaining wounds became properly exposed on his skin, unhidden by fur. And his usual clothes were torn like the tunic; his shirt hanging helplessly only on one shoulder. He didn't care.

 "I was so worried…" he whispered, sighing of relief from the knowledge that she was safe.

    The soft, warm smell of her tired joy stroke his nostrils and pushed the throbbing pain away from his body.

 "Thank you so much…" Lise mumbled back with her cheek on his shoulder.

    She straightened up and fell into the golden crystals of his eyes, which now only burned with relief just like hers. Her right hand moved up to Kevin's face and stroke away a few drops of almost black blood that had splashed onto his skin.

 "You came in time," she whispered, calming, "he didn't have time to do anything worse than hurt my leg."

    For a moment his arms squeezed her even tighter before relaxing a little again.

 "Sorry, bring you here," he bitterly grunted.

    Lise's hand stopped, on his cheek.

 "_You're_ sorry?"

    For some reason it made her want to cry.

 "Kevin, you're the one who got really hurt, you didn't even want to bring me to the forest!" she said in a choked voice, tender and bitter at the same time, "it was all _my_ fault!"

    He shook his head, his eyes falling away for a moment.

 "Should have been more careful," he gravely said, "rushed off, didn't see you get caught. I was so worried…"

    Lise watched his face, feeling his pulse against her chest and in his arms that held her so defensively. His eyes were still turned away, it felt as if it had been eternity since she lost his precious gaze.

    Slowly she bent her neck the little bit needed and pressed her lips against his.   

    Kevin froze and drew back, staring at her. Lise's soul turned to ice in new horror, afraid to have made a terrible mistake.

    What if she'd been wrong, it was stupid, he probably only saw her as a friend, well she had thought so too just a couple of seconds ago… maybe he wasn't… didn't…

    Carefully he leaned forward and his lips tentatively caressed hers. Completely new to the concept, but Lise had no experience either so it didn't matter… why would such a detail ever matter…

 "This… love?" Kevin mumbled, almost whispering as his breath ran over her cheeks like a warm river.

 "I th-think so…" Lise replied, battling tears of the overwhelming mix of relief and tenderness. 

    They straightened up a little and looked into each other's eyes, tentatively somehow.

    Lise's hand moved by itself as she watched the warmly yellow irises. The pointing finger reached out and lightly touched the tip of Kevin's nose, causing both of them to smile.

 "What does it smell like?" she asked in a low voice.

    Kevin tilted his head for a moment before bending forward to lean his forehead against her so that his mane swayed on to almost create a small room for their faces.

 "Smells like Lise," he said.

    She warmly smiled and hugged him tightly at that. Not sure what she had believed he would reply but knowing that whatever she could have thought of it couldn't have been sweeter wording. 

 'But I'd say it smells like you, Kevin.' 

 'So that's what the sad happiness is…' Kevin tenderly thought while his strong arms drew Lise even closer, with only a tenth -if even that- of his true strength not to harm her.

    The joyful sadness was so powerful that he felt dizzy. But it wasn't painful or bothering, only asking of him to be right there and finally hold her close to him. It was nice to at last understand.

    And heaven to be there in her embrace.

    She felt so incredibly soft and warm, yet her grip of his neck was a strong one. Kevin tenderly smiled back at her, the warrior princess who could love a stuttering half blood beast like him.

    Their loving peace was torn to pieces by a sudden screech of rage and they both spun around.

    Not again, not _now_!

    Five more floating, pale women were examining Rakadra's dead body, their black eyes flashing with rage and hatred. They turned to the two warriors with "revenge!" written all over their faces.

 "Worse time possible…" Kevin growled and tried to get up but stumbled with a groan.

    His whole body screamed of the pain he had forced away. 

 "Call upon Wisp, hurry!" Lise harshly said, with bitter anger trying to stand up as well.

    Never ever a moment's rest and happiness, something always have to ruin it…

    She had no weapon, no armor, but she was angry and she wouldn't allow herself nor Kevin to get hurt. Especially not now!

 "Luna, I call…" Kevin began with harsh frustration, obviously sharing Lise's bitterness.

    But he never got further. Neither did the vampire ladies. The only thing they had time to realize was that the two insects that had killed their master suddenly turned completely paralyzed with slightly wider eyes, staring at something behind…

 "_Enough_!" 

    The howl was as powerful as Kevin's raging roar earlier, shaking the entire cave.

    With one single sweep of his thick arm the enormous werewolf slammed the whole group of demon servants out of the way and into the wall, where they crashed on about the same spot that their friend had fallen on after the prince's hit a few minutes ago. They turned to gray smoke and disappeared as they hit the floor.

 "I think that's quite enough," the werewolf added, much, much calmer.

    He disappeared in a strong light and turned out being an older beastman. His long, body dominant hair had begun to turn grayish, showing that he was a bit above middle age. Wearing a fine shirt and a blood-red cloak, he was obviously not a regular beast.

    And he was even bigger than Lugar. 

    Lise heard Kevin's growl while she still was staring at the sudden appearance, easily coming to a conclusion she wasn't sure she liked.

    Beast King calmly watched his hateful son.


	26. History revealed

Chapter 26, Past of demon and beast

 "You have become stronger, Kevin," the older beastman said, "managing to make it down here and survive was an impressive accomplishment, I admit that."

 "You…!" the prince snarled, getting to his feet even though he was unsteady.

 "Son."

    Beast King shook his head.

 "There's no need to fight. Besides, even though you have grown much stronger than I would expect you to become in such a short time you're not _that_ skilled yet. Especially not in your current state."

 "You fooled me! Kill Karl!" Kevin spat, his fists shaking in rage even though he was about to loose his balance in exhaust and pain. 

    Father and son glared at each other, fighting a silent battle. Lise just sat there, unable to do anything for Kevin. This was his lonely…

    The older one shook his head again.

 "You were always weak, Kevin," he said, "perhaps because you lacked your mother's care. You had no anger within you."

    Kevin snorted, but Beast King went on, just as calm.

 "Our people used to be weak as well, but we turned our anger into the strength that gives us life today. When Arceia died I promised her that I wouldn't let you be weak, because there were still demons like that one around."

    He motioned at Rakadra without moving the rest of his body the slightest.

    Kevin blinked, his rage staggering in confusion.

 "Mother? But…" he stuttered.

 "No. No, she didn't run away. I lied to you to help you build up your anger. But perhaps you need strength from another feeling…"

    The old beastman looked at Lise, and even though he didn't smile his grim expression turned a little softer.

 "And Karl?!"

    Kevin's shout was hoarse with anger and cold bitterness. He threw out his arms in desperate rage, the completely meaningless fact clawing at his soul.

 "For _anger_!?" he almost screeched.

 "No, Kevin."

    The statement startled both Kevin and Lise, the prince stared at his father in new confusion.

 "I am a beastman, some claim a demon too," the king said and lifted his cloak, "but, no matter what many hold as the truth I see no use in killing the innocent."

 "Arf!"

    With an overjoyed barking a half grown wolf leaped forward below Beast King's cloak and tackled the thunderstruck Kevin, who lost his balance and fell backwards with his arms astonishedly but tightly around the animal.

 "Ouff! K-Karl?!"  

 "_Arf_!"

    The wolf attacked his friend's face with his long tongue until Kevin rolled aside with a loud laughter of pure joy. He bumped into the still dazzled but widely smiling Lise and got up into sitting, Karl leaping onto his lap.

 "Karl is alive!" the prince called, as if he wanted to shout out over the whole world that he hadn't murdered his first true friend after all.

    Lise didn't care about the fact that Beast King was watching, she caught her beloved ally and thereby also his animal friend in another fond embrace. That was until Karl managed to wriggle out of it and after sniffing her hair for about two seconds started licking her face as well.

    Kevin and Lise let go so that she could try handling the wolf instead.

 "You mad pup!" she laughed after miserably failing to make him calm down a little and hugged his neck in defeat.

    Karl buffed her cheek with his head and then finally laid down on the ground, his tail still twitching excitedly.

 "But what happened?" Kevin asked his father, as he turned to the beastman the joy fell slightly back.

 "It was an illusion," Beast King calmly said, seemingly untouched by the youngster's happiness, "of Deathjester's black magic. It's not important. We should leave this place now."

    He turned his heel and walked out, not looking around once or even waiting for a reply. But as he exited the room and heard his son call upon the holy elemental's healing powers again, the old beastman smiled a little. With pride.

 'You did well, my son.'

 "My equipment…?" Lise said with a frown as she and Kevin walked towards the room's exit, their wounds healed and with Karl jumping around their feet. 

 "In corridor, they didn't bother to hide it," the prince calmed.

    The corridor was a story within itself, though. Undead warriors turned to smoke or dust when they perished, but the trained, mad wolves and the werewolves didn't fit in that category. 

 'Oh my…'

    Lise turned her eyes away and focused with all her might on picking up her spear, backpack and armor that laid thrown on the floor without further notice. When she straightened up she saw that Kevin was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while Karl sat on his back legs and scratched at his half human friend with a front paw. The beastman was grimacing, staring at the floor.

    He hadn't left a pretty sight behind. The tunnel wasn't very long and well lit either, but that didn't help much against the simple facts. About a dozen beasts had tried to hinder Kevin and who knew how many ghosts and vampires in Rakadra's service… all meeting the same fate as their master when they had been dumb enough to try stopping the prince from saving his friend.

    His love.

 "Went berserk…" Kevin grunted, a great deal of awkward shame in his voice.

    He, who Lise knew hated killing.

 "And you did it well, too," Beast King said without turning around, walking through the mess seemingly untouched by it.

    Lise pursed her mouth after the cold blooded beastman and dropped her spear to put her hand on Kevin's cheek.

 'What can I tell him?' she wondered.

    She didn't want to say "they were evil and deserved it", because that was just horrible. If she even thought something like that she wouldn't be any better than the merciless half demon. 

    Maybe "it was for a good thing"? No… that felt wrong too. Maybe more true, sure… but somehow egoistic. It just felt misplaced. 

    He didn't really like fighting, but always did what he had to do. That was the truth.

 "Kevin, it's alright. It's alright."

    Slowly he let out a deep breath and nodded.

 "Had to…"

 "Yeah."

    She calmly said so when his voice trailed off.

    Again she picked up the spear and Kevin took her armor as they began hurrying through the tunnel to get away from the sight as soon as possible.

    Ascending up a short stair and past a torn apart bush they finally reached the fresh air and both Lise and Kevin breathed deeply of relief. Kevin's backpack laid on the ground; he had thrown it off before entering the caves so that it wouldn't hinder him in the fights he knew would come.

    Beast King was waiting for them, but he didn't say a word. Not until Lise managed to formulate a question.

 "Rakadra claimed that it was you who helped us on the ship a few weeks ago," she carefully said, "was that so?"

 "It was."

    For a moment it seemed like that was all the old beastman was going to say, but then he added:

 "Normally I wouldn't interfere, but he was using tricks I couldn't allow him."

    The silence was rather thick during a few stretched seconds.

 "And why he hate so much?" Kevin finally asked.  

    Beast King pursed his mouth.

 "Rakadra's parents were killed by me and Arceia after a long battle that stretched over several years. And it might have caused her death, yes. I could never find out the truth about that."

    His voice had remained calm up until the last two sentences, where a growl slowly but steadily took over. He found himself and straightened up even more to mark an end of that conversation.

 "And now then, why did you come back here so early?" he asked Kevin.

 "Looking for Lise's brother," the son said after a short pause, "taken by man with red eyes who knows black magic. Thought Deathjester maybe knew."

 "A man with red eyes?"

    Beast King frowned and his sharp teeth showed between his lips in a sudden growl. The effect was lightly said creepy.

 "And he took your brother?" the king grimly said, turning to the princess.

    She blinked, surprised at this sudden act of concern.

 "Yes, he bought Eliott in Byzen's slave market and then they both disappeared in a shadow," she said, "that's all we know… do you know him?"

 "Yes, I do. Hm."

    The king glared at the bared opening in the ground.

 "You won't find him here, at least I hope so," he growled, "having Rakadra in my own back yard without noticing it is bad enough but Jagan… no."

 "Jagan?" Lise repeated, frowning.

    Didn't he say…? Oh great.

 "Rakadra said something about his master's name being Jagan!" she darkly said, "and… he wanted to release the Mana stone of Light by killing me… oh goddess…!"

 "What?" Kevin and Beast King said simultaneously.

 "He wanted me for the _Wind_ stone earlier!" Lise groaned, "they must have taken care of that, then… Eliott?!"

    She stared at Kevin in horror, who shook his head and tried to calm her by draping an arm around her shoulders. Lise tried to fight back the despair she felt, she couldn't give up to new fears and let them crack her down! She had to be stronger…

 "Do you have any information from Jinn, Luna?" Beast King slowly said.

    Lise looked up in surprise as the Moon elemental emerged from thin air, her warm light spreading over the area.

 "He forgot to tell you that you can summon him since you met him, didn't he?" Luna said with a kind smile and chuckled, "he's such an airhead… no, princess Lise, your brother hasn't died by any Mana stone."

    The princess held back an urge to leap forward and hug the elemental; she wasn't sure if that would prove healthy. And Luna looked as if she was listening to a voice only she could hear, thoughtfully tilting her head.

 "He says that there was a knight in a dark armor who showed up with an already half dead Altenan soldier…" the Moon guardian finally said, "Jinn had had troubles with that knight before and couldn't stop him."

 "And would Wisp be able to fight Jagan?" Beast King roughly said.

    Luna's wings rustled nervously.

 "I don't know, Beast," she said, "among us he's got the best possibility, but I don't know. He's worried too."

 "You know that if Rakadra doesn't show up with you, they'll kill someone else," Beast King grimly said.

 "Jagan has Eliott, I have to confront him in any case!" Lise said, her eyes like steel.

    The old beastman silently watched the two youngsters before him for a moment. Then he very slowly nodded.

 "Go to the goddess statue in the south and rest for a few hours," he emotionlessly said, "healing magic isn't any good alone. I'll send you a couple of birds to take you to the old kingdom of Light."

 "Wh-what?" Kevin and Lise said simultaneously, lightly said surprised.

 "You heard me."

    Beast King put a hand on Kevin's shoulder and glared at him with something that could be called harsh kindness.

 "That's all I'm going to do to help you," he grimly said, "you're on your own. Fight for what you believe in, Kevin, that's all that matters."

    The prince found himself amazingly quickly and gravely nodded.  

 "I will. Thank you, father."

    It sounded as if he was about to say something more, but stopped himself.

    Beast King just took his hand away and turned to leave.   

 "Your Majesty," Lise hurriedly said as she remembered something more, important, "Rakadra mentioned that a couple of demons were on their way here to bring me to the kingdom of Light…"

    He looked around and his grim expression almost turned friendly.

 "I'm prepared for that, then," he said with a twitch of his fingers that brought out a fine set of deadly claws.

    And then he kept walking away without looking around. 

    After a while he glanced at the spirit floating by his side.

 "I never thought you'd do such a thing," she said with a small smirk.

    He didn't reply, but a tiny frown appeared in his forehead.

 "You're proud of him, aren't you? You just can't admit it, Beast," Luna went on.

    Beast King's impressive eyebrows twitched once.

 "Why do you keep calling me 'Beast'?" he gruffly grunted.

 "Oh, I think it's got a nice ring to it."

 "Don't."

 "Hang on, I know this one…" Luna thoughtfully said, "there was only one person ever to call you 'Beast' before now, right?"

 "You should know, you're the guardian of the forest," Beast King growled and trampled on.

    The monsters that normally would attack any traveler fled the muscular beastman and the elemental as they walked/flew on.

 "Guardian," Luna nodded, "yes, I am the guardian. And you are the king, whether you like it or not."

    Beast King stopped and gave her a look that would have thrown a human backwards into a wall.

 "You are the king because you led your people so well that they finally became free from the tyranny of hunters and humans with demonic minds. I can't say that what followed was very good, but I guess you'll just get worse as you age."

    She smacked his head with one of her wings; he didn't even try to duck. For had he tried, she would have missed.

 "Now tell me, you old idiot," she coldly said as she floated just a few inches before his face, "what on earth made you order the destruction of Astoria? Haldor's labs are long gone and forgotten, the only thing that happened was that many innocent were killed. Again. And Jad? Wendel? The hunters are dead, their families are merchants and sailors."

 "Jad was a base," Beast King said, slowly, "I believe many more than me remembered Astoria for what it used to be. I ordered no massacre."

 "You should have thought about saying something against it. What was the purpose, Beast? I thought you didn't hate humans as much anymore."

    Luna's voice was lower now, almost sad.

 "Humans are weak minded," Beast King said, "they forget. And people of the world were looking for new goods to sell. I cannot allow more hunters to ever enter the forest."

 "I know you can't, Beast. But Deathjester?"

 "What, do you think I _trust_ him? Pha!" 

    Beast King sounded almost ironically amused as he with those words walked past the Moon elemental.

 "Just making sure. And Beast, stand still when I'm shouting at you!" Luna called.

    He stopped again and turned around to thoughtfully watch the elemental. She glared back.

 "How, why?" he finally demanded in a rough voice.

 "Because you're so goddamn _slow_!" Luna smirked and drifted closer.

    And as she moved up to him she transformed into a tall human woman, dressed in a simple brown dress and with a sword in a belt around her waist. Fiery red hair fell down her back and tumbled around her shoulders as she reached up and placed a pair of almost transparent arms around the beastman's thick neck.

 "Heaven is awfully peaceful without you, you know," she said in a low voice.

 "That doesn't explain how you can be here, Arceia," Best King grunted with rough tenderness.

    She weighed absolutely nothing, not that she ever had seemed heavy to him even though she had been taller and stronger than regular human women.

 "They didn't call me Luna's warrior priestess for nothing, you should know that," she replied, fine yet strong fingers burying in his thick hair.

 "But that you were _that_ close to her?"

 "We can do this soul switch temporarily," Arceia said as the to everyone else seemingly heartless warrior wrapped his muscular arms around her transparent body, "but not as often as I would wish for. However, she and I agreed that I have to check on my family every now and then. You didn't _really_ think you were imagining your own senses, did you?"

 "I never saw you," he grunted.

 "And what do you use this for?" Kevin's mother snorted and swiftly touched the tip of his nose.

 "Why haven't you told me before?"

 "Allow me to put it this way. You are the worst father figure ever to step out in the moonlight, starlight, sunlight _and_ candlelight!"

    His right eyebrow twitched a little, like his lips.

 "I see," he said.

 "That is, up until now it's just been worse. Now I note a small point upwards."

 "I see."

 "Now tell me honestly what you think about Kevin."

    Beast King grunted, and it sounded like a chuckle.

 "You know what I think of our son," he said, "even Jagan will face a hard battle if Kevin and his princess join forces with Wisp."

 "Yeah, I think so too. But you know, Beast…"

    Arceia looked up into his golden animal eyes and shook her head.

 "He can't ever be your heir now, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

    He didn't say anything, but the twitch of his lips spoke well enough. Arceia nodded.

 "Me and Luna will find Lugar then," she said.

 "That would be a good idea."

 "I know."

    She lifted herself inside his embrace and became carried as she placed a smooth, half ghostly kiss on Beast King's lips. Then she faded backwards through his arms with a sad sneer and turned into Luna again. The elemental shook her head, seeming slightly confused for a moment. Then she smiled a bit at the beastman.

 "I'll come to the castle as soon as we're ready for another switch," she kindly said and drifted away in the night.

    Beast King slowly nodded and began walking again.

    And a word so rare in his mouth it was almost extinct lived a short life as he uttered it.

 "Thanks."


	27. Realizing the full, sweet truth

Pure cuteness ahead… but no lemon, so ha you perverts out there. )

Chapter 27, Moonlight bathing

While Beast King walked back through the forest Lise and Kevin entered the statue's clearing again, Karl jumping around their feet like he had done the entire way. Somehow they had managed not to stumble on the ecstatic puppy, at least so far.

    For some reason nothing had attacked them during their walk, either. Perhaps the rumors about Kevin had spread quickly…

 "Karl, leave that alone…" the beastman grunted as the pup went over to the grave and suspiciously poked at the flowers with his nose.

    Karl snorted and laid down on the ground, his tail waving happily.

 "Let it be," Lise calmly said, motioning at the false grave.

    Kevin nodded in agreement and put her armor on the ground. As he straightened up he looked at his stained arms, as if he hadn't seen it before running his gaze over the torn and blemished clothes.

 "I better wash, gah," he concluded with another grunt.

    Lise looked down at herself. There was blood on her as well after her and Kevin's embrace in the underground room.

    Not your everyday follow-up of the first kiss…

 "You're not the only one…"

    She realized what that could be translated to and automatically looked up, staring into his rather dazzled eyes. They both turned away again, blushing slightly. In the silence that followed Karl's ears twisted, puzzled.

 "Um… I'll just… be over there…" Lise mumbled and went down to the bushes facing the statue, bringing her backpack along since there was a towel and an extra tunic somewhere within its depths.

    She disappeared behind the greenery but glanced through a tiny opening between the leaves as she absentmindedly searched for the big piece of rough cloth inside her pack. Kevin stood still for a moment, in the silver light she couldn't (just like before…) see any colors. Still she had a feeling he blushed; she still did.

    After a while he sheepishly rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, a faint smile on his lips though. He let his backpack fall and freed his bedroll, taking the blanket from it plus a smaller sack from the pack before heading into the bushes behind the goddess' back. Karl jumped up and happily bounced after him through the shrubbery.

 "Karl, stop!" Kevin yelped, laughing.

    His call was followed by a loud splash. Lise chuckled to herself, tenderly.

    Of course Kevin _let_ the pup bring him off balance, the prince was far to strong to be beaten by Karl no matter if he was tired.

 'I've never heard him laugh like that,' Lise warmly thought, 'he's finally free from his guilt…'

    And Karl was such a bundle of festive trouble. She had to smile widely at the statement, laughing again as she heard the two playfully wrestle in the small river on the other side of the clearing. 

    Still smiling she pulled out the towel and put it in the grass, letting it go to slowly rise her hand to her lips. At the touch of her fingertips a sparkle of the earlier glow returned, causing a thrill of warm, tender excitement to run through her whole body.

 'We kissed…?'

    No, it hadn't been a dream. The blood on her tunic and arms, be it obscure, was clear proof. 

 'I love Kevin… _I love Kevin_!'

    Sweet, adorable, strong, handsome, brave, stuttering, dependable, shy Kevin!

    Widely smiling she ran one hand through her hair, feeling strong all of a sudden despite her fatigue. And happier than she ever could remember. As her hands fell to the towel she clenched them into cloth-filled, shaking fists, not of a fury other than that of pure joy.

 'Oh calm down, you're acting like a silly fourteen-year-old!' her sense of duty snarled.

    But the rest of her just sneered back at that sense for the moment being.

 'Be like that then!' she snorted at it, smiling even wider, 'but let me be happy just for once, you can't take this away!'

 'I take everything unneeded away!' Duty snapped back, 'you have your responsibilities to think of!'

    The normally leading sense twitched with hurt pride as Lise just chuckled again.

 'Responsibilities, right here in the middle of a forest?' the princess sneered, 'aren't you satisfied with that I've accepted a possible suitor?'

 'Now you're making things up! He hasn't exactly…'

 'Oh, just shut up!' 

    Some other part of Lise's mind laughed, amused. Duty seemed even more offended as the newcomer piped up:

 'Just imagine the Challenge of the Queen… you wouldn't stand more than five seconds against _him_. If even that.'

 'No…' Lise smiled, chuckling.

 'Oh yeah? And how will you even make him fight you, have you considered that?' Duty coldly said, causing Lise to roll her eyes, 'he'll never want to attack you even for traditions! Stop being silly and just get cleaned already!'

 'Alright, alright…'

    Without relaxing her lips the slightest the amazon pulled her tunic over her head and stepped into the cold water, shuddering. It wasn't that deep; she sat down on her knees and the water reached up to just barely cover her chest.

 "Brr…" Lise muttered and rubbed her arms below the surface to get rid of the more stubborn stains. 

    Since they were on her skin the marks weren't that hard to get rid of. The tunic would be more complicated though… oh well. It wasn't like anybody was supposed to normally see her walking around just in that. She didn't have much left of the piece of soap she'd gotten from Rolante, she'd rather use that on herself and not on clothes.

    Come to think of it…

    She had begun to adjust to the cold water, it wasn't plain torture anymore. Okay, why not... 

    Lise reached out of the river, for her backpack. As her hand passed above the heap that was the tunic she thought about placing it in the water with a rock on to stop it from drifting away. That would at least help a little… but no. There was no time for letting it dry, they were only going to rest for maybe three, four hours and that wouldn't be enough in the cool night.   

    Nope, this had to do.

    For the sake of time she tried to keep her hair as dry as possible too, even though a big part of it was floating peacefully on the surface around her arms and tickling her pleasantly. 

    While she was rubbing water over her face to get rid of the last soap left in that area she suddenly heard a splashing from behind and almost dove beneath the surface by instinct. But she knew Kevin never would try anything like spying and a monster would sneak…

 "Arf!"

    Lise sighed and rolled her eyes, with a smile though.

 "Karl, I'm glad you think I shouldn't be lonely, but I prefer not to have men of _any_ kind around when I take a bath!" she said, trying to sound resolute as she waved at him with a pointing finger sticking up just above the surface.

    It was just that he was so darn cute when he whimpered and paddled closer.

 "Oh, no you don't!" she stated as he tried to lunge forward to lick her face again.

    Kindly but firmly she grabbed the sides of his furry body and lifted the drenched puppy out of the river. He snorted but waved his dripping tail at her as he was put down. 

    And then he began to violently shake off the water.

 "Hey!" Lise shouted with a loud laugh as she got an unwanted shower.

 "Ah, sorry for that!" Kevin called from the other side of the clearing.

 "No, it's alright," she yelled back, smiling.

    Karl snorted again and strutted up into the open field.

    The amazon smiled, but her head snapped up in surprise as a strong light erupted from behind the bushes in the area where Kevin was, accompanied by his powerful howling.

 "Something wrong?!" Lise shouted and slammed her palms onto the dry ground to heave herself out of the water, completely forgetting about her lack of clothes.

 "Nothing, just easier drying…"

    Thousands upon thousands drops of water flashed in the moonlight as a familiar sound came from the other part of the river. Lise covered her lips with her hand as she laughed and leaned back into the river, seeing a mental image of Kevin in his werewolf form shaking off the water just like Karl had done.  

    She figured that she should get up on dry land as well since he obviously was almost done. Shivering in the chilly night she stood up and quickly wrapped the towel around herself. 

    Grimacing at the cold she rubbed the cloth over her wet skin and dug her clean tunic out of the backpack. Her hair received a quick, rough massage by the towel to get fairly dry before Lise hurriedly got into the simple clothing. 

    Since she was still freezing she tied the towel around her waist to work like a long skirt before she walked the same way as Karl had done a moment ago.  

    While she sat down on the ground just by Kevin's bedroll he entered the clearing as well, wearing his other set of clothes and the remains of what he had been wearing thrown over his shoulder. He was rubbing his face with the blanket to get rid of the last water; he obviously lacked a towel.

    Lise met his shy gaze as he lowered the cloth, biting her lower lip as she desperately tried to think of something to say. She didn't know where to begin, and he clearly felt just as lost now. 

    The problem was that they had realized how much they loved each other while they had been too exhausted and relieved to think; now they had had time to realize it to the fullest. Suddenly it felt more complicated than before…

    Just… didn't know what to say… what to do, where to start. Where to begin again, what was the next step? 

    Karl saved them from the awkward torture. Oblivious to his friends' shy staring at each other he took a bite of Kevin's blanket and pulled.

 "Hey, Karl…!" the beastman snorted and playfully tried to win the competition, not really using any strength.

    Lise laughed at the scene and stood up, rushed over to Karl as fast as the improvised skirt allowed and buried her fingers in the fur on his head. He barked in delight and let go of the blanket, pushing at Lise to make her continue scratching him behind his ears. She sat down again and smiled warmly as her nails gently worked on the puppy's head.

 "You're a little beast too," she told him, "but cute."

    He just snorted at that, his tail waving happily.

 "What's he saying?" Lise said in a soft voice, glancing up.

    Kevin more or less forced himself not to be more timid, wrestling his accursed shyness away as he sat down just beside her. His hands felt shaky, though, as if he was scared of something.

 'Yeah, I'm scared,' he grimly thought, 'I really am… of loosing this realization.'

    The sad happiness was a soft buzz throughout his entire being now, but the shyness was still dangerous. He thought that logically it shouldn't be that way, but it was…

    Oh, _come on_! Don't let it take over you again!

    Lise smelled a bit nervous, insecure… but was it the same way he felt, or was it about whether she did love him or not? 

    Kevin held back an urge to bite his tongue, trying to calm down enough to speak. 

 'Am I overstressed?'

    He swallowed and looked at Karl.

 "Ah, he's not making much sense," he said, beginning in a low voice but it felt better as he finally got down to saying something so bit by bit he regained a normal tone, "too young. Just happy to be here. And like you too."

    That he was able to smile at her made himself rather surprised, he had been sure that he was too uptight by now to manage something like that.

 'Relax, just calm down,' he told himself, 'there's no use being like this.'

    Lise smiled back, carefully. Then the scent of nervousness increased for a moment, before she slowly changed her position and leaned at his arm. Kevin forced down a will to jump and took in a slow breath.

    And draped the arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer.

    See, it's alright. Okay? 

    They exchanged glances and smiled rather sheepishly, understanding.

 "Haven't ever felt…" Kevin said in a low voice, fighting to keep the embarrassment from taking over.

 "Me neither."

    She very resolutely decided not to say anything about challengers now, it could scare both of them off. The princess might have been caught in the joy but she was clearheaded enough not to start building cloud castles. What they had now was enough for the moment and it couldn't be sweeter…

    Well, apart from one thing.

    She held back a sigh. Not that that helped against Kevin's nose.

 "Wrong?" he said, his tender grip of her twitching.

 "No, I was just thinking of Eliott…" Lise muttered, "even if we manage to take care of Jagan there might be so many battles left and… hm?"

    His left hand moved up to her face and the fingertips swiftly touched her lips to make her stop talking. She met his gaze, rather surprised. Kevin shook his head, gravely.

 "Lise, please don't worry now."

    His warm hand moved to her cheek, as he watched her with tender concern.

 "But I _have_ to be strong, Kevin…" Lise finally muttered.   

 "I know, gah, but not now. Should let mind rest too."

    She straightened up then, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead on her upper arm beside his head.

 'She sad?' Karl asked, worried.

 'No, just tired,' Kevin silently told his young friend while placing both arms protectively around Lise's shoulders, 'she's always planning the next hunt. And worry makes her weaker.'

    There was no other way he could explain the situation to the puppy.

 'She's strong! And smell nice!' Karl happily said, lying in the grass with his tail storming and ears twitching.

 'Yes,' Kevin softly mumbled.

 'Your female?'

    Kevin wrinkled his nose at the puppy. Oh yeah, he's growing. Not really the kid he used to be… and if he'd been in the castle he must have met other wolves.

 'That's not what humans call it,' the prince said.

 'But is she?' Karl grinned.

    Had the wolf been a human he could have been a nine year old, happily teasing younger brother.

    Kevin's lips twitched. When wolves said "female" and "male", they meant it.

    And…

 'Yes, she is,' he told Karl.

 'If she'll have me for the rest of her life…' he thought to himself, holding back a frown.

 'Happy!' the pup declared, placing his head on his front paws with a merry whimper.

    Kevin turned his face to Lise, his nose automatically being buried in her hair. The soft, warm smell almost made his head spin before he adapted to the first overwhelming feeling of closeness.

    Now she was holding him, her warmth melting around the young beastman. Still… he was so afraid to loose her, like he had lost his mother and feared to have lost Karl as well. It had been so close when he had fought Rakadra… 

    The mere thought of ever failing to keep her close made him tighten the careful grip he had for the moment.

    Lise's arms carefully squeezed his neck in return, not so that he got any troubles breathing, just a brief tightening.

    The silence was like the silky petal of a white rose.

    Peaceful.

Kevin awoke by a very careful caress, three fingertips stroking a warm path across his cheek.

 "Hmm?" he muttered, snorting out a tired breath.

 "The birds are here," Lise's voice softly said, almost whispering. 

    She was sitting on her knees beside him, her fine silhouette resting against one of the moons as Kevin opened his eyes with a wide yawn. 

    Faintly he could remember moving his slightly numb arm under her head to get some feeling back in it before he fell back into his slumber… there was some memory of her warmth drawing away too, but so slowly and careful that he in his remaining exhaust had slipped back into sleep again.

    Rubbing his eyes he sat up, blinking.

    Karl was standing in front of two big, feathery shadows beside the statue; he was whimpering and snorting while the birds chirped.

    They hadn't got the same language, but could still understand each other fairly well. Talking about hunting for the moment. 

 "Want something to eat?" Lise said and put her backpack on the ground.

    The half blood looked up at her and realized that she was in her armor already. Slowly he nodded.

 "And then we leave," he said, knowing that she wouldn't admit that she was eager to go but truly wanted that.

 "Alright," the princess innocently said.

    Kevin took the bread he was offered and ate it without a word. He didn't want to say anything that could be nagging, so he decided to just let it be. After all, the sooner they could get to the Light stone and meet Wisp, the better. He had felt the holy elemental's presence when calling it for help, but the link Luna had provided wasn't strong enough for holding councils. 

    To avoid a moment of stressing waiting Lise took a bread as well, but she wasn't really concentrating when eating. 

    Waking up to find herself resting peacefully in Kevin's arms, still holding her own over his chest and hand by his cheek, had truly dazzled her. At first she had been too drowsy to even remember that the situation was rather unfamiliar, though her mind had caught up with facts after a few moments. She couldn't recall falling asleep like that, it must have happened while they were sitting down and holding on to each other. 

    Tenderly she went over the realization the he had made sure she laid completely on his bedroll, and then letting himself only be halfway away from the ground since there wasn't enough space. So typically him. 

    To watch his calm face that close, able to feel his warm breath passing through her hair… she hadn't ever wanted to move. 

    However…

    When the birds suddenly landed she had been forced to realize that it was time to go again, whether she liked it or not. But unwilling to disturb Kevin just yet her movements of getting out of his embrace had been slow and careful and he had kept sleeping.

    After putting on her armor and remembering that she didn't have her ribbon any longer Lise had spent another few moments watching Kevin's sleep before carefully awakening him. He really deserved more rest after all he had done, but…

    She didn't know how to thank him for what he had gone through for her, it was so incredibly much. 

 "Know the way?" Kevin said as he stood up, pulling Lise out of the pool of thoughts.

 "According to my memory the kingdom of Light used to be to the east southeast of where Rolante now is, in the mountains," the princess nodded.

    One of the birds chirped.

 "Beast King told them already," Kevin translated with a glance at the carriers.

 "He's really helping out…" Lise said with a smile.

    The half blood thoughtfully nodded and started to wrap up his bedroll.

    A few minutes later they left the Moonlight forest, entering a night sky not created by any Mana stone's power. Karl was nervously peeking out of Kevin's backpack, but he was safe there. 

 'Thanks for everything,' Lise thought, glancing back at the forest. 

    Due to her position she could only see the castle of the beastmen in the corner of her eye, but there was where she sent her thoughts.

    Kevin's father seemed cold blooded, harsh and empty of emotions. Still, it was pretty clear that no matter what he made it look like, he really did care about his son.

    Hm. 

 _"You won't find him here, at least I hope so."_

    He had said so about Jagan. 

    Lise clenched her teeth. Not that she knew Beast King _that_ well, however that little remark, the tone of his voice, hinted that not even _he_ felt tempted to engage battle with the red eyed man. And that just couldn't be good.

    The princess closed her eyes for a moment. 

    No use worrying now. They just had to see Wisp and talk to him about it…

    But she could never stop worrying about anything at all.


	28. Classchanging in the kingdom of Light

Ah yes… Hawk does show up in this chapter. Sorta *hides* Please be patient, it'll take a couple of chapters before he returns. To make you readers happy I can gladly announce that the chapter following this will be pure action :)

Chapter 28, Ancient help 

It was dawn when they finally reached their destination. The first sunrays lit up cracked walls built by human hands, the whole city built on a huge platform on top of a lower yet steep mountain. If the platform was natural or carved was hard to decide since the whole creation had been battered by weather and winds throughout the millennia that it had been abandoned.

    A small river floated around the buildings, filling up the lower parts of them and cascading down the mountainside towards the ocean far, far down. But where the water came from was also a mystery, there weren't any melting glaciers above the ruins. Maybe some kind of mountain springs…

    The Mana stone was easily spotted, on it's own terrace below a rather long stair on the western side of the town. 

    So finding the stone was no big deal. And the birds could easily land on the stair above it, so that was no problem either. And Wisp showed up just as Lise and Kevin touched the ground, gladly calling with a big chunk of relief that he had been waiting for them. No troubles there.

    Well, that was a nice exception. 

 "Luna told me everything," the white flame with the big, kind eyes told the travelers as they stood on the terrace, "together we might be able to protect the stone from Jagan."

    He looked down and kindly but puzzled asked:

 "What's up with him?"

    Kevin and Lise looked down at the first's backpack. The half blood had taken it off after Lise had lifted Karl out of it, and now it was on the ground. And full of wolf. Nervous whimpers came from inside and a tail flickered by the opening.

 "Hey…"

    The prince sat down and put his hand on the cloth. Karl whimpered again and Kevin made a smooth, growling sound far back in his throat before straightening up again.

 "Too light," he said and shook his head, "he's not used to it. Be fine in a while."

    The friendly softness in his eyes fell away and he turned to Wisp again.

 "Can you tell us about Jagan?" the half blood asked.

 "Of course," the holy elemental grimly said, "sit down for a while, it's a bit of a long story." 

    He cleared his throat (doubtlessly only symbolic) and began to tell the tale as his guests took their seats on the stair.

 "About a thousand years ago this place was a shimmering land, where magic thrived and flourished," Wisp began, "everything had been at peace for a long time and the Mana goddess chose to call us elementals to the Holyland to meet with her and discuss any possible problem. However, as I left my place here the troubles began."

    His bright eyes were now filled with sorrow.

 "The crown prince accidentally killed his own mother with a miscast spell, and even though it was an accident nobody believed him because of the normal security of that one magic. People started calling him the 'Dark Prince', and everyone feared and hated him for what had happened. In my absence that lasted for over two years due to the length of our meeting I could not defend him, since I was oblivious to what was happening. It was a horrible mistake and the goddess of course decided never to hold another council like that. When I returned it was too late."

    He heavily sighed and shook, bitterly.

 "The prince had given up hope of any exoneration… one night demons visited him and offered him to be their king, in exchange for his soul and the destruction of his unfaithful kingdom. In his despair and anger he agreed. I returned to find only dead bodies and ruins…"

 "You couldn't know…" Lise soothingly said, trying to comfort the elemental as his voice trailed off.

   Wisp tried to get a smile back in his eyes, but it didn't work very well.

 "Thank you, princess," he said, "however I shouldn't have left my post… the goddess never ordered us to come, it was by own free will and…"

   His voice trailed off again and he shook before starting to speak again.

 "In any case, what's done is done. Now then… the Dark Prince is now one of the many demon kings in the Underworld, and Jagan in turn is one of his finest warriors. A dangerous enemy, I have to warn you about that."

 "Understand," Kevin grimly snarled, and Lise nodded.

 "Good. Hmm…"

    Wisp looked concerned and turned to the princess once more.

 "There is another thing," he gravely said, "there is one more general of the demon army in this world, but she was once a human."

 "She?"

    Lise blinked.

 "You mean _Bigeau_?!"

 "Yes," Wisp grimly nodded.

    The two warriors exchanged vexed glances, thinking of the same thief.

 "Oh goddess, Hawk…" Lise harshly said.

 "What hawk?" Wisp said, puzzled.

 "He's a thief from Navarre, he escaped Bigeau's spell that controlled everyone else," the princess explained, "we lost him after Rolante was freed…"

 "Blue haired, thin?" the white flame asked.

    Kevin and Lise looked rather surprised at him and nodded.

 "Ah him," Wisp said, calming, "don't worry about that one. Salamando told me about a thief that helped the fairy's friends save the Flame Kahn's daughter from being killed for the Fire stone. Dunno what he's doing now, though."

 "Jessica?" Lise thoughtfully said with a relieved smile, "so, is the Fire stone safe?"

 "Well… sort of."

    Wisp grunted.

 "It's safe in the terms of being done with," he grimly said, "Bigeau used two ninjas' souls instead."

 "Wh-_what_?!" Kevin and Lise exclaimed.

 "How many stones left?" the prince asked, frowning. 

 "Mine, Luna and Gnome. So we need all help we can get."

    Lise hugged one of her knees and rocked a little back and forth as she asked in a concerned voice:

 "What would happen if all the stones' powers are released and the Mana sword is obtained by the Dark Prince or Deathjester?"

    The elemental sighed and reluctantly spoke.

 "Then the Mana tree will definitely die, and so will the goddess. The god beasts will be set free and Mana will leave this world… but…"

    He "straightened up" and a sparkle of warming hope came to his eyes.

 "That mustn't mean the end," he continued, "the fairy and her chosen warriors are destined to battle such a disaster in need. And, even if the tree and the goddess should wither, it won't be over. The goddess took the form of a tree and trees bear fruit that can become a new sprout."

    Lise let out a deep breath of relief.

 "So there's still hope?" she said.

 "There's always hope, as long as there is life."

    Wisp suddenly chuckled. 

 "What are we saying?" he smirked, "we have all meet Duran and company, haven't we?"

    That even got the two warriors to smile again.

 "That's much better," Wisp kindly said, "now… maybe we should make preparations for the more creepy guests."

 "Yes," Kevin said and turned grim again, "but what is Jagan? Demon?"

 "No, not really," Wisp said, "though he's got demon blood… if that's the proper pick of words since he's a vampire."

 "Red eyes…"

    The half blood gravely nodded. Lise suddenly found, much to her surprise actually, his arm around her shoulders and chose to lean at him as the situation was offered.

 "I don't know when he'll get here," Wisp explained, "but I'd say he'll prefer nighttime since that's more of his element. And it wouldn't surprise me if he brought company too, so we can expect a couple of demons."

 "Can we really fight _those_?" Lise asked, frowning.

 "They are actually overrated," Wisp called, "slow and not too smart, at least not the lower ones and those are what we probably can await. Besides, if I bless your weapons they'll be twice as effective against those ugly fellows than normal equipment."

 "Me fight with fists, claws at night," Kevin pointed out and absentmindedly bent his fingers.

 "Sacred claws it is then."

 "Maybe we can make a surprise attack?" Lise said, glancing around.

    The terrace was in a pretty open area, but on the other side of the not too wide river were lush shrubberies and trees. The princess pointed.

 "Look, I think we can wait there and leap up to the stone," she said.

 "That would give us an upper hand," Wisp agreed, "come to think of it you better not hang around here too close to the evening, because if we're going to surprise them we can't have Jagan and his cretins feeling the smell of you."

 "They as well, huh?" Lise said and nudged Kevin's head with her own.

    He smiled at her and then stood up.

 "Let's check the bushes," he proposed and picked up Karl to bring him over.

    Sometime during Wisp's tale the pup had managed to overcome his fear for the strange light and come out to sit by Kevin's right side. 

 "Alright."

    Lise picked up her friend's backpack and climbed over the wall of the terrace, following the half blood and the wolf. 

    Behind the green wall was an unexpected clearing, it seemed like the "forest" around the ruins only was a couple of feet thick in this area. Cliffs shot up on the other side of the field, cutting it off and offering shadow for the moment. But that would surely change as the sun moved. Still, it was a good place for laying low and waiting. 

    Kevin put Karl down and called upon the birds while Lise went to put down both their packs by one of the trees. She turned to find Wisp thoughtfully looking towards the greenery, at the almost hidden ruins behind the short but thick forest.

 "Something wrong?" the princess asked.

    The holy elemental came out of whatever he had been pondering with a start and shook a little. 

 "Wait here for a moment," he said, "I need to take a look at something."

    Before Lise could even open her mouth to ask, he had disappeared with a small flash.

 "What?" Kevin grunted.

 "I have no idea…"

    Frowning Lise crossed her arms and leaned her back against the nearest tree.  

 "What do you think?" she said with a concerned look, "can we really handle demons, even with Wisp's help? It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't know… it's _demons_ we might face for heaven's sake!"

 "Yeah…"

    Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, causing the whole mane to sway.

 "Don't know, Lise. Never fought full blood demons."

    His eyes darkened by the last line and he let out a low, deep growl. Lise clenched her teeth. Even though Rakadra was dead as a rock he kept haunting the beastman.

    Perhaps when more time had passed, when the pain and fear was forgotten… but she had a feeling that wouldn't ever happen.

    Shaking her head she straightened up and walked over to him, putting her hand on Kevin's cheek.

    It felt so releasing when those simple touches finally was allowed and nothing could hold her back anymore. Not even Duty, or Moral. Or even Shyness.

 "Don't think of him," she said in a low voice.

    Kevin shook his head hardly noticeable. 

 "It's just…" 

    He rubbed his neck again, frowning.

 "I get mad when I remember."

 "Of course you do, I feel the same. He hurt you so horribly and…"

    Lise sighed as she ran one hand down over the tiny scars on Kevin's arm, left after Rakadra's torture on the ship all those weeks ago.

 "But in the end you were the stronger one."

 "Don't know."

    The two words leaving Kevin's lips startled Lise and she looked up at him with a frown. He clenched his jaw and turned away, ignoring Karl as the pup whimpered and worriedly scratched at his leg.

 "Called Wisp to heal and brought him off balance," the half blood grunted, "without help, might have failed and then we'd be…"

    Lise opened her mouth and closed it again. She wanted to say it was nonsense, but he did have a painful point.

 "But the main thing is that you _didn't_ loose," she finally said, catching herself.

 "Could have."

 "You didn't!"

    Kevin shook his head again.

 "Thing is," he grimly said, "I won more by luck than strength. And Jagan is Rakadra's master… you right, I don't know either."

    Resolutely Lise walked around the half blood to be able to face him as he refused to look around.

 "Alright, I give," she grimly said, "Rakadra used enough dirty tricks, again, to get the upper hand. He divided us and used me to weaken you with that needle thing he did, and he could have won just because of it. But there won't be anything like that this time, we'll fight together."

    Kevin looked down, clenching and unclenching his fists as he listened to and watched her. And Lise sternly looked back into his yellow eyes.

 "Alright?" she ended.

    For a moment they just glared at each other, until the half blood sighed.

 "Gah… worried, Lise."

 "Now that's my job…"

    She stepped closer and kept looking up at him. Some runaway thought was amazed at how tall he really was, she hadn't really considered it before. But, he was often crouching a bit on the other hand. Now in his frustration, Kevin straightened up properly. 

 "Don't feel that way," she said in a low, soft voice, "we're both here, and Karl too. Rakadra couldn't defeat you and _we_ will give his master a hard time."

    And with that she leaned forward the last few inches and placed her cheek against his shoulder. After a moment the strength of his arms pushed at the leather of her armor and one of his hands came to the back of Lise's head. Another heartbeat later Kevin's cheek carefully touched her forehead, staying there.

    The princess closed her eyes, a small smile of relief tickling her lips.

 "Um…"

    The couple looked up at a very embarrassed Wisp, who had a slightly pink color of his flames.

 "What?" Kevin said, not unfriendly.

 "Sorry to interrupt," the elemental said, fighting to keep his voice calm, "but there's somebody that might help us further in this upcoming battle."

    He waved towards the ruins with a sparkle of holy fire.

    Kevin and Lise exchanged glances.

Following Wisp the two warriors made their way up the stair behind the Mana stone and walked towards the northwestern corner of the ruins. Karl happily trotted beside Kevin. 

 "What are you going to show us?" Lise asked, looking up at the huge, slightly cracked building before them.

 "Don't worry, it's a surprise," Wisp said and added with a grin; "Jagan will hate us all even more for this... if it works, which I have no doubts about."

    They entered the ruin and walked up another stair.

 "If an elemental has a strong connection, let us call it friendship, with a human," the white flame softly said, "it is possible for us to bring that human's spirit back to the living world if we need their help with something."

 "You mean that you've brought someone here?" Lise asked, lightly said surprised.

 "Why yes."

    Right then they finished the stair and turned left into a cracked hole after a door, entering a huge, almost empty room. Strange patterns were on the walls, just like there were all over the ruins. These, and the ones on the floor as well, had been mostly saved from wind and rain throughout the millennia however. 

    And in the middle of the room a transparent woman stood. 

    She was dressed in a white, loose dress with wide sleeves that nearly reached down to the floor. The cloth carried fine silver and gold embroideries across the chest, sparkling in the sun that shone down through a hole in the roof. The only accessory she wore was a smooth gold tiara in her warmly blond hair.

    The ghost was truly very beautiful, but her eyes shone with sadness that not even eternity could mend. 

    She pressed her palms against each other and bowed her head in greeting.

 "Blessed be in Wisp's light," she said in a low, soft voice.  

 "Queen Iloa, the last queen of my kingdom," Wisp said, an edge of sadness in his words.

    Kevin managed to swallow the astonishment first and nodded.

 "Luna's peace," he said, his voice like an echo of Iloa's.

    The princess by his side glanced at him with slight surprise. She hadn't ever heard him say something like that, less believed that the beastmen had such a greeting. But, come to think of it something like that felt proper when meeting an ancient queen. So Lise let the little training she had needed in court behavior kick in. She placed her right palm against her armor's chest and bowed in the old amazon show of respect.

 "And Jinn's protection," she softly said.

 "I can't say how that warms my spirit," Iloa said with the shadow of a sad smile, "to hear those phrases again and see people from your countries in this very room…"

    She fell silent and grimly nodded, catching herself from continuing to live the nostalgia she obviously experienced.

 "In any case," she took on, "I let Wisp know that I perhaps can help you in your battle against the demons."

    The way she said the last two words made it very clear that she was pained beyond compare at her son's fate. Her guests silently agreed on mercifully not show that they recognized it.

 "We're grateful for any help we can get, so truly thank you," Lise said with a second bow, this one of the appreciation she spoke of.

    Being the princess of Rolante and leader of the amazons she seldom bowed to anyone, she couldn't even remember when she last had done so. However, Lise instinctively felt that Iloa deserved all respect and she would therefore bring that.

    The queen almost smiled again as Kevin silently nodded agreement. 

 "Please," she said, "I am the one who should take you for fighting to protect the last remaining part of my kingdom against the demons. Now then… back when I was alive, the kingdom of Light was the center of the human civilization. We had the finest warriors of the world, that all fought to protect all people against the hordes of monsters and dark beasts that always have plagued this world."

    She gravely nodded.

 "And those warriors were from all over the world, even beastmen were among us as friends."

 "What happened?" Kevin asked as the queen fell silent.

    Iloa sadly shook her head.

 "Times change," she said, "evil forces worked against all that was good in the world. For some reason the godbeast of Darkness was released as well, and against that the humans, even the elementals were helpless. Eventually the beast, Zable Fahr, simply disappeared. And nobody knows why. But even though that threat left the elemental of Darkness, Shade, had vanished as well. Without him to control the dark forces of the world demons slowly managed to establish securer entrances to our realm and grew in strength. So ghosts, vampires and zombies began to be common and the people of this planet were split."

    She straightened up again.

 "However, that is all in the past," she resolutely said, "ahead lies the future you are to fight for, and I'll help you as good as I can."

    As she continued to speak she walked closer until she stood just a couple of feet from the two warriors.

 "As I said we had the finest warriors in the world. Many came here to train, and eventually they all received the goddess' blessing through the Mana stone of Light."

 "Classchanges?" Kevin said with a small, thoughtful frown.

   Iloa nodded.

 "Yes. And also… the most trusted men and women were granted a divine item, each one special for each individual. Those items allowed the above all determined and pure hearted a second classchange, that otherwise would have been sealed because of its great power."

    With the shadow of a smile she reached forward and placed her fingertips along the sides of Lise's head. Gentle warmth spread from the ghostly touch and the princess' eyes slowly shut by themselves. It felt as if she was being wrapped up in a cocoon of peace, similar to what she had felt during her transformation by the Wind stone.

 "There…" Iloa's voice whispered.

    The fingertips slipped down across Lise's cheeks and then disappeared. But there was a low clinking sound and she felt a sudden, mild weight against the foundation of her neck. Opening her eyes she lifted her hand and felt an uneven, hard surface over the highest part of her armor. She carefully took a hold of it between thumb and pointing finger and held it up for inspection.

    It was a necklace, she could feel the thin chain move against the back of her neck as she lifted the heavier part. Thousands of tiny links created a thin half moon carrying tiny pearls and red jewels. 

    A miracle of craftsmanship. 

    Its beauty was breathtaking, even for Lise who never had cared much for accessories. 

 "What…" was all that got past her lips in her fascination.

 "It is the Briesingamen," Iloa softly said, "the necklace of an ancient goddess of love; Freya. She and her friends lived on this world even before the Mana goddess, however circumstances forced them to search out a new world to protect."

 "And let's see…"

    Wisp floated up beside Lise's shoulder and inspected the divine gift.

 "It'll help you become a vanadis," he said in a soft voice, "do you know the title?"

    Lise had blinked as she heard the word, her memory kicking backwards.

 "What is?" Kevin wondered and tilted his head.

    There was a bit of concern in his voice, obviously he felt his princess' mind jump. 

 "It's an old title the amazons used," Lise blankly said, "so rare it hardly was used and it hasn't been worthy anyone for centuries…"

    She realized that she sounded like a confused history book and gave a slightly sheepish grin.

 "I'm sorry, I was just surprised," she quickly said.

    The metal softly buzzed in her grip, sending warm streams through her skin and to the rest of her body.

    The belonging of a goddess… of love? 

 'Is that really meant for me…?' Lise thought, her belief in that wavering.

 'What do you think your half blood friend there thinks when he looks at you?' Wisp's voice gently whispered to her mind.

    Lise wasn't very startled by that, however she had to restrain herself from glancing at Kevin. If she had, she knew for sure she would have blushed like a girl.

 'See?' the elemental softly smiled.

 'Oh, stop it… you're embarrassing me!' the princess thought.

 'And you feel so happy at the same time?' Wisp warmly pointed out. 

 'Heh…'

 "And now for you, then…" Iloa said and carefully buried her fingers in Kevin's mane.

    Lise couldn't help a sting of defensive jealousy as her companion slowly closed his eyes by the soft, tender touch. The princess knew it meant nothing, but she just couldn't do anything to stop the childish anger from being born and itch her chest. But reason halted its growth and pressed it back before it had a chance to grew enough for Kevin to smell. Now that wouldn't be pretty…

 "Here we are," Iloa warmly said and removed her touch from the half blood.

    Without opening his eyes Kevin cupped his big hands below the queen's. Between her palms an orb of pure light appeared, quickly growing until it reached her ghostly skin. Then it flashed and took the form of a peculiar medallion. It was made in a strangely red-brown metal, perfectly smooth. Not like a coin, but a ribbon of hard material fondly bent and formed into a heart's shape. Iloa carefully placed it in Kevin's hands; it filled up his grip. He opened his eyes and looked down at what he held.

 "It's an ancient treasure," Iloa said in a low voice, "among the beastmen warriors in our kingdom there once was one named Tarek. He was a great warrior and also pure hearted. Before his death he magically created this artifact and placed his skills and strength of mind in it, hoping that one day it would help somebody else to reach his heights. Since he was called the Golden werewolf, that which you now hold became known as the soul of the Golden Wolf."

    The queen glanced at the approaching Wisp with the shadow of a smile.

 "I believe Tarek was bestowed with the title God hand, so I trust in that that would be the appropriate path," she said.

 "Let's see…" 

    Wisp reached out a tentacle, then he waved back and forth a bit; a nodding.

 "Yep, right you are, Iloa," he smiled.

 "Thank you," Kevin gravely said, bending his fingers over the relic in his grip.

 "Yes, thank you very much," Lise agreed.

    Iloa sadly smiled.

 "I am glad to help. If I could I would help you further, but this is all I can do."

 "It will doubtlessly help a lot," the princess said and smiled a little.

    The queen turned to her.

 "All I can tell you further is that your brother still is alive, but I only know that since he hasn't entered heaven yet. Your parents are still searching for him, but we all fear that the presence of demons will cloud their vision."

 "My… par…?"

    Lise's voice choked up and she stared blankly at the queen with a thick lump in her throat.

 "I am sorry," Iloa quickly said, "I didn't mean to shock you."

 "Are they… alright?" Lise managed to whisper.

 "Yes, they are fine," the queen kindly nodded, "and watching over you. As your mother also is, prince Kevin."

    She turned to the half blood for the last sentence, but since he had stepped closer to Lise and put a hand on her shoulder it wasn't a wide turn for the queen. He looked up by her words and managed a smile before he turned his gaze to Lise's slightly pale face again.

 'I can't be like this!' 

    Lise mentally slapped herself and straightened up.

 "Could you tell them… I said hi?" she said in a voice which hardly kept calm.

    It sounded so stupid but it was all she could manage.

 "Of course."

 "And to my mother," Kevin murmured.

 "I will," Iloa promised with another weak smile.

    She began to dissolve and bowed her head.

 "Fare well now, and good luck," she said as she faded.

 "Good bye," Kevin, Lise and Wisp replied.

    As the spirit softly floated into nothingness the half blood turned Lise to him with care. She met his gaze and shook her head, managing a smile.

 "I'm fine, Kevin. She just surprised me a bit, you don't have to worry about me."

 "Gah… alright."

    She knew him well enough by now to know that "gah" meant that he wasn't convinced, or that he was nervous. In this case it was doubtlessly the first, his voice spoke for itself. But she didn't have the nerve to argue for her state of mind right then.

    Before she had time to propose it herself, Kevin spoke out the suggestion she had planned.

 "Let's try classchanging," he said, straightening up but not removing his hand from her shoulder.

 "Alright," Lise nodded.

    Karl jumped around their feet with excited barks as they left the building, glad that his friends finally went back out into the nice, warm sunlight.

    As they reached the Mana stone Kevin turned around and sat down in front of the ecstatic wolf youngster.

    All that Lise heard was a series of low growls and whimpers being exchanged by the half blood and the puppy. Whatever it was, Karl obviously made something of it. That was the conclusion due to his way of obediently leaping up on the stone wall surrounding the terrace and then jump into the river with a happy bark. He swum over to the other side and disappeared into the greenery.

 "Don't want light to scare him," Kevin explained and straightened up.

    Lise silently nodded agreement, meeting his gaze as she clutched the Briesingamen in her left hand while reaching out for the stone with her right. But Kevin caught her hand in his own with a faint smile, holding the soul of the Golden Wolf against his chest.

    The princess smiled back and together they pressed their hands against the turquoise, glowing surface. They closed their eyes.

    Wisp would have held his breath if he had been able to do so.

    Slowly the wind subsided. The sound of the flowing water fell away. Even the birds' chirping disappeared. 

    Everything turned still and peaceful as the force of the goddess began to assemble.

    And the whole ruin began to shake.

 "Come on, you're almost there!" Wisp shouted above the noise.

    The earthquake merely lasted for a few seconds, then it fell away as Kevin and Lise turned their faces towards the sky without opening their eyes. Serene, small smiles were on their lips.

    The rainbow of heavenly light swept over them.

It was different from last time. Last, he had felt as if the whole world sent him pieces of strength, and he had just gained it without doing anything apart from accepting it once he had opened the path.

    But this time he was training.

    He couldn't recall anything specified afterwards, just a blur of moving. Hours, days and months of training, freedom of concentrating on one single task with nothing else occupying the mind.

    Apart from… Lise was there, too. Where ever "there" was, he couldn't remember any landscape at all. But as he sent out his legs and arms, stretching his muscles again and again with growing power and fury he could see her whirl past. Her hair was like a golden wing behind her as she swept forth and back, moving faster and with more power all the time. The spear was almost impossible to see, she mastered it past every border for each "day" passing. More complicated attacks, higher leaps into the air to attack and dispose of the training material. The exercise equipment was some kind of semi-hard pillows for pure strength and images of monsters for speed and "live" tests.

    He improved too, of course. It seemed as if he could transform at any time when in this training dimension, so he trained in both his werewolf and human form, training in techniques he had never heard of before but now was whispered and explained straight into his mind.

    At some point, when he and Lise where resting for a moment… somebody proposed that they perhaps should try sparring with each other.

    But he declined at once, couldn't even consider such a thing. Whether training or not, he wouldn't attack Lise. The thought was so intruding, he almost wanted to attack that instead.

    She just smiled and hugged him, he could feel the strength she already had assembled.

    And they would go back to training again.

    And…

    At the end of each "day" they slumped down on the suddenly soft and warm ground beside each other and fell asleep. To awaken in a fond embrace, filled with new energy.

    Days, weeks, months…

 "And that's all. Congratulations and good luck, my warriors." 

    A warm smile.

    And the light faded.

    Kevin slowly lowered his head, his fingers closing up around Lise's strong but fine hand and thereby bringing it away from the stone. 

    It took him a few moments and deep breaths before he opened his eyes. And another handful before he almost tentatively turned to Lise.

    Because of his length she had to look up at him, but somehow it felt as if they were at the same level even there. So, she would never be physically equal, very few would. In everything else they were alike, matching each other's souls.

 'We are the same, no matter my blood… I…'

    There was still more in his mind than fit on his tongue. But it didn't really feel important right then.

    How long had they magically spent there, together in the dimension of growing power? Not much time for talking, it had been enough to just… be there. Feelings like loss hadn't been able to exist.

    Not then.

    The Briesingamen sparkled around her neck, seemingly using its own magic from the love goddess to fulfill Lise's being. She was smiling a bit, still partly caught up in the serenity left behind by the Mana power. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she met his gaze. Those blue-green eyes, like drops of water on a leaf. And the flood of sunlight falling down her shoulders and back, surrounding her beautiful face, a sparkling stream of gold.

    Hadn't she taken the final step to revealing their feelings back in the Moonlight forest, Kevin knew that he hadn't been able to keep back any longer right then. Even if he would have been shy beyond compare.

    But the shyness was pinned to the ground in that moment, not even that could fight his burning wish to stay with the vanadis forever.

    The soul of the Golden Wolf slid down into some pocket he had forgot he had, and he carefully let go of Lise's hand.

    As his fingers tenderly nearly encircled her head, Lise's hands caressed their way up his arms and disappeared in his thick hair. The touches felt so new, each one something he hadn't ever experienced before. Thrilling their sensation through his skin, flesh and bone to the very core of his soul.

    Wisp swept away into the bushes to allow the two warriors their privacy, feeling like an intruder in his own lands. But very happy at the same time.

    This is our peace.

    A very soft and tender kiss, yet sparkling with the love and longing they both had been hidden from during all the magical months of training.

    Kevin never ceased to amaze at how smooth and soft Lise's skin felt. It seemed to melt the violence his own body was capable of, even if she could be just as fierce during battle.

    We'll win, together.

    Truly.

    For a long while even after their kiss had floated off to just live on in their memory Lise and Kevin remained in the same position before the Mana stone, no words or even thoughts necessary.

    Peaceful.

    Finally they silently moved again, leaping down into the river and walking over to the other side to rest for the possible, approaching battle.

    Jagan _would_ be facing serious trouble when he showed up. 

And now for a quick look at our other heroes again…

 "Aren't we there yet? This ocean breeze is horrible for my hair!"

 "You can jump in and swim by yourself if you'd like that better, princess!" 

 "Give me one reason to why I shouldn't push you off the turtle, peasant!"

 "You know, if you weren't a lady, I'd… hey, watch it!"

 "You wanna fight?! Come on, I'm not as weak as you seem to think! You should watch your mouth considering that you tend to have troubles with mages, Duran!"

 "Dammit, that's _it_!"

    But while her older allies kept arguing, Carlie sat still and silent on Boskaboo's back. They were going to the Lampflower forest, and she felt rather hesitant about that. Her grandfather had said that she'd been born there… and she didn't know what to feel about it.

    However, with her bouncily optimistic personality and due to the fact that Angela managed to knock Duran off their friendly transportation she soon got other things on her mind.

And what might Hawk be doing, you ask?

    Well, he's simply sleeping after having watched Jessica's desert fever for one day and two nights in a row, so I can't leave any interesting reports on him. Sorry.

*Ducks* Please! I swear I wrote this chapter weeks ago, Chibi!! *runs away*

Erm, I'm not so sure about that moment just after they exit the Mana stone so to speak. Is it _too_ romantic?


	29. Failure

As promised, lotsa action in this chapter. :)

Chapter 29, Royal blood 

Karl slept soundly, only giving away hardly audible whimpers now and then and low sounds as his paws lazily scratched the air and ground in his sleep. The birds were resting closer to the cliffs.

    The slowly declining moonlight shone down through the leaves and swiftly touched Lise's armor, hair, skin and Kevin's tunic and fur.

    None of them had slept during the night, instead slumbered through the day to be able to stay alert when the sun sunk beneath the ocean.

    The sunset had been several hours ago, and no enemy in sight.

    Lise wasn't complaining though. Neither was Kevin.

    At first they had been tense, filled with worried anticipation listening after the slightest sound as soon as it began to get dark. But after Wisp had told them that he'd sense the slightest surge of evil and have time to warn them long before the enemy arrived, the two warriors had managed to slowly relax. 

    Now Kevin had settled back against a tree, his wide mouth showing off a small, warm smile. Lise was settled by him, almost lying down as she leaned against his chest with a soft smile, her cheek against his shoulder.

    They had been in much the same position for quite some time now, not feeling like moving.

    Kevin's pointing finger carefully caressed Lise's cheek, her eyes partly closed as the simple touch slowly brushed away all worries her mind had carried for months.

    He kept his claws as far in as possible not to risk cutting her, of course. It was pretty peculiar, come to think of it… the finger that touched her was hairy; a werewolf's. That was perhaps a bit twisted, but Lise didn't mind.

 'I'll never mind…'

    Her arms that had snaked around his waist squeezed their grip a bit at the thought, at the same time as Kevin's warmth brushed over the corner of her lips. He turned his face to her a little, his golden eyes almost gleaming as his smile widened a bit, tenderly. Lise smiled back, straightening up to get into a better position for her legs. The right one had begun to turn a bit numb, but she hadn't noticed.

    Kevin's finger came back to her soft skin after she had settled again.

 'Please stay with me when this is over…' she thought, subconsciously hugging his waist tighter again as she closed her eyes against the worry of that reflection.

    After all they had gone through, all they had felt, she knew she never could accept any suitor except the one she was leaning at right then. The mere thought made her throat feel soar. But still…

    She knew he never wanted to be king of the beastmen, and what she asked of him was to carry the same title just in another kingdom. What if he wouldn't…

    Lise's eyes pressed tighter shut. But as she did, Kevin's fingers spread out over her cheek and when she looked up he was watching her with silent concern.

 "It's… I'll tell you later," Lise whispered.

 "Alright."

    She shifted again to sit up closer to him.

    At one time she'd been frustrated about his sense of smell, just after the first battle with Rakadra… but now she only felt a warm security. It wasn't that Kevin constantly was keeping a watching eye… nose on her, he really cared.

 'I'll ask him after the battle,' she thought, 'now isn't the right time.'

    For a moment she pondered that one.

 'Heh… famous bad thing to say before combat…'

    She wryly smirked a bit at the thought, pushing it away with the fact that neither she nor Kevin were fabled heroes in a fairy tale.

    Kevin looked up, through the branches above them. The sky was still dark, but there was a hint of lighter blue.

 "Will be dawn soon," he muttered.

 "Yes… maybe they'll come tomorrow instead?" Lise said with a small frown.

    As if called -he probably felt that way- Wisp floated into existence on the other side of Kevin, forcefully keeping his light down to make sure.

 "Well, they won't come at day," he grimly said, "the demons hate the sun, even though it won't kill them."

 "What about Jagan?" the princess asked.

    Wisp shook.

 "He's a high vampire, the sun can't harm him. Maybe make him a bit weaker but…"

    He suddenly fell silent and his small flames literally froze. The two warriors tensed, listening intensely.

    There was a distant, flapping sound. Powerful flaps. From above.

    Very slowly, without making a single sound Lise and Kevin moved to stand on one knee each, getting into a position that they could break into a dash from. Wisp sunk down to the ground, the fact that he was holding his light back making it almost impossible to see him.

    And one demon landed in the light of the Mana stone. Kevin's hand touched Lise's on the ground and the palms met, for grim determination as they watched through the bushes' leaves.

    The unholy beast was surely seven feet tall, but it was crouching more that the son of the Beast King ever did. Seemed almost like there was something very wrong with its spine. Twined horns not similar to any animal's crowned its head, it was a pile of muscles. The sickly greenish skin was stretched over arms and legs thick as tree trunks. Three inch claws sharp as daggers were its fingertips.

    And yet… though it was obviously fearfully strong one couldn't call it a nice landing as it descended. The beast was stumbling and almost leaned at the fence of the balcony. The stone's glow unveiled that there was a deep cut in the right arm, only partly healed. At least it didn't bleed, but it didn't look very comfortable.

    The two human warriors exchanged glances and almost smirked, concluding.

    Grunting a bit the demon reached down and began drawing something on the ground with a claw, but the low wall hid what he was doing exactly. There was just the icing sound of claw over stone to use for guesses.

    A small body sneaked up beside Lise, crouching as if ready to leap. She looked down in surprise.

    All of a sudden Karl looked twice as big as he normally did, and with her now well developed dark sight Lise thought that the hair on his neck seemed to bristle. He didn't growl, not a sound escaped him. But it was absolutely clear that he was ready for battle.

 "This is too dangerous, Karl!" Lise whispered, hardly even hearing herself, "please stand back, alright?"

    The young wolf looked up at the princess, hurt somehow. Kevin shook his big head.

 "She right," he said in a grunted whisper, "too much danger. Go."

    Karl hesitated for a moment, but then he seemed to shrink and bitterly strutted into the depths of the small forest. The two humans turned to the ruins again.

    Something erupted from the ground before the demon. One couldn't call it a light, for it was dark. And at the same time, for a split second it was brighter than the stone's glow. Then it faded to a black-purple glimmer reflected in the beast's skin.

 "Teleporting that close to my stone!" Wisp hissed, "he has some nerve!"

 "Master Jagan," the demon growled in a voice which was more of a hoarse howling, "the gate is ready."

 "Where is Rakadra?" a voice from out of nowhere demanded.

    This one was colder, and completely free of growls and hoarseness. In fact, it was so clean of everything over all that it was completely dead.

    By the words two hands gently squeezed each other.

 "He is dead," the demon snarled, anger making his voice even thicker.

 "So it was true then…" Jagan hissed, "who did it?"

 "The son of Beast King, Kevin."

    The hands tightened their grip again.

 "I see," Jagan said after a moment, "and the princess is of course freed?"

 "Yes, master."

 "Hmph. For now we'll take the other sacrifice, then."

    Kevin held back a yelp as Lise's fingers nearly broke a few bones in his hand when she tensed even more. She realized it quickly and let go again, sending him an apologizing look. But the werewolf just shook his head a bit and looked ahead.

    For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly four shadows materialized before the demon.

    There were two more demons, standing a little less crouching than the first one, but not exactly straight either. They held a slumping body between them.

    Lise's head lowered for a moment.

    That was a full grown man, not her brother.

    Kevin's hand closed up around hers, soothingly tighter. She looked up again and grimly nodded, glaring at the fourth creature.

    Oh well, even so the stone must be protected.

    Because of the demons' crouching Jagan stood taller than his servants, otherwise they probably would have had to look down at him. Gray hair spread out from his deadly pale face like the wings of the devil, the pitch-black cloak that was wrapped around him working to strengthen the effect of the aberrant colorlessness.

 "What in the name of the high demon has happened to you?" the vampire growled, "and where is Chrock?"

 "Beast King," the demon growled, which easily said was explanation enough.

 "That family be damned…"

    Jagan shook his head and turned to the stone.

 "… But, for now we have other things to attend to. We'll deal with those murderers later."

    The glimmer of the Mana stone and the strangely glowing darkness created such a strange illumination that it was impossible to see the prisoner clearly. But it at least seemed to be a male human, dressed in loose, light clothes. 

    Lise frowned, finding something familiar about the man. But she wasn't sure what it was. 

 "If you please," Jagan smirked at the two guardian demons.

    They nodded and raised their free hands.

 "Now just _excuse_ me a darn second!"

    Wisp flashed out of thin air in front of Jagan, who took a step backwards with a growl. The demons lowered their arms in surprise.

 "Why you insect!" the vampire snarled and tried to smack the elemental out of the air.

 "Now!" Wisp shouted while he swiftly ducked.

 "Coming right up!" Lise growled and dashed out of the bushes with Kevin beside her.

    Even while they bolted across the river and leaped onto the rather crowded balcony Wisp sent out three pure lightning bolts to the spear and Kevin's hands. Weapon and claws spread holy stars through the night air and the already wounded demon almost stumbled into the Mana stone.

    With a snarl Jagan teleported out of the way of the continuous attack; Lise's assault was taken by the slower left guard. The demon dropped his prisoner and clutched his bleeding side, his companion's massive fist dashed towards Lise's head. But even if Kevin hadn't tackled the beast, Lise would have had time to duck.

 "Come on!" she hissed and tried to help the more or less unconscious man get up.

    It was… the Flame Kahn of Navarre!?

    She had seen him a couple of times when she was younger, long before the war. But she remembered his peculiar beard and the clothes. He was the leader of the ninjas and had always moved very quickly and with power despite his age. Not now, however. He was slumping, though not dead according to the few movements he did trying to stand.

    And there was no time for surprise.

 "I'll take him, watch my back!" Kevin growled, threw the ninja king over his shoulder and leaped into the river.

    Lise swiftly followed him off the balcony and spun around to watch out for the demons' retaliation.

    The two less wounded ones flew at her with paralyzing roars, but she leaped aside by instincts earned in the Mana blessing even before she had time to feel panic. The outstretched, gigantic hands missed her and the demons landed in the water.

 "Stay there!" Kevin snarled and more or less threw the Kahn into the bushes.

    Water exploded around his feet as he dashed to Lise's aid while the more crouching beast joined his friends. None of them had had time to attack her; now their concentration was split as Kevin tackled the same as before and Lise rammed his less healthy companion, cutting up a matching wound on his right side before she leaped backwards again. But as she did the first of the beasts to arrive to the kingdom stormed forward and his thick fingers grabbed her arms before she could react.

    She fell with a screech, her whole body and face being pressed into the water. Through the blur of liquid filled with wild bubbles she saw the demon's yellow teeth as he smirked down at her struggling form.

 "Don't kill them!" Jagan's voice hissed above everything, "I want them alive! Do you hear me? _Alive_!"

    Lise's leg shot up and she violently planted the foot in the demon's stomach, nearly breaking all her toes. But the grip of her loosened and she broke free, sending her spear forcefully upwards despite the fact that she hardly could see with all the water and wet hair over her face. The blind attack served its purpose however since there was a satisfying roar of pain. She hurriedly rolled aside to get out of the flow of black blood and stood up, dripping as she fought to regain her breath and push the hair from her face quickly.

    What she finally saw caused her to screech in rage and bolt forwards.

    One of the demons stood before Kevin with a wicked, ugly grin, raising it's hand with claws stretched for full effect. It wasn't that the son of the Beast King just stood there waiting for the slash to cleave vital parts of him; he was in fact struggling to get free from the other demon which was keeping him locked in a merciless bear hug from behind.

    Lise nearly cut off the raised arm completely and the demon stumbled aside with a roar. It wasn't before she stood still that she felt the pain in her left leg. The demon she had broken free from had managed to reach her calf with his claws just as she leaped. 

    She stumbled out of reach with a grimace.

 "Take this!" Wisp shouted and a storm of pure, white orbs exploded from him.

    Once more Jagan teleported away, but each one of the demons screeched and harshly bellowed of pain when the holy force hit them.

 "I'll get you yet, Wisp!"

    Jagan's clawed hand swept through the air and the elemental had to duck again.

 "Oh yeah?!" he shot back and sent out tentacles of light after the vampire.

    The two were caught in a violent battle on the balcony, too busy with each other to have time to aid their warriors.

    But even while Wisp was starting his counterattack against Jagan Kevin used the moment's confusion against his warden. The werewolf's feet hit the stony, almost solid ground beneath the water's surface and with all his might he heaved backwards. The demon lost his balance with a surprised growl and a second later there was a horrifyingly cracking sound and yet another roar. 

    It seemed like the demon's wings had come between a rock and his back.

    Kevin got loose and rolled aside a moment before the first monster's claws should have buried in his stomach. Instead the ally of the attacker got even more wounded. It was amazing that he still had the power to roar after that.

    Drops of water exploded from the werewolf as he quickly shook to get rid of the liquid which made his fur much heavier than it should. As soon as he had regained a more proper weight he attacked the clumsy one.

    The sky was slowly but steadily turning bluish. 

    Lise was struggling with the other fairly healthy demon. He had gotten a grip of her left arm and tried to snatch her spear. The only reason he still hadn't succeeded was that his badly cut arms and other wounds made the movements slower. Not that Lise was unharmed either.

    The princess clumsily stabbed her spear at the demon's shoulder and managed to break free. But she nearly slipped on a rock below the surface and her left leg screamed in pain. Wisp was a bit too busy to heal her for the moment.

    Somehow she managed to keep her balance and glared at the profusely bleeding beast before her. He was starting to get a bit too many holes than even a servant of the Dark could handle without falling, yet so far he was still standing and just getting angrier the more he was hurt. Grimly the princess took her spear in both hands and tried to find a defensive stance despite her wound.

 "Duck, Lise!" Kevin shouted.

    She obeyed blindly and almost slipped again.

    A bluish orb twice the size of her head flared past above her, tiny sparks of lightning encircling it. Before the demon had time to do anything about it the power ball slammed into his chest and went straight through without leaving a mark.

    At first it seemed like the demon was unharmed, just stunned in surprise.

    Then it let out a fading growl and started to fall.

    Before it reached the water it had turned into eerie smoke rising towards the steadily lighter sky.

    Lise spun around.

    Kevin was just lowering his hands, breathing heavily and crouching a bit, but with a triumphant grin. 

    (Does anybody else think of the Dragonball series when he does that attack in the game? author's note :P) 

 "What in the damned…?" Jagan snarled.

 "Looks like the godhands are back to protect the Light, eh?" Wisp smirked.

    Then the last standing demon stumbled forward and swung out his arm, smacking Kevin's nearest hand out of the way and clawing up four deep cuts in tunic, fur-covered skin and flesh. With a yelping growl of agony the werewolf staggered backwards, clutching at his chest.

    Jagan's triumph was smashed as Wisp rammed into him, surprisingly powerfully for something being a rather small, white flame. At the same time Lise leaped forwards with a furious warcry, jumping much higher and quicker than should be possible for a human standing with water covering half the lower legs and with a wound of that caliber. With all her might she stabbed her spear into the demon's back, wriggled it out more or less standing on him and jumped down, stabbing again when standing in the water behind the beast.

    Kevin dashed forwards and raised his hand with a pained grimace. Despite the agony he flung out his claws at the demon's throat and black blood flooded into the river.

    The demon crashed into the stained water and dissolved a moment later.

 "Are you alright?" Lise hissed, reaching out for her friend's shoulder.

 "Fools!" Jagan bellowed.

    Wisp was sent flying over the river with an enraged screech filled with horror. The vampire spun to the Mana stone and raised his hands, guttural chanting crawling through his throat.

    Two lives had been sacrificed, free to use for releasing the stone's power.

 "_No_!" Kevin, Lise and Wisp shouted.

    The princess rushed forwards and leaped onto the wall of the balcony, trying to stab her glowing spear at Jagan's head. But with a movement like a snake he sent out his hand and grabbed the weapon half a second before it would have hit him. The sudden stop combined with the insecure ground beneath her feet caused Lise to loose her balance and she fell onto the balcony with a harsh screech. Kevin growled and tried to rush to her aid, but he violently stumbled and fell into the river.

    Furiously looking around he found the last demon, his eyes thin in agony and their unholy glow faltering with loss of blood and life. But his long, powerful fingers encircled Kevin's ankle, keeping him bound.

    Growling in rage the werewolf tried to get up and reach his foe. That was when Wisp crashed into his shoulder after another hit from Jagan. Kevin didn't pay any heed to that, but when he heard Lise's scream he clumsily spun back at the ruins, his soul freezing in horror.

 "Let me go!"

    She was struggling with all her might, trying to kick Jagan as he held her above ground with tight grips of her bare upper arms, smirking. Beside them the stars of the Mana stone weren't falling anymore; they were dancing around it, faster and faster.

 "It's too late, you idiots," the vampire sneered, his red eyes almost flaming.

    Kevin desperately tried to tear himself free, but even though the demon groaned of pain he refused to let go.

    Lise took in a shocked, fearful breath as Jagan's arms suddenly encircled her shoulders, roughly pressing her against his chest. His cloak spread out like a pair of black wings before wrapping itself around the two.

 "_NO_!!" Kevin roared with all his last remaining strength, fruitlessly fighting to break free to save his beloved friend before…

 "Royal blood," Jagan softly, hungrily smirked and grabbed Lise's hair to force her head backwards, "it's all too hard to find in such a beautiful container…"

    Lise's scream pierced the air and turned Kevin's every muscle into ice. It seemed to last for a pitch-black, flaring eternity before she fell silent, her head limblessly falling forwards and aside when Jagan let go of her.

    The vampire straightened up with a hoarse chuckling, a thin stream of Lise's blood running out of the corner of his mouth and dripping onto her collarbone.

    Kevin's hands splashed into the water and his neck couldn't support his heavy head as he almost fell forwards completely, red-hot, bitter tears falling into the muddy river.

    The first sunray swept over the world and apathetically washed away the shivering prince's werewolf form. He didn't even notice.

    Goddess, no… no…

 "Now really," Jagan coldly sneered just ahead of the young man, "I'd expect more from the son of Beast King."

    Kevin looked up, but he didn't have enough emotions left to summon even the tiniest grain of hatred; completely drained of feelings.

    Now Jagan was standing on the river's surface, carrying Lise's lifeless body by the knees and shoulders. Her arms and legs hung loosely, hair flowing over the vampire's arm. The rising sun painted it with dead fire.

    The dark one looked ahead, at the demon.

 "You've done well," the vampire gravely said, "go back and await your rebirth."

    Vaguely Kevin noted that the grip of his ankle dissolved, but he was still watching Jagan through blurred eyes. The vampire coldly looked back, a smirk forming on his lips again.

 "What, her?" he said and moved his arms a little so that Lise's limbs sluggishly swayed, "no, she's not dead."

    Kevin's whole being twitched.

 "What…" he croaked.

 "Of course not, in just a short while she'll wake up as a vampire," Jagan said with a cruel smirk.

 "No…"

    The half blood tried to stand up, pathetically fighting to reach out with the last grain of strength he had left.

 "Give her back…" he snarled without any power, "I killed Rakadra, not she…"

 "And Rakadra is the only reason I spare both of you."

    Jagan's cold, red eyes flared with anger, but dark triumph just as well as he sneered at the weakened beastman.

 "As soon as we have the sword of Mana the Dark Prince will rule this world and he will revive our faithful warriors," the vampire viciously informed, "I think that after all the trouble my disciple went through an undead slave mistress and a pet is the least he deserves."

 "No…"

 "You shouldn't declare victory before counting the survivors, Jagan!"

    Wisp tackled the vampire from the left, causing him to stumble a little, more of surprise than anything else though. However, in the next second a snarling, half grown wolf puppy and his blessed claws attacked Jagan's right arm. With a growl the evil one stumbled again, clumsily elbowing Karl into the river.

    There was a powerful screech from above and the two gigantic birds dived, claws glowing with Wisp's power and stretched for not too kind grabbing. Jagan ducked out of the way with a swift movement, but as he did Kevin reached Lise's loosely hanging arm and when the vampire fulfilled the movement he dropped the princess into the river.

    Hurriedly the half blood lifted Lise's face above the surface and protectively held her against his soar chest with the strength of relief, oblivious to the agony from his wounds.

    Realizing he was outnumbered as one of the birds swept down to guard the humans, and with the other feathered one, Karl and Wisp warningly approaching him, Jagan had to admit defeat. With eyes thin with rage he teleported onto the balcony.

 "Too bad you can't do that when holding someone without dropping them!" Wisp snarled, taunting.

 "Think you've won?" the vampire coldly said and pointed at the Mana stone, where the stars now was flowing towards the heavens, "you know it's only for now, Wisp."

    And with that he leaped into the invisible gateway on the stone floor and was gone.

    About everyone left in the area breathed in relief.

 "Thank the goddess…" the elemental sighed.

 "Wisp?" Kevin grunted, idly stroking Lise's deathly pale face.

    The two birds landed in the water and concernedly watched the two warriors while Karl padded up to his human friends and anxiously whimpered while sniffing the princess' wet hair. 

    The elemental lowered and watched Lise for a moment, then he calmingly shook.

 "Don't worry, Kevin, I won't let her become a vampire," he said with a soothing smile, "let's see… this should do it."

    A thread of holy fire swept out from Wisp's body and into the two small holes on the amazon's neck. She gave an almost inaudible moan as the purifying force entered her veins and spread beneath her skin, adding an inner glow of her body as Jagan's poison was hunted down.

    But she didn't wake up even as the light disappeared, though the paleness ruling her skin had faltered a little. Hair plastered against her head and arms by the water, eyes shut and lips lazily apart.

 "She'll need to rest for a few days," Wisp said, "with my healing she'll recover quickly but I'd like to see that she stays put in at least a week. And you need to rest to, young man."

 "Gah…" Kevin slurred and tried to stand up, but doing that _and_ carry Lise at the same time in his state…

    Not possible.

 "Take it easy, I'll help…"

    Wisp showered both his human allies in healing light, and slowly the son of Beast King managed to get to his feet.

    Afterwards he couldn't recall how he made it back to their small camp, he only remembered clumsily wrapping up Lise's wet hair in her towel so that it wouldn't cause her coldness; knowing that the loss of blood probably would bring her very unpleasant chills anyway. 

    Done that he somehow managed to release the laces of her armor and free her of the equipment before he laid her back on her bedroll, wrapping her up in his arms and the blanket. He fell asleep before Wisp even had time to announce that he'd call his brother Salamando to dry their clothes. Not that drying was the only thing the half blood's clothes needed; his pants had gotten away with a tear from the ankle where the demon had held him. However the shirt was plainly about to fall apart.

    But it wasn't something anybody had the nerve to care about for the moment.

    Since Kevin had collapsed on his own bedroll which laid beside Lise's, the only thing the host could offer the still more unconscious than awake Flame Kahn was a simple bed of big leaves. While the two birds on request tore down the green blades of the nearest trees Wisp slowly led the older, zombie-alike man out of the bushes and eventually onto the resting place. Where Hawk's leader promptly left the awake world to the fullest.

    Taken cared of everything, the four still moving exchanged glances and went to find someplace to sleep as well. What a morning…


	30. Hunting for the loved one

Chapter 30, Broken princess

It was too light. 

    With a low groan Lise tried to lift her hand to cover her eyes, finding that she hardly could move her arm. It felt so incredibly heavy for some reason… her head too. 

    Hard to think…

 "Hmm…"

    A soft mumble of a familiar voice, sounded like the person was just waking up. Movement… Kevin…?

    Slowly she managed to fight her eyes open and found his golden crystals watching her, filled with worries. But why… she couldn't remember…

 "Wh-what…" she slurred, finding that her tongue was hard to control as well.

    One of his big hands came to her cheek, and as his warm arm moved away from the spot of her that it had been warming Lise shuddered of the realization of how cold she felt. Immediately Kevin's other arm -placed under her neck- gently pushed against her back to get her closer to him. In compare he felt boiling hot, but it was welcome.

 "It's alright, Lise," he murmured, "you be fine."

 "But-t wh…"

    A hissed breath rasped her throat as the memories came crashing down and her eyes widened in horror. Carefully Kevin's hand moved down to confine her fingers as they without any strength clumsily fumbled for her neck.

 "Shh-sh…" he whispered, shaking his head and tenderly drawing her closer, "Wisp took care of poison. Not dangerous."

 "Goddess…"

    Lise shuddered again and buried her face against his chest, somehow managing to draw her knees upwards to her stomach in order to retain the little warmth she could assemble. As she did, Kevin let go of her hand and reached down to collect the blanket and wrap the loose piece of it around her.

 "Thanks…" she whispered, still stuttering a bit.

    He didn't speak, just warmly grunted something. His hand came back to her cheek, the pointing finger carefully caressing her chilly skin. She more saw than really felt it, feeling numb all over. Forcefully, if that was the word in her state, Lise pinched her eyes shut and bit her lower lip against the tears that threatened to explode from within.

    She felt so helpless and exhausted as she laid there, and that fused with the tenderness from Kevin made it almost overwhelming. So tired that she just wanted to cry… 

    No, no, no, no…

 "It's alright, Lise," Kevin mumbled.

 "No…" she more or less groaned, "I p-promised I wou-wouldn't cry again…"

 'No, I _can't_ cry… please don't make me, I can't…'

 "Nothing wrong, I cried before too," he said in a slightly indistinct whisper, "thought Jagan killed you…"

 "Kevin…"

    Lise trembled, biting her lower lip again for more than holding back tears.

 "Shh," he mumbled, still stroking her cheek, "just rest now."

    Inwardly he sighed, feeling the smell of her weak tension as she fought not to weep. He knew that she'd probably feel much better if she would just let it out, yet also knew that she wouldn't allow herself such a "sign of weakness". But suppressing all her pain… 

    Kevin held back a wish to shake his head. 

    She'd always done that, sooner or later she'd have to let go or break down. He'd just have to make sure he was around whenever either happened. By the way… was there even any difference?

    Subconsciously he drew her closer again.

 'I'll be there, I promise.'

 "Kevin?"

    He drew back a little and met her tired gaze.

 "Hmm?"

 "Wh-what about you? And the Flame Kh-khan, Wisp and the stone…" Lise hoarsely asked.

    Kevin shook his head and gently placed his fingertips over her lips.

 "Stop worry," he grimly and at the same time tenderly ordered, "you hurt, let us worry for you now."

 'Please stop that, I don't want to cry…' Lise thought, her throat a burning knot.

    She wasn't sure whether she imagined Kevin's light sigh or not.

 "Haven't checked on the Kahn," he muttered, "Wisp is fine. Karl and birds helped us drive Jagan away."

 "The stone was…" Lise whispered.

 "Yeah. We couldn't do anything, no blame."

 "We killed the demons…"

 "They kill us otherwise. No more now, Lise. You rest."

    She was pretty sure that he kissed her forehead, but couldn't feel it. However his mane swung in over her face and created a thin curtain against the sunlight. And with Kevin's hand moving up to fully shadow her eyes the dusk was enough for her to be able to sleep again. Very slowly Lise relaxed, afraid that if she did it too quickly then she wouldn't be able to contain the stupid tears anymore.

    Finally the tension left her and her breath deepened as she fell back into the slumber she needed. Kevin shook his head, silently watching the amazon princess.

    She was still very pale, of course… even though the shadow of his hand made her skin seem a bit darker. Now there was only peacefulness about her as the sun played with her hair and turned it into golden silk.

    When she looked like that, she was breathtakingly beautiful. But at the same time, it was a fake beauty. She had no strength; she was weakened and Lise could not be herself if she couldn't be the strong woman she really was.

    And she was still pushing herself, even though she didn't have the power.

    And apart from that…

    Kevin closed his eyes and battled the hateful growl that wanted to break through his bounds and take over him completely.

 '_When I get my hands on that damn vampire_…!'

    When he finally looked up after the inner wrestling match against his own hate, he found Wisp and Karl silently watching him.

 "Yeah?" Kevin said, trying to smile a little.

 "They'll both be fine, the danger is over now," the elemental warmly said, "it'll take a day or so before the Kahn wakes up properly though."

    The young half blood breathed out deeply of relief. Even if Lise had come awake he had still been a bit worried.

 "But I was thinking," Wisp said, a bit sheepishly, "you've only got bread and dried meat for food, right?"

 "Yeah," Kevin grimly agreed, "won't do."

 "Well…"

 'Silent…'

 'I know!'

 'Shh, relax. Too excited.'

 'Sorry.'

 'Don't worry, concentrate…'

    The night was still apart from the whispering of wind in the trees and the peaceful sound of the pouring water in the river.

 'Found something…'

 'Yes, I feel it too. Well done.'

    Pride.

    The moons shed their silvery light over the ancient plateau where the holy kingdom of Light once had been, weakly illuminating leaves in trees and bushes. And on the ground many curvy, almost round things that in the darkness might as well have been rocks.

 'Ready?'

 'Yes.'

 'Good. Now!'

    Without the slightest warning two shadows, one smaller and one much bigger, exploded from the bushes. Claws slashed through the night and through flesh several times before a warning screech was heard and the still mobile birds fled towards the dark sky in panic.

 'Easy!' Karl snorted, proudly holding his prey between his teeth.

 'You did well,' Kevin smiled, assembling the two wild geese he had managed to get before the rest fled.

    Apart from the fact that his instincts at first made an attempt to make him eat his quarry right away, raw and with the feathers, the hunt was a success. These geese and their ancestors had been living on the plateau for ages, and with no enemies around they had grown fat and careless; easy preys.

    Still Kevin did not like killing, especially not if the killed never had a chance of defending themselves, but he was a beastman and hunting was in his blood. 

    Plus, the fact that he was hunting for Lise's sake and also taught Karl how to do it in the process lit some kind of instinctual feeling of pride within him.

    There were a few screeches and swooshing sounds from above while the couple on the ground walked back towards the camp. The two birds from the Moonlight forest were also hungry. 

It was dark when Lise woke up again, apart from a dancing, reddish light coming from somewhere on the ground a few yards from her feet. Something really smelled good.

    Very slowly she managed to sit up, wrapping the blanket around her with still weak but a bit stronger fingers. As she did, Kevin looked around. He was sitting by a campfire in his werewolf form, guarding a couple of headless and drawn birds which were being roasted on a stick above the flames.

 "Good hunt?" the princess said and even managed to smile a bit though her voice still was hoarse.

    She felt much better now, feeding a strong suspicion that Wisp had been filling her up with healing energy while she slept.

 "Yeah, Wisp tell me and Karl about geese," Kevin said as he stood up and walked over to her, "you and Kahn need better food."

 "That's sweet of you," Lise smiled, "look, I feel better. Really."

    The last was added as he sat down and put one arm around her shoulders and the other hand behind her head, gently pushing/laying her back on the bedroll again.

 "Won't be better quicker if starting to move too fast," he pointed out.

    Once again some far back part of the vanadis' head was amazed that she didn't fear having a big hairy head equipped with a crazy set of fangs just a few inches from her face. 

    She reached up and buried her fingers in the silken hair of what probably was Kevin's cheek. Which proved true as he carefully reverted his transformation, somehow managing to keep the light down.

 "I hate being weak," Lise muttered in a low voice.

 "I know. Be sick instead," the half blood softly replied.

    She had to chuckle a bit at the tender matter-of-factly tone in his voice.

 "But I hate that too," she said.

 "Don't think wound cares." 

 "Probably not…"

    Fondly Lise stroke the warmly reddish cheek.

 'I should get nervous or something, he's bending over me and holding me like… but I'm not,' the far back part thought, warmly.

    She smiled back when Kevin did so as well, probably feeling the smell of her tenderness born from his care. He bent his neck a bit a placed a light kiss on her lips before reluctantly letting go and straightening up.

 "Can't let dinner get burned," he grunted.

    Lise nodded understandingly and watched him as he went back to the fire and sat down there again. 

    The thought of him going hunting felt a little alien… but he did for the sake of her and the Kahn. The princess warmly smiled to herself, not saying anything as she kept looking at the half blood.

    There was a happy snorting sound and a warm furryness nudged at her back. Just as Lise was about to roll over and reach out to stroke Karl's fur the pup strutted around her head and curled up against her stomach and chest with a yawn. The warmth was welcome since Kevin had left.

 "You've still got feathers here," Lise friendly chastised the young wolf and carefully, slowly removed the pieces of bird from his paws and face.

    Karl just snorted again.  

 "Was his first hunt," Kevin said with fondness, "he did well."

 "I'm sure he did," Lise smiled and scratched Karl's ears, "do you hear that? You're almost a grown wolf now, and a strong one too."

    Whether Karl's delighted whimper and bark was for the compliment or Lise's scratching was yet to be determined. The main point was that he was feeling great; proud over his success in hunting and having someone stroke and scratch him. 

    And Kevin felt guilty… watching Lise tenderly caress Karl's fur the son of Beast King couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. 

    Of a wolf. Get a grip…

 "How are you, princess?" a familiar, singing voice concernedly said.

    Both the humans and the wolf looked up at a transparent, chubby figure.

 "Hello, Jinn," Lise said and smiled, a bit surprised, "I'm getting better, thanks."

 "I told him what had happened and he got worried so I called him here," Wisp explained, floating beside his companion.

 "I have to check on my warriors, you know," the Wind spirit said.

 "Thanks," the princess said with a smile, "how's Rolante?"

 "Oh, they're doing fine. The rebuilding is going well. At this pace the biggest damage should be repaired by the start of autumn, luckily. The stone cutters in Palo found a new place with good stone up in the caves now that the wind god statues can be controlled again."

 "That's great. Will you please tell everyone that I'm alright, Jinn?"

 "Right away," the chubby spirit smiled and nodded to Kevin, "just wanted to take a look on the two of you. Take care now."

    And he vanished after hearing their goodbyes.

    Lise smiled for a moment longer, then she turned to Wisp and the lighthearted look decayed.

 "I'm sorry about the stone," the princess said.

    The holy elemental shook.

 "You couldn't have done more than you did and at least you're alive."

 "But what if the god beasts are released and Duran fails?" Lise concernedly asked.

 "There's not much we can do but trust them, and I am certain that troop could take on anything if they just wanted to," Wisp said in a calming voice, "once they get the sword of Mana nothing will be able to stop them."

 "Yes, but…"

 "Lise, stop worry."

    Kevin's warm arms encircled her waist and shoulders, drawing her up to his chest as he lay down behind her. 

 "Don't worry," he muttered into her hair, "everything will be alright."

 "But Kevin, I…"

 "You worry too much, princess," Wisp agreed, "it's not good to do that, especially not in your state. Don't make me ask Dryad to put you to sleep until you're healed."

    Lise watched the grim elemental with a sigh, closing her fingers around Kevin's hand by her shoulder. He gently rolled her over on her other side and drew her closer still.

 "You're mean," she mumbled as she moved her arms around the half blood's neck, "not letting me do what I do best…"

 "Care just for yourself now, Lise," Kevin stated, "we'll worry, not you."

 'Why you… I don't want to cry…'

 "I'll… I'll try," she muttered in a peculiar voice even though she fought to keep it normal.

 "Good," Wisp said and floated away, probably only because he wanted to give the two warriors their privacy.

    Karl curled up against Lise's back after her earlier movement had caused him to stand for a moment.

    In the dusk only torn by the dancing fire it was hard to see properly, but it didn't matter that much either. Kevin didn't say anything, but his right hand's fingers slowly massaged the foundation of Lise's neck through the tunic's cloth. The relaxing kneading of her muscles managed to make the princess for another precious moment let go of all the whirling thoughts and concerns for Eliott, Rolante, all the time that would be wasted because of her need to rest…

 "You're good at that," she mumbled with closed eyes, without noticing bowing her head a little to give Kevin better access to her back.

 "Beastmen know relaxing muscles after training and battle is as important as strength," the half blood replied with a small smile that turned into a frown as he moved his hands a few inches lower, "you got knots like fists here."

 "Ow! No kidding…" Lise hissed while Kevin quickly eased the push that had caused her wince. 

    Though knowing that pressing the nerve tie out of existence and letting the pain be there at the time was the most efficient way, the prince felt abhorrence at the possibility to harm Lise. Anyway… doing it more carefully would take longer, but did they have anything better to do at the time? In fact, this situation didn't exactly feel unpleasant.

 "Hm…" the amazon princess mumbled and shifted a little, hooking up her left hand on Kevin's shoulder and rubbing the area of his back that she could reach with her three longest fingers.

    Kevin grunted as she drove her fingertips down at a stone inside his back.

 "Ow!"

 "You're not much better than me," Lise pointed out and gently circled the spot with the little strength she could use for the matter.

 "True," he had to admit.

    Her back almost squeaked in protest when his hand left it. But it was just for the short moment he needed to catch her arm and with care place it along her side.

 "I take care of you now," Kevin kindly stated, "you can massage me later."

    Normally Lise probably would have protested with that she could wait instead, but right then just lying there in the warmly lit up dusk and having a set of strong fingers erase all tension and troubled thoughts felt all too alluring.

 "Alright…" she mumbled, leaning her forehead against his collarbones.

    Kevin softly smiled and put his hand back against her tunic.

    For a while the biggest trouble he had was to keep his arm from knocking into Karl's sleeping form while working on the princess' uptight nerves.

 "I think the geese are ready," Wisp reluctantly announced after a handful of minutes, unwilling to disturb the tender moment but also knowing it wouldn't be fun if the food got burned black.

 "Coming…"

    Kevin sighed when letting go of Lise again, but she shook her head to show that it was alright. While her dear friend walked back to the fire to finish preparing the meal she slowly sat up and stretched a little to make her muscles return from the dreamland.

    Goddess, that had been needed… after just that short time she felt much better. At least her neck and back, the strength had yet to be recovered.

    Carefully taking the fairly straight stick from its placement between two roughly Y-shaped branches stuck in the ground on either side of the fire, Kevin moved the geese to hang between a second pair of Y-twigs to keep the meal from the ground. 

    There was a low, zipping sound and using the fact that it was nighttime the half blood beastman grew his nails into fierce claws. Just in order to rip off pieces of roasted meat from one of the birds without burning himself. He put the food on one of three big leaves waiting on the ground and went over to the sleeping/unconscious Flame Kahn. Wisp followed him and sent a shower of healing stars over the older man. The leader of the ninjas slowly sat up, his eyes just partly opened.

 "Here," Kevin said and offered the Kahn the leaf.

 "Mgh… thanks…" a slurring voice mumbled.

    Slightly shaking hands took the improvised plate.

 "I'll take care of him," Wisp kindly said.

 "Is he awake?" Kevin wondered, watching the Kahn move like a zombie while slowly eating.

 "Let's just say he's _starting_ to be awake. It's a sort of drug spell he's been exposed to."

    The half blood grimly nodded and went back to the waiting geese. A few minutes later he sat beside Lise on her bedroll, both of them enjoying something different to eat for a change. Kevin hadn't exactly had much to spice the birds with, but just eating something else than bread and dried meat again was definitely refreshing.

    After they had eaten Kevin supported Lise over to the river to wash their hands and drink a little. She could walk, but was very shaky so the help was needed.

 "Don't have to be strong all the time," the half blood pointed out as he noticed Lise's frustrated smell in the dusk, "you told me."

 "Hmm?" the vanadis said, turning to him while trying to shake the water off her hands.

 "On the ship, after Rakadra."

    Lise had to go through her memory bank for a moment. The anger over the way Kevin had been treated by the humans, rage against the half demon and sheer frustration towards the possible suitors clouded her mind at the point.

    But yeah, she'd said that, hadn't she…

    With a sigh she lowered her hands to her lap.

 'I see now, it's not that helpful…'

 "Well, thanks," she said in a low voice.

    She looked up at him again and tried a smile.

 "You don't seem as controlled by hatred against Rakadra now," she pointed out.

    Kevin slowly shook his head.

 "No, he's dead…"

 'And I'll make sure he stays that way too, should I have to go to Hell and throw his soul deeper down!'

 "… But I will kill Jagan."

 'Kevin…'

 "And what about me?" Lise said, putting her slightly chilly hand on his cheek before slipping her arms around his neck as he spoke.

 "Can kill him together."

    They both moved closer, helped by each other's tender arms.

 "I know you're mad, I understand," the vanadis mumbled with her cheek against his, "but don't let the hatred take over."

 "No, never again," Kevin growled.

    Lise's fingers pleasantly, slowly played with the foundation of his mane on the back of the half blood's head while he spoke.

 "Lost mind in Moonlight forest when hear Deathjester," he snarled, "we both could have died."

    The princess shook her head and straightened up to lightly kiss him in the darkness. It seemed like clouds had swallowed the moons now, and the campfire was shrouded behind the bushes. But the vanadis could still see her dear friend's silhouette. 

 "You prevailed, Kevin," Lise softly said.

 "Failed you with Jagan," he bitterly pointed out, their lips brushing against each other for the first couple of words until he drew back as if he felt unwanted.

 "No, no… I'm right here, aren't I?" the princess said with a concerned frown.

    Kevin let out a deep breath and his hand came to her cheek, one finger gently caressing her face.

 "I get afraid," he said in a low voice, "lost Karl, lost friends…"

 "You got us back…" Lise softly mumbled.

 "I know, but…"

    He shook his head before he could continue.

 "… Fear to loose you, gah…"

    The dusk made it impossible for Lise to properly see the half blood's face, but she gently pushed his head forwards to lean his forehead against hers.

 "It's alright, Kevin, I'm afraid to loose you too," she said in a low voice.

    For a moment all that was heard was the whispering sound of Kevin releasing a deep breath.

 "When I went berserk before, by Maia and in forest," he mumbled, slowly and almost stumbling on the words as he sought for the right ones, "was because Rakadra hurt you, I couldn't help. Then other monsters wanted to attack you, and… I was afraid and angry. So I attack."

 'He didn't even touch me in compare to what he did to you for heaven's sake,' Lise bitterly thought but kept from saying it.

    Not finding any words suitable for comfort she just hugged him closer and buried one hand in his thick mane. 

    His grip of her tightened, carefully but firmly. Lise kept stroking his hair as he did so, the distant feeling of his heartbeat through his torn shirt and her tunic sending a tickling warmth into her chest.

 'This is dangerous…' some anxious part in the back of her head piped up.

    Oh will you ever shut it, Duty?

    Lise forcefully closed her eyes in frustration at the stupid little voice and fully leaned at the prince of the Beast kingdom with a sigh.

 'Jagan!'

 'Don't you try it!' Lise snarled back at the panicked memory that Duty tried to summon against Kevin's embrace.

    The vampire's arms had been colder than ice, there was no possibility she'd be able to draw a line between the two.

    Yet when Kevin's warm hand slowly stroke her hair she couldn't ignore the goose bumps appearing on her arms and had to see the warning for what it was.  

 "Come on, let's go back there," she muttered, cursing her own personality for not allowing herself a moment's longer tenderness just because something unplanned could happen, and by submitting to Duty's warning probably making Kevin feel pushed away in the process.

    But he just nodded and his grip loosened. Still, that made Lise feel even more guilty, anxious about worrying him unnecessarily.

    Just what the heck did Duty think could happen anyway? Wisp, the Kahn, the birds and Karl were all around, it wasn't like there was any privacy… and in any case, Lise knew she was still weakened and Kevin wouldn't ever try anything he didn't know she'd approve to.

 'Idiotic hyperactive… huh?'

    All of a sudden Lise found herself above the ground, securely held between the beastman's arms. Kevin backed through the bushes to save her face from the twigs with his own body.

    For a moment the princess considered protesting that she wasn't _that_ in need of help, but thought better of it and hung her right arm around the carrier's neck with a warm little smile.

    When tracking down facts, perhaps both of the warriors had a little bit of romantics within.

    Carefully Kevin sat down on one knee on his bedroll, placing Lise on her own simple mattress. They exchanged glances and chuckled at the situation they just had gone through.

 "That was sweet of you," Lise smiled at him.

    And she chuckled again when he got that shy look back at her remark.

 "Ah, Kevin…"

    Straightening up she moved her hand to the back of his head and gently pressed her lips against his.

 "What?" he mumbled, smiling as he hugged her tighter again.

 "You're just adorable when you give me that look," the vanadis tenderly replied, moving her head back a little to be able to speak properly.

 "Ah… nothing…" 

 "Now you're doing it again."

    They looked at each other and laughed for a second time, just hugging.

    And not even Duty could make itself heard when facing the power of Kevin's shyness.

 "Aww, they're so cute!" Wisp whispered, watching from the spiritual plane where he was invisible for mortals but could communicate freely with those of his elemental friends that had been assembled by the fairy.

 "Have to agree on that," Luna warmly smiled, "I'm so proud of Kevin."

    The others glanced at her and smiled to themselves. Their sister of the Moon was perhaps not really as present as it would appear.

 "Still, I think they should consider care," Shade pointed out in his usual emotionless voice, "I have noticed that humans tend to face difficulties when lost to feelings."

 "Point there, oh dark one," Gnome agreed, his normally permanent grin faltering in concern for a moment.

    Jinn shook his head.

 "They are aware of it, you know," he pointed out and scratched his head, "and trying to struggle."

 "It won't work," Shade flatly said, "remember Richard and Valda?"

 "Oi, oi, oi, oi…" 

    Gnome and Undine exchanged rather tired glances, thinking of the rulers of their countries. They too had been pushed onto a quest in their youth, just like their daughter now went with Duran and Carlie. It had been the first battle between the crown prince of Forcena and the Dragon Emperor, but not the last. Valda had not been able to help him during the next journey however, as she needed to take her place as the Queen of Reason in Altena, and mother of Angela.

 "Shade is right…" Luna calmly said.

    She turned to Wisp.

 "… And it's your job to talk with them."

 "Wh… _excuse me_?!" the elemental of Light choked.

 "They're in your vacancy. And you're the only one with a spell that can help," Luna said with Arceia's mercilessness.

    The rest of the divine group nodded with more or less hidden, teasing smiles.

    Wisp sunk towards the ground with a groan, his flames getting a hint of pink.


	31. Proposal and awakening

Chapter 31, Proved love

The sun was peeking up above the horizon in the east, to its relief once again finding that the world still was there. 

    Kevin looked up to watch the rising colors on the sky. The trees and cliffs were in the way for him to see the sun itself, but the sky naturally spread out above him, Karl, Lise, the birds and the Flame Kahn. Clouds in purple floated on the divine fire up there, spreading out like angel wings against the blue to the west.

    As Kevin's hands stopped moving against her back Lise turned over and followed his soft gaze, smiling at the beauty above. Putting her arms under her head she laid on the muscles that were almost buzzing softly after the relaxing treatment they had received.

    Karl was still sleeping, happy after his hunt and full of the duck he had caught. In any case he was colorblind, so seeing the sunrise hadn't meant much to him anyway.

    Eventually all colors began to fade to blue and white, but it was allowed to take the time it needed for it.

    Peaceful.

    Kevin shifted and stretched out with a yawn as the colors almost had faded completely.

 "How are your hands after that?" Lise asked in a low voice, still lying with her head on her arms.

 "No problem."

 "Thanks, it felt great. I really needed a massage. And you're good at it."

 "Ah…" Kevin mumbled and scratched his neck, another soft chuckle from Lise telling him that he'd managed that expression she loved again.

    Well if she liked it he wouldn't have to feel bad about being so shy anymore…

    That thought was lightly said relieving.

    She was truly beautiful again as she laid there, smiling up at him. She didn't exactly have all her strength back but thanks to Wisp it was already a lot better. 

    The shadows of the trees' leaves and the sunlight played over her skin, tunic and hair, high lightening every little detail while her chest slowly moved by every breath and moved the tunic's cloth over her body. 

 'Oh, this isn't going to end well…' Kevin thought and desperately tried to look away.

    He struggled against the almost irresistible urge to lie down beside Lise and kiss her, for right then he didn't know what would happen if he did so.

    Lately, just in the last few days… the thing was that he wasn't really a boy in his middle teens any longer, because of the Mana power he was more of twenty; grown. So, lately he sometimes could become worried about how strongly he felt for Lise.

    Can't look away, so beautiful when she smiles…

    Argh.

    He tried to mentally slap himself and managed to command his body to stand up.

 "Be back soon, alright?" he muttered and walked away, through the bushes towards the river and the ruins.

    Lise slowly got up into a sitting position, pulled up her knees to her chest and fondly looked after Kevin. Not that she could see him with all the leaves in the way.

    But after a moment her smile faded.

 'I'll have suitors when I come back to Rolante… whether or not he wants to come with me.'

    Earlier the thought had troubled her, now it made her feel sick.

    She had noticed that the unwritten rule of courtship, even in Rolante as it was custom in other human lands, was that suitors could come even if there already was a fiancé. That was of course due to the fact that nobles sought out the most favorable part so overtime was silently allowed.

 'To Hell with them, I want Kevin and nobody else!' her mind growled.

    It was just that she didn't even know what he thought of the idea…

    Argh. 

    Most of all she'd like to get up and find him to ask if he wanted to stay with her in Rolante, but she also knew that whatever privacy he had felt need for she should respect.

 'You want to marry him?' Duty piped up, 'how long have you known him?'

 'Several years if you count the time in the Mana stone's blessing!' Lise snapped back, 'and how long would I get to know any suitor?'

 'Ehh…'

 'Exactly, shut up.'

 "Lise…"

 "Hmm?"

    She looked up and smiled at Wisp.

 "Good morning."

 "The same to you, princess."

    The holy elemental lowered a bit and once again cleared his throat, symbolically done of course.

 "Say, Lise," he said in an innocent voice, "want me to cast a spell on you to prevent you from becoming pregnant?"

    The vanadis choked down a shout of plain surprise but almost fell over in the process instead.

 "Wisp! That's horrible!" she coughed, trying to catch her breath.

 "You're right but…"

    Wisp lowered to the height of her face and kindly, yet with an edge of graveness, met her narrowed eyes.

 "… Look, there's no use tiptoeing around it," he said, "it's gonna happen sooner or later. You're too close to each other, too grown, too much in love. It might not be here since we are all around you, but that won't last."

    He didn't give her much to retort with. Lise opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, dumbfounded. Finally she just shook her head.

 "It's still horrible," she grunted and looked away, "and having you cast such a spell would just be like confirming that…"

 "… It'll happen, yes. I understand."

    Wisp sighed.

 "This is really embarrassing for me too, you know," he pointed out, "but I think it's necessary."

 'And so does my buddies and Kevin's mum…' the holy elemental grunted in his thoughts, feeling sort of bullied into the situation.

    That feeling wasn't too false either, if you cornered it.

    Lise rubbed the back of her neck, without thinking about it mimicking one of Kevin's ways of giving away embarrassment. When she eventually realized that she let the hand fall with a sigh.

 "You might have a point," she muttered, "but that would sort of… I don't know, lock the door. I don't even know if he'd want to be my husband when this is all over."

 'Did I just speak it out loud? Oh dear.'

 "Well, I can't answer that," Wisp softly said, glancing towards the bushes, "you'll have to ask him about it."

 'Oh… help…'

    Lise hardly dared to move her gaze aside.

    Halfway out of the greenery as if he had frozen in the middle of a step Kevin stood, staring at the ground as he rubbed his neck with one hand. Parts of his mane was glued together into heavy, dropping locks; it seemed like he had been throwing water from the river into his own face.

    It was pretty obvious that he had heard a fair chunk of the conversation. Maybe not enough to catch the whole picture but Lise's last words certainly hadn't escaped him.

 'Oh… help…'

    For an excruciatingly stretched moment it seemed like no one was going to move an inch, less look up. 

    Then the two birds almost simultaneously landed on either side of Kevin and gave him a kind yet resolute push forwards with their wings. He stumbled, nearly trampled on the Flame Kahn's back but finally ended up sitting before Lise while she nervously shifted to sit on her knees. Her hands hesitantly landed on her lap, which in turn was covered by two layers of cloth with the tunic and blanket.

    Of course, a push from the birds wouldn't help choking any words out of a blank mind.

    That was what Karl was there for. Without a warning he woke up, yawned, stretched and happily placed himself on the ground again, this time with his head on Kevin's lap. The half blood's hand fell to the fur by itself and he seemed to relax just by touching the puppy. At least his worst tension looked like it left as his shoulders fell a bit and he let out a deep breath.

    But he still didn't dare to look up.

    Carefully Lise reached out and buried her fingers in the warmly gray-brown hairs covering the young wolf. The fine, soft fur tickled her hand and the familiar feeling was somehow calming.

    Karl watched his human friends without a sound, his tail softly brushing the ground in hopeful expectation.

    Inevitably Kevin and Lise's fingers touched and carefully entwined.

 'Come on, come on, come on, _come on_!' Wisp desperately thought as they seemed frozen yet _again_.

    He was out of tricks by now. Couldn't even call Dryad to suddenly fill the ground with flowers… but in any case such a fairytale thing probably would have taken the wrong turn with these two love birds...

 "I… ah…"

    Lise uncomfortably scratched her head with her free hand, struggling with the words.

    She would have needed a chance to assemble a lot of courage for this moment, for the love of the goddess…

 'It's Kevin, for goodness sake! _Kevin_! What's this whole panicky thing?' she tried to tell herself, to little avail.

 "You'd…"

    Kevin fell silent and Lise dared to look up, finding that he was focusing completely on their hands. Feeling somehow better knowing that she lowered her gaze to that area as well.

 "You'd want to marry me?" the half blood prince finally managed to force out of his mouth.

 "Of course I do."

    As she whispered that Lise barely could hear herself, placing her other hand on the held ones.

 "But I can't leave Rolante so it's not just that," she more or less stammered in a more audible voice, "you'd have to be the king of my kingdom…"

 "I know."

    Kevin added his last hand to complete the collection.

 "Doesn't matter," he said and straightened up his neck, causing Lise to follow the movement as she saw it in the corner of her eyes.

    He smiled, shyly.

 "I could have been king of Beast Kingdom, but I want to be with you."

    It was almost ridiculous how easy the tension melted away, just after letting that out the mountain turned to clouds.

   Lise smiled back.

 "But me, only fifteen to world," the half blood pointed out with a frown.

 "It's alright, we'll probably have much to be taken cared of in Rolante before we can have a wedding. But first we have to find Elliot."

 "Yeah. So you rest now."

 "Yes, yes, I know."

    Lise let go of Kevin's hands and laid back down, shaking her head with a trace of the smile still left on her lips.

 "I'll rest, fine," she said, crossing her arms in a mocking of weariness at the whole situation, "in any case we can't do anything until the Flame Kahn is awake and well too."

    By mentioning the man both of the humans turned their heads in his direction. Two sets of eyebrows went up.

 "Wisp, what _are_ you doing?" the vanadis asked.

    Not healing stars but what looked like half moons were falling from thin air above the Kahn's head, disappearing as soon as they touched him. Wisp was floating beside the man, his normally happy eyes narrowed and reddish with intense concentration. As he heard Lise he snapped up and panted for breath (symbolically, of course…). The moons ceased to fall and the Kahn turned over with a grunt.

 "Well, I did mention that Dryad is the only one of us who can put people to sleep, didn't I?" the holy elemental gasped and tiredly thudded onto the ground.

 "Yes?" Kevin said.

 "Phew… do you know how hard it is to make up a new spell, and _that_ quickly?"

 "Why did you do that?" Lise asked, puzzled.

 "I had to do something!" Wisp grunted, "the old man was about to wake up at the worst possible time, couldn't have that _now_!"

    There was a silence. 

    Then a shared laugh.

 "You're a true hero!" Lise said with a wide grin and gave Wisp a nudge with her hand.

    It was like touching a heap of pleasantly warm feathers, not what the princess had expected after seeing him tackle Jagan heads on several times.

 "Aww, chucks…" the holy elemental said and turned a bit pink again.

 "Ngh…"

    With a groan the Flame Kahn sat up pressing a hand against his head.

 "What happened…?" he muttered in a slightly unstable voice.

    Wisp got up and flew over to him, giving him a new dose of healing energy instead of sleeping force.

 "You were about to get killed by a vampire and a bunch of demons, but we saved you," the holy elemental informed.

 "I was what? Who?"

    The elderly ninja blinked at the white flame that watched him with nothing but friendliness.

 "I'm Wisp, the elemental of Light," the one and only tipped.

 "I sort of remembered a picture of you and the others…" the Kahn said and rubbed his forehead, "where am I?"

 "Old kingdom of Light, no worry," Kevin said and sat down on the ground a couple of feet away from the man.

 "And who are you, then?" the Kahn asked, as politely as possible in his rather confused state.

 "I'm Kevin, from the Beast Kingdom. And that's Lise."

 "From Rolante," the vanadis carefully said as she sat down beside the half blood.

    The Kahn blinked again, then covered his eyes with a hand.

 "Oh no, not _that_ Lise, are you?" he groaned.

 "Yes. And it's alright," she hurriedly said, "I know it was Bigeau… Isabella who controlled everything."

 "I can't say how sorry I am about what happened, Your Majesty," the Kahn sadly said, "it's a tragedy. All I know is that Rolante fell, what happened after that?"

 "Well…"

    Lise uncomfortably scratched her head, unsure how to tell the Kahn what had occurred. After all, a great chunk of his people had been killed in a war of liberation, and the goddess knew what had happened to those still left in the desert after Jagan had brought the demons into the world.

 "I was in exile for a while, but then I returned together with a thief named Hawk…"

 "He's alive?" the Kahn interrupted, a weak smile on his lips.

 "Yes, and since he's not here I must tell you that the thing with your son was a setup by Bigeau."

    The elderly man sadly nodded.

 "So I have understood," he bitterly said and cringed, covering his eyes with his hand again, "and then Jessica…"

 "Wisp say Salamando saw her be saved," Kevin quickly said.

 "What?!"

    The Kahn's head swept aside and he stared at the holy elemental, who profusely nodded.

 "Yep, your Hawk saved her from right under Bigeau's nose," he informed.

 "Thank the goddess…"

    For a moment the man smiled, then he gravely looked at Lise again.

 "So, what happened after you and Hawk came to Rolante?"

    The princess shook her head and looked at the ground, unable to face the man when she gave him the painful truth about his people.

 "When we got there we learned that there were more survivors than I could have ever hoped for," she began, "so we joined them in their planning on retaking the castle. With the help of three traveling warriors we gained Jinn's aid and spread the sleeping flowers over Rolante, using the same tactic as Bigeau. Then we invaded. I'm not sure how many of your warriors were killed, I'm sorry."

    The Kahn's hand covered his eyes.

 "Many fled, however," Lise quickly added, "there were troops guarding Palo, and I believe the most of them managed to get out after Bigeau's spell was broken."

 "Don't feel guilty, it's not your fault."

    The older man removed his hand and shook his head.

 "You did what you had to do and it was the right thing. Not pleasant, but Bigeau had to be stopped. But why are you here now and not in Rolante?" he asked.

 "My brother Elliot was kidnapped during the first attack," the vanadis explained, "and I need to find him. You didn't happen to see a blind boy in Navarre while you were there?"

    However there wasn't much hope in the question, considering the man's state up till now. And he shook his head.

 "I hardly knew if I was alive while I was imprisoned," he sadly said, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

 "Call me Lise, I'm not even crowned queen yet…"

 "Fair enough."

    The Kahn tried a smile but didn't manage very well.

 "So tell me, how on earth did you end up in the kingdom of Light?"

    It took quite a while to explain that, as you surely understand…

Lise sleeplessly watched the dark sky above her, resting her head on the small pillow and one arm. Stars twinkled down at her, the soft rustling of wind and the whispering sound of Kevin and Karl breathing all she heard. It could have been the Moonlight forest…

    Another day had passed. She had been tired through most of it but managed to stay awake, mostly thanks to all the events taking place. First that thing with Wisp's question, and then the proposal and finally the Kahn waking up. It was just fine that her day rhythm was mended, after the last days it had been pretty much wrecked with her sleeping almost all the time.

    But now that she was supposed to sleep she found it hard. Typical.

    Well, they had told the Kahn everything, and decided to head for the desert to try to find Hawk and Jessica as soon as possible. The transportation problem would be solved as their fellow elemental would give his Moon sister a call and ask her to send another bird for the new traveler.

    According to Wisp Salamando believed that the thief and desert princess were in the village of Deen, he didn't think that in the state the woman had been in they'd dare to travel further. There was no telling if she had recovered; the spirit of Fire had enough troubles trying to reach out of his closest area, so he couldn't watch very well over the more peaceful creatures of his lands. The demons' presence was giving him a headache.

    To Navarre then. But what they would do in the desert was still not fully planned, still there were nowhere else they could go now. It was the only stronghold of the demons that they knew.

    But what could be done… storming the fortress seemed a bit too much of a mouthful…

    Lise rolled onto her side to watch Kevin's face in the darkness, trying to stop the troubling thoughts from taking over. Her eyes had gotten used to the dusk long ago and she had no troubles seeing him clearly. Looking at his peaceful face she warmly smiled, a tender sparkle spreading throughout her body at the sight. 

    There would still be suitors, but she wouldn't have to worry about that as much anymore. He really did want her…

    Carefully she reached out but stopped before her fingers touched Kevin's face. No, she didn't want to wake him up, no matter how alluring the will to caress his cheek was.

    A careful glow came out of thin air, the light hardly adding anything to the soft moonlight. Lise threw a glance upwards and gave Wisp a small smile as he watched her for a moment.

 'How about that spell?' he softly whispered to her mind.

    Used to it as he had done so before Lise wasn't exactly surprised.

    She watched Kevin's features that seemed to glow in the light from the three moons, and she found herself fondly smiling.


	32. Aaaand he's back!

Chapter 32, And so they were three again

At night the ocean of sand turned rather chilly, but it was better than the boiling heat during day. Every breath of the clean, technically morning air made Hawk feel more refreshened.

    Jessica was finally getting better and he had been able to get some decent sleep in the past days. Things were looking brighter, if not completely solved. He still had no idea what he should do next. Or if he even was going to do anything at all, or simply stay with Jessica and make sure she was safe. He'd gladly do that but at the same time he felt restless, worried about a certain werewolf and amazon. 

    On the other hand the chances of him finding the two of them were slim. Not that that fact got his mind off the concern.

    If he hadn't been dragged away from Rolante that fateful day Jessica might have died in the valley of Flames, yet… he felt guilty for Lise's sake. 

    The sun wouldn't rise in another half an hour or so, therefore he could still enjoy how easy it was to breathe fresh air. Funny how twisted the climate of the desert was.

    Many had already went inside again to get ready for the next day in the heated land; most people preferred to sleep during the first part of the day to avoid the worst heat. Inside the warmth was less tormenting as shadows could be found and the homes were build by humans accustomed to the heat and had thought of ways to keep it down.

    Lazily kicking at a pebble on the ground he let his thoughts wander back to the query of what he should do next. He'd really want to know how the rest of the world was doing; Deen was still isolated because of the vicious ninjas and monsters. But Hawk regarded the fact that there still were humanoid desert warrior out there as a good sign. At least that meant that more people of his clan were still alive and not eaten by demons.

    If there only there was something he could do to release them from the spell that kept them hypnotized!

    Sighing he straightened up and stretched a bit. No use getting a headache about it…

 'What to do, what to do… aw, shut up!'

    He frowned and rubbed his forehead, frustrated wandering out into the village just to get something else on his mind.

    Jessica was safe… and a fair group of ninjas too, including Nikita. Good. And Lise was safe at least last he saw her, after all. Kevin was the goddess knows where… 

 'And I'm okay…' Hawk thought, trying to cheer himself up, 'I don't know where that brings me, though. What to do…?'

    Blah.

 "Hawk?! Hawk!"

    Huh?

 "Eh?"

    He turned around and narrowed his eyes against the dark sky. Could have sworn the voice came from there…

    There was a swooshing sound and somebody landed just before him from out of nowhere. The light from the few torches of the village and the moons was just enough to reveal a familiar armored person.

 "Drake tails, _Lise_?!" Hawk choked, helplessly blinking stupidly.

    In the next moment he found himself pulled into a hug and out of breath. Oi, hadn't thought that she was _that_ strong… and her armor wasn't too comfortable to be squashed against.

 "I'm so glad to see you again!" she said with a short, warm laugh and let go of him, still holding his shoulders however.

 "Can't say anything else myself," Hawk replied, widely grinning as he caught up with his breathing, "what on earth are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

    Before Lise had time to reply two more shadows thumped down from the night sky, one of them straightening up to tower behind the amazon like a hunching storm cloud. 

    For a moment the thief was about to drop dead, until his eyes remembered that they had well enough light to use for seeing. And his brain also found the correct image. 

 "Kevin?" he choked in surprise but then grinned.

 "Hello again, Hawk," the slightly growling voice said.

    It sounded stronger and less shy than Hawk recalled. However the thief was too happy to see his two friends again to care about that.  

 "By Salamando, I had never thought I'd see you guys again!" 

    Three gigantic birds landed in the packed sand of the village, squeaking tiredly.

    … Eh? One, two, three, four… five, six? Who…?

 "Glad to see you, Hawk," the Flame Kahn said with a tired smile.

 "Kahn?!"

    For a moment the thief just stared, then he began blurting out a panicked explanation of what had really happened as Eagle died. He didn't get very far before the older man kindly stopped him.

 "I know, Hawk, don't worry. Bigeau found great pleasure in explaining just exactly what she had done and would do in the close future. However I heard from Wisp himself that Salamando had seen you earn my eternal gratitude."

    The young man's face went from panic, to relief and over to triumphant joy.

 "Jessica is alright!" he assured, "she had a fever but it just left her, let's go!"

 "Of course," the Kahn said with a just as wide smile, starting to follow the exalted thief.

    For a moment Kevin came in between. 

 "Birds tired, and be hot soon," he pointed out.

 "Take them to the inn," Hawk said over his shoulder and pointed at a house in the northwestern corner of the village, "they have a stable that keeps the temperature for the donkeys of the merchants, your birds should be able to fit in there. We'll be in the item shop, in the basement, alright?"

    Kevin and Lise both nodded and watched the two men of Navarre hurry off between two of the buildings to see the desert princess.  

 "What a coincidence, wasn't it?" the vanadis said with a smile.

 "Yeah…"

    Kevin's hand grasped her arm lightly, more a touch than anything to be called a hold.

 "Must get birds and Karl to safety before it gets hot," he pointed out.

    She nodded and they headed towards the inn after Lise had picked the wolf pup out of Kevin's backpack.

    Some time later they found their way into the lower area of the regular shop and found Hawk, the Kahn and a purple, humanoid cat with a big yellow sack by his side assembled in the room there. In a bed in a corner of the room a beautiful young woman with bluish hair laid, however she seemed more asleep than awake.

 "Kevin, Lise, this is Nikita," Hawk said with a smile and motioned at the cat, "and Jessica… she's sleeping again."

 "Any troubles at the inn?" the Kahn friendly asked while the cat creature greeted the two.

 "The innkeeper was a little startled when we explained what animals we had," Lise said with a chuckle, "but he was so happy to have costumers that he didn't care that much. Karl stayed with the birds, he was tired."

    She looked at Hawk and smiled.

 "So, what have you been up to since we parted in Rolante?" she asked, softly to assure him that she didn't blame him for the split roads in question.

    It was almost lunchtime before the stories had been exchanged and all details had been filled out.

 "And Navarre is your only hope now, is it?" Hawk said, leaning his cheek in a hand.

 "Yes," Kevin grunted, his eyes narrowing at a wall.

 "It's all we have left," Lise said and grimly shook her head.

 "Well, you've handled demons before…"

    Hawk rubbed his neck, frowning.

 "I want to come with you, guys," he honestly said and his eyes trailed over to the still sleeping Jessica, "but…"

    There was a couple of seconds of silence. But when Lise started to say that it was alright, the Kahn exploded.

 "Hawk! What are you saying?!" the old man roughly demanded.

    Almost everyone jumped and the thief straightened up in panic, on the brink of saluting. Nikita watched his friend for a moment and then turned away to hide his laugh.

 "These are your friends and now you've got a chance to claim revenge for all that Bigeau and her companions have done to you and your clan!" the Kahn growled, "I won't have you tiptoe around Jessica like a lovesick rooster while others fight our enemies, and I'm certain both she and Eagle agree!"

 "Yessir!" 

    Hawk found himself and really saluted, parodying the warriors of Forcena.

 "But those are demons," he pointed out and dropped the jester-mask, "there were just three in the kingdom of Light and I don't know how many are in the castle."

    The Kahn pursed his mouth and nodded.

 "That's true."

    He turned to Lise and Kevin.

 "You're the only ones with proper experience of those beasts. Any suggestions?" the leader of the ninjas asked.

    The two exchanged glances. 

    They grinned.

 "Classchange."

 "Classchange?" Hawk, Nikita and the Kahn repeated with raised eyebrows.

 "Mana stone here, not?" Kevin said, tilting his head a bit.

 "Sure, but its power was released," the thief slowly said, "would it still work?"

     At that the princess and half blood helplessly shrugged.

 "Don't know," Lise said but smiled a bit, "so… Wisp, I call upon you."

    Immediately the white flame with the happy eyes floated out of thin air, a bit transparent but still. Nikita and Hawk nearly fell backwards.

 "Yes?" the elemental of Light kindly asked.

 "We were just discussing if Hawk here could go through a classchange," Lise explained, "but the Fire stone's power was released as you know. Is that a problem?"

    Wisp shook a bit.

 "Nope," he said, "Duran and his crew went through their first change in Altena, and that stone was the first to have its power released. Go ahead, though I can't tell you whether your friend or anyone else can manage in beforehand."

 "Thank you, Wisp," Lise said.

 "Anytime."

    And he disappeared again.

 "So, what do you say, Hawk?" the princess said with a small grin.

 "I'm with ya all the way!" he grinned back, "however we better wait until nighttime before we go there and you'll need better shoes. The valley of Flames is one hot place, if you don't wear something thicker than that you'll find yourself with fried toes, Kev."

    He pointed at the half blood's feet; bare except for two long strands of tough cloth he had wrapped around them to protect them a little. 

 "If you say so," Kevin said and shrugged.

 "I think the shop here has boots to borrow for the matter, might be tricky to find something in your size though," Hawk commented and walked over to the stair with a grin, "shall we?"

    In the end the old lady of the shop simply cut up two big pieces of the tough bulette hide used in the boots and made a few holes around the edges so that Kevin could tie the thick yet bendable material against the soles and sides of his feet. His size was quite a few numbers too big even for the largest of the boots. 

    Lise was much simpler to find a pair for, and Hawk's boots were designed for the heat. The reason for the existence of these boots for hire was of course the desert; the sand could sometimes reach such heat that it burned through normal shoes.

    After a moment of steeling themselves against the heat outside Kevin and Lise went to the inn to rest for the evening. One couldn't claim that it was much cooler inside, but somehow the heat wasn't as crushing down on everything.

    With Nikita back in the area Deen had been able to receive some extremely welcome new supplies from Sultan, and the inn could offer a decent meal of cactus fruits and salted fish. Not anything the guests had eaten many times before but there wasn't anything wrong with the taste. By the time they had finished eating and went to their room the warmth had drawn back a little bit more.

 "Thought I never be able to sleep, maybe now," Kevin said with a grimace, absentmindedly combing one hand through his hair while leaning against the wooden frame of the right bed's end.

    Since it was a small village it had a small inn and it only had one guestroom, with three beds standing in a line against one of the long walls of the room. Lise sat on the middle one only in her tunic, idly brushing her hair.

    Finally she put the brush down and sighed a bit.

 "I hope there won't be too many demons in Navarre…" she muttered, somewhat lazily.

    The mattress below her swung a bit as Kevin sat down behind her and the warmth of his hands closed over her shoulders.

 "Tired?" he gently asked.

    She nodded, clenching her teeth.

 "It's probably just the journey taking its toll now, maybe I was so excited about seeing Hawk again that I pushed it back earlier..."

    Kevin's fingers clenched their grip for a moment. 

 "Wha…?"

    The brush fell to the floor and blinking she turned to her side to meet the half blood's eyes. He was frowning a bit, his right arm moving in under her head while the left hand came to Lise's cheek.

 "Be careful when tired, alright?" he gravely said, "Wisp say you're healed but still beware."

    Wisp…

    Lise managed not to swallow at the thought of the elemental.

    Despite wild protests from Duty her right arm moved up and around Kevin's back, carefully drawing her closer.

 "Yeah, you're right," she softly mumbled.

 'Stop that! Right now!' the infernal sense screeched.

 'I'm fed up with you!' Lise snarled back.

 'Just because Wisp made so that you can't become pregnant doesn't mean that you can act like a…'

 'You're _not_ finishing that line!'

 'This is serious, princess! You're not married, you shouldn't even lie here… ack!'

    The vanadis softly smiled and closed her eyes, lightly turning her head towards Kevin's hand as the back of his fingers stroke her cheek.

 "Rest now," he said in a low voice.

 "Again…?"

    She chuckled a little and opened her eyes to watch him. The frown was gone, now there was only the softness of his eyes left to see. Smiling a bit Kevin spread out his fingers over her cheek, his fingertips brushing into the border of her golden blond hair.  

    Lise found herself wishing that he'd dare to move his tender hand down her cheek, over her shoulder and…

    She closed her eyes again and forced back a blush with all her willpower. She really hated to feel her cheeks burn; it was yards below her dignity.

 'How dare you be so, so…?!' 

    But Duty hadn't the courage to fulfill the slap of words.

 'How dare you be so pompous?' the princess coldly shot back, 'I love Kevin. Accept it.'

 'True and well, but you still has your responsibilities as a future queen!'

 'Oh, shut up…'

    It was too hot in the room; she had to let go of the half blood and draw back a little.

    Looking back at him again Lise smiled and moved her freed hand to his cheek in turn.

 'I wouldn't push him to do something,' she thought.

 'Good,' Duty nodded.

    After all, she had been the cause of their first kiss and the proposal, and Lise didn't want to be a dominating part of the relationship.

 'However…' she thought with an inner smirk at the sense, 'I probably wouldn't stop him either.'

    Duty groaned. And shuddered when Kevin drew a little closer and gently kissed Lise's lips.

 "Want you to be careful, alright?" he kindly mumbled, "no more hurt."

 "Alright, I'll do my best. And you too."

    He smiled and nodded, moving back again.

    Properly laying down on the mattress and closing her eyes to sleep Lise smiled a bit drowsily.

 "I love you, Kevin."

    His hand tenderly stroke her cheek and moving his head upwards a bit Kevin touched her forehead with his lips before drawing back to spare them both from body heat mixed with what the desert provided.  

    Pulling up the sheets over them would be crazy, so he just laid back and watched Lise. She wasn't quite asleep yet, he could both hear that from her breathing and feel it by her smell. Sleeping things got something lightly damp in their scents. It was hard to explain…

    He shrugged the line of thoughts aside and just watched while his lips moved into a smile.

    Lise had moved in her hand under the thin pillow to get her neck into a more comfortable position, almost burying her face against the cloth filled with feathers she looked somewhat innocent. Her tunic was a bit tight against her body since she was lying on the clothing.

    Kevin quickly closed his eyes as the thought ran through his head, hardly able to contain a blush. But he couldn't stop the flinch of mind to follow itself up with that though it hardly was the first time he was sleeping by Lise's side, they hadn't spent a night together in an actual bed before.

    Pushing back a grunt or perhaps a groan –he couldn't really tell– the young half blood turned over on his back and placed his arm over his eyes.

 'Cool that down, it's not going to end well…'

    After a moment he let the arm fall away again, helplessly turning his head towards Lise again.

    The sad happiness, love, was tickling his whole being from inside, trying to make him do something. But he couldn't fully grasp his own will just yet, as he still weakly hesitated.

    Kevin tried to look away for longer than a few moments, but his eyes wanted to take in the amazon princess beside him.

    Beautiful… 

 'What would she want?' he more or less forced himself to think, 'I don't even know what _I_ want…'

    That was what the rational part of his mind wanted to think. 

    The rest of him knew fully well how much he wanted to draw Lise as close as he dared and never stop kissing her.

 "I love you, Lise," he whispered.

    She smiled a bit, more hearing his words as in a dream than anything else; on the verge of falling fully asleep.

 'I…'

    Asleep, in peaceful slumber.

 'Goddess, let her stay safe from now on… no, I'll make sure of that. We might meet even worse enemies ahead, but I'm not going to let anything like Rakadra and Jagan ever touch her again.' 

    He frowned a bit, but the swift grim thoughts floated away before Lise's calm face.

    Beautiful… sweet, strong, compassionate, brave Lise.

    No use denying it… even his rational beastman side had to give up on this one. Carefully Kevin reached out and swiftly ran his fingertips through Lise's golden fringe, wary not to wake her up.

 'I want you more than anything, but I want nothing you don't.'

    He withdrew his hand and closed his eyes to try to sleep as well.

 'Love you…'


	33. From thief to ninja

Author's note:

OK, making a couple of things clear now :) There will _NOT _be a lemon. Nope. Not now, not ever. I don't do lemons. I respect the characters I'm using enough to give them their privacy. The chapter following this one might however_ seem_ to be building up a lemon, but there'll be none. You'll only get a very tender scene between Kevin and Lise, but I'll cut it off before anything really happens.

    And another thing… another note for Chibi. Hawk is calling Kevin "Kev", but I promise; that was in my notes by January this year, before I had even discovered ff.net. I have not copied you, across my heart. :)

    Now on with the story!

Chapter 33, Hawk's classchange 

Hawk hurried through Deen, towards the inn. The air was cooling quickly as the sun sunk more and more below the horizon. He had hardly been able to rest at all, but still felt filled with energy and determination. 

    Classchanges were mythical things, but now proved possible. He was excited out of his mind. But it wasn't just the fact that he faced a chance to become strong enough to avenge all his friends from Navarre; no, he could hardly wait to fight side by side with Lise and Kevin again.

    As soon as he entered the innkeeper pointed towards the small dining room with a grin.

 "Good luck," the older man said.

    Nikita had of course been unable to contain the news, pretty certain that it wouldn't do any harm. The village had been left alone so far since there were no warriors there to control, no goods to steal… and it would probably stay that way.

 "Thanks," Hawk grinned and turned to meet Lise's greeting smile.

    She was sitting down by the table in the middle of the room, just beginning on a piece of bread with some smoked fish on.

 "Feels good being the hero around here, doesn't it?" she mildly joked and waved at him to sit down.

 "We're all rooting for you," the innkeeper said with a wide smile, bending over his desk to see the ones he talked to.

 "Thanks, we'll do our best both tonight and tomorrow," Lise smiled back.

 "Give those bastards some extra kicks from us in the village too."

 "Sure thing!" Hawk chuckled.

    He looked around a little.

 "Where's Kev?" he asked.

 "He went to check on Karl and the birds to make sure they're alright," the princess replied with a small, fond smile, "here, have some breakfast. Or if it's dinner, I'm not really sure."

    She pointed at the plate on the table, which carried three more fish sandwiches. Hawk hadn't been able to eat much earlier, but took a bread anyway. He knew that his hyper energy wouldn't last long if not fed with something.

    He had just finished his first bite when Kevin came in. His pace of walking was a little out of rhythm, but it was hardly noticeable. Glancing down Hawk saw that the half blood already had strapped the bulette hide against the soles of his feet. He was obviously a bit unfamiliar with it. 

 "How are they?" Lise asked as the god hand sat down. 

 "Just fine, Karl a bit bored though," Kevin replied with a slight smile and took a piece of bread.

 "Figures…"

 "I let him out since it's cooler now, he be fine."

 "There are some desert dogs in the village," Hawk said, "but they're not the most violent ones so he won't get into any fights."

    Kevin gave a small, slanted smile and nodded.

 "Felt their smell earlier," he said.

    At this both Lise and Hawk chuckled a bit.

 "Man, I've missed you two," the thief grinned.

    The princess and the half blood exchanged glances and smiled. The desert warrior watched their eyes and wasn't sure if he wanted to sigh or be glad. The two warriors hadn't said anything about growing fond of each other when they told their tale. But the thief had had his suspicions, and now he was sure.

 "Likewise, Hawk," Lise warmly said.

    Looking at her he experienced a momentary flash of "could have beens", and it was a little bittersweet. But, he had Jessica. And if Lise and Kevin were happy, he would be so as well. 

    They finished the simple meal and went out into the lightly chilly air.

 "Go further away before I transform," Kevin grunted, "don't want to scare people."

    His companions nodded, understanding.

 "The only things that could be a problem are the bulettes and the last hypnotized ninjas," Hawk reported while they left the village and walked into the desert, "but I wouldn't worry too much."

 "Better not get careless anyway, you never know," Lise said and unhooked her spear from her back.

 "Right."

    A few minutes later a powerful howl soared towards the stars and a small area of the sand ocean got lit up by a magical glow. Snakes, lizards, insects, bulettes and various other inhabitants of the desert fled for their lives, instinctively knowing an opponent beyond any other.

    The howl was however, the goddess be praised, not strong enough to reach the demons in Navarre.

It didn't take them very long to reach the valley of Flames since most of the monsters in the area were used to a harsh climate that enforced strong instincts for survival. Thus their instincts told them to run like crazy from the intruders.

    Hawk had spent most of the walk smirking, but as they approached a rounded opening in a cliff he turned more serious. The air around the hole was shivering in the moonlight, and there was a warning glow from deep inside.

 "This is it," Hawk announced and held up a hand, "I think you better revert and stay a human when we're down there Kevin, or else you're going to get toasted with all that fur of yours."

 "Alright," the werewolf grunted with a nod.

 "We have to be careful down there," the thief continued while the magical glow engulfed the son of Beast King once more, "the monsters living in the valley are used to the heat but we're not, and we'll be slow because of that."

 "Got it," Lise nodded.

    They walked closer to the entrance and were naturally taken aback by the heat that greeted them.

 "By Luna…" Kevin growled and even backed a step.

 "It'll get better when you get used to it…" Hawk said with a grimace, "not much, however."

 "Not if we can do anything about it," Lise thoughtfully said.

    Straightening up a bit she calmly continued:

 "Wisp, I call upon you."

 "It gets easier every time you call!" the spirit merrily said as he appeared from thin air, "what's up?"

 "We're about to enter the Valley of flames," Lise explained, "would it be possible for Salamando or Undine to protect us from the heat?"

    So far the princess had had nothing to do with the Water elemental, but she had always known the scripts of the goddess and her servants.

 "Lemme give Salam a call…"

    For a moment the holy elemental fluttered in and out of vision, like the beating of a bee's wings.

 "Here we go!" 

    A rain of ember stars showered over the three travelers, adding a softly red glow to their skin. The only thing the ones exposed to the spell felt was a light tickling.

 "Thanks, Wisp," Kevin said, stepping closer to the cave again. 

    Now the intense heat brushed off his skin, feeling like nothing worse than a warm breeze.

 "Thank my buddy when you meet him instead," Wisp said, smiling.

    He chuckled a little.

 "By the way… Duran and his ladies are on their way to the island of Oblivion," he reported with a grin, "we might be able to open the gate to the Holyland in the morning if all goes well."

 "Wish them luck from us then, will you?" Hawk grinned, backed up by smiles and nods from his companions.

 "I will. Good luck yourselves."

 "Thanks."

    And the elemental faded away.

 "Oh well, scrap my warnings," Hawk said with a smirk and cat-alike stretch, "this'll be fun."

    And indeed it was. In fact, the greatest problem experienced on the way down was Hawk's inner struggle not to whistle superciliously as he and his friends without the slightest trouble strode into the boiling world of the valley. The yellowish lizard creatures naturally inhabiting the frying cracks between rocks and fairly hardened lava tried to stop the intruders a few times, but most of the time either Lise or Kevin simply would whisk them aside like flies. And that often before Hawk even had had time to get his daggers out. 

 "What a picnic," he finally commented as he lead the way over the bridge upon which he had saved Jessica weeks ago, "but I don't want to think about how it would be if you guys hadn't been here to help."

 "Don't get too cocky yet," Lise said with a small smile, "these monsters are weak but the demons in Navarre are nothing like this."

 "I know, princess."

    Hawk winked at her with one eye without really considering it, just using his usual flirting manner. She chuckled a bit but didn't seem to bother much more. Getting a backslash thought the thief quickly threw a glance at Kevin who walked behind Lise, to a bit of relief finding that the half blood watched the flames below them, in his own thoughts. 

    It wasn't that Hawk was worried about invoking Kevin's fury –which he of course _did_ fear because of pure wish to survive– he just happened to respect his friends' feelings for each other. 

    Walking and clanking over his shoulder he almost walked into a living flame carrying a thin staff.

 "Watch your step lad!" 

 "Eh?"

    The three travelers stopped and looked up at the elemental of Fire. Somewhere among Salamando's dancing body heat there was a smile, a bit below his sharp eyes.

 "Welcome, all of you," he said, his voice rather hoarse and rash in compare to Wisp, Jinn and Luna's, but it didn't make him seem less friendly.

 "The spell Wisp called for is working fine, thanks for the help," Lise politely remarked.

 "No problem," Salamando nodded.

    Then he wrapped a flame around Hawk's arm and dragged the rather surprised thief onwards.

 "Now come on you, I want those demons _out of my desert_!"

 "I'm coming, I'm coming!" the blue-haired warrior called, almost starting to laugh at the peculiar situation.

    Lise and Kevin followed the two with their eyes for a moment, exchanged glances and chuckled. Then they followed the guardian and the desert man.

    The Mana stone was placed on a small plateau above the raging flames of the valley's heart, and only a thin natural stone bridge made it possible to reach the floating obelisk. 

    It looked lightly said insecure. 

    Hawk was already on his way up to the center of attention, if it was by own will or Salamando's was hard to tell. But at least he made it there. 

    The stars of the stone soared towards the cave's faraway roof, just like the Light stone's sparkles had begun to do after Jagan had completed his spell.

 "You two better stay down there," the spirit warned with a grin, "as you know the ground might get a bit of a shake in a moment and I doubt my magic is _that_ strong."

    Letting go of the thief he waved with his flaming staff at the floating fire below.

 "We'll be here, Hawk," Kevin called after an agreeing nod at Salamando, "good luck."

 "You'll make it for sure," Lise reassuringly added with an encouraging smile.

    Looking around at his friends Hawk grimly nodded and turned to the Mana stone. Salamando turned to him again.

 "Take a deep breath, touch the stone and concentrate," the elemental instructed.

 "Alright…"

    The thief closed his eyes and slowly reached out for the pearly surface. With all her concentration locked on Hawk Lise almost jumped when Kevin's arms suddenly encircled her waist. He didn't draw her closer though, just staying right behind her. She turned her head, only able to see his face out of the corner of her eye. The smile on her lips was almost nervous.

    Her armor almost made the embrace nonexistent; at least she hardly could feel Kevin's arms at all. It was more an extra weight than a sign of affection. 

 'Stupid wall between…'

    Lise forced herself not to swallow as the thought nearly ran away in a direction she wouldn't allow. If it would, she knew she'd definitely blush and she did not want to do so.

 'I think I'm going crazy…'

    Quickly turning away she bit her lower lip.

    To want and at the same time hesitate, it was a controversial feeling that was too explosive and unstable to hold in the long run.

 'I wonder how Kevin feels right now. I'm probably wrong to feel like this, I shouldn't… can't help it…'

 "Lise?" his voice suddenly murmured, just behind her ear so that his breath brushed past the side of her face.

    Feeling something in her smell, of course.

 "I'm fine…"

    She tried to smile as she spoke, but a sudden shake of the surroundings silenced her.

 "Concentrate harder!" Salamando cheered.

 "Come on, Hawk!" Kevin called, momentarily moving further backwards not to yell straight into the vanadis' ear. 

    Lise meant to shout something too, but another more violent quake sent her stumbling backwards into Kevin's chest. He grunted a bit, more of surprise than anything else though.

 "Are you alright?" the princess more or less called over her shoulder anyway, apologizing.

    As he lowered his head, rather steadily despite the increasing trembling, she thought that she saw a peculiar glistening in the back of his eyes.

 "No worry," he muttered, close to her ear again.

    Without really considering it first and despite Duty's wild protests Lise bent her neck backwards so that her cheek brushed against Kevin's. His grip of her waist became tighter without the slightest hesitation and he moved his own head even lower in turn.

 'I'm _really_ going to go crazy if we go on like this…' Lise thought with a singeing lump deep inside of her, 'I can't handle feeling this longing any longer. I shouldn't feel like this yet, it's too early… we're not married, I _shouldn't_!'

 'You are so right, princess!' Duty snarled, trying to infect Lise's thoughts even more to make her move away from Kevin, 'he's got nothing to grab here!'

 'Kevin… grab?'

    Now that one was laughable…

    The thoughts were brushed aside as the tremors suddenly stopped and the soft closeness against her cheek moved away as Kevin looked up at Hawk again.

    With a small, bitter sting of loss Lise also raised her gaze once more. And then she faintly smiled again, as a heavenly aura of calm enveloped the entire cavern.

    Hawk's eyes were open now, filled with that indescribable, complete peace. The flames in the background and below him seemed to freeze at the mere presence of such serenity.

 "You can become a ranger or a ninja," Salamando softly announced, "ranger is the Light path, ninja the Dark. But they are simply two sides of the same coin and has nothing to do with good or evil."

 "I was supposed to have become a ninja through normal training," Hawk calmly said, "that is my fate and choice."

 "So be it!"

    A divine rainbow of over worldly colors showered over him, the light spreading over the whole cave as in slow motion.

 'That was a small disappointment in our second change,' Lise thought somewhat lazily, knowing what approached, 'I wish I could have felt Kevin's presence again, like it was in the first…'

    Of course the result had been the same; more power than they could have dreamed of in such a short time. Still, she couldn't help wondering how it would have been to feel herself be a part of the world and Kevin now that she knew how much she loved him. In just a moment both she and her fiancé would be enveloped in Hawk's being; helping him grow in strength so that he'd get the power to avenge his people.

    Kevin spun her around and his lips brushed against hers as he pressed Lise's smaller body against his, never minding the armor of hardened leather. 

    The light swept over them.

 'What was that for…?'

 'I know the feeling… I suppose I became a little worried. Jealous maybe, though that's not very proper.'

 'Oh.'

    None of them were entirely sure if they really had heard each other's thoughts, but considering the situation it wasn't exactly impossible.

    And all the while Hawk felt power harnessing itself into his mind and body, only vaguely feeling his two friends as they gave their small part of the deal.

    He had no thoughts of revenge and felt no more traces of bitterness as he was caught up in the peace and whirl of growing experience, no triumph, only peace. But when it ended and he returned to the normal world…

 "Yehaaw!"

    He had a hard time enough not somersaulting down to Kevin and Lise's plateau; to restrain the triumphant cheer became unbearable. His arms and legs itched with movements he now had mastered, moves of the older warriors that had spent years trying to learn them. Which he should have done normally as well, if he hadn't been magically trained.

 "Well done!" Salamando grinned, "this should give those bastards a headache combined with you two!"

    He almost smirked triumphantly at Kevin and Lise, who hurriedly had let go of each other just as the magical light faded.

 "Congratulations," Lise smiled as the ninja almost seemed to float down the stone bridge.

    Hawk widely grinned. 

 "Thanks," he said, "let's head back and rest, I'm itching to teach those demons and their masters a few lessons in behavior!"

 "So do I," Kevin said with an edge of suppressed anger at memories, but then grinned back.

 "I can't do much more to help you in that battle, so good luck," Salamando said while floating down to the three warriors, "I'll be watching over you, so call me whenever you think I can do something."

 "We will," Hawk said, "thanks for the help."

 "Don't sweat it."

    The spirit winked with one eye and floated up to the Mana stone again, slowly fading out of sight.

 "Don't sweat it he says…" the ninja muttered under his breath as he and his companions made their way out of the central cavern.

 "I heard that!" Salamando snorted, not really angry however.

 "Well thanks to you we aren't!" Hawk called back, earning light chuckles from his friends.

    As they had made their way over the rope bridge – well, _chain_ bridge to be fully truthful – and reached the route going upwards they were greeted by another dose of fire lizards, obviously set on making one last try to chase the intruders away.

 "Persistent, aren't they?" Lise said with a roll of her eyes, changing grip of her spear, "be my guest, Hawk."

    She added the last part by the memory of how excited she herself had felt about her new powers after the Wind stone's blessing in Rolante. 

 "My pleasure."    

    There were five obviously rather stupid but determined little beasts, moving surprising quick considering their round, frog-alike bodies. But not nearly quick enough to launch a decent attack. Hawk did brandish his daggers, but it was rather obvious that he wasn't in for a kill. Using the hilts of his weapons and kicking at the monsters; he was only testing his new skills. From formerly moving somewhat like a cat, he now reminded of a snake.

    Kevin and Lise joined the "battle" - or rather the pushing aside - after a few moments, just helping Hawk to clear things up. Soon enough the monsters disappeared into their small caves behind cracked rocks by the walls. 

 "Feeling good?" Kevin asked with a small grin, a bit uncharacteristically but Hawk's aura of triumph was contagious.

    The ninja grinned as well as he turned around, rehiding his daggers.

 "If I denied that then I'd be the worst liar north _look out_!"

    As Lise instinctively ducked by Hawk's sudden shout she saw a glistening of metal out of the corner of her eye. Just behind Kevin. 

    A shadow had come to life, and it had daggers.

    The son of Beast King fell with a growl of surprised pain, but he rolled aside before the knife in the attacking ninja's other hand could be buried in his back. 

 "Kevin!"

 "Why you!"

    Hawk flew at his hypnotized clansman with weapons back in his hands, his eyes flaring with rage. Lise didn't even care about the enemy, dashing to Kevin's side. On the back of his shirt was a fresh new cut and around it was a growing red area. 

 "No worry Lise," he grunted, without bigger troubles rising up on his arms and then getting to his feet, "not big."

 "Let me see…"

    Carefully she lifted the two corners of the cloth; the shirt's back was almost completely split. And this had been Kevin's fairly clean and whole shirt. 

    Blood ran from a long cut on the left side of his back; the new wound tearing through four old scars, lighter bolts on his reddish skin. A little something left after the very first battle he had fought alongside the exiled princess and the thief.

 'How nostalgic…' Lise grimly thought.

    Sure it _was_ nostalgic, but not in a good way. 

 "It's not very deep," she said aloud with relief, "you managed to duck just in time."

 "That's good," Kevin murmured, "Wisp, I call upon you."

 "Healing this time, eh?" the elemental said as he appeared just beside the reddish mane, "one moment. You'll have to find someone else to repair that shirt of yours though."

 "I'm not that good at sewing but I'll see what I can do when we get back," Lise promised while healing stars showered over the half blood.

 "Hawk's in great shape, isn't he?" Wisp said with a small smirk, motioning at the rest of the cave with a small flame.

    Lise turned around. She raised her eyebrows.

 "Can you see them?" Kevin said after a moment.

 "Not… exactly."

    There seemed to be a blur of shadows twisting about, almost like a dark fire. Daggers slashed though the hot air, almost too quickly for the eye to catch.

 "Salamando told me that ninja fights are impressive, but that's overdoing things…" Wisp said after another few moments.

    A handful of seconds later they _did_ however manage to get a glimpse of a fist before it hit its target.

    One masked ninja crashed on the ground and Hawk smirked for one second before he bent his back and placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

 "That was… inter… esting… but a bit… drawn out…" 

 "You're too quick for me," Kevin acknowledged with a smile, lending Hawk a hand to straighten up.

 "That was too quick for me too," the ninja said, shaking his head. 

    While Wisp left again Lise bent down and ripped the mask off the desert warrior's face. Another sunburned face was revealed, free of scars. He didn't look like he was more than twenty-five or so.

 "Loan," Hawk nodded, a bit bitterly.

 "Well, he might have regained his senses after that hit, it's not impossible," Lise kindly said, hefting her spear onto her back and encircling the unconscious warrior with her arms to lift him from the ground.

    Not much to her surprise the man was very light; the ninjas did after all base their battles on tricks and speed, not strength. But she just got up into standing straight, about to change her grip to something more proper when Kevin without a word grabbed the loose limbed one and threw him over his shoulder.

 "I could have done it, though," Lise mildly protested.

    Kevin shook his head.

 "You two watch my back," he said with a faint smile, "so I duck in time."

    This caused another light chuckling and more nods.

 "Sure thing, Kev," Hawk grinned.


	34. Tenderness

Chapter 34, Tension relieved

 "Well, that's that," Hawk said as he finished the knot on the ropes binding Loan's wrists together, "he's not getting out of this."

    The Flame Kahn bent down to inspect the knots and nodded approvingly.

 "This will indeed keep him bound…"

    He straightened up and turned to the elderly woman owning the shop above the room the freed desert warriors hired.

 "Don't you worry," the Kahn continued with a determined frown, "we'll guard him. I swear that he will not harm anyone in this house or village."

    After a moment the woman nodded.

 "I trust you that much, Kahn," she gravely said.

 "Thank you."

    The gray-bearded man turned to Lise and Kevin.

 "And thank you too for helping Hawk get to the stone. How's your back?"

 "No worry," Kevin mildly said, "Wisp heal me."

 "It was no problem at all," Lise reassured.

 "A picnic thanks to you," Hawk said with a wide smile, "you two go and rest up some, we'll hold the ground here. We'll check out Navarre tomorrow night."

 "Alright, good night."

    The couple walked up the stair and exited the shop. The air was still chilly as it hardly was midnight; the trip had gone quick and almost completely painless.

    Lise stopped as they approached the inn, looking up at the star filled sky.

 "If the rest of the way only was just as simple…" she murmured, suddenly feeling tired again.

 "Will be alright," Kevin promised in a low voice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

    She managed to smile rather unforced and nodded.

 "I hope so, Kevin."

 "It will. Come on now."

    A couple of fresh candles laid on the innkeeper's desk beside a lit one in a small holder, along with a note.

_I hope things went well. Sadly, I have work to do so I'll have to hear the story tomorrow. Here are candles for your room, if you want some food I left bread and fruit on the table._

_Rest well,_

_               Bren, innkeeper_

 "I'll get the food," Kevin kindly said and went over to the kitchen area.

 "Alright," Lise absentmindedly replied, holding one of the candle's thread into the small flame of the halfway burnt down one.

    When her own candle caught a flame she blew out the one on the table for safety purposes, waiting for Kevin to come back so that he wouldn't have to find his way in the dusk. Together they went through the short corridor to their room.

    Lise fastened the burning candle in one of the holders on the wall, lit the second one and went to put it in the other metal grip. Kevin placed the plate with bread and cactus fruits on the bed they had used when sleeping during the last day. As she had finished her simple chore Lise worked her way out of her armor before she sat down on the other side of the food and took a green fruit.

 "Any idea where Karl is?" she asked, as she was free of her equipment and got something refreshing into her mouth feeling energized again.

    Kevin swallowed his own bite of the sweet, big berry before he replied with a smile:

 "Felt his smell everywhere out there, he's been around. Went back to the birds I think, tired after exploring."

    Lise chuckled a bit, softly. The thought of Karl, that being of curiosity, innocence and cuteness running around Deen investigating everything made her smile. Kevin's own smile widened a bit as he saw hers, warmly.

 'I'm glad she's feeling better again. I get worried when she seems tired, she might need more rest…'

    He swallowed the sweet lump in his mouth and looked down at the fruit in his hand, somehow forcing his gaze to stay there.

 '… Goddess, she's beautiful when she smiles…'

    They finished the rest of the simple meal in silence, and Kevin went to put the plate back on the table.

    When he returned he found Lise digging around in her backpack, her back turned to him now. Her packing had been on the other side of the bed so she had simply moved over. She looked around with a slightly embarrassed look.

 "I'm not good at sewing but I know a little," she said once more, excusing the result before she even had started, "I'll do what I can."

 "Will be fine, I'm sure," Kevin mildly said, reaching up to hold the right shoulder of the torn, open shirt in place so he could pull the corresponding arm through it.

    It was instinctual as he was reminded of that she'd promised to try mending his broken cloth; not before Lise quickly looked down at her backpack again he did realize what he was doing. He momentarily closed his eyes and slowly let out a deep breath. Then he fulfilled taking off his shirt and walked over to the bed, carefully placing the piece of cloth beside Lise. She moved her head a little but didn't look around, almost as if she struggled with herself. 

 "Here…" she mumbled, lifting a small, secure yarn of thin thread out of the backpack's depths. 

    A needle was safely plunged into the tiny ball, now she pulled it free. Reaching out for a moment she grabbed the shirt and dragged it to her lap, still not turning around. 

    Kevin silently watched her as she crossed her legs and pulled out a longer string from the yarn, biting it off from the larger mass at a good length. It took her a couple of tries to get the end of the thread through the eye of the needle, but she managed.

    Watching her move in the candlelight was even more irresistible than usual.

 'Stop that!' Kevin snarled in his thoughts, mentally slapping himself, 'cool it down you idiot! I'll make her nervous if I keep staring like this!'

    Silently letting out another deep breath he sat down on the side of the bed, just behind her back. The sheets below him were still warm since Lise had been sitting there just a couple of minutes ago.

 'Calm down. So I'm not wearing a shirt, it's not like that's _that_ vital.'

    He bent aside and pulled up his legs, lying down on his back without touching Lise in the process, nor as it was completed. And there he forced himself to close his eyes, focusing on his breathing to relax.

 'He must be feeling embarrassed…' Lise thought, clenching her teeth against another blush, 'just like me. Well, at least I'm not lonely… don't look around! I'd just embarrass both of us more.'

    She fixed her eyes on the shirt she held, the cloth folded in her hand so that she'd get a proper grip of the major tear. There were more cuts on the piece of clothing; Kevin only had two to change between and they had both gone through some hardships. They could both use some repair, just like the pants he had worn when fighting the demons…

    Lise swallowed forcefully and tried to refocus. 

    Slowly and inexperienced the needle penetrated the cloth, warily the thread pulled the two sides of the tear against each other. This was men's work in her world, but even the female warriors had to know at least a little about taking care of their own equipment. However the princess never had had much time for that, with all her responsibilities. The chosen ones and the ones she had gotten with the title.

 'Was I ever happy?'

    The thought popped out of nowhere and her hand paused, the needle twisting between her fingers.

 'All that hard work, taking care of Elliot, leading the army, all the training, the practice in other matters… but I had my family, my friends…'

    Her head dropped a little.

 'Why would I wonder about that now… is it Kevin making me question how I lived? He lived free in the Moonlight forest, not at all like I did… will he even like living in Rolante with me, after all?'

    Doubts… but?!

 'No, don't think like that!' Lise snarled to herself, but most importantly to a persistent sense of hers, 'he'd tell me if something was wrong, he always wants me to be openhearted if I feel something isn't right.'

 'Alright, alright!' Duty growled, 'just no anger or gloom now, he'll feel the smell of it and start asking. You don't want to worry him, do you? Focus on the work!'

 'Of course I don't want to worry him…' Lise thought and pushed the needle into the cloth again.

    It took her a few moments before she realized that Duty had feared that Kevin would touch her.

 'Why you…!?'

 'It's dangerous and you know it!'

    Lise suppressed another blush by swallowing again. Something within her felt ice cold and burning at the same time; a tiny sparkle. It felt almost like the rush of grim excitement in battle, but softer.

    Gently her mind brought up memories of Kevin's hand warming her shoulder through the tunic, but her brain carefully left it like that. Almost as if it was scheming against her sense of Duty.

 'No, no, no and _no_!' the defendant screeched. 

 'Will you shut up just for once?' Lise snarled within, 'you're nothing but all my worries about everything, my _non-compulsory_ worries that only stress me!'

    Her hands clenched around the shirt in frustration.

 'I was always stressed, I could never calm down, there was always something I had to do!' she bitterly thought, 'but no one was pressing me except myself. Kevin is the only one I know who can make me feel relaxed and truly alright, you're not pushing me away from him now, not ever!'

 'But I…'

 'All you do is making me want him even more,' Lise thought with an inner, wry smirk, 'because I really hate you. _Shut up_!'

    She released a quick breath and released the shirt a bit again, trying to get back to sewing. It took her a couple of minutes to regain full focus, somewhere along the way concluding that Kevin must have fallen asleep as he hadn't reacted on that whirl of frustrated feelings. She felt much calmer than before as things settled within her.

    Lise slowly kept working, but after ten minutes she felt she hadn't really gotten anywhere as she was concentrating so hard on making the sewing look decent that it slowed her down. With a faint sigh she lowered the shirt, fastening the needle in the cloth. Before she had time to realize what she was doing she looked around at Kevin. And got stuck like that.

    Because of the natural warmth during day he hadn't bothered putting on his hat ever since they had arrived in the desert, so his mane spread out over the pillow beneath him free of even that small bound. He had placed one hand under his head, looking so peaceful as he laid there in light slumber. It was surely just a quick nap; it wasn't that long ago that he had slept well.

    As if forced Lise's eyes continued down his neck to his chest. She cringed a bit.

    The candlelight flickered, adding an outer glow to Kevin's skin. High lightening the four scars on his chest; bigger mirrors of the ones on his back.

    The goddess knew how many scars he'd have if Rakadra's magic had left any… 

    All that pain she knew he'd gone through made her throat go dry.

 'You shouldn't have had to take it, Kevin… it's not fair. You never deserved any of it.'

    Lise looked down at the shirt for a moment, then reached out and put it on the small bed table beside the headrest. Without any real thoughts in her mind she pulled up her feet from the floor and sat down on her knees alongside Kevin. 

    Slowly, tentatively she raised a hand.

 'Stop that!' Duty shouted in despair.

    Lise pushed it aside and only worry of the new experience made her movements a little bit nervous. Because, at the same time that she wanted to touch him she didn't want to disrupt his slumber. He needed his rest as much as anyone…

 'You're just a bit nervy,' something else than Duty mildly commented. 

 'I don't know what I'm doing… should I really do this…?'

 'Does it feel wrong?'

 '… Not really.'

 'Fine then.'

 'But I don't want to wake him up, he's sleeping.'

 'Shh… don't worry.'

    As light as a breath Lise's fingertips caressed the four tears on Kevin's reddish skin, biting her lower lip against the emotion stirring inside her at the touch.

 'Wish I could make that undone…'

    The surprisingly little hair on his chest tenderly tickled her fingers as she removed her hand, almost as if they were trying to keep her there.

    She put the hand down on the mattress, closing her eyes.

 'I… I shouldn't feel like this,' she repeated to herself again, 'it's too early…'

 'Everything's fine,' the soft, encouraging voice whispered.

 'But I really… I don't know. I can't go on like this, being so hesitant.'

 'Then just open your eyes and look up.'

    She obeyed, slowly, almost afraid of what she'd see.

    Kevin watched her.

    Apart from that his eyes were opened, he hadn't moved at all.

    Those golden diamonds almost seemed to glow in the candlelight.

 "I didn't mean to wake you up," Lise said in a low mumbling, surprised that her voice stayed fairly well in place all the way.

 "Is alright."

    They watched each other for a moment.

 'What am I doing?' Lise thought as she moved, knowing the answer already but still.

 'You're lying down,' the friendly voice replied, almost warmly amused.

    Kevin moved over on his side as Lise stretched out beside him. His right arm was mostly locked under him in that position, and he prodded himself up on it to be able to see the princess properly. She looked back at him, seeming almost nervous. 

    He couldn't really place her smell either but… there was something calling out to him.

    The sad happiness flared up within him, with tenderness craving him to do something. Yet again…

 'Did she really touch me or did I just dream that…?'

    Lise managed not to bite her lower lip again, her eyes locked on Kevin's. Duty was tied up and gagged by the rest of her before it had time to even try piping up.

 'What'll happen… I need to know,' she thought, feeling somewhat helpless about the situation.

    But there was no reply this time.

    Kevin seemed to watch her for an eternity, softly and yet… there seemed to be a struggle within him, in the back of his gaze there was pained hesitation.

 "Kevin, I…" 

    She tried to speak but didn't know what to say, and this time the voice failed her.

    In the corner of her eye she thought she saw his left hand hesitantly rise and fall back; not sure what he dared to do in this moment.

    He closed his eyes with a frown, and she looked away as her gaze was freed.

 'I went too far…'

 "Lise…"

    Kevin's voice was a little hoarse. Almost warily she turned back at him, just to be captured by his tender animal eyes again.

 "Hmm?" she managed to whisper, her hands nervously clenching.

    A new frown disrupted his forehead again as he hesitated for a moment.

 "I'd… like to kiss you," he finally whispered, "gah, but don't know what would happen if I did."

    Almost shivering Lise reached up and touched his cheek with her fingertips, then put her whole palm down as he slowly leaned into her touch.

 "I don't know either," she mumbled, slightly stuttering, "but I think… I… wouldn't want you to stop."

    His big, warm hand came to her cheek and she closed her eyes, trying not to shudder. Whatever made it so; the touch felt different than she had been used to. Now his smooth fingers sent sparks through her skin, down her spine and ignited that cold, red hot flaring in her stomach. It was growing, fondly filling her chest as well.

    She heard and felt him move, opening her eyes to find Kevin's face just inches from hers.

 "Kev…"

    The rest of his name went lost in his lips. Just a tentative touch at first, almost like the very first one. But as Lise's emotions exploded free from their bounds, released by that light caress, she responded to his movements and at the same time buried her hands in his hair. Kevin let out something that almost sounded like a low growl, but Lise's head was too quickly clouding up to wonder if that was the product of his own forcefully suppressed wishes being set free.

    Slowly he straightened up, carrying her with him as if she didn't weigh anything at all. Still supporting her with one palm against the back of Lise's head he kept stroking her lips with his own, but his other hand left her back and went away. She heard him shuffle with something behind her but didn't care that much. Not until Kevin broke the kiss and carefully laid her back, then Lise realized that he had been placing the two thin pillows upon each other to make one thicker; more comfortable for her to rest her head on. 

    The simple thoughtfulness almost brought tears to her eyes, watching Kevin a bit calmer again as she worked on regaining her breath after the intense kissing. He was breathing rather heavily as well.

    Slowly he bent his neck, gently resting his forehead against hers. Lise found herself smiling warmly, a bit to her surprise. The anxiety she had felt earlier and seen in the half blood's eyes was melting away rapidly. 

 "Know, haven't done this before," Kevin whispered.

 "I know, me neither," the princess gently mumbled back.

    He tilted his head a bit, gravely watching her.

 "I'm afraid to do something wrong," he admitted in a low voice.

 "You won't, I'm sure of that."

    Each breath he took filled him with her suddenly almost intoxicating smell, the battle between his tender want that only grew with every movement any of them did and the worry that still lingered within him thundered in the back of his head.

 "You're always careful," Lise reassured him, hands slowly caressing their way over his bare back comforting his concerns further like her words, "then you can do nothing wrong."

    Before he had time to air yet another doubt she continued:

 "And I can't get pregnant. Wisp shocked me when he said he wanted to cast a spell preventing it but he made me see the possibility that this could happen."

    She was amazed herself that she had grown so relaxed after the tension was torn apart. 

    Kevin slowly nodded.

 "But you still tell," he mumbled, tenderly smiling a bit.

 "Of course. Don't worry…"

    She moved a hand to his shoulder and lightly pushed, guiding him to her mouth again. This time she parted her lips a bit more than usual, showing that he could deepen their kisses further if he wanted to.

    It will be fine, as long as you're with me.


	35. Here we go with the demons again

Chapter 35, Demons, take 2

(I could have added a very tender morning scene here, but I felt they deserved that much privacy too. And the cute rate was getting dangerous.) 

    Lise sat on the edge of the bed, slowly, distractedly brushing her hair. 

 "You okay?" a very characteristic voice asked.

    She looked up, a little surprised.

 "I can show up at will sometimes," Wisp kindly explained and floated lower, "so? How are you?"

    The princess looked at her brush, a little embarrassed. 

 "I wasn't watching you know," the spirit hurriedly promised.

 "Then how can you know?" Lise mildly said.

 "Dear, I see straight through you. And Salamando said that both of you were close to a breakdown of any sort."

 "Ah well…" 

    She fiddled a little with the brush, smiling absentmindedly.

 "Salamando was right about that we were about to fly off the handle about each other…"

 "Told you," Wisp kindly said, without being neither mocking nor a wiseacre. 

 "I'm glad," Lise admitted with a soft smile, "very glad even. And relived beyond belief that it didn't hurt the first time, I have no idea how Kevin would have reacted to that."

 "Lucky," Wisp agreed, nodding gravely, "I've noted that it's not common knowledge among humans that it doesn't have to hurt for everyone. And if Kevin, oh dear…"

 "Yeah…"

    Lise looked up and perked an eyebrow jokingly.

 "Am I having girl-talk with a white flame?" she commented.

    Wisp smiled warmly. She was finally feeling better psychologically too again. Confronting her and Kevin's love on that plane had eased a lot of tension for both of them.

 "Seems so," he chuckled, "but don't worry. Luna's having a man to man talk with Kevin right about now."

 "You mean _that's_ why Karl started barking all of a sudden?" Lise suspiciously asked.

 "All of a sudden, what? It's almost midday," Wisp mildly said and winked with one eye, "we just wanted to make sure you were alright. We're your guardians you know."

    Lise chuckled a little.

 "Speaking of which," she suddenly said, "has Duran gotten the gate to the Holyland open yet?"

    Wisp coughed.

 "Well, about that…" he slowly said, "we had some troubles. The gate rose up in the sky, so they'll have to find your Father of the Winged ones to get in."

 "Oh dear… will they make it in time?" the princess asked, frowning.

 "Oh, surely. Some of our enemies broke in too, but they're too busy fighting each other to make it through the labyrinth of the Holyland."

    Wisp fell silent, looking concerned.

 "Though…" he said, "among those enemies there was an airship coming from Navarre, but we have no real idea who was on it. It's hard for us to see exactly what is going on. But don't worry about that, you concentrate on Elliot, alright?"

 "But…" Lise worriedly began.

 "No buts, lady. It's not your job. And… hmm…"

    Lise followed Wisp with her eyes as he slowly swept around, thoughtfully gazing at her.

 "Something wrong?" she asked.

 "No, not really…"

    There was a hint of new concern in his voice, however.

 "… It's just that your body still seems vary, maybe you should have rested longer back at my place. Well, not much too do about it now, this oven isn't the best place to recover in. But be careful on the journey, alright?"

 "I feel fine, Wisp," Lise tried to calm both him and herself.

 "Yes, I know. But… have you felt tired?" he asked.

 "Well… a little, but only period."

    The elemental nodded.

 "You're not falling to pieces," he said, "but try to stay as calm as you can in the closest future. Try to avoid battling as much as possible, and definitely long, intense ones."

 "But we're probably going up against demons tonight again," Lise pointed out.

 "I know," Wisp said with a sigh, "and that can't be helped. And I know you're not going to consider it, but it would probably be best if you let Kevin and Hawk look for Elliot without you."

    Lise looked down and resolutely shook her head.

 "I can't, I'm sorry."

 "I know…"

    Wisp sighed.

 "Well, call me if you need me," he softly said and dematerialized. 

    Three, two, one…

    The door opened and Lise turned around with a faint smile that grew bigger as Karl leaped onto the bed, set on a petting. The vanadis put her brush aside and moved up fully on the mattress as she couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

 "Why were you making such a hassle, eh?" she asked in a low voice while scratching him behind the ears.

 "Luna's order," Kevin mildly said, sitting down and absentmindedly stroking the soft fur.

 "Wisp mentioned she was talking to you," Lise nodded.

    He smiled a bit, dryly.

 "They worry too."

    Lise just smiled then, silently.

 'Just a bit tired…'

 "Ugly fellows, I take it. Don't really wanna see one on close-up," Hawk muttered in a low voice, peeking up behind the boulder the three warriors were crouching behind.

    Large, winged and horned shadows gracelessly moved on top of the high walls of Navarre. There were three of them, but there could very well be more inside.

 "We should be able to handle those," Lise muttered in a low voice, "but it would be safer if we could get them away from the castle so that they won't be able to call for help."

 "How would we manage that?" Hawk whispered, "living bait?"

    He meant the last thing more as a joke and was horrified as Kevin nodded.

 "Alright," the half blood said.

 "Are you crazy?!" the ninja hissed.

 "They slower than me, you go back a bit and I'll lead them there."

    Hawk and Lise exchanged glances.

    Finally the princess nodded, giving Kevin a quick hug.

 "Be careful," she mumbled.

 "I will," he whispered back, briefly stroking her cheek with a furry hand.

 "Count to one hundred, we'll go in a straight line back towards Deen," Lise instructed before she began moving backwards.

 "You're nuts…" Hawk sighed and followed the vanadis.

 "Probably," she muttered, more to herself than to her friend.

    Even though she meant for Hawk to hear it, she wasn't sure if he heard. She wasn't even sure where he was. 

    While she rushed away from the castle in a crouching manner, ducking behind dry cliffs and boulders, Hawk was diving between the shadows born from the moonlight. His silhouette bolted in and out of sight; Lise only managed to see him from the corner of her eye sometimes. 

 "… Thirty-three, thirty-four…" she mumbled through clenched teeth.

    Maybe they should have let Hawk lure the demons instead… no, who knew if the ninja could use his sneaking abilities to hide from those beasts. And he wasn't strong enough to handle three at once. Well, neither was Kevin, but he had greater chances to hold up long enough for help to come.

 "… Forty-six, forty-seven…"

    Rushing onwards, alone as Hawk kept out of sight. 

    The cold night air crawled over her bare skin, but she was moving quickly and got warmed up from the inside by her own flowing blood.

 "… Sixty, Sixty-one…"

    Would Kevin even be able to keep ahead of the demons for that long? What if he got caught out of reach for her and Hawk…

    Don't stop!

    Clenching her teeth she kept running without hesitating, though the fear almost gripped her.

 'He knows what he's doing, otherwise he wouldn't have volunteered.'

 "… Eighty-nine, ninety…"

    Any second now…

 "… Ninety-seven…"

    She dove in behind another boulder, trying to catch her breath. Hawk entered from nowhere just beside her.

 "One hundred."

 "Really think he'll make it?" the ninja grimly asked.

 "He better," Lise muttered, trying to force her worry away.

    She peeked up above the rock, and not seeing anything she sat down on one knee again.

 "Wisp, I call upon you. Blessed weapons, quickly!" she hissed.

 "Coming right up!" the summoned elemental whispered.

    He was almost invisible, trying to keep his powers hidden as they still were dangerously close to the demon's lair. One spark too strong could alarm a more skilled dark arts user.

    A careful glow covered the spear point and the blades of Hawk's daggers.

 "Good luck," Wisp whispered and disappeared again.

    Seconds snailed past.

    Then a distant sound made the two warriors peek up above the rock, tense with worry. It was hard to tell what the sound was, but it came closer.

    A figure came dashing out in the moonlight, rushing over the cold sand. Heavy flapping and growling laughter followed him; devilish silhouettes against the starlit sky.

    As Kevin only could focus on running and the track showing him towards his friends he couldn't concentrate much on the hunters, and one of the demons swooped down at him, brandishing its claws for the unprotected back.

    With a halfway muffled warcry Lise flew up on the rock, sending her spear flying through the night. The demon stopped in midair of the surprise, which led to a full hit on its throat. It fell to the ground, leaving Kevin unharmed. And Lise unarmed.

 "Me and unguarded back!" the werewolf snarled as he skidded to a halt before the rock.

 "It's alright, I'll get it soon enough," the vanadis hissed and jumped down on the ground beside him.

 "Careful, no claws."

 "Hey, it's lord Jagan's dinner," one of the still mobile demons sneered, and both the spawns of evil cruelly laughed.

    Strangely, or maybe not, they didn't seem too touched by the death of their comrade.

    Lise instinctively cringed and her hand flew to her throat in a defensive move by the memory. Then her vision was covered by a dangerously growling werewolf.

 'You shouldn't have to protect me, Kevin, I'm a warrior!' she thought, bitter as she felt her own weakness apparent. 

    No weapon, no self-control… being _shielded_!

 'I am not a frail little princess! I'm…'

 "Ready to get spear, me and Hawk distract them," Kevin whispered from the corner of his wide mouth.

 'Huh? Oh…!'

 "Alright," Lise whispered, trying to force herself not to smile of relief.

    It had maybe not been meant as such, but the simple plan hit as acknowledgement when she really had needed some of that.

 "Ready when you are," Hawk's voice came from a shadow.

 "Now!" Kevin hissed.

 "Messenger from heaven coming _down_!"

    One of the demons fell with a surprised grunt due to a smirking ninja planting his feet between its wings. How Hawk had come up there remained a mystery. Kevin tackled the falling beast before it hit the ground; the Navarre warrior jumped off half a heartbeat before the second impact.

    The still untouched demon snarled and dived at the werewolf, slamming Hawk's dagger aside. But the desert boot hit its mark in the greenish stomach, even if the slam almost sprained the ninja's ankle. So it was hard to tell who got hit the worst.

    Kevin was wrestling his own demon but Lise came to Hawk's aid with her spear in both hands, trusting her hairy friend to hold his ground for a moment. The ninja had some troubles though. His foot ached and it made him slow, somehow robbing his ability to hide in the darkness. He did his best but his daggers weren't meant for killing demons even in a blessed state. Lise however had something meant for major stabbing.

    It was an almost disappointingly short battle.

 "I had awaited a little more," Hawk commented, watching the final body dissolve.

 "These not as strong as Jagan's…" Kevin nodded, thoughtfully.

 "Can they have sent their strongest warriors somewhere else?" Lise suggested, "Wisp said that an airship left for the Holyland…"

 "I don't really like the idea of demons going there," Hawk grimaced with a shudder.

    His two friends gravely nodded.

    They began walking towards the castle of the sand ocean.

 'What the heck was that anyway?' Lise grimly thought while walking beside Kevin, 'I've never gotten dispirited like that before. Sure I've lost hope sometimes, but that was like falling into depression.'

    She tried to push the thoughts aside.

 'No use worrying. Wisp just got me jittery, that's all. Now focus on what we're doing.'

    The silhouette of the great fortress loomed before the three. Lise looked up at the walls and felt another almost paralyzing cut of hopelessness.

 'Dear goddess, please let Elliot be here…'

    Almost simultaneously Kevin's warm, soft paw brushed against her arm and Hawk spoke:

 "You okay, Lise?"

 "Hmm? Yeah, why?" she mumbled, a bit absentmindedly though.

 "You sighed so that my heart almost broke," the ninja gently said.

    The vanadis looked around, only seeing concerned eyes glistening in the moonlight.

 "I just hope Elliot's in here," she said, somewhat calmingly.

    Kevin touched her hand carefully, nothing more.

 "Let's find out, then," he said in a low murmur.

    Lise nodded and they turned back to the castle; hopefully the end of the long journey.


	36. Sorry Underworld, you loose!

Chapter 36, Darkness despairing

It was silent.

    That was the first thing they noted when sneaking in through one of the many doors found in the inner side of the walls, Hawk in the lead.

 "Think they have deserted it since they needed to focus on the attack against the Holyland?" Lise whispered, frowning as she and her friends silently moved down a dark corridor.

 "No," Kevin whispered, "I feel scent of demon here, too new for leaving for Holyland. Luna say they left last night."

    Hawk thought Kevin's voice sounded a little strange when saying "last night", but it was so faint he brushed it off.

 "Have they just passed through here or are they close by?" he whispered.

 "Not here now, I think," the werewolf replied, "and strange."

 "What is?"

    Kevin shook his head in confusion.

 "Many a little older smells, so hard to tell…" he said, "but think only one fresh demon scent."

 "That's weird…"

    The ninja stopped and made his companions do the same.

 "You know… I can move quicker alone and I know this place," he said, "how about I check around a little on my own? It's just too quiet and what you said about smells makes it even stranger."

 "You might get attacked," Lise protested, "we can't be sure…"

 "I'll be careful, don't worry. I just think that would be faster and safer in the long run."

    Lise and Kevin exchanged glances.

 "Fine, but not too far," the werewolf finally said.

 "Don't worry about it. Wait here."

    And with that Hawk became one with the shadows.

    Lise glanced down the long corridor, trying to see him move. But he was too good at the shadow diving thing.

 "Think he's just showing off?" she said with a faint smile.

 "A bit," Kevin nodded with a low chuckle.

 "You're right."

    She leaned at him a little, the soft fur on his arm gently tickled her cheek without being unpleasant.

 "But he can have it, I see him being anxious about his home…"

 'I think I can fall asleep right here…' she thought and blinked, 'really now, get a grip of yourself!'

    Quickly she straightened up and rubbed her neck with a determined frown.

 "My day rhythm is completely broken," she grunted as an explanation to both herself and Kevin.

 "Same here," he agreed and stretched his arms a little.

 'That's nice to know, then I'm not the only one…' Lise thought with an inner sigh of relief.

    She didn't want to think that Wisp could be right about her starting to be worn out.

 'Not now, I've gone so far already! I haven't broken yet so I won't now either.'

    As she was caught in thought she almost jumped out of her skin when Hawk shot up beside her and hissed:  
 "I found some inhabitants, let's spy together!"

 "Alright…" Lise said and pressed her hand against the left side of her armor's chest more or less jocular, "just don't scare me like that!"

    Hawk smirked a little at her dominating joking way and then led the way again, down the corridor.

 "Sounded to me like they're having trooouble," the ninja whispered over his shoulder, maliciously.

 "That good," Kevin said with a faint but still uncharacteristic smirk.  

    And Lise couldn't exactly say anything against it either. Whatever was bad news for the likes of Jagan and his pack was most probably good news for the rest of the world.

    Hawk stopped outside a door slightly bigger than the ones that were common sight the castle. Low sounds could be faintly heard, and they sounded quite exasperated. As the ninja ever so carefully poked the door slightly open the discussion could be clearly heard.

 "… Astrophe!" a cold, hissing voice groaned, "we will not be able to rise again from this for at least a millennia!"

 "Is it really as bad as they claim?" a more growling voice demanded.

 "It's worse!" a hollow whisper cried.

 'A vampire, a demon and a ghost?' Lise mused, listening closely as it got even more interesting.

 "I just received word that master Jagan was killed!" the ghost howled.

    Three eavesdropping intruders stiffened in surprise.

 "What?!" the vampire shouted, "who? How!?"

 "When lady Bigeau realized that all was lost she apparently went mad," the ghost snarled, "she killed both master Jagan and herself!"

 "This is just too good to be true…" Hawk whispered over his shoulder, doubtfully.

    Kevin slowly nodded, but he didn't really doubt it. The despair of the evil creatures stung his nostrils and made him convinced that it was true.

    Though his more violent side gladly would have even enjoyed seeing Jagan die by his own claws, his death was nonetheless a relief and quite contenting anyway.

 "Are we loosing the Dark Palace?" the demon snarled, though he was almost roaring seeming like the calmest of the three.

 "The Dragon Emperor's troops were bigger than we expected," the ghost bitterly reported, "the reinforcements were too late to be of any help, and we lost them too. The palace was severely damaged and those lizards looted all the powers they could suck out from the walls."

 "What about the higher floors?" the demon asked.

 "The magic fire protecting that lasted just long enough to make them give up finding the way around it, as they obviously had other matters to attend to."

 "Then there's still something left," the demon concluded, "we need to assemble all the survivors and get back what we can."

 "Some already went to the crystal desert to kill off as many weaker dragons as they could find," the vampire reported with a sigh just as symbolic as Wisp's deep breaths.

 "Fools!" the demon roared so that the walls almost shook.

 "He seems different from those we've fought," Lise whispered, frowning.

 "Stronger, smarter," Kevin grimly muttered.

 "We've lost too much already!" the beast raged on, "what are they thinking!?"

 "I doubt they're thinking at all," the vampire snarled.

 "Probably."

    The demon snarled something incomprehensive for a few seconds. Then:

 "Get a hold of as many as possible, I don't care how you do it. I'll go cut up the last prisoners in the meantime, less I'll have to kill off some of our idiots when they get here!"

 "Save some meat for us, will you?" the vampire said.

 "Fine, I will. But you better hurry up for it!"

 "Of course, my lord."

 "The dungeons!" Hawk hissed and pointed ahead.

    As fast as they dared without making a sound the three rushed past the door and onwards. The evil servants kept discussing the matter at hand, but it was probably only a matter of minutes before the demon would teleport to the prisoners.

    Silently praying that Hawk was right about the placement of the captives the warriors hurried through the castle and down stairs. After what felt like a never ending labyrinth they stumbled into a surprisingly well lit corridor. The left wall had several bar doors.

 "Anybody home?" Hawk said aloud, too unsure about safety to call.

    At first there was no reply. But after a couple of seconds an old, raspy voice was heard from the closest cell.

 "It can't be… Hawk, is that you?"

    The ninja hurried over to the door and looked inside.

 "Omes!" he smiled, "you alright?"

 "Just a bit shaky and hungry," the old man's voice replied, "why are you here?"

 "To get you all out of course! Hey granny, Sandra!"

    Two voices replied with relief. Others began to call out from cells further down.

 "Calm down a little folks, we're not home safe yet," Hawk warned, "there's a hungry demon on his way, but me and my friends here will fight him for you."

    He quickly looked around and back again.

 "I know this is a bit offhand, but is there a blond little boy here somewhere? We're looking for my friend Lise's brother who was kidnapped."

 "Oh, you mean Elliot?" Omes said.

    Lise could hardly hold back a squeal, but her hope crashed in the mud a second later.

 "He was here for a while, but they took him away somewhere the other day."

 "Yes, I'm sure I heard one of those creeps say something about a prince in some black palace or something like that," a younger woman's voice said from within the cell.

    Lise heavily thumped against the nearest wall, covering her eyes with a hand. But she hardly had time to fall back properly before Kevin's heartbeat gently whispered against her heavy cheek and he helped her stay up.

 "For what, do you know that?" Hawk almost harshly demanded.

 "Something about that prince wanting the kid for something once he regained his power," the woman, Sandra, helplessly said.

 "Hey, wasn't it him that the beasts guarding us groaned about just before they rushed off?" another woman's voice called from a cell further down, "something about their prince being dead?"

 "Yeah, I remember that too!" some older man from the same cell agreed.

 "So Elliot might still be alive…" Lise said, almost in a broken whisper.

    She hardly dared to hope anymore. That just seemed too much to survive after what she'd heard from the ghost, demon and vampire.

 "Providing he's at those higher levels…" Hawk carefully agreed.

 "He alive," Kevin resolutely said, calmingly putting his big hand against the back of Lise's head.

    Lise tried to fight a heavy sigh. 

    She didn't have to though, it became drown in a roar.

 "What in the high demon's name!?"

 "No time for that now guys!" Hawk gulped, reaching for his daggers.

    Kevin and Lise broke apart, eying the demon that had appeared in the middle of the corridor. Horrified shuffles were heard from the cells. 

    It was bigger than the demons they had fought before, and while those had had somewhat greenish skin this one was darkly red. And those claws weren't pretty.

 "Who are you?" he demanded, showing off the knives on his hands.

    Hawk wasn't complaining much but silently questioning his friend's sanity as Kevin grabbed the ninja's arm and threw him up behind the hairy back together with Lise.

 "Distracting maneuver again?" the princess whispered. 

    The only reply was a swift wave of Kevin's fingers.

    Yes.

 "I asked you a question," the demon dangerously growled.

 "Kevin, son of Beast King," the werewolf said, moving into a defensive stance and brandishing his claws.

    The roar could have awakened dead. If there were more monsters in the castle the intruders would soon know it.

 "_You_!"

 "Quite the popular one, isn't he?" Hawk mumbled from the corner of his lips as Kevin ducked under the claws and tried to kick the demon's legs to bring him off balance.

    The great beast flapped with his wings and remained standing however, his right hand shooting down at the werewolf trying to slide away over a way too uneven floor.

 "Wisp, I call upon you!" Lise shouted while leaping forwards, hoping that the elemental would have power enough to make it down to them.

    With all the evil forces that had taken over and the fact that Salamando couldn't even make it inside, in his own territory, it wasn't exactly guaranteed help. 

    So she wasn't surprised when nothing happened and her non-holified spear almost broke when hitting the massive hand. Not to mention her wrists and fingers.

    But Kevin got away with a scratch in his leg.

 "Why you little…" the demon began.

    With a snarl Hawk exploded up behind him, stabbing his daggers into the sides of the demon's neck. Trying to avoid spasms of pain the ninja somersaulted backwards.

    He, Lise, Kevin and the prisoners that could see what was going on were all quite shocked with the fact that the demon laughed.

 "That tickled," he said with amusement, pulling one of the daggers out and letting it fall to the floor.

    He didn't even bleed.

 "This isn't good," Lise concluded, nervously changing stance to a ready-to-duck one.

    She exchanged glances with Kevin who now had gotten to his feet. Stretching out her pointing finger from the spear she moved it in a quick circle. He blinked, not quite following at first. Then he nodded.

 "Try," he whispered.

    Still with one dagger stuck in his neck the demon looked around.

 "Interesting…" he said with a smirk showing off several rows of fangs.

 "What is?" Lise cautiously asked while edging away from Kevin, hoping to stalk a little.

 "All these spirited youngsters, of course."

    Only instincts made the vanadis leap backwards in time; she never saw the claws coming for her.

    Kevin was thrown down half the corridor in one more careful, clawless sweep, he was too slow as he was trying to focus.

 "Stand still, little amazon," the demon mocked, forcing her further backwards.

    There was no room in the corridor to move in any other direction than back. Lise clenched her teeth, for the moment having no other option than to be led to where the demon wanted her.

    Hawk suddenly dashed forwards, slamming a shoulder into the beast's back. Or more precisely, one of his wings.

    It took a lot of force but something went _cra-ack_ and the demon snarled in pain.

 "You'll pay dearly for that, human," he growled and spun at Hawk, catching him by the throat with one hand.

    Even though he was a ninja, the great beast moved too quickly for the young warrior. If his enemy hadn't held him with his long fingers instead of the claws Hawk would already been dead. The situation wasn't exactly good in any case.

    Between Hawk's desperately kicking legs and the foe's arm Lise saw Kevin's arms twitch as if he was trying to hold back something.

 'Oh damn…'

    He couldn't get a clear shot with Hawk in the way!

 "Hey you!" the vanadis shouted, with all her might slamming her spear against the exposed bones on the broken wing, "weren't you dancing with _me_?!"

    The demon snarled in pain but smirked as he spun around. Lightly numb after the forceful slam Lise hadn't time to move away and her feet also left the ground.

    Fighting to breathe she dropped her spear and fumbled for the thick red wrist.

 'Kevin, hurry!'

 "Let go!" the half blood roared almost before she had finished the silent plea.

 "You wait for your… argh!"

    The demon roared in pain and dropped the two warriors as a massive ball of light hit his back. It went straight through him but missed Lise and Hawk as they were on the floor gasping for air. The power orb continued to the stair where it burnt the steps badly but dissolved.

    Lise's breath almost got stuck in her throat again as the demon grunted and began to fall towards her and Hawk. She scrambled out of the way, grabbing the ninjas arm and barely managing to get both him and herself out of danger.

    Their foe dissolved into eerie smoke which quickly disappeared.

    There was a moment of silence before the prisoners began cheering, all realizing what had happened.

 "You okay, Hawk?" Lise gasped, still out of breath.

 "Yeah, but that was creepy!" he said, getting up into a sitting position against the wall.

 "Creepy?" the princess repeated, a little amused by the understatement.

    Kevin almost crashed before her, lightly gasping after the use of the energy ball.

 "Alright?" he asked, looking at the two humans before him.

 "Yeah, we're fine," Hawk replied with a small smile, "what the heck was that, anyway?"

 "Power of God hand," Kevin said, shaking his head, "works, but takes power."

 "Heh…"

    Hawk stood and walked over to the nearest cell, revealing a small dirk from some hidden pocket.

 "Now let's get you guys out of here," he said.

 "I'm amazed the place isn't swarming with guards already…" Lise said with a frown, getting to her feet.

 "That was the first one of them I saw since yesterday," Sandra reported, "in the middle of the night there was a great commotion above and then quiet."

 "Palace under attack," Kevin slowly concluded, "send troops to help, leave scouts to wait for Jagan to return."

 "Then where is this… Dark Palace?" Lise wondered, rubbing her forehead.

    Would there ever be an end… but now she was almost fearful about it. If Elliot was in a castle that had been under heavy siege…

    She bit her tongue, trying not to think about it.

 "I think I've heard stories about it," the old lady Hawk had called granny thoughtfully said, "far to the north northeast, it would go faster to head south from here."

 "To the Dark Palace then, guys?" Hawk said, focusing on the lock.

 "Yes, we're going there then," Lise said, forcing herself to straighten up.

    Kevin watched her, worriedly frowning. It wasn't hard to tell that this last disappointment and new wave of fear had hit her hard, but he knew she wouldn't admit it. Even though he worried that she'd move away he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. Lise looked up and pressed forth a smile that almost cut his eyes.

 "Lise…"

 '… You can't go on like this, you need to let go. Please be reasonable, let me and Hawk go without you. I'm afraid you'll break down if we don't find him this time either. You're weakening, can't you see?! I don't demand of you to go on, no one does! I'm tired too, but you're in a much worse condition! You're not weak, Lise! But you've been inhumanly worried and fighting at the same time for too long…'

    But seeing a flicker of panic in her eyes and knowing she feared that he'd say just something like that, he couldn't.

 "… it… will be alright."

    She slowly nodded, almost managing to smile a little more natural.


	37. Stressing interlude

Urgh… I feel like I'm just chewing now. The interlude with the heroes is meant for straightening out where in the game they are now… and it halps me from loosing grip and start rushing forwards :P That would _not_ be good.

Chapter 37, Pressing on and interlude

After a lot of happy reunions in Deen, the whole population teamed up to remember the location of the Dark Palace from the tales.

    Lise's self control was almost used up by then, she was growing from anxious to leave and get it over with to something almost desperate. Kevin's constant presence was all she could mentally hook on to keep up. Though she tried to be happy with all the people being relieved and rejoicing in their freedom, her own worries kept her heart cold.

    Her frustration stung Kevin's nostrils but he couldn't do much against it. What would that be? Roar at the lot to shut up and help instead?

    Finally the desert people had greeted and hugged each other enough and somebody produced a map. As there were no house big enough for everyone the meeting took place outside in the middle of the town.

 "I think it must be here," somebody quickly concluded, pointing at a large island east of the fabled Forest of Wonder. 

 "Yes, it can't hardly be in the elf land," somebody else said.

 "You believe in elves?"

 "So that's it then?"

 "Yeah, it must be it."

 "So, what do you know about this place?" Hawk asked.

 "Well, it's said that to get to it, you have to pass through a cave that is so dark that you can't see an inch before you," the Flame Kahn grimly said, "and light is magically banned in there."

 "Doesn't sound so pretty…"

 "How fast can the birds get you there?" Nikita asked.

    Kevin watched the map for a moment, measuring distances between places he recognized and the trip that laid before him and his friends.

 "Few hours, I think," he said, vaguely, "depends on winds. Not sure."

 "Let's go."

    Everybody looked up, some in surprise, some in worry.

 "Right away?" Hawk carefully asked.

 "If Elliot is still alive, we have to hurry," Lise nodded, looking at the ninja and Kevin with stubborn determination.

    The two exchanged quick glances.

 "Alright then…"

 "I'll get our packing," the amazon said and turned to walk to the inn, not even waiting for a response.

    Kevin shook his head, staring at the ground and clenching and unclenching his hands helplessly.

 "Not good…" he muttered aloud before he could stop himself.

    But it seemed that only Hawk heard, and he just silently nodded.

 'Uh, Kevin?' Wisp's voice said within the half blood's head.

 'Yes, what is it?' Kevin thought back, a little more forceful than he had planned.

    The elemental's voice was too worried to ease what he felt himself. On the contrary.

 'What happened inside Navarre?'

 'Elliot was taken away to the Dark Palace, we're going there soon. Seems it got attacked, and we have no idea if Elliot is alive.'

 'Yes, three evil factions have been struggling all the while,' Wisp quickly explained, 'the one that seems to be led by a magician named Koren from Altena and a dark knight got the upper hand during the struggle in the Holyland and wiped out the other two. Duran is handling those psychos, so you don't have to worry about that. It's irrelevant here…'

    Wisp violently shook, psychologically.

 'Listen Kevin, Lise was just a bit weary this morning, and I thought that she'd be able to hold up for a few more weeks at least. But now I don't know what she is. That realization that Elliot might be lost just almost within her reach gave her hope a hard kick, but she won't realize it herself.'

    Kevin swallowed to get rid of the foul feeling in his throat and chest. It didn't work well.

 'What can I do?' he asked, almost pleading.

 'Keep an eye on her more than ever, tell Hawk to do it too. She's not fully aware of how hard she's pushing herself now, she's strong but this is becoming too much for her to bear.'

 '… Alright.'

 'I'm sorry Kevin, there's nothing I can do here. She needs to end this journey but we both know she won't leave until it's over.'

 'Yes, I know…'

 'And one important thing, this is _not_ your fault. What happened between the two of you last night probably gave her psychological strength to hold up in Navarre, considering how tense both of you were before it happened.'

    In the dusk nobody could see the light blush, but the flow of extra color carried edges of relief.

 'None of us can reach into the Dark Palace,' the elemental quickly said to cover things up, 'otherwise I'd be able to tell you if Elliot is alive or not.'

 'What do you think?' Kevin worriedly asked.

    Wisp was silent for a moment.

 'I don't know, Kevin,' he finally sadly said, 'I really don't know.'

    The half blood sighed. As he looked up he met Hawk's glance in the shadow of the torches' light. The taller of the two motioned at an empty spot some yards away between a couple of houses. The ninja nodded and they went over to talk alone.

 "Lise not well," Kevin grunted, straightforward, "Wisp confirm it when talking to my mind."

 "Don't need your nose or an elemental guardian to see that," Hawk said and shook his head, "is there anything I can do to help you with her?"

 "Need to watch her carefully. Not much else to do."

 "I see. Don't know if I'll be any good at helping you keep her afloat if this fails too, but I'll do my best, I promise, Kev."

 "Thanks." 

    They were silent for a moment, in their own thoughts.

 "I better get birds," Beast King's son tiredly said and went towards the inn's stables.

 "Alright…" Hawk mumbled, crossing his arms and shaking his head of own worries.

    Kevin entered the small house and was greeted by friendly chirps from the three birds. He just waved his hand as a greeting.

    To his surprise Karl was sleeping under the wing of one of the flyers. All the commotion outside should naturally have perked his interest… but maybe he had exhausted himself in the heat during day and his exploring.

    Carefully Kevin touched his head to wake him up. The pup got up with a wide yawn.

 'Going for a hunt,' the half blood said.

 'Flying again?' Karl nervously asked.

 'Yes. But I don't want you to come this time, anyway. You don't have to.'

 'You leaving me here?' the pup whimpered.

    Kevin shook his head.

 'No, no. We'll be back in a few days. But I know you hate flying and where we're going is no place you'll like.'

 'I be fine here, people nice. Be careful?'

 'Of course I will, don't worry.'

    Karl stood and shook off some of the hay stuck in his fur.

 'You sad?' he asked.

 'Worried about Lise. She hurt, still want to hunt.'

 'Unwise.'

 'Yes. But I can't stop her.'

 'Not good. Careful.'

 'I do my best.' 

 "Are you ready to go?" Lise's voice came from the entrance, her voice a bit tense.

 'Karl, try something,' Kevin muttered in animal communication as he turned and nodded.

    Lise handed him his backpack, silently. But she looked down as Karl strutted over to her and wagged his tail.

 "Oh, it's you…" she said with a faint smile and sat down on one knee to scratch the pup's ears.

    Karl's tail played hurricane and he suddenly leaped. Taken by surprise Lise thumped down on the ground with a wolf kid in her lap. She smiled a bit.

 "You're crazy, you know that, Karl?"

 'Thanks,' Kevin gratefully thought.

 'Just fun!'

    Kevin sat down beside Lise and put his hand on Karl's back.

 "You seem a bit tense," he carefully said.

 "I do?" Lise said, looking up.

    She shook her head a little.

 "Yes, maybe I do," she admitted after a moment, "it's just that I really hoped this time…"

    Her voice faded and she shook her head again.

 "I know," Kevin gently said, wrapping his arms around her despite the armor she wore, "I did too."

    Lise allowed herself to lean at him, though her mind still tried to be eager about leaving. But the tenderness she felt clouded her stress, even if it only was for a short while.

 "I don't want to worry you, I'm sorry," she muttered.

 "Worry more when you don't say if you feel bad," Kevin pointed out.

    Lise lightly kissed his cheek.

 "I'll be alright, Kevin. Really."

    He wanted to protest, but all he could do was mumble something in agreement. Knowing there was no use in arguing.

 "Let's just get this over with," Lise said, pulling herself free and standing up.

    Kevin held back a sigh, looking up at her. In defeat, he nodded.

"Okay, Angela! You know this place, lead the way!" Duran growled as the three heroes of Mana dashed through the gates of castle Altena.

 "Alright! But where could they be waiting?" the delvar shouted, holding her staff ready for Koren and the Darkshine knight's guards.

    It was pretty predictable that their enemies wouldn't make it easy for them, even if they were eagerly awaited. 

    Dead or alive, in either case the Mana sword would be within their enemies' grasp.

    Duran's thoughts on possible waiting places went haywire over the memory of the chain of events and he cursed under his breath.

 "Duran say bad words!" Carlie protested.

 "Sorry, I'm just so angry!" he grunted.

 "You and we all!" Angela snarled.

    Victory within reach, and then their foes manage to kidnap the fairy of all bad things! Now they had to save her… but would that mean giving up the Mana sword?! 

    Duran cursed some more, knowing that Koren wouldn't give him any choice. And he couldn't allow any harm to befall the fairy, she had helped him and his friends too much, become a better friend herself to be just sacrificed.

    But it could mean the enslavement of humanity…

    He was glad to see a short metallical golem lurch up from the shadow of a pillar and charge towards the expected intruders.

    Some release of pent up frustration later there was scrapped metal all over the hall.

 "Carlie think Duran should calm down," a voice said from the floor.

    The knight looked around and found an enchantress stretched out on the ground in order to avoid the sharp objects that had been flying around just a moment ago. He also noted a princess trying to pull out a piece of metal that had stuck in the wall, her face a mask of fascination. 

    No matter how Angela tried, she couldn't get it out.

 "You know, these walls are supposed to be impossible to penetrate," she said, glancing at Duran.

    Again, he found himself under that gaze that he couldn't really figure out, and rubbed his helmet.

 "Well, uh," he said, a bit taken off guard, "it might be because of the magic declining…"

    Angela was silent for a moment, turning to the spike pointing at her chest from the wall.

 "I suppose," she finally mumbled, to no one in particular.

    Feeling a bit embarrassed for his outburst Duran helped Carlie get to her feet. For that he got a smile that could have lit up the darkest night. Despite that she had chosen the dark path in their classchanging… she hadn't changed much, personality wise.

    For better or worse.

 "Well, anyway," Duran said, getting back to the present, "we have to find those bastards!"

 "Bad wooords!" Carlie pouted.

 "Aren't you used to it by now?" the knight sighed, "I swear all the time and you keep complaining."

 "Grandpa schays that bad words are bad, I would get…"

 "Yes, spanked, I know."

 "That'sch right!"

    Duran tiredly nodded.

 "Alright, alright," he said, "matter at hand. We have to find those evil gentlemen and…"

 "Spank them!" Carlie cheered.

    Angela couldn't help but giggle at the whole discussion.


	38. Grief beckons darkness

Chibi: I'm sorry. Originally I wanted Hawk to have a second classchange too, but as it is now it's not working. There's no fic time (Elliot probably wouldn't survive much longer than he already has to), and I couldn't think of a way to cleverly get him the dice he needs :P And the Mana stones are shattering so he'd need to go to the Holyland, it's just too much monkey-business :P But I'll think of something, promise.

Chapter 38, Into the darkness… sorta

Strong wings calmly flapped, riding the winds they were born for.

    Despite his name Hawk did his best not to look down. But at their height that was about all he could do. Nothing much to see except down either, except for a thin black line on the horizon.

    His arms had begun to turn numb quite a while ago, but there were nowhere to land.

 "How are you guys holding up?" he asked, just to get something else to think about for a while.

 "Numb," Kevin grimaced.

 "Same here," Lise agreed with a grunt, "but I think that's it over there."

    She stretched her right leg a little to point at the distant line of land.

 "Let's hope so," Hawk said.

    His bird chirped a little.

 "Wonders if you can feel your hands," Kevin translated.

 "No, not anymore…" the ninja begun.

    He fell silent in astonishment as the claw feet holding his wrists began to move gently, massaging life back into his fingers.

 "Hey, thanks," he said with a grin.

    The chirp sounded like a chuckle.

 "Beastmen use these birds for a long time," the half blood commented with a smile.

 "Neat," Hawk commented.

    Then they were silent for a while, focusing on the growing line. Soon enough it became apparent that there was a mountain of some sort on it. Which wasn't much of a surprise of course, since they had learnt that their goal was to be found through a cave.

    It came suddenly, and all six of them let out a sound of surprise. A gust of wind sent them dashing forwards several yards, but somehow it didn't even give the birds a chance to loose their balance.

 "Eh, hi guys!" a familiar voice said in a rather high-pitched manner.

 "Jinn?" Lise called as he with what seemed to be a small exhale sent them racing onwards again, "what's wrong?"

 "I'll tell you in a second! Ride the wind, birdies!" he called before forming his mouth to a tiny o and blowing again.

    The three birds squeaked in confusion but spread their wings to make the best of his help.

 "What are you so worked up about?" Hawk shouted.

 "Look over there!" the elemental shouted and pointed towards the northwest.

    Against the soft, thin clouds a dark form could be seen, darkening the sun's rays. It was like an infected wound on the horizon. Even on this distance the travelers could see lightning bolts crawl like snakes around it.

 "What is that?" Kevin called.

 "It's the Mana stone of Wood!" Jinn shouted and blew, "it's breaking! And mine is too, we have to get you to the island before Dangaard goes active and decides he likes human with roasted bird for breakfast!"

 "_Say what_!?"

    The sounds that the three carriers made resembled a lot to the humans' shouting, though it was in another language.

 "It's the Dragon Emperor!" Jinn shouted over his own winds, "he's alive and he's releasing the god-beasts!"

 "Are you saying this is the end of the world?!" Hawk shouted.

 "Would I work this hard to save you if it was? Yes, probably, but we're not giving up yet in any case! Duran and the women will try to defeat them, you lie low like everyone else! And get Elliot!"

    The mountain rose before them and as they now were pretty close they could see the black castle on top of it, even though it wore ominous clouds like a veil. Not even those clouds could beat the one on the horizon, however, there was something even more sinister about that one. This dark mist had lost its power in compare to the awakening beast.

    But there were still rather nasty looking lightning bolts living even here. 

 "The evil has been drained," Jinn said, calmer as they closed in, "you should be able to land on the mountain… there should be a gate here somewhere. There, follow me!"

    His long ears turned slick against the sides of his head as he dove, and the birds followed in a slightly slower manner. They found the elemental waiting for them, floating just above a natural platform on the mountain. There was a rectangular hole in the cliff and two doors in a dark metal – obviously once a gate into the cave – laid on the ground. They were both bent and partly molten. 

    Lise's bird lowered first and let her off on the ledge, followed by Hawk and Kevin. As there was no room to land safely the three animals stayed in the air, waiting for instructions with nervously flapping wings.

 "What were you saying?" the vanadis harshly asked, trying to shake life into her heavy arms, "I thought the Dragon Emperor was killed by king Richard years ago!"

 "So we thought too," Jinn sadly said, "but we were just now proven wrong. His servants have managed to release the god-beasts. _But_…"

    And that was a_very_ sharp "but".

 "… It'll take them a couple of days to regain their powers, and as it is now they're still vulnerable. The fairy knows this and she's already set our Mana warriors onto the hunt. They're searching for Fiegmund, the ice beast, as we speak."

 "Can they make it?" Hawk doubtfully said.

 "If they hurry," Jinn nodded, "and for every beast they kill those demons' combined power will decrease."

    He shook his head.

 "I have to go. Me and the crew are making sure all creatures in our areas stay away from the beasts to prevent them from feeding. It's about all we can do right now. You three concentrate on finding your way through here. Good luck."

 "Good luck," Kevin nodded after a moment of trying to digest the shock.

 "Thanks," the elemental grimly said and turned to the birds, "come on you three, I'll show you to some safe spot nearby."

    He began to float down the mountain when Lise called out.

 "Jinn! Do you know if Elliot is alive?!"

    The spirit looked around and sadly shook his head.

 "I'm sorry princess, I cannot look into this castle very well even though its aura has weakened. But there is nothing on the lower floors, if he's in there and alive he has to be on a higher level. Don't give up, Lise."

    And he flew downwards without looking back. The birds followed him.

    The warriors turned to the cave. It didn't look as dark as the people in Deen had predicted… 

    Lise clenched her fists and entered, hearing the two young men's step catch on a moment later.

 (Author's note:

Dang. I wanted them to land on the cliff there, but I find I don't have any savestate for the entrance of the Dark Palace. Can anyone tell me if I'm right about that there's more cave to come after that gate or if the castle starts at once? -_-)

    It only took a few steps inside to reach a conclusion.

 "Not that dark…" Hawk said.

    The walls had a faint, eerie glow. Not exactly bright, but the title Cave of Darkness definitely seemed overdone.

 "Think invaders activated magic," Kevin said, kneeling by a rock and examining a rather large, reddish stain on it. 

    The blood was dry, but he could still feel the smell of death everywhere. No corpses to be seen, though. He didn't recognize the specific scent of the blood, but guessed that it was a dragon's since they seemed blamable.

 "Well, at least we'll be able to find our way easier…" Hawk said. 

    He stretched with a grunt.

 "But not to sound cold people, we seriously need a break."

    Kevin held back a wince at the suggestion, and he saw Lise tense a little. 

    He knew fully well that it was the only reasonable thing to do. They had been up all night, sneaking, fighting, flying. And now it was past the normal lunch hours. His stomach mourned at the thought, even though they had prepared themselves with a steady breakfast before leaving Deen.

    But the goal seemed so close. He had been on the road for months, with and without his current companions, and he wanted to finish it now.

    Yet reason had an upper hand since he couldn't really shake off the weariness and ache after the night and long flight.

 "I suppose so," he grunted, hoping Lise would understand.

    He and Hawk both watched the vanadis, waiting for her decision. She looked between them and the creepy tunnel ahead a couple of times before finally nodding. Not too happy though.

 "Alright, you have a point," she said with a sigh, "but can we at least find a less bloodier place?"

 "Gladly," the ninja nodded with a grimace.

    If her decision was a wish to at least continue a little bit combined with the wish to not rest in a battlefield wasn't really important. She did realize that there was need for rest and that was a good sign.

    They walked deeper within for a while, after some searching finding a smaller cave that had been spared from the battling.

 "But only for a little while, alright?" Lise mumbled as she shook off her backpack.

    She sounded almost ashamed as she said it. 

    Kevin sighed inwardly. So much for that hope. She tried, but she was still stressed.

    While Lise sat down and leaned against the cave wall the two males in the troop exchanged tired glances. "A little while" wouldn't do any of them good, they all knew. But it was obvious that their lady wouldn't be able to relax even if she was tired too.

    Helplessly shrugging a bit Kevin went over to sit beside her. After a few seconds they ended up leaning against each other, both fighting the weariness.

 "Don't let me fall asleep," Lise mumbled, pinching her own hand.

 "I'll try," the half blood replied, rubbing his cheek.

 "Here, this might help."

    Hawk offered Kevin a small flask in bulette hide.

 "It's cacti fruit juice," the ninja said with a smile, "it's a bit reenergizing, I think we all need it."

 "Thanks," Kevin gratefully said and took the flask.

    But just before he took a clunk he saw Hawk wink with one eye.

 'Huh?'

    Confused but mentally shrugging he just pretended to drink a little, then handed the flask to Lise. She stopped pinching herself and accepted the bottle, taking in a grateful mouthful of the sweet liquid.

 "Thanks Hawk," she said and reached up to give him the flask.

    He gently caught both that and her arm as both fell. Lise's head thumped against Kevin's shoulder, her eyes closed. Calm, deep breaths whispered their way through her nose.

 "Sorry 'bout that," Hawk said and put the cork back into the flask, "figured she'd try to stay awake when we took a break even if it meant stabbing herself with her spear, so I got this while you got the birds in Deen."

 "Sleeping potion?" Kevin mildly said, trying to unhook Lise's spear from her back.

 "Yeah. She'll wake up in four, five hours. And feel reenergized."

    Hawk sighed.

 "It feels awful to say this, but if her brother still is alive he should be able to survive a little while more."

 "No excuse," Kevin said and shook his head, "I know. We run into monsters like this, we die."

 "Yeah."

    Hawk looked at the flask.

 "Huh, maybe we should drink this stuff too, then at least we'll be able to wake up at the time she does and we'll definitely feel better. But maybe somebody should stay guard…"

 "Hmm…"

    The ninja looked around as Kevin pointed. A few feet from the uneven opening leading back to the main caves was a big rock, not big enough to fully cover the entrance but at least a big part of it.

 "Good idea," Hawk said.

    Kevin stretched Lise over the ground in a position he deemed comfortable and the two men went over to the rock. In their state it was quite an ordeal to move it, but with combined strength they managed.

    Hawk brought out the flask and waved a little with it as he sat down, jokingly.

 "A toast, pal," he said and took a clunk.

    He quickly laid down with his backpack as a pillow before swallowing and slept a few seconds later. Kevin took the bottle and laid down beside Lise, placing her head on his shoulder and himself following Hawk's version of a pillow.

    So the god-beast were about to roam the world… he didn't have the nerve to care right then.

 'Hang on, Elliot…'

    He took a clunk. The taste was quite pleasant…

    Slumber enveloped him in blessed rest.

Several hours later an argument could be heard in the eerie, magical light of the caves, accompanied by quick pacing.

 "I told you it was refreshing, don't you feel better?" Hawk mildly said.

 "But you fooled me!" Lise scolded, sighing.

 "Yes, but it was for your own sake. We're all harder to defeat now, aren't we?"

    She glared at him for a moment, then sighed again.

 "Yes, I see your point… still…"

 "Kill me later, this seems interesting…"

    The ninja pointed forwards. That cliff looked strange… almost like it had been formed into a smooth wall. And there was another rectangular, smashed opening.

    Warily the warriors approached. There were still no bodies to be seen, but the dried dark stains of blood seemed to have increased. The battle had been much more intense here.

    None of them could hinder themselves from taking in a sharp breath at the sight that awaited them.

    The hall the three had entered was dark. And smooth. Everything was made in some sort of glassy black material, they could even see their reflections standing in a dark void inside the walls and in the floor. Great statues of the Reaper loomed over the room, looking almost alive. Their dark hoods were turned towards the floor, and still they seemed to watch the intruders' every step.

 "Creepy to say the least," Hawk said with a shudder.

 "Can you feel any smell of Elliot, Kevin?" Lise asked, not too eager to stand still as the atmosphere was hovering over them even more than the statues.

    He shook his head.

 "Too many smells, battle," he said and pinched his nose lightly with a grimace, "evil. Let's find way up."

 "There's a stair," Hawk said and pointed to the left.

    They hurried over to it, weapons ready for about anything. At least they could hope they were ready, the whole castle easily made them all very nervous.

    The next floor wasn't much better.

 "Oh man," Hawk groaned in disgust, "this decorator should be hanged, drawn and quartered!"

    It was exactly the same, Reaper statues and reflecting floor.

 "If it all looks like this we'll need to be careful not to get lost," Lise grimly concluded.

 "I can trace our smell," Kevin said, concerned, "but a lot of dominating smells in here, be easier when night."

 "You better take the lead in any case, I guess," Hawk nodded, and Lise agreed.

 "Alright."

    Kevin looked around and headed for the nearest door.

    A couple of hours later they were still wandering about, and Kevin's nose was their only mean of knowing where they hadn't been already. Or rather, _he_ knew. Faintly. Lise and Hawk were more sort of just following him and hoping he had some vague idea.

    Well, Kevin did have a rather good idea. They had gotten higher and higher up albeit slowly. But the battles had been held on the lower levels and up here only the wavering evil power stained his nostrils. His eyes had lost track, but he could trust his nose to know new places.

    More corridors, stairs… statues…

    His mind had definitely lost track of time. And his hope was faltering due to the whole castle's confusing and most importantly heavy depressing value.

 'Why are we here again… right, Elliot… urgh, I feel awful…'

    He stopped and tiredly rubbed his forehead.

 "Are you lost?" Hawk worriedly said.

 "No, just tired…"

    He dared to glance at his companions. Lise held her spear in a tired grip, Hawk had hid his daggers again. The castle had so far been completely deserted, and he didn't have the ghoul to hang on to his weapons as tightly anymore.

    Yeah, they looked pretty much like Kevin felt right then.

 'We have to get out of here…'

    But they couldn't leave yet… Elliot could still be here.

 'He has to be here!' Kevin thought in sudden frustration, rage over that he couldn't bring the search to an end.

    He _must_ be here!

    Kevin clenched his fists, grunting with gratefulness as raw strength seeped into his heavy arms, spreading a flowing heat as it swept through his entire body. He threw his head backwards and howled, the intense light from his transformation for a moment overpowering the dying torches and filling the room with light.

    Hawk managed a tiny smile.

 "It's night," he lazily summed up.

    Lise said nothing, just nodded a little.

    The refreshing feeling Kevin for a short moment had savored faltered as his now sharper nose caught up with exactly how tired his friends were. 

 'Oh no… this isn't good.'

    It amazed him that he himself had managed to stay up, looking back at how he had felt. In his werewolf form he was stronger, even if this body too was very tired.

 "Come on, just a little longer," he said, trying to strengthen them.

 "Alright," Hawk said.

    To rest here, watched by the god of Death and surrounded by complete darkness wasn't to think of. There wouldn't be any sort of true relaxing.

    Lise just followed, her last will used for not falling behind as they went up another stair, through another corridor, another door… she had lost track long ago, often having to stop herself from dropping to her knees in both physical and mental exhaust.

    Was there any use to hope… she could hardly remember how it felt to do so any longer. There was only death in this deserted castle, nothing else. If Elliot ever had been alive here he couldn't possibly…

    She forced herself to look up at Kevin's back.

    No, don't give up… be strong, girl.

    Clenching her teeth she forced herself to take another step, and another.

    Her lunges suddenly took in fresh air and not the damp crypt smell of the castle. She even blinked and looked around.

    They had to be on top of the castle, everything else seemed below them. What seemed to be a plateau hovered above them, the stair onto it must be ahead on the bridge they stood on. Seemed to be some sort of tower ahead.

 'So… this is it, then?'

    Kevin suddenly stopped, looking around. Maybe he was sniffing, Lise's world seemed to be filled with syrup and she couldn't analyze his movements. Her head felt so heavy and pounding… but she forced herself to stay up.

 'No, don't loose it, Lise, don't worry them or yourself…' she tried to mentally slap herself, 'it's alright…'

 "Stay here," Kevin suddenly said, "I go ahead and look."

 "Uh, alright?" Hawk said, a bit puzzled through the fatigue.

    Lise managed to nod a bit, hoping she looked better than she felt. In her private haze she hardly noted the desperate flinch in Kevin's eyes. 

    He turned without a word and disappeared around the corner of the high plateau. 

    A thunderclap tore through the dark sky above the two lonely warriors, the sound echoing and slamming around in Lise's burning head. She found herself leaning against the wall which towered up beside her, and she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there.

    The spear fell out of her grip, the clanking of metal and wood against stone seeming as loud as the thunder to her.

 'It's no use, it's no use… he's dead, I failed… it's no use… Kevin, why did you go now… I can't be strong anymore… I can't… forgive me… I can't…'

 "Lise…" Hawk said in a little hoarse voice.

    She turned to him, trying to shake her head. Trying to explain why she felt so weak, so worthless.

    But the movement burned the last of her will and her knees and palms hit the cold stone floor, the pain searing through her bones. 

    Tears splattered against the stone and onto her skin, burning it even more than the hit.

 'I'm crying… I can't be… this… weak… I must… be…'

    What was that word again… strong? What did it mean?

    Hawk's long, slender fingers gently grabbed her shoulders and helped her to straighten up a little, pulling her into his tired warmth. It offered a little comfort, but not enough to help her to stop the tears.

 "Don't fight it, Lise," Hawk whispered, carefully rubbing the back of her head, "let it out…"

    She clutched his neck, at the same time as she sought something to hold onto in her falling world feeling a burning shame for her behavior. But it wasn't strong enough either.

 "I'm s-so… so-sorry…" she croaked through the sobs, unable to control her voice.

 "It's okay," Hawk mumbled, soothingly, "it's okay…"

    Through her own violent shivers and her friend's voice she heard Kevin's steps approach again. Hawk heard it too, somehow managing to gather enough strength to stand and help Lise get to her feet. She staggered, but in raw desperation she flung herself forward just as the werewolf prince came around the corner, clutching onto him like a drowning sailor to a lifeline.

    His warm arms enveloped her and without a word he lifted her into his arms as had she been a child. Lise didn't care anymore who saw her in the shameful state, she buried her face against Kevin's soft tunic and her tears fell into his cloth and fur.

    He didn't say a word, but she could feel him walking. Then there was a strange movement and the groaning of an opening door. Maybe he pushed a door properly open with his shoulder, she couldn't care anymore…

 "Sis!?"

    The hoarse voice of a small boy cleaved her grief and she more or less jumped in the half blood's arms. Kevin almost lost his balance.

 "Elliot!?"

    Lise stumbled as she touched the floor, more falling forwards than walking. Her brother stared at her through a wall of thick iron bars, his face only showing horror.

 "What… what's wrong?" she remembered how to say, trying to reach his hand.

    His two much smaller hands grabbed hers, desperately.

 "They got you too…?" he whispered, tears of despair forming in his green eyes, already red with older weeping.

 "Who?"

    Lise looked around in confusion. There were only Kevin and Hawk…

    A werewolf and a Navarre ninja.

 "Oh no!" she hurriedly said, a smile breaking through her remaining but fading mourn, "they're my friends, don't be scared…"

    She almost fiercely pulled the boy up against the bars and hugged him, but he didn't complain.

 "I had given up, Elliot," she whispered, "I thought I had failed you…"

    He was pale as a ghost and dirty, a bit thinner than she knew him… but he was alive.

    Alive!

 "I was scared," Elliot mumbled, "but I knew you would save me, sis!"

 "Elliot…"

    She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked around, trying to dry the tears with her fingers.

 "Sorry I left," Kevin gently said, "I felt his smell, didn't know if live. Didn't dare risk you seeing him dead without warning."

 "You found him Kevin," Lise said and sobbed again, unable to hold it back.

    She didn't know what to say, her mind was in turmoil. Trying to smile again resulted in something wavering. Unable to speak out her gratefulness she reached out and became pulled close to him more by his strength than her own once again.

 "Thank you…"

 "Cry now," Kevin mumbled, "let it be."

 "I'm happy," she weakly protested.

 "I know," he said, his soft, furry fingertips massaging her neck, "but you need it. Cry now. I want you to."

    I want you to…

    She buried her face against his shoulder and let the locked up tears for all the failings and frustrations, pent up fears and pain rage their way out.

 "I love you, Kevin," she whispered through her rasped breathing.

    His muzzle caressed her cheek, calmingly mumbling the same back with tender movements.

 "Alma always said you built that up," Elliot commented from his cage, reaching out to take Lise's hand as she held reached for the cage without looking away from the warm fur.

 "Do they call this a lock?" Hawk scoffed, working his dirk.

    He looked around and warmly smiled.

 "One sec, then the family will be complete!"

 "Hawk!" Lise and Kevin said, more or less smiling and steady.

 "What?" Elliot said, a bit baffled through all the intense feelings.

 "That's Kevin of the Beast kingdom," Hawk said with a chuckle, "soon to be king of Rolante."

    Elliot blinked a couple of times.

 "Sis, are you gonna marry a werewolf?" he asked.

 "I was hoping he'd be human on the wedding," Lise said, her brother's intrigued tone bringing her a short chuckle, even.

    Smiling Kevin transformed back to his normal form, without letting go of the princess. Elliot blinked some more.

 "_Cool_!" he finally exclaimed, managing to cause more laughs.

    Hawk pulled the cage door open and gave the prince a hand out. He turned out being a little shaky.

 "Hungry?" Kevin kindly asked, with one hand reaching for his backpack.

 "The guards just ran off some time ago," Elliot nodded, "I had just gotten food but it didn't last long…"

    Lise let go of Kevin for a while and hugged her brother properly while her fiancé sought through his backpack for something to eat.

 "But don't drink anything Hawk gives you," Lise lectured as Elliot hungrily bit into a piece of bread, "he's tricky."

 "Now really!" the ninja protested.

    He fell silent and just smiled as he too found himself in a hug. Then Kevin took Lise back from their friend, gently though.

 "And thanks to you too, Hawk," she warmly smiled.

 "Yes, thanks," Kevin agreed.

 "No prob. Just as long as you invite me to the wedding."

 "This is great!" Elliot grinned, almost spitting bread over half the room in his delight. 

    Nobody cared how he behaved right then.

    And not too far away, in the forest of Wonder, Duran stabbed his fiery sword into a giant pumpkin while Carlie healed Angela's wounds and the princess stubbornly chanted a fire spell.

    The forest would soon be a safer place, and not too far into the future the festive colored wings of Dangaard would rain down over Rolante, to tell the people that one more fear was gone from the world.

*uncorks the champagne* Yes, it's true! They found him! It's _over_!! Well, apart from the epilogue… and don't worry, there's cuteness in it but there's also something we all love and you know it…

    Suitor bashing! Uwehehe!! 

    (Dammit Kefka, get the heck out of my head!!)


	39. Epilogue 1

Epilogue

Lise turned over in her bed, her hand fumbling upwards to close the curtain against the sunrays that insisted on shining down on her face. A little more out of reach for what tried to wake her up she buried her face in the pillow with a small yawn.

    A warm weight let out a protesting, sleepy whimper as she moved again and her legs bumped into it.

 "'ry K'l," the queen mumbled to the wolf pup, moving away a little.

    She faintly wondered when he had come into her room, but was a little too groggy to really care. 

    Since she had returned to Rolante with Elliot, Kevin, Karl and Hawk as a guest a week ago she hadn't done much more than sleeping. And showing people she was alive. To her it almost seemed like everyone had been more worried about her than Elliot.

    The lucky kid…

    Kevin had been sleeping quite a lot too, fully understandable.

    And when they had begun to feel fully recovered the crowning ceremony turned out being ready and now the whole castle and big parts of Palo had to recover after the celebration.

    Well, the world seemed to still be in place. What worried her and her friends a little was that they hadn't heard anything from the spirits since Jinn had helped them get to safety as the Mana stones broke. But they hadn't dared to call any of them either, in case the elementals had important matters to handle.

    Lise's stomach began to give her troubles, and after a few more minutes of lying down, arguing with herself, she got up and managed to get a hold of her morning coat.

    That felt so much of a luxury after all her months of travel… not to mention taking a well deserved hot bath. Which she almost had fallen asleep in the first round, too.

    She heard Karl bury himself in the warm blankets while she left the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

    The castle was silent as she walked towards the kitchen areas, unlike it had been yesterday. Rolante had always taken crownings seriously and even more so now that they had been without anyone on the throne for a long while.

    Lise smiled a little to herself, tiredly.

    Ah well, she was queen now, then. Didn't feel that much different… yet.

    She grimaced a little and pushed the door to the kitchen open.

    The head cook looked up from a cup of coffee as his sleepily dressed queen entered.

 "Morning, miss," he said, hiding a yawn behind a hand.

 "Morning Peter," Lise nodded, trying not to echo his movement.

 "There's some tea getting ready, you can probably take a cup now."

 "Thanks."

    Lise went over to one of the big cupboards and found one she deemed big enough. Then she walked over to the waiting teapot and poured the hot dark-golden liquid into the smaller holder.

 "Well here I am, letting my queen work," Peter commented, a bit sheepishly.

 "It's not that surprising, is it?" Lise mildly said.

 "Nah, you're right." 

    Peter stood and started looking through one of the cooling pantries.

 "Think that wolf of yours want some breakfast?" 

 "Which one of them?" Lise said with a warm chuckle.

 "Both. Here we are…"

    Peter produced a plate with quite a heap of bones on. They were pretty clean, but pieces of meat the queen knew a certain youngster would simply adore were still there.

 "Got these after all the steaks yesterday," the cook said with a smile, "send the pup down when you see him. Cute fellow."

 "Yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Lise smiled, blowing on her tea to make it cool a little, "thanks."

 "No problem."

    Peter chuckled. 

 "You better watch him, miss, he's so popular already that he might get horribly spoiled."

 "And Kevin?" slipped out of the queen before she could stop herself.

    Peter smiled.

 "You worry he won't be accepted here or something?" he said with a chuckle, "I see straight through you, girl. You worry too much."

 "Yeah, so he tells me," Lise agreed, and she couldn't help but smile at it now.

 "That's good," Peter said with a wink of his eye.

    Lise idly drew a fingertip over the edge of her cup, watching the tea with a warm smile slowly forming on her lips.

 "I think I'll see if Kevin wants breakfast," she said.

    A short while later a door not too far from the royal chamber was pushed open by an elbow and Lise silently entered, smiling softly as she saw the half blood's familiar form scrambled over the bed. He had pushed off the blanket in his sleep and only wore a pair of soft light-gray pants.

    After closing the door Lise put the tray she had carried down on the small table in the middle of the room and went to carefully sit down on the bedside, turned to the inhabitant.

    The scars on his back were quite visible in the morning light, but it didn't bother her as much as it had done that night in Deen. 

    The vanadis smiled softly at the memory and reached out to caress Kevin's reddish cheek.

    He muttered something at the touch and opened a golden eye. His lips stretched in a smile, a bit drowsy of course.

 "I brought you something to eat," Lise softly announced, motioning at the table.

 "Thanks," he said and cleared his throat as his voice came out rather harsh.

 "No problem."

    Kevin yawned and stretched a little.

 "Sleeping too much," he said with a grimace.

 "Complaining?" Lise gently asked.

    At that he chuckled.

 "Not good in long run," he pointed out, but according to the smile he wasn't too worried.

    Lise nodded.

 "We can always go and make the roads safer today if you want," she said with a smile, then chuckled, "but I think the mere sight of us will get those chibidevils and harpies running for their lives."

 "You're worried I'll get bored," he accused, turning over and sitting up with a knowing but soft look in his eyes.

 "Sorry, habit."

    Lise shook her head.

 "Yeah, I do worry too much, I know. But I won't have any breakdowns here, I hope." 

    The smile wavered a bit at the last part and she sighed a little.

 "You needed that," Kevin gently said, his big hand covering her cheek, "you know it."

 "I suppose…"

    She smiled again and pulled up her feet from the floor, stretching out on the mattress. Kevin still occupied the area that had been warmed by his body, but she touched the edges of it at least. Even more as he laid down and hugged her close.

 "I do miss this from the journey," Lise mumbled, "the rest I can live without."

 "Me too."

    She shifted a little to be able to embrace him in return.

 "Do you think Duran and the women made it?" she wondered.

 "Yeah," Kevin nodded, "but we'll know soon, I'm sure."

 "Mhmm…" 

    Not really worried about world chaos when resting with her fiancé and his simple reassurance Lise sighed softly.

    She hated sleeping alone again, despite her fatigue she felt restless every night in her slumber. It wasn't easy returning to sleep like she had been used to throughout her life; that was the main reason the recovery had taken so many days. Kevin was obviously not too happy about it either.

    But that was something that just couldn't be helped until they were married…

    Lise closed her eyes.

 'Two years?'

    She knew Kevin would be sixteen in just a couple of months, in three weeks she'd reach eighteen - the informal legal age of marriage in Rolante. It was sort of semi informal. A rule, just not official. 

    Irritating!

 'Well, we'll have more time to… well, know we fit together,' she tried to think, but it sounded idiotic even in her mind.

    They had trained for at least a couple of years together in the Mana power. Even if there hadn't been much feelings involved during that, those had been two years spent together and there could be no doubt in her in any case.

    And if one dug into the moral it was definitely inevitable.

 (Author's note:

About that comment, do remember that this is a medieval type world and they're not supposed to experience physical love outside of marriage.)

 "What?" Kevin mumbled.

 "Just thinking…"

 "I see."

 'Oh well, we're right here right now, at least…' Lise gently thought, stretching her neck to touch his lips with hers.

    A knock on the door cut off the tender move and the two almost jumped. Quickly exchanging glances Lise leaped up and hurried over to the table, putting the two teacups from the tray to table and sat down while Kevin got up, calling:

 "Yes?"

    The door opened and Martin peaked in.

 "Morning Kevin… Your Majesty."

    He didn't even blink, but Lise knew he always had been good at keeping a straight face. She hoped she didn't blush.

    It was so _damn_ stupid! Having to feel ashamed for… 

 "Oh please, Martin," she said, covering the situation up, "no Your Majesties, thanks."

 "Of course, miss," the elder man said with a faint smile, "I came to ask Kevin if he had seen you, actually."

 "I have," Kevin said with a small chuckle.

 "So I see."

    Martin's smile faded and he coughed.

 "Well, miss… I came to fetch you since a lord something… I think it was a Sean or something from Forcena arrived to Palo yesterday and will come to the castle in a couple of hours."

    Pure panic overwhelmed Lise for a second as she got the picture.

 "What?!" she said in disbelief, "I got crowned just yesterday for the Jinn's sake!"

    Martin rolled his eyes with a grimace.

 "A hasty, well-informed fellow, it seems," he agreed.

    Lise grunted and stood, rubbing her forehead. 

 "Alright, alright. I guess I better shape up and see him…" she muttered.

 "Afraid so, but have breakfast first, you two. See you later, miss, Kevin."

    He got no reply and closed the door with a shake of his head.

    The chair's backrest creaked in Lise's grip.

 "Suitor," she growled.

 "Already?" Kevin snarled, and she could feel his mane bristle even if he was standing behind her.

 "Apparently. Damn…"

    Lise shook her head, still not looking around.

 "You don't have to come and watch…" she muttered, not wanting to put him through such frustration.

 "Yes, I do," the half blood gravely said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

    The queen took the hand and lifted it to her cheek as she turned around with a dry smile.

 "If you want to. But don't hurt him too much, alright?"

    Kevin grinned a bit.

 "Oh, fine."

Lise had a horrible time keeping her politely bored face neutral while the lord Sean went on about ensured trading routes. Incredible how he could go on and on about mainly that and nothing else for half an hour. Glancing aside she saw one of the guards standing but the stair encircling the throne's platform battle a yawn, and the queen fully understood. It amazed her that no one had fallen to the ground, snoring, already.

    The throne didn't feel that comfortable either, despite the pillows that made it soft. It had nothing to do with the stuffing. It was the big chair itself; she didn't feel like she belonged there.

    Finally the lord finished his rant and his own rather groggy life guards straightened up.

 "So, Your Majesty," Sean said with a bow, "I hope that you will consider my proposal and its benefits."

    The queen blinked. It took her a moment to realize that he really was done.

 'Thank the goddess and all the spirits…'

 "Your haste to court me is admirable," she said, as politely as possible, "you must have very quick informants to get the news before everyone else. But still, I must turn your proposal down."

 "But Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, "at least consider it for a while!"

 "I have already considered your proposal," Lise calmly said, "yours and everyone else's. I'm sorry that I did not send out word quicker than the news of my crowning, that I am already engaged."

 "Can you not reconsider?" he asked, hardly able to hide the anger from the denial.

    Lise shook her head.

 "No, I cannot turn down the proposal which was offered to me weeks ago," she mildly said and lifted her right hand.

    Kevin stepped forward to her side on the signal, his face showing no emotion.

 "Lord Kevin of the Beast Kingdom," Lise gently said, "son of the Beast King himself. I'm afraid your trade routes, though surely beneficial, cannot outweigh an alliance with the Moonlight forest."

    Sean opened and closed his mouth a few times, and his guards were staring just the same. None of them believed what they heard.

 "But, excuse me, Your Majesty, the beasts…" the lord finally managed.

    Slowly Lise nodded.

 "I am sadly aware of Astoria and Jad," she said, "but as far as I know the beastmen are preparing to repay the damage they made under the control of an evil force bent on destruction. Surely you have not escaped the tales of the truth about Navarre?"

 "You mean the demons, Your Majesty?" Sean said in disbelief.

 "I see you do not believe in them. But I have battled them myself and I assure you they are most real."

    Silence. The lord opened his mouth again, when Kevin's mane spread out like a dark, blood-red sun. Apart from that calm threat, he didn't move a muscle.

    The lord bowed.

 "I see, Your Majesty. I bid you farewell, then."

 "Thank you for your visit," Lise politely said.

    But as the gate to the throne room finally closed behind the guests she flew up from the throne with a snarl.

 "I can't believe it! Oh!"  

 "That was stupid," Kevin grunted, rubbing his neck with a sigh.

 "May I have kitchen duty if any more of those come?" Sarah grimaced, and the other amazons profusely nodded.

 "Are they all like that, Martin?" Lise groaned, turning to the elderly man.

    To common disgust he sadly nodded.

 "I'm afraid so, miss."

 "Damn it…"

    Lise sighed and rubbed her forehead.

 "Patrol, anyone?" she asked.

 "Gladly," Kevin growled, cracking his knuckles.

 "Count me in!" most of the guarding amazons called, eager to get rid of some pent up frustration.

 "And Martin, make sure somebody lets all of Palo know that I'm engaged, it might help a little," Lise said before heading out of the throne room.

 "Very well, miss!" the man called with a chuckle of empathy.

In the evening the queen had dinner in her room, together with her brother and the two most welcome guests in the castle. Had Hawk still been there he had also been invited, but he had left a couple of days after their homecoming to Rolante as he felt he was needed in Navarre. They still had to patch up any ninja that still could be found alive, and make sure the castle was abandoned. Considering what the demon, ghost and vampire had said it was hard to know. They might have given up the castle, or they could be trying to fortify it. In any case, if there were any battles Hawk wanted to help and he had told Kevin and Lise to "Get real, people, for the goddess' sake!" when asking if he needed more support.

    Still, his friends didn't feel too comfortable of course, despite his resolution to make it with help from his clan mates.

    Nothing to do about it, he had been stern as a rock.

    Karl happily gnawed on a bone from the kitchen while the humans had a nice, thick meat soup and newly baked bread.

 "I heard that suitor was a real pain!" Elliot grimaced, throwing Karl a piece of bread while he thought nobody watched.

    Neither Kevin nor Lise bothered to scold him for spoiling the pup, either.

 "Was irritating," the half blood agreed with a snort, absentmindedly holding out his hand with a piece of his bread for the young wolf.

    Lise just grunted something, stirring her soup.

 "I saw him," Elliot snorted, "there was no way that wimp would beat my sis, right Kevin?"

    The water that had been in the warrior's mouth for a moment flew back into the glass and that in turn almost crashed against the table. Violent coughs tore through Kevin's body and the two royals had to hit his back repeatedly before he managed to get control again. Karl whimpered and nudged at his friend with his paw, seeing the normally dark knuckles turn white over the table's edge.

 "What did I say?" the small prince worriedly asked, confused.

 "It's not your fault," Lise said with a hint of guilt in her voice, "I believe you just reminded him of something."

    She looked at Kevin as he turned his head with a grimace while rubbing his neck.

 "I thought so," she mumbled, "but I didn't want to bring it up."

 "I'm not doing that!" Kevin coughed, resolutely shaking his head.

 "It's just a tradition, not a real battle," the queen tried to calm him, "we won't really fight."

    The half blood beastman shook his head, clenching his teeth.

 "Fight demons, vampires, Rakadra, monsters, all," he almost growled, "but not you!"

 "I know…"

    Lise gently, almost tentatively caught a hold of his hands.

 "Do you think _I_ like it anymore than you do?"

 'Though he's much more furious about it,' she thought to herself with an inner grimace.

    The thought of the Queen's Challenge hadn't really been a bother to her before, but she had expected such a reaction from Kevin.

    He was a dear…

    But this felt rather horrible.

 "It's a while until the wedding anyway," she said and tried to swallow away the foul taste the words left in her mouth, "you don't have to worry about it yet."

 "It's wrong…"

    Kevin grunted but forced his anger back into the depths of his mind, sighing to signal that he was calmer.

 "Sorry I got mad," he muttered, "but I can't."

 "Come on, Kev!" Elliot said, hugging his arm carefully, "it's part of the wedding ceremony, it's important!"

    The teenager of the males shook his head, frowning. Lise carefully touched his cheek.

 "Kevin," she gently said, "can't you control your strength? _I_ am not worried about that. All you need to do is to get me down on the floor, and is it possible for you to harm me in that process if I'm not fighting back?"

    The half blood sighed again, reluctantly shaking his head.

 "I guess," he grunted, "but I…"

    He fell silent and grimaced. Lise slowly nodded.

 "Don't think about it now, alright?" she said, "we can talk about it later."

    Later came after dinner, when Elliot and Karl fell asleep together on the thick, fine harpy fur rug in front of the unlit fireplace. Lise absentmindedly stroke her brother's hair while Kevin sat beside her.

 "I just can't," he grunted after a drawn silence, "being stubborn, fine. I'm afraid to hurt you."

    Lise sighed a bit. She had almost been able to shake it off.

 "We'll think of something…" she mumbled, leaning at him.

 "Alright…"

    Kevin didn't really feel like arguing about it, and wrapped his arms around Lise's armored shoulders as he tried to get his mind off things.

    They sat for a while in silence, until a snort Karl made in his sleep got them the idea to carry the two sleepers to Elliot's room.

    Being strong enough to carry much bigger things too, Lise scooped up her brother before Kevin could do so in his usual thoughtfulness. She felt he _really_ deserved an easier time after the headache he had to go through about the future.

    It was a short walk and soon Kevin carefully placed Karl on the blanket, beside the sleeping prince. His big hand lightly brushed the blond hair and Elliot smiled in his sleep.

 "They are much alike," the half blood mumbled in a low voice while he and Lise silently left the room.

    She muffled the soft chuckle to a smile and nodded.

 "Yeah, they really are…"

 "Miss!"

    They looked up as an amazon came hurrying down the corridor.

 "What is it, Maria?" Lise said, making a hushing movement while glancing at the door to warn the other woman about the sleepers.

 "Duran, Angela and Carlie just arrived!" Maria hissed excitedly.

 "_What_?"

    As silently as they could and still running, Lise and Kevin followed the amazon to the throne room.

 "Hey!" Duran shouted with a wide grin upon seeing the queen, "castle's looking good!"

    All three of them looked just like Lise remembered them… well, maybe… there was something more grown up about their eyes, the way they moved.

    Somewhat.

 "Thanks, we try," Lise chuckled and allowed him a quick hug, which she also gave to Angela.

    She did catch the faint glimmer in the princess' eyes as the male Mana warrior was touched, and was therefore careful. Carlie, on the other hand, would have nothing less than a big, tight hug. Lise smiled as the short but strong arms encircled her neck, and the queen easily lifted the little one from the floor.

 "You look familiar…" Angela thoughtfully said, eying Kevin.

 "Was dark, you might not remember," he said, a bit embarrassed.

    He did catch a scent of vague hostility in Duran's smell as Angela's eyes went over the bare arms and what could be seen of the dark chest. But it was so faint that Kevin wondered if the swordsman even knew what he felt. Yet.

 "By Moonreading tower," the half blood continued as it didn't seem to ring a bell, "I attacked Death Jester."

 "That was you?" Duran asked, "yeah, now that you mention it…"

 "Thanks," Kevin smiled, then turned to Lise as he was beginning to worry about coming in between the suppressed feelings he felt from the two older heroes.

 "What brings you here?" the queen carefully asked, still holding the happy Carlie.

 "We're patching things up," Duran explained, "need to inform people about what's going on."

 "Did you win?" Lise asked with growing relief.

    Duran coughed and rubbed his helmet with a rather goofy expression that made the queen, half blood and present amazons hearts sink.

 "Yeah, we beat the Dragon Emperor," Angela said fairly quickly, "but, you see…"

    She trailed off and looked away.

 "Lucky we had a fairy," Carlie squeaked, "the Mana tree went boom!"

    Hadn't Kevin reacted quickly, the blond child from Wendel had hit the floor. But the half blood's arms shot forward and supported Lise's grip, though he almost dropped by the shock as well.

 "But it's alright!" Duran quickly said, "the fairy… well, turned into a seedling, and there'll be a new Mana tree."

 "But it'll take a few hundred years…" Angela said in a dull voice, glaring at the floor.

    It took a few moments to digest this.

 "What about the elementals?" Kevin finally managed to ask.

 "We'll go into hibernating," Jinn's voice said from above.

    He got full attention and calmingly smiled.

 "Don't worry, people," he continued, "even if we won't be able to do much for a while we'll be watching you at least. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, we all had a lot to take care of."

 "I understand…" Lise mumbled. 

 "But we're saving our strength for the weddings so that we can show up then," he said with a wink.

    This caused Carlie - if a bit unsure about who was going to marry -, Kevin and the Rolante population to smile, while Duran and Angela just wondered whether there had been an s at the end of "wedding" or not.

 "We appreciate it," Lise warmly said.

 "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jinn said with a chuckle, "well, as for now I can't stay long, so see you later."

    And with that, he floated out of vision.

 "What wedding?" Angela asked, intrigued.

 "Mine and Kevin's," Lise gently replied, letting Carlie latch on to the beastman. 

    The princess gave a huge smile.

 "Now this I wanna hear," she stated.

 "We'd like to hear about what you've been doing too," Lise said and motioned at the door, "want some tea?"

    Carlie soon drifted off to sleep, but the other warriors exchanged stories until it was past midnight.

 "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin!"

 "Arf!"

 "Ouff!" 

    There are more pleasant ways to be awoken than having a wolf land on your back.

 "I'm awake, awake!" the half blood grunted, rubbing his eyes.

    It had been too late last night with the storytelling, his day rhythm had just returned to normal and now his head felt like a stone.

 "You have to come!" Elliot shouted, jumping up and down fully dressed.

 "What time is it?" 

 "It's ten o'clock and sis is having another suitor! You have to come, she didn't want to wake you up for it!"

    Kevin growled and tumbled out of bed, grabbing his shirt on the way, suddenly wide awake.

    His disgust about having to listen to another well-dressed lowlife was faintly outweighed by his refusal to let Lise carry the torment alone. And he wouldn't be absent when somebody tried to court _his_ love.

    Something in the back of his mind clicked and he forced himself to slow down and take a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

 'Beastman genes…?' he grunted in his mind, trying to excuse himself the rage.

    Putting on the shirt properly he hurried towards the throne room together with Elliot and Karl.

    But just as they approached the door leading there, Lise stomped through reminding more of a storm cloud than a warrior queen.

    She looked up and tried to swallow the frustration upon seeing the three.

 "You shouldn't have…" she began but trailed off, shaking her head.

    Kevin sighed and resolutely mirrored her movements.

 "Don't have to spare me," he said and managed to grin a bit to cheer them both up a bit, "at least I can scare them."

    It took a moment, but Lise chuckled in the end.

 "Alright, I will tell you next time."

    But she grimaced a bit at the last two words.

 "Who was it?" Elliot asked without trying to hide his resentment. 

 "Someone whatever from Palo who wouldn't get the message. Got up here as quickly as he possibly could without falling off the mountain it seems."

 "You've been crowned for two days and have had just as many suitors? That's just… must be a record or something!" 

    Angela came up the corridor behind Kevin's lil' group.

 "I've had a few of those too," she said, "disgusting, aren't they?"

 "And irritating," Lise agreed.

 "And longwinded as hell."

 "And up so early in the morning!"

    The women looked at each other and the whole gang laughed. Except for Karl, but you know… wolves laugh silently.

 "For the goddess' sake," Angela said after a few moments, "you say you're engaged and they don't care? Sheez! Now I'm not saying those morons back in Altena are any better, but this isn't right."

    The princess was waving rather violently with her arms by now.

 "Get married people!" she finished.

    Kevin and Lise exchanged glances and then looked at Angela, rising their hands in helplessness.

 "We're still too young," the queen said, "that's the problem."

 "Ah now… when will you turn eighteen?" Angela demanded.

 "In a little more than a month, but Kevin…"

    As he got the attention he shook his head.

 "I'll be sixteen soon," he said.

 "But you've classchanged, haven't you?" Angela pointed out.

    Lise had to smile at the good will.

 "Thanks for your concern, Angela, but I don't think that'll be regarded as vital by those who haven't done it."

    The Altenan princess didn't even listen to the end of the speech before turning to Kevin.

 "When do beastmen marry?" she inquired. 

    He rubbed his neck for a moment.

 "No real law," he said, "when feel ready."

 "Well, have you let the kingdom know how old you are?"

    She eyed him from top to bottom like she had done the previous night.

 "I'd never believe you were less than eighteen, Kev," she honestly said.

    Before anyone else had time to think of something to say she had snatched a hand each from the couple and brought them together.

 "You have insanely big hands, Kev… _anyway_, you're dying to marry. Don't speak against me. Just do it. On your royal birthday. It's an order. From a legendary hero. You have no choice. So ha!"

    She resolutely nodded, then cocked her head.

 "Oh, and don't wear a tox," the princess added and wrinkled her nose, "you'd look weird I think."

 "A what?"

    Angela scratched her head, frowning deeply.

 "I… don't know. That just flew out.*"

    Lise and Kevin looked at Angela and then at each other.

*Specially edited for ff.net and ChibiRaye-chan for all the funny comments. Thanks and flowers to you, Zero Ikari, Rose, Lady Mystic, Matsuru, Lily, Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon, Halee, Rainy, Sunflower-chan, Amara and all the anonymous reviewers :D

    Lots of hugs and flowers also to all the people at RPGclassics, from Starstorm and Mazrim Taim to Galloway who turned me into a seven-year old brat, Pokefreak85, Rountree, KaiserVonAlmasy and everyone else for supporting me through this piece. Just the wedding scene left!! 


	40. Epilogue 2

Well here it is! The Ending end! Wohoo! It's done I tell ya!

Epilogue 2

 "Glad you could come."

 "I wouldn't miss this," was the rather matter-of-factly reply, but there was a warmth in the voice, albeit hard to recognize, "where's Kevin?"

 "He's on his way," Lise smiled, glancing around at all the birds landing just outside the castle.

    The winds weren't less tricky, but they had all shown up guided by a certain white dragon. One or two spirits had most certainly helped.

 "You're worried about something," the main guest stated.

 "Heh…"

    Lise rubbed her neck. She had stopped trying to fight the moves she got from Kevin. He had begun to rub his forehead like she did now and then, as well.

 "We have one problem," she admitted.

 "And that is?"

 "We have this tradition called the Challenge of the Queen," Lise said, "I can't talk Kevin into doing it."

 "Do what?"

 "Prove he can beat me in battle…"

    Lise almost bit her tongue off when she realized what she was saying to whom.

 "Is that so?" Beast King calmly said.

 "… And if it takes more than five seconds and one single bruise we'll recap your training! _From scratch_!"

 "Yes father!"

 "That's better," Beast King said in a calmer voice and finally put Kevin down again.

    He had at least been kind enough to wait until Lise wasn't present before he had a talk with his son about the tradition. Elliot, Hawk and Martin were rather wide-eyed however. 

 "I… guess I better inform the queen that you will do it then…" the latter mumbled and left the room to find Lise.

    She had been called by Eliza to make a final check on the ceremonial wedding armor the warrior women used. Martin himself found that strange since they should have fixed that already, it was only half an hour until the ceremonies should start… what kind of time was that to try out the clothes?

    Kevin heavily sat down on a chair, absentmindedly stroking Karl's fur as the pup placed his head in his friend's lap.

 "So you fight, then you go change into more proper clothes for the occasion as I got it?" Hawk said, trying to make conversation.

 "Yeah," Elliot said, giving Beast King another nervous glance, "that's it. Normally they have a training fight to test the suitor before the wedding day too, but… well yeah." 

    The bridegroom didn't even seem to listen. He wore his normal clothes, or rather a new set of them he had gotten when coming to Rolante. 

    They were all caught in the final minutes of just waiting for something big to start, and those are hard to make use of.

    Not too far away Martin opened the door to the royal chamber.

 "Miss, I just needed to tell… you…"

    His voice trailed off and he blinked. Lise smiled nervously.

 "Oops," Eliza softly stated.

 "Isn't it wonderful?" Jessica warmly asked.

    Martin blinked. And blinked. Finally he found his voice again.

 "It's fantastic," he softly said, earning the three women's smiles, "well miss, I just came to tell you that Kevin's father … hrm… talked him into going through with the Challenge after all."

    Lise winced.

 "I'll have to ask Kevin to forgive me," she mumbled, "I shouldn't have told Beast King…"

 "Oh shut it," Eliza said, "it's needed and you know it. People are already shocked about that you marry a beastman and even more over that the whole Beast Kingdom is visiting. The tradition should calm them a little, it shows that our new allies are agreeing to our rules."

 "I guess you're right…"

    Lise glanced at herself in the mirror that had been brought into her room just for this occasion. Normally mirrors were banned from bedrooms in Rolante due to another old tradition. 

    The queen pushed an imagined strand of hair from her face and gulped. The wedding nerves were _really_ setting in…

 "Well, now that we knows it fits perfectly, better get it off and into your armor," Eliza helpfully instructed as she saw her leader lost in thought.

 "I will see you later then," Martin warmly smiled and closed the door as he left.

    Lise had just gotten into her everyday armor when there was another knock on the door and a small face peeked in, encircled by dark golden locks. And a pink hat with bells.

 "Hi Carlie," Lise said with a gentle smile.

    She got a wide, happy grin in return and the kid sneaked in. It was then revealed that she carried a bouquet of big, clock formed flowers. They seemed to glow faintly, almost as if they were made by moonlight.

 "Carlie got them from fairy grandfather!" she happily said and offered the gift to Lise.

    She carefully accepted the flowers; they seemed so delicate that she was afraid they'd break at the touch. 

    They _were_ glowing.

 "They shine more at night!" the child happily said, "nice, huh?"  

    Lise looked down at the cute little girl.

 "They're wonderful," she warmly said, "thanks Carlie. And tell your grandfather so, too."

 "Carlie will do that, yup-yup!" 

    And with that she hurried off again. Jessica carefully touched the petals.

 "These are beautiful…" the desert princess mumbled.

 "They really are," Eliza agreed, coming over with a vase.

    Where had she gotten that from anyway…?

    Lise just tried to get her nerves back in order.

 "Speaking of flowers, how is the desert?" she asked Jessica.

    Hawk's love smiled with pride. 

 "We're doing better than we could have hoped for," she said, "the planting of new trees is coming along great. Getting ice blocks for water from Altena is actually working."

 "Well, they've got a few blocks to spare…" 

    Jessica tilted her head, smiling.

 "You'll do fine out there," she said, understanding.

 "I hope so…" Lise said with a nervous smile.

    A few minutes later she hurried to the throne room through a side door, flanked by eight amazons in ornamented armor. Those armors were for special occasions, though a tad bit simpler than the one meant for wedding… 

    Lise pushed the thoughts aside as the nine women came into the throne room. She went over to the throne and sat down, trying to focus on her breathing to calm down. She was way too nervous.

    Elliot came through the other side door and gave his sister a big smile as he placed himself on the left side of the throne. He wore his typical Rolante green clothes, but these had white and golden embroideries.

 "Ready?" Eliza gently asked, waiting for her queen to nod before she hurried down to the gates together with Merci.

    Lise had wanted Valeya - the amazon who had fought together with the queen and Hawk as they retook Rolante – to be among the amazons standing "guard" behind and beside her during the ceremony, but that warrior still hadn't fully recovered from her wounds from the battle against Bill and Ben, sadly.

    The gates opened and guests began to stream in, placing themselves so that the long carpet up to the throne was left untouched. Most of the humans tried to keep a distance to the male beastmen. There were women from the same people there too, but Lise had with a bit of surprise noted that female beasts didn't have any fur and looked just like human women. Well, they were definitely a bit more muscled, but otherwise you couldn't really see any difference.

    Lise recognized a few of her suitors in the crowd, they looked rather sour all of them. Oh yes, they had kept coming. Even more so when the wedding had been announced.

    There were Duran and king Richard… Angela and her mother…

 'This is simply unbelievable…' Lise reflected over the guests.

    Some people from Navarre were also there, but it was obvious that they didn't feel quite comfortable being in the castle they had hurt so badly. Only Hawk, Jessica, the Kahn and Nikita seemed fully relaxed. 

    Carlie was there somewhere… probably over there with the Priest of Light, who stood beside a young Light priest with almost white hair.

    The whole world came to Rolante, after the many battles the humans had suffered. Lise silently prayed no fighting would occur with all the fights still fresh in people's  memory. 

    Finally the stream of guests ceased and the gates were closed. Merci and Eliza stayed put down there, however. For a few moments there was a murmur from the crowd due to whispered conversations, but they all ceased as Lise stood.

 "I thank you all for coming," she said, surprising herself with her warm, steady voice, "it is truly amazing that you all, people from all over the world, has come here today. Allow me to propose a meeting between all leaders here tomorrow."

    An agreeing mumble was heard. Lise caught Beast King's eyes and she thought that she saw him smile a little, even. She widened her own smile a bit and then let her gaze sweep over the crowd again.

 "As for today, this marks not only a new peaceful era for Rolante, but also one for the Beast Kingdom. I am aware of some people's bitterness against the beasts, but know now that Rolante will from this day on be allied with the Moonlight forest and the amazons will support the inhabitants of Luna's land if they should need our aid in any way."

    She caught Beast King's eye again, almost expecting to see an amused glistening at the idea that the beastmen would need help of humans. But the smile was more definite this time instead. 

    He was obviously in a mood for surprising.

 "Following our tradition with the Challenge of the Queen," Lise continued and held back a wish to wince as she thought of Kevin's reluctance again, "prince Kevin of the Beast Kingdom will have to challenge me in battle to prove his worth before he can become king of Rolante."

    At this, suppressed laughter could be heard from the beastman population of the room. Despite her worry for her fiancé Lise could hardly stop herself from smirking at what she was saying.

    Eliza and Merci once again opened the gate and flanked Kevin as he silently entered and continued up the carpet. For once he was walking straight, even if it doubtlessly took quite a bit of will and strain not to crouch like his spine was born to do.

    He looked calmer than Lise had feared. She walked down the short stair to the floor, into the open area between the aisle and the throne's platform. 

    Kevin met Lise's eyes as she carefully smiled and moved into a defensive stance. The look on her face made him feel a little better, though he felt as if he was going to pieces of anxiousness.

    The two amazons that had followed him moved away.

 "Begin!" Eliza announced.

    Fine, let's get this over with.

    One, two, three… and wham.

    Lise's eyes twinkled with held back laughter as she found herself on the floor with Kevin's elbow against her chest and his other hand under her head.

 "And prince Kevin is victorious," Eliza mildly commented.

    It took a moment for most guests to digest what had happened. Then the cheering started.

 "Four seconds," Beast King commented though nobody listened to him, "he was careful." 

 "Wasn't so bad, was it?" Lise whispered.

 "I guess…" Kevin mumbled back, "fine?"

 "Not a scratch," she warmly said in a low voice, caressing his cheek.

    Then he smiled and stood, helping her get up in the process. 

    A bluish light surrounded the two and as it faded Lise found Kevin's clothes being completely white with golden lining and with silver embroideries of the moon and trees. He didn't seem surprised at all, glancing upwards as whispers filled the room again. Lise followed his gaze. Jinn smiled down at her, surrounded by the seven other spirits who mostly did just the same. Except for a dark bat creature holding an eerie eye in its claws, obviously Shade. But he lacked a mouth and the eye seemed like it was constantly looking indifferent. 

    Luna's wink explained who was guilty of Kevin's change of clothes.

    The queen of Rolante warmly smiled at the spirits for a moment, before she looked back at her bridegroom.

 "I'll get to change manually, it seems," she said in a low voice before letting go of him.

    Eliza took over again, together with Merci bringing Lise down the aisle.

    Kevin was saved from standing alone and awkward by the same that had redressed him.

 "And you have our blessings," Luna softly said, floating down to his eyelevel.

 "Thanks," Kevin smiled.

 "But you forgot something, Luna," Beast King's voice said, surprisingly gentle.

    Kevin turned to his father, who swept his arms around in a storm of crimson. Thick, but not heavy cloth weighed down on the young half blood's shoulders, and with a low clicking sound the golden buckle on the chain keeping the cloth in place closed. The cloak looked very much like the one Beast King wore.

 "I thought you could use something in our colors and not only this green," the older beastman said.

 "Thank you, father," Kevin replied, the edges of his lips twitching. 

    The beastman's face hardly changed, but not even he could hide the way he smelled.

    Meanwhile three women rushed towards the royal chamber, the long way.

    The spirits surely had meant well, but Lise couldn't help but feel a bit stressed about keeping Kevin waiting for her. Had he at least had his own redressing to tend to he wouldn't have to…

    But Luna had gotten him into the clothes he should have gotten anyway. Though she had added the embroideries.

    Eliza, Merci and Lise dove into the latter's room, there trying to catch their breath.

 "I think he'll be alright for a while," the amazon captain stated as she went over to the waiting piece of clothing where it hung on a coat hanger from the edge of the wardrobe.

    The queen fumbled with the laces of her armor, after what felt like an eternity only wearing a silk version of her tunic. It had spared time to wear that all the while. Merci dumped the armor in the wardrobe and Eliza held up the new clothes for her leader. Without any real thought in her head she just held her hair aside while her captain worked the buttons on her back.

 "Your tiara," Merci helpfully said.

    Almost zombie alike Lise nodded and pulled the green accessory off her head.

 "Get me the flowers, thanks," Eliza gently said, and the other amazon nodded.

    But as soon as the captain reached out for the small, white mountain roses Merci offered her they glistened and swept into Lise's hair, neatly placing themselves in a perfect row across the top of her head.  

    The faint surprise was soon quelled. 

 "Didn't think we'd left you hanging, did you?" Jinn said with a wink, floating in the middle of the room.

 "Thanks for the help," Lise managed to mumble, absentmindedly and nervously glancing at herself in the mirror again.

    She bit her lower lip.

 "The final piece," Merci gently said, holding up what seemed to be two pieces of frozen mist, "hold still."

 "What are they made of?" Lise asked, halfway back in the real world again.

 "Secret of the seamstress," Eliza shrugged, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she tried to hold the thin, stretched cloth in place while Merci nimbly secured the ribbons around Lise's shoulders.

 "Finished," the amazon proudly stated and moved back to get the national treasure that was leaning against the wall.

    It had been kept in Rolante for generations, through wonder the ninja's hadn't found it… through wonder or the hidden door in the throne room behind which it was stored.

    Lise accepted the crystal pole with a weak smile. She was getting fastened in reality again, quickly. The whirlwind in her mind was quite unstructured.

 "You've forgotten something," Wisp's familiar voice softly said.

    He floated into existence beside the smiling Jinn. 

 "I can't think of anything…" Eliza protested, frowning as she tried to think of whatever the spirit meant.

 "It's not your fault," Wisp said, smiling.

    He turned to the wardrobe, and from the drawer inside a golden chain floated, stopping in the air before Lise.

 "I can't wear that," she said and shook her head, "it's not…"

 "It's yours," Wisp kindly but resolutely said.

    The clip on the Briesingamen opened and the necklace snaked itself around the queen's neck.

    Click.

 "Now you're done," Wisp smiled.

    He and Jinn disappeared again, sharing a soft expression. 

    Lise took in a deep breath to calm down. She exchanged glances with her two friends, and they nodded encouragement. 

    The queen smiled.

The throne room turned completely silent as the gates suddenly cracked open. The few people that had been talking to Kevin, including Hawk, Duran, Angela and Carlie, hurriedly retook their places. Karl also returned to sitting silently beside Beast King. 

    Kevin tried not to bit his tongue. He didn't mind everybody watching him anymore, but still felt nervous.

 'It's just Lise!' he tried to tell himself, to no avail.

    Waiting hadn't been pleasant, despite his friends and father's attempts to keep him company. But now it would soon be over, finally.

    Merci and Eliza pushed the gate open with ease, then positioned themselves with their backs against the two pieces of the double doors. Soft thumps were heard from all over the throne room as every amazon slammed their right fist into their armored chest to greet their queen and general.

    Again the watching spirits added to the effect.

    Jinn and Luna left their place above the throne and swept down the hall. Stopping above the open, waiting portal they spread their arms and wings, sending a waterfall of softly blue-green and silvery light over the entrance. The light spread over the floor like liquid, flowing the room with over-worldly colors. Some guests tried to move aside in surprise, but soon realized that the only thing that the sea gave them was a vague, pleasant warmth.

    The waterfall split as Lise stepped through it, careful not to trample on her skirt.

    The guests blinked. The amazons blinked. Elliot blinked. Kevin blinked. The spirits softly smiled.

    In her hands a crystal spear rested. Golden threads snaked around it until they flowed into the almost glowing point. But the rest of her wasn't anything amazon alike. 

    That wasn't the ceremonial armor.

    The Briesingamen's tiny jewels sparkled against the warmly sun burnt skin and the silken, cream colored cloth. The dress was rather simple, slick against Lise's body and upper arms, but by her elbows and waist it flowed out like water. But the fact that it was free of flounces didn't make it less beautiful on her, didn't make her less stunning. Small, white roses almost formed an aureole in her golden hair. That effect was added by the transparent wings on her back, seemingly made of sun rays.

    Kevin hardly dared to take her hand as she moved up to him and took the spear in her left hand, reaching out with the other. He was almost afraid she'd flutter away like a dream if he disturbed her appearance. But she stood firm at his touch, and he carefully put his other hand over Lise's much smaller, almost as an insurance.

    She smiled gently and spoke without taking her eyes away from Kevin's gaze:

 "As the queen of Rolante I accept prince Kevin of the Beast Kingdom as my husband, hereby ruler by my side. If anyone feels more worthy of my love…"

    At this she even let her gaze run over the crowd with a hint of mischief.

 "… I believe the appropriate way of proving that would be to challenge him."

    There was a short moment's silence, then hardly suppressed chuckles and snorts could be heard from most parts of the room. Kevin gave a small grin before he too spoke, and all fell politely silent though still smiling widely in some cases.

 "I will forever do everything I can to help you, Lise," he warmly said, then added with a tone similar to hers, "and I'll throw anyone trying to tear us apart down the mountain."

    Lise forced back a chuckle and hung her right arm around his neck as he pulled her into his embrace, and they kissed to the sound of cheers mixed with amused laughter at the threats.

    And above them the spirits gently smiled before vanishing in a rain of their corresponding colors.

 "We'll be watching over you…"

As is appropriate at every occasion with many guests, a feast was held. The problem was the castle's lack of big rooms, so the Great corridor was used as it had proven worthy for the job before; the doors hidden behind green curtains and flowers. No one complained as it was well done. 

 "Well, we've found it pretty appropriate that you keep this safe," Duran said while most guests were still finding themselves somewhere to sit.

    Lise took the small children's toy drum as the hero offered her it.

 "Are you sure, Duran?" she asked.

 "Yeah, it belongs here," he said with a smile, "Flammie is your national guardian after all."

 "Thank you, then," the queen smiled.

 "No prooo…"

    Duran stumbled off dragged by a smiling Angela, before Kevin even had time to say anything to the warrior.

 "You're sitting beside me, I've been bored out of my mind all these weeks!" she stated before getting out of reach for the ear. 

    Lise put the drum carefully on the table beside her glass.

 "Duran's not getting away," Kevin muttered in a low voice, smiling.

 "So I see…"

    The queen chuckled. Their hands sneaked at each other below the table.

 "You looked great back there, I was about to fall apart of tension," she mumbled with a low laugh.

 "Gah… was no better."

    They exchanged glances and chuckled.

 "Hey Kev," Elliot interrupted, looking past his sister, "Angela was wondering what your cloak was made of. She said she didn't know the material."

 "It's made by the beastmen's own fur and dyed in the blood of our enemies," Beast King said before Kevin even could open his mouth, completely grave.

    For a moment things was quiet around the royal table, until Kevin couldn't fight back his snicker any longer. 

 "Fine," Beast King said, almost gentler, "it's dyed with the fire blooms in the Moonlight forest."

 "Phew…" Elliot mumbled.

    Lise just chuckled, even if she'd been hesitant about whether it was a joke or not as well.

    The dishes were finally brought in, a mix of meat and fish so everyone could pick whatever they wanted. There were, needless to say, more meat than fish being readied due to a big part of the guests.

    Even though it was a very special day night fell eventually. As dusk began to envelope the outside world and candles quickly were lit on the tables, Beast King stood.

 "We better take our leave for tonight, then," he announced, causing every full blood beastman and woman to stand, "Luna's peace, Kevin, Lise."

 "Luna's peace, father," the new king of Rolante replied, smiling even if it wasn't fully visibly returned.

 "Jinn's protection, Beast King," Lise agreed.

    He almost smiled and then led his people out of the castle.

    As the moons rose above the mountain tops, a mighty choir of howls filled the night winds. They echoed throughout every stone, calling out to the zombies and chibi devils that it might be wise to stay in hiding this night.

    Lise smiled towards the window of the royal chamber, working on the last ribbon on her wings. The chair she had been sitting on during the dinner hadn't had a very high backrest as the dress and its accessory had been –secretly- planned for a while.

 "No need for patrolling for a few days," Kevin mildly commented, carefully holding the wings so that they wouldn't fall to the floor when Lise succeeded in setting them free. 

 "There goes half the training program," she chuckled, "will have to think of something else. Tomorrow."

    Kevin put the wings on a chair and stood watching her for a moment. Lise smiled.

 "What?"

 "Ceremonial armor?" he pointed out with a smile, letting her pull him into an embrace.

 "It just didn't feel right all of a sudden," Lise mumbled, leaning her cheek on his shoulder.

 "You're beautiful."

 "Thank you…"

    A slight, familiar coolness suddenly stroke the insides of Lise's stomach, leaving as soon as it had come.

 'I guess I better dispel that now, as you'll want heirs I suppose?' Wisp's voice gently said in her head.

    She sent him a warm, thought smile.

 'Thanks for everything.'

 'The same to you. Be well, my friends.'

    And then he was gone.

    Lise smiled up at Kevin, watching his golden crystal eyes that no longer carried even a hint of the grief that once had been inside of him. 

    He bent his neck and they kissed in the faint light of candles, moonlight and the enchanted flowers from the elf forest. 

The end.


End file.
